The Eternity Effect
by Good Afternoon
Summary: Sequel to Not Completely, Altogether Here. The girls find themselves back on Oz to fix the mess their departure has caused. And much to Glinda's chagrin Fiyero is tagging along. Fate always deals the worst cards.
1. Ever After

**A/N: **_Hello everyone! I hope you haven't given up on me just yet haha. I know I said I would have this out earlier in the year so I apologize for the long wait. I'm just about finished writing the whole thing (there are a handful of chapters left to go). Thank you for being so patient and sending me all the great messages over the past months!_

_Rating Warning: The M rating will hold for scenes with sexual content, adult themes, some violence, strong language and Glinda rants. __I hope you all continue sticking with me though. :)_

_Also the girls will share POV duties this go around. Each chapter will be from one of their perspectives, so no worries about mid chapter POV shifts. Glinda, of course, starts the story off. She gets odd numbered chapters while Elphaba gets the even. I hope I do her character justice!_

___And of course lots of thanks to my continually awesome beta Alcandre!_  


_Anyway, enough blabbing from me now! I hope you all enjoy what's below and the future chapters to come. Expect updates every few days or so. :)_

* * *

**The Eternity Effect**

**Chapter 1 – **_**Ever After**_

_Glinda_

Afterlife is… an adjustment of sorts. I remember the first week was the hardest. Elphaba had no trouble transitioning of course. She barely spent any time in Oz after her death. She was used to breathing, sleeping, eating… having a heartbeat.

The first time I laid my palm against my chest and felt that muscle pumping beneath my skin I about had a panic attack. I'd forgotten what it felt like. What _living_ felt like. I was so afraid of breaking something I considered so fragile. All I could think about was how quickly Fiyero had passed when his heart was pierced. Of how slow Elphaba's beat as she spelled me to sleep. How could I have one again if they were so easily damaged?

Then one night in my bed I confessed my fears to Elphaba. She held me close and whispered, "You don't have to worry about it, my sweet. Your heart is safe with me."

And I didn't feel so afraid anymore.

I actually started to enjoy my newfound working body. Things I never used to think twice about when I was alive I fascinated over here. The simple act of fogging a window with my breath became my favorite thing for a while. I'd leave Elphaba hidden messages on nearly every window in the house.

Popsicle found one once while cleaning. It was a rather… private message.

I sort of discontinued leaving Elphaba messages after that. I also discontinued meeting my father's eye for a good week as well. It didn't help that he'd break into a wry grin every time I tried to look at him. Elphaba simply pretended as though the matter never occurred. I think her tactic of avoiding my father at all costs also had a lot to do with it.

Things returned to normal eventually. _Thank Oz_. The "incident" was never mentioned again.

While windows didn't bother me mirrors still did. I'd gone so long avoiding them it became second nature. It was only until Momsie mentioned how fresh my face was starting to look that I actually built up the courage to sit myself at my vanity. But I couldn't bring my eyes to look into the mirror. I was so afraid of what I'd find.

I'd gone so long without seeing my own face that maybe it was best to just leave it be. If Momsie said I looked fresh then I'd believe her. Besides, the only person who ever _really _looks at me is Elphie. And she always tells me I look beautiful.

I may not believe her in the mornings but it never fails to make me smile anyway.

But Momsie's comment still struck me. How does someone look fresh anyway? It only took one look down at my vanity table to figure out what she meant. Unopened bottle after unopened bottle of powder foundation, lipstick, blush, mascara... I looked fresh faced because I hadn't touched a makeup product since the night I died.

That thought made me smile. I could only imagine the look of horror my old self would have given me at the mere thought of going a day without makeup. But here I was, fresh faced and actually a bit content with myself. I'd broken the one habit I thought I could never break.

And all it took was dying to do it.

So I draped a couple silk scarves over the mirror and forgot it was ever there.

I took the scarves down a couple days later though. Elphaba had asked me to dinner. She wanted to take me on a date. A real, official date. Our first. And of course I wanted to look my best! I had already picked out the perfect dress. Next, the perfect shoes. And lastly all I had to do was apply the perfect makeup.

It seemed even I couldn't escape my old habits when I found myself excited beyond belief.

When I sat down at my vanity and pulled the scarves away I nearly didn't recognize the girl staring back at me in the mirror. All I could think about were my mother's words. And she was right. The girl in the mirror did look fresh faced. Her eyes were as I always remembered them only bluer somehow. The lips the same, the nose still small. Eyebrows a bit unruly though. Those definitely needed to be fixed.

I started laughing as tears clouded my vision. I don't know what I was expecting to see. But seeing myself for the first time in nearly a year quickly overwhelmed me. Elphaba rushed into the room a few moments later, asking why I was crying. I hadn't even realized I was being so loud. But I assured her I wasn't upset. I simply pointed up to my mirror and she understood instantly.

She hugged me then and I couldn't help but watch in the mirror as her arms circled around me and I rested my head against her shoulder. I'd never seen myself look so happy before.

Mirrors weren't so bad anymore after that.

And our first date was spectacular.

Even if Fiyero was not so subtly spying on us from a few tables over with his own "fling" of the week.

Honestly the boy really needs to learn how to take a hint.

I mention this to him every chance I get. He always sighs and says he's trying to get over her. But then I catch him looking at her a little too long, scooting closer to her whenever we get together for Upland bonfire nights, and smiling at her as if she's the only person in this afterlife that matters… and then I know he's not trying to get over her at all.

I tell Elphaba what I see. I tell her how he looks at her, how he listens to her, how he adores her. And she tells me that it doesn't matter. Because she has me and I'm all that matters.

But she never tells him so.

So I keep her close to me. I keep her hand in mine. I keep her so he will know without words what she doesn't tell him. Elphaba Thropp is in love with Glinda Upland, and there's simply nothing you can so about it, Fiyero. So pine all you want on your log and continue to beg of her to sing a song. It doesn't matter. It won't ever matter because she has chosen me.

Yet despite all that we do manage to get along pretty well sometimes… surprisingly so. It's become a bit of a running joke that I threaten Fiyero whenever I think he's being a bit too flirty. Mainly because I've broken far too many of Momsie's vases and statues throwing things at his head only to have him duck at the last second. Elphaba finds our bickering amusing. Even when it escalates into full-fledged disputes. She always comes in laughing and swoops me into her arms, kissing me until there's no fight left in me. Because who could ever care about arguing with silly boys when the girl they love is kissing them in plain sight.

Fiyero gets uncomfortable afterwards and I am always ever so pleased.

It's only then that I think we need more friends. At least to even out the awkward troop of three we have become.

Dr. Dillamond doesn't particularly count though. Every so often Elphaba takes to having lunch with him in town. I stay at home to let her enjoy her afternoon with her mentor. Sometimes Fiyero joins me for horseback riding. He's actually really good at the sport and I will _never_ tell him so. It must be a requirement of Princes' to ride horses well.

I imagine they wake up everyday aspiring to be charming and good with mares.

When I ask Fiyero if that is what he aspires he chuckles and tells me he doesn't aspire for those qualities at all, he was blessed with them naturally.

So I, _naturally,_ try to throw an apple at his head and he, _blessedly,_ ducks.

After one lunch Elphaba came running back into the house waving a folder excitedly in her hands. I was in the den at the time, napping, when she burst through the doors. Apparently Dillamond was going to resume teaching at a university down South. He was hoping Elphaba would consider being his lab assistant. He'd even researched their sorcery academy and put an application into the folder for myself as well.

We'd talked about enrolling again. Countless times. I wanted to finish my degree and Elphaba wanted to finish hers in Biology. But now the opportunity to actually do so was sitting neatly inside a folder, grasped in Elphaba's anxious hands.

The decision was made then and there. We were definitely going! My parents were supportive when we told them that night at dinner. Momsie was actually hoping we'd both continue our studies. Popsicle said he would be sad; the house would be empty once more. I promised him we'd visit for every break and it wasn't as if he still didn't have half a year with us left. Classes for incomers didn't start till the Fall.

Besides we have all Eternity!

That night I was far too excited to fall asleep. Elphaba and I were going to attend University. We would be roommates once more.

We would have our own place once more.

We wouldn't have to worry about being... quiet in the late hours of the night.

We'd quickly moved past our testing phase and were well into applied physics. Or at least that is what Elphaba liked to joke. I knew each and every part of her,_ intimately_. And I love each and every one of those gorgeous green parts. Sometimes I love her intensely, so much so I'm afraid we do wake my parents. And other times softer, slower… much more love making than sex. I mean I do enjoy the sex too. Very, very much so. But there's just something different to me between the two phrases.

Sex is when Elphaba pulls me into the bathroom and surprises me with an impromptu shower of sorts. Not much washing gets done, at all. Or when I push her onto her bed and take her so heatedly even I am a little surprised with myself afterwards. Sex is all want and desire. All satisfaction and craving.

And love… well it's all that too and more. It's the library and our first time. It's when I sneak into her room at night and slowly kiss her awake. The way she looks at me once she is. The smile she gives me as she helps me undress. The way she whispers my name, so low and impassioned as we move together beneath her sheets. There's no rush. It's just us and the night, bare skin and beating hearts. It's perfect.

Except for the small problem I seem to have of falling asleep almost immediately after. Elphaba finds it endearing. It's not endearing at all. It's kind of pathetic really. All I want to do is stay awake in her arms and watch her drift to sleep as I always have. But my body cannot fight fatigue, it cannot fight the comfort it feels being so wrapped in her. She usually makes a quip about my narcoleptic habit before I fully succumb to her warmth. And as I drift off she tells me she loves me. It makes it all worth it, every time.

In the early hours of the morning, before the rest of the household awakes, we slip back into our separate beds. And it's when I'm alone under my sheets, trying to will myself back to sleep so I don't miss the way her body rests next to mine, that I think about how far we've come. And how infinity spreads out before us.

I don't fight sleep as that thought melts into me.

* * *

It's after one such morning in late May that Popsicle mentions over breakfast that he believes that walls in the house appear to be thinning. Momsie agrees but says nothing more, sipping her morning tea as if she isn't insinuating that she can hear her daughter's nightly activities.

Because judging by the look on my father's face that is exactly what they are insinuating.

I blush bright red and Elphaba sputters, choking on her coffee.

Oh my Oz, we are not about to have this conversation!

I spare a glance at Elphaba who is suddenly very interested in what her fruit plate is doing. Popsicle is still staring at me, amused, waiting for the reply he _knows_ I am not about to make! Momsie is ever aloof, reading the morning paper.

"Maybe it's just the wind dear. _Howling_ like it does sometimes," She says casually, turning a page.

I purse my lips and kick Elphaba's leg under the table. I am determined not to be the only one in this relationship suffering this conversation. But she's resolute opposite me, poking at her apples, cheeks flushed dark green.

"What do you think, Glindadoodle? You're being awfully _quiet _over there," Popsicle chuckles and I make the mistake of looking up at him. He winks and I duck my head down again, furiously embarrassed.

"I'd like to find my mother," Elphaba says suddenly.

And just like that all thoughts of thinning walls vanish. I'm staring, open mouthed at Elphaba. She's never once mentioned to me anything about wanting to find her mother. Popsicle looks equally shocked at the turn this conversation has taken. Momsie is the only one who's looking at Elphaba with kind eyes.

Not that mine aren't kind at the moment. They are just still in a bit of a stunned position.

"I think that's an excellent idea Elphaba, dear." My mother tells her. "Glinda's told me how you talk of her. I'm sure she'd love to see you."

Elphaba gives my mother a small smile as she turns her eyes toward mine. I'm still in a bit of a surprised mode as I say, "Why didn't you tell me you wanted to find her?"

Elphaba looks to everyone around the table, their gazes expectant, before looking back at me. "I didn't want you to think it meant I was leaving. I'd never leave you… I just realized being here with you all, a part of this family, that there's a part of my family somewhere out here too. And I'd really like it if I could have the permission to find her."

"Permission?" My father repeats confused. "Elphaba, you don't need our permission to find your mother. She's your mother! Of course we'd be thrilled you'd want to include her in your afterlife."

He gives her a big smile as he stands from his seat and walks over to hers. Elphaba barely has time to register what is happening before my father pulls her up from the chair and envelopes her into a giant hug. I giggle as she awkwardly attempts to hug my father back, as she always does.

"You're just as much a part of this family as Glinda. I always want you to remember that," Popsicle says as he gives her one last squeeze before pulling away.

"Thank you, sir," Elphaba smiles.

Elphie always calls Popsicle sir despite the fact that he's been trying for months to get her to call him by his first name. At some point he gave up, and now he's just trying to get a Mr. Upland out of her. I giggle as I see him sigh and tell her our last name isn't going to bite her tongue off if she lets it out.

Elphaba blushes and apologizes.

Momsie rolls her eyes as she laughs at my father. He can't wipe the smile off his face as he resumes eating his breakfast. Elphaba is still standing by her chair, looking at me. She nods her head discreetly towards the den.

"Um, Popsicle, Momsie? Can we be excused?" I ask as I take the napkin from my lap and fold it onto the table.

Momsie nods while Popsicle smirks over in my direction. "Try and keep the howling to a minimum, eh?"

"Oh my Oz! Popsie!" I squeal, shooting up from my chair. My cheeks feel as though they are on fire and Momsie is so not helping by chuckling at me. "Not you, too!"

"Oh Glinda dear, we're just having a bit of fun with you." She says smiling up at me.

"Does it look like fun to me?" I demand.

"Well it sure _sounds_ like fun to us." Popsicle quips.

Elphaba snorts as she turns to hide her grin.

I feel as though every part of me is about to burst into flames. I will go up in one giant cloud of embarrassment. And my parents could care less! Mocking me so!

I whirl on Elphaba who is not helping as she chuckles along with the rest of my family.

"_Elphaba_." I say through clenched teeth. "_You wanted a word with me_?" I don't let her reply as I reach across the table for her arm and drag her from the room. I can hear my father shouting that he loves me, my mother berating him for taking the joke too far. I still will not be speaking to either of them for a very long time.

Once we're safe behind the doors of the den I let go of Elphaba and let myself fall face first into the sofa. Upon hitting the cushions I pull a pillow to my face and let out my frustrations in one long scream. Once I finish I feel much better and roll onto my back.

Elphaba is already sitting on the ground next to the sofa, waiting patiently and I notice with a hint of amusement, for me to finish. Why everyone is so amused with me today I don't know. It's not even noon and I feel as though I've reached my embarrassment quota for at least the next century. All I need now is for Fiyero to walk in and see me naked for it to fully be the most embarrassing day of all my lives.

Then Elphaba leans forward and captures my lips between her own and I really don't recall what I was so furious about before. Her hand comes to cup the side of my face, her thumb passing in slow strokes against my cheek. I smile against her lips and wrap my arms behind her neck, pulling her closer to me. I moan a little as she deepens our kiss.

Elphaba chuckles as she pulls away, licking her lips. "Shh, my sweet. Howling to a minimum remember?"

I groan again and let my forehead rest against her shoulder. "If I ever hear that word again it will be too soon."

"You do have to admit, we were rather loud last night."

"Yes, well… that is entirely your fault."

"My fault?" Elphaba laughs. "You're the insatiable one."

"It wasn't my tongue doing those things to me now, was it?" I counter with a smirk.

"No, but it was your mouth thinning the walls."

And then we're kissing again and neither of us could really care how supposedly thin the walls are.

We part for air a short while later. Elphaba is somehow now on the sofa, her back along the cushions while I hover over her. Sometimes when I am caught up with her I just don't even realize what my body is doing. But this is one of my favorite places to ever be. I kiss her lightly before letting myself rest along her body, my head finding its usual spot right over her heart.

"You never told me what you thought," Elphaba whispers as her hands rub soft lines up my spine.

"Hmmm, about what?" I hum.

"About finding my mother." She replies quietly.

I let my eyes close as I hug her to me. "I think you should find her, Elphie. And like Momsie said, I'm sure she'd love to see you."

"You really think so?"

I pick my chin up so I can look at her. Her eyes are so full of hope I can't help but smile as nuzzle my nose against her chin. "Yes, I really think so."

* * *

We start the search that very afternoon. Thankfully Afterlife is run quite efficiently. Finding a family member is as simple as filling out a form and waiting for the results to be mailed to you. Popsicle thinks it's quite mechanical. Momsie thinks it's efficient. There are probably hundreds of people dying in Oz a day. And everyday these people want to find their loved ones. It only makes sense someone decided to make the process more streamlined.

The line wasn't too long at the office in town. It looks just like the Post building next door. The sign out front simply reads 'Find'. When it's our turn finally Elphaba takes my hand as we walk up to the open counter. The clerk hands us the form, and Elphaba begins to fill it out.

"We're a bit back-logged with requests so it may take a few weeks or so." The clerk tells us.

Elphaba nods, the smile on her face is still just as wide as it was the moment we stepped into the doors. "That's fine. I'm not in rush. All eternity, remember?" She says to the clerk who appreciates her patience.

"Let me just go get your file Miss…" He trails off as he leans over to read her paperwork. "Thropp and then we can send this on its way." He smiles, leaving us to continue filling out the form.

"I'm one piece of paperwork away from seeing my mother." Elphaba breathes as she signs her name to line at the bottom. "I will never consider paperwork tedious again."

I giggle as she puts the pen down. The clerk returns shortly with a folder in his hands. He opens it to slip Elphaba's paperwork inside but pauses as he reads over a few lines then looks back up to Elphaba, eyes suddenly dismayed. "I'm sorry to be the first to tell you this but it looks as though your father recently passed in Oz."

Elphaba's shoulder tense at this news. I reach over and take her hand in mine once again.

"Would you like his address?" The clerk asks.

I squeeze Elphaba's hand as she stares at the man in front of us. I can see the clerk becoming uncomfortable under her gaze, taking a hesitant half a step back.

"Elphie," I whisper, rubbing my thumb along the back of her hand. She turns to me, eyes steely. I give her hand another gentle squeeze and her gaze softens.

She turns back to clerk. "No. No thank you." She says clearly and the clerk nods closing the folder.

The walk back to the house is spent in relative silence. Elphaba eyes haven't left the floor in front of us. I want to ask her what she's thinking but I know not to press her. Not yet. I don't know what it will mean for us now that her father is dead. Will he try to find her? Will he try and make her afterlife as miserable as he made her living one?

If he tries I will hurt him. I will hurt him so badly he will be begging to go back to Oz.

I am not going to let him hurt Elphie. Not ever again. She doesn't want him to be a part of her afterlife and I will certainly make sure of that.

It seems more bad news is thrust upon us once we walk into the door. Popsicle hands us a letter from the University. They regret to inform us that due to our late acceptance and large number of incoming students that there are no available dorms or apartments on grounds. We'll have to find housing elsewhere.

Really? This is now officially the worst day ever.

* * *

It's one month till we leave for University. One month and we still have yet to find a place to live. Dr. Dillamond is trying hard as he can to work some magic himself and find us a home. But it seems there really is nowhere for us to stay.

And here I thought your afterlife was supposed to be a place filled with only positive things.

"Cheer up girls," Popsicle says as he passes me the potato plate. "Something will turn up."

"Can we not talk about apartments? For just one night?" I ask as I plop some food onto my plate and pass the potatoes to Elphaba.

"Well how about your mother, Elphaba? Any word?" Popsicle asks.

Elphaba sighs, shaking her head.

"Ok, new dinner rule. No discussing of things that are upsetting us." I declare. "It just makes us more upset."

"Sorry girls," Momsie apologizes as she gives us both sympathetic looks. "How about some good news then?"

"Yes, please!" I exclaim.

"Well I don't know how great it is but it's great news for my gallery!" Momsie smiles. "You see Tibon Rand, that painter I used to adore back in Frottica, do you remember him? He painted that pond sitting over the mantle in the old living room."

I don't recall this painting. Judging by his blank expression Popsicle seems to not be recalling it either.

"Oz, you two! I spent a fortune to get that!" Momsie says with a heavy sigh, "Anyway apparently he died recently! Isn't that wonderful?"

"You think it's wonderful that he's dead?" I ask just to clarify.

"Well no, it's not wonderful but it is wonderful that he's here now and willing to paint some pieces for my new show opening at the end of the month!"

"But I thought your show was full?" Popsicle chimes in.

Oh no. I see where this is going already.

"There's always room for a favorite, love. And this show is going to be fantastic!" She turns to me, eyes excited. "Just imagine, Glinda. Every great painter there ever was, here! _Now_! And I got most to be in my opening!" Momsie squeals.

Momsie rarely ever squeals. This must be big.

"And yet she won't put my stuff in." Popsicle says, appealing to me as he always does. Elphaba watches silently, chewing on her bread.

Momsie rolls her eyes then looks over at me as well. "Now that he's _retired_ from medicine-"

"Not much disease to fight in a world free of them!" Popsicle interjects.

Momsie continues. "He spends most of his days trying to convince me to put his pieces up in my Gallery. You can probably just guess how that crusade of his is going."

"I have all eternity, love." Popsicle practically sings as he grins at my mother. "Eventually a masterpiece will be extracted from these nimble fingers."

Momsie pats Popsicle's hand. "You keep telling yourself that dear."

The rest of dinner passes in similar conversation. Momsie asks how Fiyero is doing. Swell, I tell her. I think he's up to "fling" 54 by now. It's getting ridiculous really. And then Popsicle breaks a dinner rule and offers to hire a detective to find Elphaba's mother. I glare at him while Elphaba declines.

"I feel so indebted to you all ready I can't possibly ask for more, but thank you, sir." She says before wincing and correcting herself. "I mean, Mr. Upland."

"Finally!" Popscile beams as he sits back into his chair. He nudges Momsie. "Did you hear that love? She's practically called me Popsie."

We help my parents later in the kitchen cleaning our dishes. Elphaba is still fascinated by water, always opting to wash the plates. I stand by her, ever faithfully drying them as she hands them to me. It's become our routine and I enjoy the simplicity of it. Even if she splashes me a couple times now and then. I shove her shoulder playfully after an exceptionally large splash.

She steals a kiss from me before I can fully pull away.

I smile the rest of the time it takes us to put the dishes away.

As we wander back into the living room my father intercepts us on the way. I notice he's carrying today's mail in his hands.

"Oh there you are girls," He says, grinning as he shuffles the pile and pulls out a deep green colored envelope. "This letter arrived for you today."

"From who?" I ask, brows furrowing in confusion once my father hands me the letter. He shrugs before wishing us both a good night and wandering off. The envelope is simple in nature. No official stamps, not even a return address. Other than Elphaba and Fiyero I really can't imagine anyone writing to me. Let alone writing to us.

Although, I do have a lot of dead relatives. Oz, did they ever come out of the woodworks when they heard I was here! Momsie had to finally throw a party to quell all their curiosity. A night I'd rather forget really.

Still, people like Grandmomsie wouldn't be sending letters addressed to both Elphaba and I. Let's just say when she found out about my relationship with Elphaba at the party… it was probably the last I would ever see of her. She was so unaccepting, cold and… and _hurtful_.

I cried for days afterwards.

Elphaba gently touches my shoulder, bringing me back to the present. Her eyes questioning where my mind had just wandered. The worry in her gaze increases once our eyes lock.

"Are you all right, my sweet?" She asks me softly.

Oz, I love her _so_ much. How could anyone ever hate her?

I let myself lean into her shoulder, her arm easily wrapping around my waist. "I'm ok Elphie, no worries," I tell her. And I am, so long as I'm with her.

Elphaba places a light kiss to my forehead and I snuggle further into her embrace. She brings the letter up then, holding it in front of both of us.

"Shall we see about this matter then?" She asks, twisting the small green envelope between her fingers. Our names are blazed on the front in flowing gold lettering. The seal covering the back also looks almost too pretty to break. But I nod and Elphaba easily slips one long green finger beneath the seal, breaking it from the envelope.

And with that one simple act our lives, once again, were thrown into chaos.


	2. A Meeting

**The Eternity Effect**

**Chapter 2 – _A Meeting_**

___Elphaba_**_  
_**

A letter is, in essence, a simple thing. It's meant to deliver a message. Be that correspondence in good humor or well…not, is perhaps not so uncertain if you know the one attempting to get in touch with you. Which is true of every letter I've ever received in my past life.

Not that there were very many during those twenty some years.

I never really had the privilege of being written to in my previous life. After all who would ever want to send a letter to the green girl? I can literally count the number of envelopes handed to me via post on one hand. And only one ever made me smile. It came in a large blue envelope and the Shiz crest shinning out at me from the corner was all I had to see to know I had been accepted.

Somewhere I was wanted.

So to say I was surprised when Mr. Upland handed us the letter was a bit of an understatement. There was only one letter I was currently stalking the post box in hopes of receiving. And this one resting on the nightstand so innocently is most definitely not that letter.

It is not news of my mother. Nor the desperate pleas of forgiveness I am assuming are coming my way from my father. Which will also be promptly thrown into a blazing fire. The one placed on the nightstand at the moment doesn't even have the decency to be comprised in any proper manner. It's formal. So much to the point that there really is no confusion about what it is about.

Summons.

Summons from Lurline to appear in her offices no later than one the following day. No please, no thank you, not even a signature. One line.

_Arrangements have been made to collect one Miss Elphaba Thropp and one Miss Glinda Upland prior to 1:00pm the afternoon of August the 5__th__ for an obligatory conference with Lurline. _

And that was it. That one line formed with mere paper and ink has caused my entire evening to be spent consoling Glinda who seems to believe we are in a mess of trouble. I finally got her calm enough once I brought her upstairs to my room where she promptly fell asleep in my arms. She always seems to sleep better when she's in here.

When she's with me.

Her head is resting on my shoulder, mascara still smudged from her tears earlier.

I think I am going to smack Lurline when I see her tomorrow. She completely upset Glinda without reason. But every time I think about how our new life here is being governed over by Lurline all I can seem to do is smile in depraved amusement.

I would gladly die twice to see the look on Nessa's face when she finds out just whom she should have been praying to all along.

I'll just have to settle with seeing her aged one whenever her time finally comes to pass. I hope she's all right back on Oz. I hope she's found some ounce of happiness now that Frex has passed.

Oz knows I have.

I press a soft kiss to Glinda's forehead, watching as the corner of her mouth curls into an adorable smile as she snuggles further into me. She always tells me how being near me warms her heart. If what I am feeling is the same then perhaps the word warm needs to be redefined.

I never need to sleep with the bed covers with her wrapped around me as she is.

She makes me feel so much more than a simple word like warm can describe.

Because she makes me feel something so absolutely indefinable that I could spend the rest of our afterlife searching and still wouldn't be able to find the perfect word.

She deserves perfection.

And as much as she tells me I am perfect for her I can't help but think otherwise. How could I be perfect for her? She doesn't notice the way men's, and sometimes women's, eyes linger on her as we walk hand in hand down the streets. Or the way they stumble over themselves to hold doors open for her. To get a chance to speak with her, be near her.

She just radiates flawlessness and has them in the palm of her hand with just a simple turn of her head and smile of gratitude in their direction.

And when they see my green hand entwined with hers, all that overwhelming infatuation I know was coursing through them moments before disappears in one blink of their eyes.

Because she deserves better than me and even they can see that.

I tried telling her this once. She refused to listen to a word I was saying. And to stop anymore from spilling forth she dragged me upstairs to her bedroom and set about proving to me just how much I apparently deserved her. Halfway through a rather intense start to our evening she burst into tears and made me promise I wouldn't ever think such things ever again.

I promised her I wouldn't and told her I would love her, always. Because I will, I realize, forever love this fiery girl in my arms. And I selfishly want to keep her for as long as she'll have me.

She is my life. The last one, this one, the next and whatever there is to come.

For as long as she'll have me.

* * *

The carriage came just as we finished having lunch. Glinda's mother wished us luck. Glinda's father requested we bring back a souvenir of sorts. Apparently having a conference with Lurline was quite a sought after appointment here.

Though judging by the simple building we were brought to I wouldn't understand why.

Lurline's office reminds me of the Appointment Center at the Palace. From the walls to the furniture everything is covered in coordinating shades of green and white. Glinda and I were picked up at the house in a carriage matching the walls surrounding us. It's not a very fitting color for anything let alone a Queen's (Or is she a Saint? A God?) waiting room. I mention this to Glinda and she forces out a smile as she tries not to show how anxious she is about this entire ordeal.

I hate seeing her so on edge.

"Glinda," I whisper softly, reaching over to still her shaking hands as she tries to bring a steaming cup of tea up to her lips. Her eyes dart up from the cup to meet mine. She looks so terrified. I rub my thumb gently across the back of her hand, pleased when her shaking subsides under my touch. "It's all right."

"I'm sorry, Elphie," She tells me, setting the cup down on the small table in front of us, spilling some of her tea onto the table below. She looks distressed at the small mess she's made but I give her hand a soft tug and she focuses her attention back on me. I feel more than see her lacing our fingers together. A pulse of warmth rolls up my arm at her touch. Glinda sighs. "I just… I don't know what to expect and what if she wants to tell us something awful!"

"It'll be ok." I say, squeezing her hand. I slide closer to her, needing to reassure her in a way words cannot. Glinda gives me a wobbly smile as she leans against my arm and rests her head on my shoulder.

A few moments later a tall blonde woman emerges from a door off to our side. At first glance I think the receptionist has come back to check on us. But it can't be her. This woman carries herself with far less poise. And the blouse and skirt on this woman seem more haphazardly placed on her frame. Even her hair is quite mussed too. She lets out a loud yawn as she comes to a stop in front of us.

Glinda sits up more as the woman levels her with an inquisitive stare. I feel a small, manicured nails digging into the skin of my hand. I try not to grimace as I squeeze Glinda's hand back gently, silently urging her to calm and spare my fingers.

"You're early," The woman states as her eyes move to me. She takes in my appearance slowly and I can't help but shift uncomfortably under her sharp gaze. "Cute frock," she says.

"It's not a frock!" Glinda exclaims, and I know she's completely resentful of the remark.

She picked out the dress I'm wearing.

"Whatever," The woman says, unruffled. She smiles widely at Glinda as she motion for us to stand. "Anyway welcome to my office! I'm Lurline and you both are _obviously_ my one o'clock."

Wait… this is Lurline? This rumpled unapologetic mess is the supposed Fairy Queen? Saint? God? I don't even think any of the above apply to her.

"What?" Lurline asks as she notices my questioning gaze settled on her. She looks down to her chest. "Did I spill something again?"

"No," I assure her as she blatantly grabs her breasts and readjusts them. Glinda is staring in utter horror at the woman who claims to be Lurline. Because surely this is some joke… this really isn't Lurline. Even I know this can't be Lurline. Lurline is all beauty and deportment and everything this woman in front of us is not.

The obvious imposter lets out a groan as she looks back up to us. "Are you two just going to stand there gawking all day? I do have other appointments to get to, you know. Very busy here running your lives!"

"Prove it," I hear Glinda say suddenly from beside me. I arch an eyebrow at her as she narrows her eyes over at Lurline.

"Excuse me?" Lurline says, glaring back at Glinda. "Prove what?"

"Prove you're Lurline. I mean you don't look like Lurline and you certainly aren't _acting_ like Lurline should. So _prove_ it."

Lurline rolls her eyes as she snaps her fingers and a rather large tome hovers in the air in front of her. She licks a couple of her fingers before flipping through a couple hundred or so pages before coming to a stop. "Glinda Upland, born Galinda Upland the 15th of April of the year blah, blah, blah. Boring, boring, boring… where is the good stuff? Oh! Here we are. At the age of seven prayed for a pony. Specifically 'pink with purple polka dots'. Classy. Aged 14 prayed for puberty to strike already so she wouldn't be the last girl in her class without breasts. Aged 15 prayed I would take away her breasts because all the boys kept trying to touch them. Age 16 prayed speedy death to some boy named Tomin who touched your breasts and-"

"Ok! _Enough_! I get it!" Glinda interrupts and I realize her cheeks have turned the deepest shade of pink I have ever seen grace her skin. "You're Lurline." She mutters, crossing her arms over her chest. I can't help but chuckle at the look of dissatisfaction planting itself on her pretty features.

I step over and put a soothing arm around my embarrassed girlfriend. "It's all right my sweet, I would have wished the same for Tomin."

She gives me a grateful smile that is quickly replaced by a scowl as Lurline coos at us.

"You two are sickeningly adorable. Seriously." She says through an exaggerated grin. Then it falls from her face as she turns to walk back into the room she entered from earlier. "Now get in my office so we can get to business!"

Glinda and I follow after her into the large room and the door magically closes behind us once we're inside. Her office is an absolute reflection of her physical being as well. Stacks upon disorganized stacks of paper and books fill nearly every spare foot of space. Yet the desk is surprisingly sparse save for one folder at the moment.

"Sit, sit!" Lurline ushers us to the two chairs placed in front of her desk. Glinda plops down unceremoniously without a word, still very much upset with Lurline. I sit as well, waiting for Lurline to tell us exactly why she summoned us here today. So many thoughts are running through my head, so many questions.

What could she possibly want with us?

What is in the folder?

Is this about my father?

Will this hurt Glinda?

Lurline seems more focused on trying to maneuver her chair out from behind her desk than the obvious apprehension building up inside of us. Glinda can't stop rolling her eyes every time Lurline hits another stack of papers and they tumble to the floor. Finally she gives up trying to move it and instead sits down in front of us on the edge of her desk.

"So," She says rubbing her hands together as she smiles down at us. I realize she would be rather pretty if she weren't so crazy. "You're probably wondering why I asked you here today."

"I don't recall being asked so much as ordered." Glinda grumbles under her breath.

I purse my lips to keep from smirking.

Lurline seems to have heard anyway and squints in annoyance down at Glinda. "And here I thought the Green Pole would be the mouthy one."

"Don't call her that!" Glinda exclaims hotly.

I clench my fists and sit further into my chair. If Lurline wants to resort to petty name-calling then so be it. I've long since stopped letting the idiocy of others sink beneath my skin.

"Oh myself, calm your cute butt down already, Glinda. I didn't mean it in any sort of insulting way." Lurline explains as she gives me an apologetic look. "Seriously, Elphaba, don't take anything I say to heart. I'm just a bit of a nickname tramp I'm afraid."

I nod, accepting her truce. There's more important matters anyway. Glinda mutters something under her breath that neither Lurline nor I catch. But she looks pleased with herself as she settles back down again.

"Now then, shall we ladies?" Lurline asks, turning behind her to pick up the folder. My fingers twitch of their own accord. I assume Lurline doesn't expect a response when she faces us once more and begins to speak. "I have _asked_ you here today because there seems to be a weeee little problem over on Oz."

I sit up straighter, thoughts turning instantly to Nessa. What could have happened? And if Lurline is the one delivering this news then… Oz! What _has_ happened? Lurline pauses as she let's this information soak into our heads. I'm growing ever impatient of her and her necessity for dramatic flair! Glinda is the only one allowed to get away with it. If she doesn't tell me what's happened with Nessa I swear...

Lurline's eyes lock with mine, her gaze instantly turning towards a shade I recognize as sympathy. "It's not about your sister Elphaba," She tells me softly. "So please calm down."

Glinda's head turns to mine with a snap. And now I have two sets of eyes focused on me. I choose to look down at my lap instead. I still feel Glinda's eyes on mine though, even as Lurline sighs and stands from her desk. I'm about to assure Glinda that everything is all right when Lurline suddenly lets the folder fall into my lap.

"As I said there's a bit of a problem in Oz." Lurline explains this time leaning casually against her desk. I look up and she motions for me to open the folder. "If you look in there you will see what I mean. The place is an even bigger mess than my office, if that can be believed."

I reach down to open the folder but Glinda stops my motions before I can even touch it. She shakes her head at me and then up to Lurline.

"No, no way." Glinda says.

"Yes," Lurline affirms with a nod. "I need you both to fix this problem."

"Wh-hat?" I stutter, focusing my attention up at Lurline as well. "Fix what problem?"

"That's crazy!" Glinda exclaims. She obviously is privy to some information I am not because I don't even know what she believes to be so foolish. I open the folder while she's busy staring Lurline down. I don't know whether to be relieved or anxious at what I find. Report after report detailing massive death tolls. An article about the Wizards escape. Prayers to Lurline for help, for food, for peace. Amidst everything are images, clipped neatly to reports bearing the crest of Lurline's office. One gives my heart pause. A shot of Shiz, Briscoe Hall, engulfed in towers of flame. I can just make out the figures of students running along the paths below, some lying still in dark puddles.

What has happened to our past?

"Look, I know what I am asking is a lot but Oz is in turmoil." Lurline implores us, sitting back down on her desk again. "In the seven years you've been gone it's all gone to poop! The Wizard has fled; Morrible's amassed a following of nut jobs. No one can agree on who should take over and since the last of the Ozma line is lost in paperwork they can't even find her if they wanted to! So yes I need you both to fix it."

"Seven years?" Glinda yells.

"Really?" Lurline says, raising her brow at Glinda. "Out of all that all you care to focus on is the seven year thing? Yeah, so time moves slower here, so what? Could you imagine how boring this place would be if it moved the same speed as Oz? Snore fest!"

"But why us? Don't you have people for this!" Glinda shouts standing from her chair.

Lurline stands as well, towering over Glinda. "You _are_ my people for this! If you hadn't died _you_ would be the one in charge!"

Glinda takes a step back hearing those words. I feel my breath still as I find myself lifting to my legs as well. Glinda's eyes have gone impossibly wide as she stares up at Lurline.

"What do you mean… Glinda was to be in charge?" I ask Lurline slowly. My skin prickles, almost as if every nerve in my body is on alert.

Lurline lets out a sigh as she looks over at me. "Glinda was never supposed to die. She was supposed to take the Wizards place."

"You're lying…" Glinda says between heavy breaths. "If I was supposed to live... then why did I die? Isn't it your job to… to make sure fate works!"

"I can't be everywhere at once you know." Lurline says calmly as I go to take Glinda's trembling hand. "I'm not some sort of Unnamed God here. Everyone's life has different outcomes really. But I was not expecting you to get axed in some science lab of all places. So I had to fix the situation. Thankfully you were still fresh so it was easy to get you back to Oz. But you were dead, you know, so I had to get a bit _creative _with you."

"Creative?" Glinda squeaks.

"Well, once I got word you were dead I had to try and make things right. Someone needed to take your place. And since this one over here was supposed to be the dead one-"

I hear Glinda gasp as all the sensations rolling through my body halt at the news. My breath ceases, my heart stops pumping. A chill runs down the length of me and I shiver against the cold forming inside me. "I was supposed to die?" I utter pathetically.

Lurline brings a hand up to pinch the bridge of her nose. "If you two keep interrupting and getting all indignant every other minute I'm never going to finish!"

"I'm starting to wonder whether or not I care for you to finish." Glinda snarls.

"I'm going to finish, because this is important, and you two will shut up and let me. Ok? Excellent." Lurline says as she levels us both with an audacious glare. "As I was saying. Yes, you were supposed to die, Elphaba. Does that mean you would have died? I don't know. I'm sure you've all heard that old saying about life's path taking different turns and blah, blah, blah. It's half right anyway. It's more like odds. And your odds were tipped in favor of dying. Sad but true, moving on! I figured if I stuck Glinda with you then everything would fix itself. You'd run Oz in her place and all would be well in the land of the annoyingly living. But then you had to go and let yourself die so now I am left with a giant mess! Thank you, girls. Truly brilliant."

"So you're saying what's happening in Oz, all of it is my fault?" I ask, a bit puzzled but more so offended this woman has the audacity to accuse me of anything when she's the one not doing her apparent _job_.

Lurline grins mockingly over at me as she raises her arms in the air. "Ding, ding, ding! Give the clueless green wonder a prize!"

I narrow my eyes at her and hold Glinda tighter against me when I feel her about to move toward Lurline.

"Yes, I am blaming you entirely for this mess. Her death I had no control over, but yours… well you chose to die! And therefore this is your fault!" Lurline shouts.

Glinda wriggles free of my grasp and stalks up to Lurline. "You're the one who sent me to her! Had you not sent me we wouldn't have-... none of this would have happened! She wouldn't have died!"

"Yeah, I was told that this little romantic outcome might occur. So I took measures to make sure it wouldn't. But you two are really something else. Really bring new meaning to all that meant to be mumbo jumbo."

"What do you mean… what measures did you take?" I ask quietly as Glinda backs up against me once more. I steady her as Lurline rolls her eyes and slips off her desk to sit on the armrest of one of her chairs.

"You really didn't believe she was allergic to you by some cruel twist of fate did you?" She asks me with a small patronizing smile. "I mean honestly girls. Even that is a bit far fetched. So yes you can blame me for all your _gripping_ hardships as a couple. I'd figured if the temptation of touch was subtracted from your equation you both would just get the hint and move on. But sweet me are you both stubborn! And possibly a bit masochistic but that's only Greeny really."

I feel my blood boiling beneath my skin as I grip Glinda closer to me. It takes a lot to keep my voice even as I say, "So let me get this straight… the reason we couldn't touch, the reason I would wake up hearing Glinda crying in the middle of the night, the reason for everything we've had to suffer through to be together… is because you wanted things to go your way?"

"Eh, the delivery was a bit melodramatic for my tastes but pretty much yes to all of it." Lurline says flippantly.

And before I can even think of a string of words callous enough to spit at this pretentious woman Glinda launches her own attack. Literally _and_ figuratively. She lets out a deep cry as she rips herself from my arms and in a flurry of skirts tackles Lurline _hard _to the ground. I can only stand, speechless and stunned, mouth hanging open in astonishment as Glinda struggles for the upper hand with the ancient woman.

"I can't believe you!" Glinda is screaming as Lurline rolls them over again and pins Glinda to the ground. A hair tug, another shriek and an avalanche of paperwork later Lurline finds herself underneath my surprisingly strong girlfriend.

"Get over it!" Lurline groans, trying to free herself.

Glinda slaps her across the face. Lurline squeals, swatting desperately at Glinda to get off of her. I finally register that I should be getting involved. I rush over and reluctantly pull Glinda off of Lurline. She protests of course and about decks me as she tries to free herself from my embrace to send more fists at Lurline. I breathe deep and will myself not let her go. Attacking Lurline is not going to solve anything.

If anything it'll just infuriate her further and who knows how much power she has over us here.

"Shh, my sweet." I whisper into Glinda's ear before pressing a soft kiss to her temple. She stops trying to escape and instead melts against me as she chokes out a small whimper.

I glare over at Lurline as she picks herself from the ground and tries to smooth out her already wrinkled blouse and skirt. She mouths a sorry over to me and I shake my head at her in reply. There's no excuse she could ever give that would make what she's said to us go away.

Everything we thought about our time together in Oz… all of it was just a ploy. A ploy so that I wouldn't die. So that things could go her way. My death was the biggest middle finger I could ever send her way.

Glinda wraps her arms around me as she hugs me against her small frame, tears leak through my dress and wet my skin. I frown realizing Glinda's crying.

"What do you want from us?" I ask Lurline finally, tired.

Lurline busies herself with organizing the papers that scattered to the floor in the tussle. She answers while she reassembles a pile. "I need you to find Ozma and take her to the Emerald Palace, where she rightfully belongs."

"And you just expect everything to fall into place once she's there? Let's not forget that we're dead and she wouldn't even be able to see us in the first place." I say. Glinda sniffles against me as I soothe her by rubbing my hand along her lower back.

"All taken care of. Just get her there and the rest is simple really. Plus the geniuses I've collected up here were more than happy to whip this baby up for you." Lurline grins as she reaches inside her skirt pocket and pulls out an ordinary looking compass.

"A compass?" I raise an eyebrow. "Are you serious? That's your big genius invention?"

"Well, you need to find the Ozma somehow right? This'll point you to her. Whoever she may be. We think someone tossed her file away somewhere because no one has been able to find it."

"Why do you need paperwork? Can't you just summon that book of yours again? Oz knows it had enough information about me!" Glinda huffs.

"I'm not some all knowing Unnamed God you know. I was just like you once! I have people here to keep my shit in line for me! That book is all them, I just have access to it whenever I please." Lurline says with a dismissive wave of her hand. "It is fun at parties though." She adds as an afterthought.

I'm inundated with skepticism over all of this. There are so many holes, so many ways everything could fall apart. And for what? So a place I no longer consider my home will have a ruler?

Glinda seems to be thinking the same as me as she tells Lurline, "Why should we bother with Oz? It's not our home anymore."

"It may not be yours but it is home to your friends, is it not?" She asks softly, and then turns to me obviously knowing I've seen the contents of the folder. "Your sister? The Animals? Did you know that after you left people came out to help give the Animals their lives back? Oz was united! It was great! And when the Wizard fled and left no one to rule in his place those same Animals were forced to seek shelter once more. In fact, in worse conditions then_ ever_ before. You wondered why the Find system is so backlogged when you went to locate your mother? Well it's backlogged because so many of them, and so many other Ozians, are dying by the _thousands _every day. All. Because. _Of you_."

I feel my grip on Glinda loosening as I gulp. "_Me_?"

"She is not to blame!" Glinda shouts, hugging me closer to her.

"Oh yes she is. Because if she hadn't let herself die, then maybe all this would never have happened! In fact I know it wouldn't have happened! I have a report to prove it! Somewhere!"

Glinda argues back to Lurline but I can't will myself to listen to them any longer. Because if what Lurline is saying is true then this _is_ entirely my doing. It is my fault Oz has fallen into turmoil. It is because of my own selfish doing that thousands are dying a day.

All because I chose to die and be with Glinda.

This mess is my responsibility.

"When do you want me to leave?" I ask calmly.

Lurline and Glinda stop arguing. The smack Glinda was about to land on Lurline's cheek stays frozen in mid swing as her eyes widen to twice their size.

"Excellent!" Lurline squeals pushing Glinda away as she comes up to stand before me. "I knew I could count on you. So basically I was thinking that-"

"No! No!" Glinda interrupts as she pushes Lurline aside this time and comes to stand in-between the two of us. "There is no way I am letting you send her back to Oz! Not by herself!"

This time I am the one sending wide eyes down to Glinda. "Glinda, you-"

She whirls to face me and puts a silencing hand over my mouth. "Shut up, Elphie! I don't want to hear it!" Then she turns quickly back to Lurline. "And you! Tell me one good reason why I shouldn't be throwing you on the floor again!"

Lurline seems to be taking Glinda's threat seriously as she stares with conviction into my very enraged girlfriend's eyes. "Do this for me and I'll give you what you want. That apartment I know you've been searching for. Consider it yours. And your Mother," She says looking up at me. "Consider her found. In fact how about I make it a house instead? With a great big yard! I'll even throw in some apple trees and then you can go get a cute puppy or a cat if you're cat people. I really can't tell. Whatever adorable animals you decide to let run about will totally add that perfect little domestic touch."

"No amount of cute puppies, or kitties, or _anything_ can convince us to face Morrible again!" Glinda replies heatedly.

"You're already dead, you'll stay dead, and there's nothing out there that can hurt you. Not even Morrible. The moment it starts looking bad I'll reel you girls back in. So really there's nothing to worry about."

"Nothing to worry about! You said she had a following of nut jobs!"

Lurline waves her hand dismissively. "She's powerless remember. I told you, no worries."

"I don't care what you think, we know Morrible so you can take all those promises of yours and shove them up yo- Elphie!"

Glinda doesn't get to finish because I've grabbed her by the arm suddenly and start pulling her away from Lurline. She gives me a confused and slightly annoyed look as I walk us over to the door in a rush.

"Excuse us for a moment, will you?" I ask over my shoulder to Lurline. I don't even bother to wait to for her rude response as I open the door to her office, push Glinda outside gently and then close the door behind me as I exit. Glinda is already standing with her hands on her hips, eyes narrowed squarely into mine as she waits to hear why I've pulled her out here.

"Well? You better have a good reason for not letting me tell her off, Elphie. Because I am _this close_ to throwing her down again. And this time I am so going to kick her ass!"

"I know my sweet, and that's why I couldn't let you. She's right you know… this _is_ my fault. Oz, even you wanted to save me in the end and I still chose this path. I chose to let myself die so I could be with you. Don't you see? I chose _you,_ Glinda. I chose you over everything. And now it's all falling apart because of _me_… people are dying because of me…. because I was selfish."

Glinda's once exasperated demeanor deflates instantly as she hears what I've said. "Are you saying… are you saying you regret choosing me?"

Oz! That is not what I meant! Fuck, her bottom lip is quivering. Say something you idiot!

"No! Never! I don't regret my choice, Glinda." I assure her quickly, taking her hands in mine. "I'd choose you over and over, again and again. But I have a chance to make things right. We have a chance to help. And we really could use that house…"

Glinda lets a small hopeful smile cross her lips. "And you would have your mother."

My heart skips a beat as I grin down at her. "I have to make things right."

"Elphie, are you sure? There's so many things-"

"I'm sure Glinda. I'm so sure. I have to do this. Please… let me do this." I will her more with my eyes then my words could ever hope to convey. And I see her resolve crumbling. I see her gaze softening. And then I hear her sigh.

"Ok… ok. Oz, we're really doing this?" She breathes.

"You don't have to go, Glinda. You heard Lurline. This is my mess."

"And you chose me. So it's just as much my fault, too." She says then lets a rather coy smile form over her face. "I shouldn't have been so irresistible. Must have been the nightgown, huh?"

"You have no idea," I chuckle not able to help myself as I find my arms sliding along the familiar path behind her back. I breathe deeply as she takes the final step into my embrace, her own lithe arms hugging me tightly against her.

We part when Lurline opens her door to chastise us for using her office as a sex cave. I have to hold Glinda's hand to keep her from smacking it across Lurline's face, as I know she wants to. We all sit back down again, Glinda still on edge though calming with every stroke of my thumb over the back of her hand. Lurline repeats her promises to us.

One house, big yard, apple trees, no puppy.

And one address for Melena Thropp.

I hold out my hand for her to shake. She does so with a wide, excited grin.

"I'm so glad you girls are on board!" She squeals as Glinda reluctantly shakes her hand as well. "I'll be at your place tomorrow afternoon for the transport."

"I thought you said this was urgent?" Glinda says, brow crinkling in thought. "If it's so important why aren't we leaving first thing in the morning?"

Lurline laughs, waving off Glinda's comment as she sits down on the edge of her desk. "Because my little blonde firecracker, I never get up past noon if I can't help it. Besides, Oz has lasted this long without you, I think they can make it till lunch."


	3. Regrets

**The Eternity Effect**

**Chapter 3 - **_**Regrets**_

_Glinda_

Lurline is ruining my afterlife. That is all I can think about. That is all I _care_ to think about right now. I nearly threw a fit when we left her office and had to get back into her stupid carriage to be driven home. I wanted to rip the green panels right off the walls and whack the driver upside the head with them. But I know this isn't his fault. He can't help it that he works for such a cow.

I still wanted to throttle him anyway.

Elphaba held my hand the entire ride back as I ranted in an endless cycle about the horrible meeting we'd just endured. And she sat silently, her attention focused out the window while I vented all my frustrations. I realized she wasn't paying attention after a few minutes. And when I stopped talking long enough to question where her mind was she turned to me and told me she was listening.

She told me to keep talking.

I don't think she really wanted to hear my angry thoughts so much as she wanted my voice to drown out the ones in her head. So I let words leave my lips. Strings upon strings of sentences filled the carriage, most nonsensical and probably all about Lurline being a horrid bitch. But I let myself carry on so that whatever thoughts seemed to be plaguing Elphaba would subside… especially ones riddling her with guilt. Ones that cause her brow to furrow a little lower than I like seeing it. Ones that make her sigh as if the weight of thousands of souls is resting upon her shoulders.

Because their fate _is_ resting on her shoulders. Just as they rest on my shoulders.

And I talked so we didn't have to feel them.

So she wouldn't look so absolutely remorseful anymore.

So I wouldn't feel as though she regrets choosing me.

But then we enter the house and the silence we find inside hits me so hard that all the thoughts I was hoping to leave behind in the carriage rush back into me. All the weight, all the guilt, all the regret.

We're going back to Oz tomorrow and all I want to do is stay here. Keep Elphaba here, with me, where we belong. We don't belong to Oz anymore. I don't think I ever really belonged there. I don't care what Lurline said to us. I don't care that I was never supposed to die.

How could any hypothetical version of my life ever compare to what I have now?

"You're parents went down to your mother's galley for an opening tonight." Elphaba tells me as she reads from a small note placed on the table beside the front door. I lean into her shoulder to get a look at the letter my parents left for us. The handwriting is Momsie's. The last line invites us to join them if we get back in time.

"I don't feel like going anywhere," I sigh, completely overwhelmed with fatigue as I slump against Elphaba. She chuckles and wraps a steadying arm behind my back. "I don't feel like moving for all eternity. You won't mind living with me in the foyer will you?"

Elphaba laughs as I let my eyes fall close. "It's a rather public setting but if you're up for the exhibitionist lifestyle then who am I to refuse you?"

"I'd rather us be exhibitionists than go back to Oz."

"Fiyero would see us."

I groan and burry my head further against her side. "You know I really don't want to go back when even _that _option is sounding like an acceptable alternative."

"We promised Lurline we would," Elphaba says softly. "I have to make things right Glinda. You know that. You agreed to it."

I lift my head up to look at her. To really let her see just how much I really do not like this agreement. Her eyes have taken on that same steely resolve I remember scaring me back in Kiamo Ko. I don't like it… "I still would rather us stay here and let Oz fix itself."

Elphaba's brow lowers ever so slightly. "Lurline wouldn't be sending us if it could."

The argument can't be stopped now. "Lurline also doesn't understand the concept of dressing oneself." I retort pulling away from Elphaba. She lets her arms fold across her chest, as I stand as tall as my height will allow. I barely pass her shoulder. Undeterred by my shortcoming I raise my chin and say, "I hardly consider her qualified to do anything aside from cheap party tricks. She can barely organize her office, let alone _herself. _How do you expect her to organize an entire world?"

Elphaba lets her head tilt to the side as her eyes squint down into mine. "I don't," She tells me simply. "She said herself she's only one person, Glinda. And yes, while she is one very disorganized and abrasive person she is still just that, a person. She has a-"

Elphaba doesn't finish as someone has started knocking on the door behind us. The hits ring familiar in my head and all at once I realize we've completely forgotten to tell Fiyero where we were going today.

He's right on time for a bonfire night that will certainly not be taking place.

"I'll let him know," Elphaba says as she turns to the door. She barely gets it open a few inches before Fiyero bursts into the foyer carrying an arm full of stuff ranging from wine bottles to musical instruments.

Or just one musical instrument really. A very large guitar.

I sigh realizing he was hoping to hear Elphaba sing tonight.

"Ok, I'm going to set this down for a second because it weighs a ton and I carried it all the way from in town by _myself_. This does not mean I'm not manly enough to carry it all the way out back, Glinda, ok? I just need to take a little break." He says it all in one long breath as he dumps the giant pile full of stuff gently onto the tile below. As he stands back up he gives his back a stretch and then grins widely at us both. "So how are you ladies tonight? I'm ready to get started whenever you are. Can't wait to hear Fae sing! And don't think you are going to get away with any excuses not to this time! I am prepared to chain you to the log if you try."

"That won't be necessary," Elphaba says as she picks up a bottle of wine that had started to roll across the foyer.

Every time Fiyero calls her Fae I want to throw something sharp at his head.

The bottle of wine Elphaba is holding will do. She gives me a reproachful stare as I eye the drink in her hand. I let myself grumble as she hands it to Fiyero.

"Sorry Fiyero, but tonight really isn't going to work for us. Maybe another day?" Elphaba offers.

Fiyero looks absolutely crestfallen as he hears the news. "But-"

"Please Fiyero," I interrupt. "Today _really_ isn't good."

"Is it because I threatened to chain Fae to a log? Because if it is you know I only meant it as a joke." He chuckles.

I don't let my expression change and as he realizes no one is laughing with him he grows uncomfortable. "You guys are serious. What happened? Is everything ok? Are your parents ok?"

I must admit he can be rather thoughtful sometimes. Yet I will never, ever tell him so. "They're fine, Fiyero." I say with a small smile. "In fact they're over at the gallery if you want to go check out the show."

He gives me a small grin back as well and I know he's happy I'm not biting his head off. "Why aren't you guys at the show?"

Elphaba looks over to me and then back to Fiyero. "We had a meeting with Lurline today. She didn't exactly give us the best of news."

"Oh," Fiyero frowns. "What'd she say?"

Elphaba looks back to me and I discretely shake my head. Fiyero doesn't need to know what's going on. I can barely wrap my mind around telling my parents let alone having to worry about his reaction too. The less he knows the better.

This isn't his fault.

He doesn't need to be involved.

"Nothing we can't handle," Elphaba tells him and as his eyes grow more questioning and lock with hers she adds, "How about you just leave this all here and we can have the bonfire next week? I'll even let you pick what I sing. Whatever song you like. Consider it my amends for having to cancel on you so suddenly."

"Any song?" Fiyero repeats with a quirk of one of his eyebrows.

Elphaba rolls her eyes as she nods. "Anything within reason of course."

"You better look that word up in the dictionary when you get home." I say while glaring over at Fiyero. "Because if it's not within reason I will be using those chains to tether your undeserving butt to a tree far out in the wilderness where some bear will come along and-"

"_And_ I think that's my cue to leave," Fiyero laughs whilst interrupting me mid threat. He collects his man purse from the pile of his things scattered on the floor. He absolutely hates it when I call his shoulder bag a man purse.

Therefore I will never cease to call it a man purse.

"Don't even say it, Glinda," Fiyero warns as he levels me with a bored stare. He obviously knew I was about to make fun of him for his choice in man bags. I shrug innocently as he says his goodbyes to Elphaba and waves lazily to me before leaving the house.

I let out a loud groan of frustration once I hear his footsteps fade from the porch. Elphaba chuckles as she moves his pile of things out from the middle of the foyer.

"I really don't get why you two can't be civil for more than half a second," She says.

"And I really don't get why you're so accommodating all the time." I reply as I move to help her with Fiyero's things. "It just makes him fall for you all the more you know."

"Well, we promised him a bonfire night, Glinda. The guy looked crushed. What was I supposed to say?"

"'Sorry Fiyero, something came up so we can't do the bonfire tonight. Also I love Glinda very much and could never ever love you like I love her.' That would have been perfect."

Elphaba shoves the last of his things into the corner and dusts her hands off as she stands to face me once more. "That's just cruel."

"That's the truth!"

Elphaba gives me a smile that makes my heart beat a little faster as she lets her hands slide behind my back. "You know I love you. _Especially _when you're all incensed like this."

"You're changing the subject." I mutter as she pulls me closer to her.

"No, just channeling all that pent up aggression into something that benefits us both." She whispers against my ear and I practically melt into her at the level her voice has just lowered to.

And just like that I don't recall what I was so up in arms over. Elphaba whispers something into my ear I am not about to repeat. I feel myself blush from head to toe as she takes my hand in hers and leads me upstairs. She guides me into my bedroom and over towards my bed where we land with a bounce. It only takes one flick of her wrist to send the door swinging shut.

_She's perfect_.

Then her body is back on mine and her lips are about to crash onto mine when I suddenly feel something sharp poking into my hip. I let out a small yelp and Elphaba backs away from me, sitting on her heels as she looks down at her dress.

"There's something in your pocket Elphie," I say, surprised to hear the breathless quality my voice has taken on.

Elphaba's face lights up in recognition as she digs into her pocket and withdraws the small compass Lurline had given us earlier.

And now I couldn't be less in the mood for sex when I am bombarded with thoughts of that crazy woman.

The compass she gave us is small, fitting just inside the palm of Elphaba's hand. Nothing fancy, not even new. A plain old black cased compass with a piece of tape stuck over the North point, which reads 'Ozma'.

"No expense wasted here." Elphaba says with a tinge of sarcasm. "And I don't dare wonder where she learned how to use a compass. If anything this tape should be fixed to the needle."

I nod. "Oz, who would have ever thought Lurline was so… so…"

"Cheap?" Elphaba offers with a smirk.

I giggle. "Well yes that too. But I mean she's Lurline for Oz sake! _Lurline!_ You'd expect her to be more… resourceful or at the very least _clean_."

Elphaba laughs. "I think when you've lived as long as she has you just let go. She seemed fun to me."

I fix Elphaba with an unconvinced stare. "Which part of that meeting did you consider even remotely fun? When I was trying to beat her to a pulp or that guilt trip she was laying on you? Because fun is not the word I would use to describe any of it. And she was a huge bitch!"

"I don't know, Glinda." She sighs as she rests beside me and tucks a loose section of curls behind my ear. I close my eyes and enjoy the way her fingers brush along my skin. "She was _real_. She needs help and she wasn't afraid to ask for it. Even if she did it in a backwards fashion."

"In a _rude_ fashion, you mean." I say.

"She was _brazen_ yes, uncouth and a bit ruthless. But she knows what she's doing. I trust her."

I open my eyes and gaze dumbfounded back into hers. "She wants to send us back to Oz! She expects us to fix an entire world of problems!"

Elphaba smirks again. "Well I do believe you once told me it only takes one person to start a revolution."

I groan and shove her shoulder. "One, _alive_ person. We are neither. I don't know how she expects us to actually make a difference."

"_You_ made a difference when you were sent to me." Elphaba says.

"I love you, Elphaba, I really do but-"

"No buts. You heard what Lurline said. We're the only ones who can help."

"Surely there's someone else here that's far more capable of bringing about a new era in Oz."

"I'm it, Glinda. I'm the only one allowed to fix it. Because it's my mess." She says quietly, eyes falling to the covers.

I reach over and tilt her chin back up. Her eyes have gone so defenseless. "None of this was your fault, Elphie."

She gives me a slight smile before sighing as she confesses, "I was selfish, Glinda. I just wanted to be with you. I _needed_ to be with you and gave up my life to do it."

I feel my heart give a little at those words. I don't think she realizes just how much they hurt to hear. How they make air cease to fill my lungs.

"Elphie… I know I asked this already but when you say things like that I just…" I let myself trail off as I turn my gaze down to the bed to hide the way my eyes have started to brim with tears. "Do you… do you regret being with me?"

It comes out so pathetically that even I have to choke back a sob at the sound.

Then I feel Elphaba's palms covering my cheeks and tilting my head back up, her eyes locking on mine the moment I let them open once more. They're so dark. I don't know what to make of them and that thought alone scares me above all else. What if she does regret being with me? What if this is it? The moment she realizes just how much she gave up to come with me…. I can't look at her anymore. I don't want to see her eyes as she tells me these things. I don't want to remember the way they looked as she tells me she made a mistake.

But she holds my face steady and wipes the water that had quickly started to collect in the corners of my eyes.

I start shaking. I can't help it.

"Glinda," She whispers in a voice much softer then I was expecting. My eyes betray me and dart up to hers. Why does she look so worried… and calm? "I could never regret choosing you." I whimper a little as her words register in my head. A small smile pulls at Elphaba's lips and that is all it takes for my fears to be pushed aside. She pulls me closer and I know this is the only choice there ever could have been. "What we have now I wouldn't give this up for anyone, for anything. _I love you_. I love you _and_ I need to make things right."

I let out a sigh as she traces soothing shapes on my back. "You're not going to give up are you? You'll drag me back to Oz kicking and screaming if you have to."

Elphaba shakes her head. "You don't have to come with me, Glinda. This is my fault, I should be the one to-"

I cut her off with the quick placement of one of my hands over her mouth. "Oh no! I am not having this argument again! Did you see the letter? What did it say on the address line? Huh? To Miss Glinda Upland _and_ Miss Elphaba Thropp. We're in this together."

Her eyes dart between mine. I don't know what she's trying to find in them. But as they soften I let my hand slip from her mouth and return to rest on the bed cover. She licks her lips before asking me, "So we're really going then? Tomorrow?"

I nod. "Yes."

And that's when I can finally place the look I'm seeing in her eyes. At my one word they become so intently focused on me I have to gulp. Because she's looking at me with such unveiled anxiety that I feel myself growing more tense under her gaze as well.

The reality of it has hit her just as it hit me earlier in the foyer. This is real. We're going back to Oz.

Elphaba let's out a shaky breath as she takes one of my hands in her own. "You remember that night we left Shiz, and you told me you were scared?"

I squeeze her hand back. "How could I ever forget? Everything in my life had been so certain until then. I was so afraid of what would happen next. And then you told me you were scared too…" I look down from our hands to meet her eyes once more. I'm surprised to find they aren't as panicked as they once were. I let myself smile slightly as I say to her, "Elphie, as much as hearing you say that made me want to crawl into a hole with you and never look back, I felt… I felt safe knowing you were afraid too. I wasn't alone."

"It was all I could think about on the ride back here. I don't want to go back either, Glinda. I thought that part of our lives was over with. And now that I-we…now that _we_ are going back…"

"It's all right, Elphie," I tell her, bringing her into my arms. She rests her forehead against my shoulder as she takes a deep breath. I try not to think about how tomorrow I won't be able to feel her breath tickling my neck like it is now.

I squeeze her to me more and Elphaba nuzzles her nose into the hollow of my throat. Her body shudders against mine, her heart thudding powerfully against my chest. Then I feel her voice vibrating deep against me. "Tell me we're doing the right thing."

Elphaba's never asked me to reassure her in anything before. In fact I'm usually the one in her position asking for comfort against my fears. This role reversal is not lost on me. The meaning of this moment strikes me hard. Elphaba _needs _me to be strong _for her_. I close my eyes and turn my head so it rests against hers and when my mouth comes close to her ear I tell her in as sure a voice as I can muster, "We're doing the right thing."

Elphaba presses her lips to my neck in a firm kiss. I breathe sharply at the sensation that radiates from the spot. Feverish heat pours directly down my body and settles somewhere below my belly. Oz, it's amazing what one well-placed kiss from her does to me. And the way her mouth is working up to my ear! Sweet Oz! Then I feel her tongue slide from between her lips and I nearly let myself roll on top of her.

I'm basically a trembling mess of limbs in her arms as she says, "Tell me you love me."

I have no problem assuring her of this. Cupping her face in my hands I pull her away so I can look at her eyes. I'm surprised to see Elphaba's usually brown eyes so dark and glistening with the threat of tears. They don't burn her here but I've built the habit of catching them before they have a chance to fall.

Before, when they had a chance to hurt her.

Her eyes close as I rub my thumbs above her high cheekbones. Her eyes are still closed when I lean in and give her a light kiss. "I love you." I whisper softly against her mouth.

Elphaba responds by connecting our lips again. And the heat from before reignites in me the moment I feel her begging entrance to my mouth. I eagerly let her tongue slide alongside my own, moaning at how incredible she still feels. At how _good_ at this she has gotten. Elphaba's hands are on the back of my dress; the bodice loosening against my chest as she expertly unties the laces from my back.

I briefly miss the ease of undress that comes with my nightgown.

But Elphaba's mouth disconnects with mine to show attention to an exposed shoulder and suddenly I could care less about thoughts of fashion. All I care about are her wonderful hands sliding my dress down to my waist. I miss her lips on mine!

And she's far too dressed still!

My hands untangle from her hair to undo the long line of buttons running down the front of her dress.

Why I ever told her this was an appropriate outfit to wear for our meeting today I will never know. Clearly it is never going to be worn again because my hands shouldn't be wasting precious moments on buttons when they should be feeling gorgeous green skin.

I let out a frustrated groan that Elphaba must confuse for arousal because she rolls us over on the bed so that I'm pinned below her as she wriggles out of her dress on top of me. Once it's off and resting on the floor beside my own she lets a sly crooked smile slowly forms over her face. I question it for a moment until she sits back on her bare heels and reaches behind her to undo the claps of her bra.

Oh be still my theoretically dead heart because if you burst from my chest at this glorious sight I will never forgive you for ruining such an incredible moment in my afterlife.

Just as I think my traitorous heart will ruin everything for me Elphaba finally gets the thing undone and leaves the offensive fabric dangling from her shoulders as she hovers over me. Her arms holding her still, lowering her till there's barely a hair width between our bodies. I arch up to meet her, needing contact and she grins wickedly as she pulls herself just out of reach.

"Elphie!" I whine in frustration. My arms slip behind her back and try desperately to pull her down. To remove the damn bra. But she's not budging.

Eventually she lets out a chuckle as she lowers herself a top of me, settling perfectly against my body and a little too nicely as one of her thighs presses against my panties.

This time I moan her name in another manner of frustration.

She pulls her hair over one shoulder as she dips down to kiss me gently. "Honestly, Glinda," she laughs softly. "Have you no patience?"

"No!" I exclaim. "Not when you're doing _that _to me!"

Elphaba smirks as her thigh continues to move agonizingly slow. "Doing what?"

I let out a groan and she only presses harder against me. Sweet Oz! Why isn't she touching me? I need her to touch me! "Elphie, _please_…"

"Hmmm," She hums against my lips. The feeling of her warm breath mingling with the heat from below is driving me over the edge, fast. My hands dig into her back as my hips work to meet each push of her thigh. When Elphaba finally speaks even she sounds breathless. "Please… what?"

I don't answer her because I'm overcome by my absolute release. I shiver fiercely. As I settle beneath her I can see Elphaba is still breathing heavily above me. Her eyes are locked unsteadily on mine. She's completely wound up. If this is our last night together for who knows how long… well then, I'm going to make it _count_.

I lay one of my hands on her chest, directly over her heart. Oz, it's beating so fast. I push gently on her and she moves off me. I direct her into a sitting position before I move behind her. We were too caught up before to remove our undergarments. And as satisfying as it was it's always much better when we're together with nothing on at all. I feel Elphaba tremble against my fingers as I trail them over her shoulders, slipping the straps of her bra down.

She lets out a shaky breath and leans back toward me. One toss later and the bra lies on the floor. I tug at the edge of her underwear. "Off, please." I instruct in a whisper.

She obeys, the underwear lying next to her bra before I even get mine past my knees. And then we're the way I always want us save for the bra still strapped around my chest. But Elphaba's naked skin is too much to resist and I find myself pressing a searing kiss to her neck. She lets herself fall back against me. One of her hands holds my head steady; the other guides my free hand to her breasts where she inhales sharply as I pull her closer to me.

Elphaba somehow manages to remove my bra as well. Though how I haven't a clue. My instincts tell me she used magic. It wouldn't be the first time. And every time she does I just feel more aroused.

Oz, my girlfriend is such a genius.

"I love you," I say, hugging her tightly against me. One of my arms is slung across her collarbone as I breathe her in deep. She places a soft kiss to my wrist before turning in my embrace. As much as I love it when we're caught up in the moment I also love these slower moments too. Where I can just be with her. Where it's just us and I can soak in the feeling of her pressed against me. Sometimes all I want is to be wrapped up with her like this.

Oz even doing this in the foyer for all eternity would be worth it if we never had to set foot on Oz ever again.

"Love you too," She smiles softly at me, resting her forehead against my own. Elphaba kisses my nose and I can't help but crinkle it in happiness as she pulls me into her lap and I wrap my legs around her. Her arms are looped lazily around my waist as I lean down the inch separating us to connect our lips. We move slowly against each other. Our kisses gentle at first before growing more intense.

More heated.

Elphaba's arms tighten around my waist as I let a hand slip between our flushed bodies. Her breath hitches as I easily move to where she wants me most. I rub my thumb against her lightly before kissing her just as deeply as I slide into her.

"Oz, _Glinda_," She whimpers and I know I've found where I'm needed. Too busy wanting her to feel good I don't even notice when one of her own hands unhooks from around me but I do feel the trail of heat her fingers leave as they move across my stomach in a downward path. And suddenly they're filling me and all I can think is that this feels _unbelievable_. I let out a loud gasp as she moves a couple fingers slowly inside me. My heart feels like it's going to escape my chest again at this intimacy we're showing each other.

Elphaba tells me to open my eyes and I don't even remember when I let them close. When our gazes connect the fire inside my body nearly consumes me. She's looking at me with such raw unguarded emotion that I can't help but urge her faster against me. I ground myself to her with my free hand as she guides our foreheads together with her own. It stays locked on the back of my head, tangled in my mess of curls. Her other works a quick rhythm I am trying desperately to keep up with inside her as well.

Before I know it I'm digging my teeth into her shoulder to stop the scream from ripping out of my throat at my undoing. A few moments later I feel Elphaba tightening against my fingers as her own body shudders beneath mine.

We fall to the sheets in a tangle of very warm limbs and heavy breaths. I let myself roll onto her chest, my head settling in its favorite spot between her breasts, right over her heart. It pounds strong against my ear and I can't help but hug her closer to me. I'll miss the sound, the _feeling_ of her once we're back on Oz. I'm going to savor this for as long as I possible can.

Her heart calms and I feel exhaustion creep into my body.

I only got to savor this for less than a minute!

"It's not fair," I say trying to stifle a yawn. Stop yawning! Stop trying to sleep body! We're supposed to be savoring Elphaba!

"What's not, my sweet?" Elphaba asks, though I suspect she knows what I'm talking about by the playful quality her tone has taken on.

"I always fall asleep after!" I grumble, this time yawning loudly. STOP IT! Stay awake! "Argh!"

Elphaba chuckles as she rubs a soothing pattern along my back. It doesn't help fight off the fatigue that's threatening to take me from her. My dreams are never as good as the feeling I get just lying in her arms after a night such as this. I never feel as warm, I never feel as safe.

I never feel this absolutely connected to another soul. To her.

Need... to... stay... AWAKE!

Elphaba places a soft kiss to the top of my head. "I love you and your oddly endearing post coital narcolepsy." She tells me as she does every night this happens.

I reply as I do every night by twisting one of her nipples. Elphaba only chuckles at my futile attempt to chastise her. By this point I feel so tired I just leave my hand lying across her breast. She doesn't mind and always brings her own hand to cover mine.

"Fresh dreams, Glinda." She whispers, kissing my probably uncontrollable mane of curls as I finally stop resisting the pull of sleep and let my eyes fall close. I feel warm sheets being pulled over my body, securing us together. And the last thing I hear before succumbing to my dreams is, "Love you, my sweet."


	4. Gods are a Bitch

**The Eternity Effect**

**Chapter 4 – **_**Gods are a Bitch**_

_Elphaba_

I awake just before dawn, as I always do after our nights spent together. Glinda is sleeping soundly on her side next to me, a serene expression gracing her features. She even has one of my arms hugged to her bare chest. As well as a little line of drool spilling from her slightly opened mouth. My own lips curl into a small smile seeing her like this. I have yet to tell her she drools in her sleep. It's a bit adorable really and I'm afraid she would just be overcome with embarrassment at the thought.

Though seeing her blush is always worth it.

I really don't know how she puts up with me. I wake up everyday wondering how someone like her could have ever fallen in love with someone like me. How someone so absolutely remarkable as her, as _beautiful_, as compassionate… how could she ever love someone as hideous as me?

It defies all logic really.

I can't believe I'm having this conversation with myself again. Especially after all this time. Some things truly never leave us I guess. I will, perhaps, always feel like a green stain marring her afterlife.

And eternity is a long time.

She's sure to tire of me eventually. And then what?

Will she wash me of her skin as easily as she does the dirt from her heels?

I let out a long breath. I hate that my mind continuously finds the need to bring these questions front and center. I know they are a possibility and I know they are pertinent. They seem to float in my conscious at all times, coming and going as they please. And yet selfishly I wish for them to cease plaguing me. Why can't I just simply lie here and enjoy the way Glinda rests beside me?

For who knows how long she'll continue to allow me this position in her afterlife.

I want to enjoy this while I can. I want to enjoy being with her for as long as she'll have me. I'm afraid I'll love her forever regardless. I could never wash myself of her.

I don't want to.

I just want her. I just want to love her.

For as long as she'll have me, I'm hers. And until then… well, I'll just continue being thankful I can wake up to her drooling. Thankful for the way her curls have somehow loosened over the course of the night, mostly my fault (and I grin at that thought). Thankful for her cheeks, still tinged pink and a near match in color to her lips. Thankful her heart rests in the palms of my undeserving hands. Thankful she chose _me_.

I feel so strongly for this girl who with one word could shatter everything.

I really do believe I'd fall apart without her. I nearly drove myself mad the couple of weeks at Shiz when she left me.

Oz, that feels so long ago.

I can't believe we'll be back there in a few hours.

I hear footsteps in the hall beyond Glinda's bedroom door. They're light and with a quick gait. Mrs. Upland is awake. Odd… she's never up this early. I haven't even had the time to return to my room yet! One look at the curtains drawn over the windows and I can see the beginnings of dawn light creeping in through the gaps.

Her footsteps stop at the door.

My body is in motion just as she begins turning the knob. I roll silently from the bed and deposit myself quickly onto the floor. I can hear Glinda rustling in the sheets above me, a little moan of disappointment escaping her lips at the loss of my arm. And just as Mrs. Upland opens the door a crack to peek inside I slip underneath the bed entirely, hidden from sight.

But of course just because I'm nowhere to be seen doesn't excuse the fact that our clothes are still strewn about the floor. I feel a rush of heat pool in my cheeks. She's sure to have noticed them. And Glinda is not helping matters by groggily calling for me to come back to bed.

Mrs. Upland simply shakes her head softly as she closes the door once more and continues on her way down the hall.

"Shit," I hear Glinda curse through the mattress. A smirk forms on my face at the sound. She rarely if ever lets vulgar language pass from her lips. But there are certain occasions when she just can't help herself and I am reminded that, no matter how small they seem, she has flaws as well. It helps ease my mind somehow.

A mess of blonde hair appears over the edge of the mattress, followed by a pale forehead and then two blue eyes. Two worried blue eyes, I notice.

"Did she see you?" Glinda asks.

I shake my head. "No, but I'm pretty sure she did see my dress, socks, undergarments and other assorted articles of clothing decorating your floor."

Glinda sighs as she looks over to the door then back to me. "I am going to be mercilessly mocked today, aren't I?"

I chuckle as I scoot out from under her bed. "At least until we tell them about Lurline anyway."

* * *

After a proper good morning kiss I dress and head back to my room. Glinda was adamant that we retain some semblance of blamelessness. Though at this point I think it's reputable. It's obvious what we were doing last night. No amount of feigning innocence will ever replace the evidence stacked against us.

Evidence stacked on the floor against us, is more like it.

I wander down to breakfast a little later after busying myself by reading a book on Lurline. I'd never really given much thought to her before but now… Oz, I don't think I could read enough before she arrives. It wouldn't matter anyway though; she's so brash and unlike anything I'd ever read about her. I'm sure anything else I read will just glorify her the same way the previous books did. I won't get insight into Lurline the woman who engaged my girlfriend in a round of wrestling. More like insight into Lurline the overtly worshipped Fairy Queen.

I'll pass on that.

"Good Morning," I greet Glinda's parents with a courteous nod of my head as I sit down at the dining table. Mr. Upland passes me an empty bowl and I thank him as I place some fruit into the dish.

"Sleep well?" He asks, giving me a knowing grin.

I try not to blush too much as I nod and focus my gaze down to my plate. I can see Mrs. Upland out of the corner of my eye peering at me from over the edge of her newspaper. Thankfully Glinda chooses that moment to make her appearance at breakfast.

"Morning Momsie, Popsicle," She says as she blatantly stretches indolently. Of course no one is buying her ruse. In fact it's only making me blush more. A couple _huge_ yawns later she finally takes a seat across from me at the table. "Did you sleep well, Elphie?"

I can feel Mr. and Mrs. Upland waiting for my response. I look up to meet Glinda's eyes as she rubs at them tiredly. There is, of course, no need as I can clearly see she is wide-awake. "I did." I say taking a bite from some melon.

"Glinda, darling," Mrs. Upland says as she turns a page of her newspaper. "There really is no need for the theatrics; we are all _quite_ aware by now how well Elphaba slept."

My fork stops halfway to my mouth hearing those words pass from Mrs. Upland's mouth. Glinda is staring in astonishment at her mother, her face quickly turning red. Mr. Upland busies himself with chuckling silently into his coffee cup.

"Could you pass me the sugar, darling?" Mrs. Upland asks as she waves to the glass dish sitting in front of Glinda.

Glinda makes no move to hand her mother the dish. She's still frozen in a state of absolute horror and shock. Mrs. Upland lowers the paper to look at her daughter. She rolls her eyes, smiling as she turns to me.

"Your other half seems to be non-functioning this morning, could you…?" She points to the sugar and I quickly take the glass dish from the table and hand it to her. "Thank you dear."

Glinda doesn't move for a good few minutes as everyone else resumes eating. When she does she discretely kicks me under the table to grab my attention. I look up, trying to resist the urge to smirk at her as she gives me a look I can only describe as Glinda's signature, 'Can you believe what she said to me?' expression.

I shrug, sipping some juice.

"Oh!" Mr. Upland exclaims suddenly. "Girls, how did your meeting with Lurline go yesterday?"

I sigh while Glinda groans.

"That bad huh? I hear she's a terror." He chuckles.

"She's awful, Popsie! The worst woman ever! She wants us to go back to Oz!"

Glinda's parents stop eating and reading simultaneously. The newspaper drops to the table along with the coffee cup as matching expressions of confusion are focused at Glinda.

"She wants you to _what_?" Mrs. Upland asks for unnecessary clarification.

Glinda turns her gaze to mine, pleading to help her with this conversation.

"She's sending us back to Oz," I say, turning my head to both parents. "Today."

We're quickly bombarded with an onslaught of parental concern and negation.

"Out of the question!"

"Absolutely not!"

"Who does she think she is?"

"Over my twice departed soul!"

"This is outrageous!"

"Haven't you both given enough?"

"I'm going to have a word with her!"

"I'm going to kill her!"

"Ok! Enough!" Glinda shouts, standing to her feet. Her parents calm somewhat enough to at least sit back down. "We get it all right? You don't want us to go. But it's not your decision to make it's ou-"

"No!" Mr. Upland interrupts with a yell. "You are _our _responsibility. _Our daughter_! We simply refuse to let you go back there! Have you any idea how worried we were for you when we got here? When we received a letter explaining what she had done? How she had sent you back to Oz?" His voice quivers as he stares directly at Glinda, eyes watering.

Glinda frowns seeing her father displaying such open emotion. "Daddy…"

Mrs. Upland stands again, putting a comforting hand on her husbands arm. He seems grateful for the small contact. So grateful. I feel like I should be standing by Glinda's side, supporting her just as her parents support each other.

"Glinda, please try to understand," Mrs. Upland is speaking in the softest voice I've ever heard her use. "We love you and we only want to keep you safe. You're safe here, with us, with Elphaba."

Hearing her admission feels like a clench is being wrapped around my heart. She trusts me with her daughter. She trusts me to keep Glinda safe. How can I betray that?

"It's my fault Mrs. Upland." I confess as I finally stand to my feet as well. Glinda is shaking her head at me as I move around the table to stand by her side. "Oz is in turmoil because of me. Lurline is sending me back to fix the mess I've caused."

Mr. Upland shakes his head. "What's happening in Oz is not your fault. It shouldn't concern you girls anymore. Doesn't she realize how much you've given? Oz, you both died so young!" He cries.

"Our friends are still there Popsie! Elphaba's sister… if there's anything we can do to help then we want to help." Glinda says.

I take Glinda's hand in my own, feeling her grip tighten around my fingers as tears pour from her father's eyes. "We've already made the agreement with Lurline. She'll be here a little after lunch to collect us."

"She promised our safe return." Glinda adds.

"I don't care what she promised you! You're not going! That is final!" Mr. Upland strains.

"We have to go!" Glinda retorts. "Lurline _needs_ our help! Oz _needs_ us! And above all I have to keep Elphie safe!"

"She's safe _here_!" Mrs. Upland motions to the room surrounding us.

I can see the beginnings of tears collecting in her eyes as well. I feel Glinda squeezing my hand and with one look down at her I can see she's crying too.

"Please Momsie, everything will be all right. I've done this once all ready. I'm practically a pro now." Glinda says with a choked laugh.

Mr. and Mrs. Upland share a glance before turning back towards us. They don't look convinced but I see Mr. Upland's resolve breaking ever so slightly.

"We're going to go discuss this in the next room. Finish eating your breakfast," Mrs. Upland instructs and without another word she and her husband leave the room to discuss our fate.

I look back down to Glinda. Her eyes are still focused on the vacant spots ahead where her parents recently stood. She's breathing so deeply. I feel her fingers shivering against my own. I've never seen her looking so distraught before. I realize she's never probably had such an argument with her parents before. I lean down and press a soft kiss to her temple.

I hear her sigh. The shaking of her fingers stills as she squeezes my hand back. "Why can't they see how important this is?"

"They only see how important you are to them, Glinda. It's in their nature to want to protect you." I tell her honestly.

Glinda turns to me, eyes locking on mine and willing me to make this argument disappear. But I cannot give her this wish. All I can do is slip my arms behind her back and pull her to me till she's wrapped snuggly against me. At her little sigh I know I've done the right thing.

Then the doorbell chimes and she groans as she pulls away from me.

We both wander into the foyer to open the door, surprised to find Fiyero standing on the other side waving a familiar looking green envelope in his hands.

Glinda looks absolutely appalled that he received one as well. And then absolutely horrified at what this could mean.

"I should be upset that you never told me you were leaving for Oz today, but then I got this little letter in the mail this morning and am willing to accept apologies on a first come first serve basis. Who would like to start?" He grins.

Judging by his tone I know he's joking. This of course does not stop Glinda from punching him in the shoulder.

"What kind of apology was that, Glinda?" He chuckles, rubbing his shoulder. "Perhaps _you_ are the one in need of a dictionary."

"Why is she sending you with us?" I ask trying to decipher the inner workings of Lurline's mind. What logical explanation is there for Fiyero to tag along?

Other than to perhaps infuriate Glinda?

Which, knowing Lurline as we do now, I wouldn't put past her.

"I'm coming along as your Palace Tactical Unit." He explains.

Glinda mutters something under her breath that sounds a lot like she was implying Fiyero was missing a crucial unit to a man's anatomy.

Fiyero shoots her a glare before he turns back to me with a more relaxed expression. "Anyway," He says. "She figured once you get this Ozma to the Emerald City you might need someone to get you into the Palace since she's said it's become a bit of a disaster. I know that building like the back of my hand so she figured it'd just be quicker to have me show you where to go than for you girls to wander around aimlessly wasting her time. Her words, not mine."

"We don't need your_ tactical_ assistance." Glinda sneers. "This is something Elphaba and I have to do. _Alone_. It doesn't involve you."

Fiyero narrows his eyes at Glinda. "It involved me the moment I died for_ her_." He points to me.

My breath catches in my throat at his admission. Glinda simply rolls her eyes and turns away from Fiyero. I look to him as she does so. His gaze locks steadily on mine, eyes no longer in a fury. I have never fully grasped the concept of sacrifice. Let alone that this man standing before me gave his life so I could, as he put it once, "finish saving Oz." It was only my adamancy that _this_ was why he died that I could face him without worry whenever he would come over.

But now… now that I know it was never for Oz… that it was for _me_. That he cared enough to risk his life for mine…

"Then why doesn't she just send_ you_ to get the Ozma. Why does she need us?" Glinda retorts suddenly, shaking me from my thoughts. I realize she's making a good point.

"Look, if you want to bring this up with Lurline when she gets here, be my guest," He says, holding his hands up innocently. "Don't shoot the messenger."

"I will shoot whomever I please!" Glinda huffs.

I place a gentle hand on her shoulder and she whips her head around to glare at me. "If Lurline gave him the letter then there's nothing we can do to stop him from coming." I say.

Glinda's expression changes instantly into one of shock. Upset shock.

"Fiyero?" Mrs. Upland's voice carries in from the den ahead. A moment later she and Mr. Upland emerge. His eyes are tinted red, worn from tears. I feel guilty knowing I'm the cause for all of this. Glinda looks equally troubled seeing her father in this state as well.

"Good morning Mrs. Upland, Mr. Upland. Sorry to disturb you all so early but it looks like I will be joining the ladies on their adventure back on Oz. Lurline instructed me to arrive here as quickly as I could." Fiyero explains, courteous as always with Glinda's parents.

Mrs. Upland visibly relaxes hearing the news.

"While I still hate what she's making you girls do I must admit I feel a little better knowing you will be going with them." She says.

Glinda lets her mouth hang open, completely astonished. Mr. Upland gives his daughter a sympathetic look of understanding before she snaps to and grabs both of her parents forcibly by the arm.

"I think I need to go have a word with you two, _in private_." She hisses and begins dragging her parents away before they can even formulate a protest.

The room feels colder once she's gone.

My thoughts run back to moments before. I feel my skin prickling as I think about Fiyero. About what he confessed.

And now we're left alone in the foyer.

The silence is deafening and suffocating all at once.

Fiyero clears his throat as he takes a cautious step toward me.

I wonder briefly how upset Glinda would be if I interrupted her private chat.

"Fae," He calls softly and I let my arms fold over my chest as I look back up at him. He rubs the back of his neck before continuing, "I know you both would rather I not go. And I'm sorry Lurline is sending me along but she's basically given me no choice. I just wanted you to know that."

"It's all right, Fiyero," I tell him. "And she's right, you do know the Palace better than either of us."

"I'm sure with your genius intellect you could have figured it out," He says with a small grin.

I chuckle. "I'll try to keep Glinda from harassing you too much."

He lets out a soft laugh as well. "I'd very much like that."

And then we're drowning in that deafening silence again. It rings so sharply against my ears that I can't help as my feet move me away from Fiyero. And as the distance between us grows the prickling sensation along my skin dissipates. I hate feeling uncomfortable around him. I hate that he had to go and say something so completely heartfelt.

I hate that he's made me feel so accountable.

"Lurline said," He begins to say as he fiddles with the strap of his shoulder bag. He lets his eyes focus back on mine and I try to see in them all the things Glinda warns me so adamantly about. I try to see the devotion. I try to see his heart.

And I can't. Because all I can see when I think of those emotions are the way I see them in Glinda's eyes.

I don't see Glinda's eyes as I look at Fiyero.

I don't know what I'm seeing when I look at him anymore.

It's unsettling.

"Lurline said some things to me… in the letter." Fiyero explains as I busy myself with the pile of mail sitting on the table. "About what could have been, if we hadn't died."

The way he just said we makes me think he wasn't including Glinda. I swallow thickly, still turned away from him.

And then he asks, "Did she… did she say anything to you? Did she tell you what could have been?"

And I don't want to tell him what she said. Because it doesn't matter what could have been. All that matters is what has happened. But whatever Lurline has told Fiyero… well he obviously wishes things had turned out differently.

A part of me is curious to hear what Lurline told him. But that part of me that is keeping distance, the part of me that is not meeting his eyes, that part remains stubborn.

That part only thinks about now.

About Glinda.

"She told us some things," I finally say giving him a brief glance.

"And?" He persists.

"Those things are just better left alone."

"Those things were _supposed_ to happen. And they didn't. Wouldn't you want to know what should have been?"

I shake my head. "I'm content with the way things are, Fiyero. I wouldn't be who I am now if I had lived. I wouldn't have Glinda."

I hear him sigh from behind me. "Lurline didn't tell you everything, did she?"

I turn to give him an inquisitive stare. What else could Lurline be keeping from us?

But before he can answer a sulky looking Glinda returns with her parents in tow. She makes a beeline straight for me. My hands barely lift from my sides before she wraps her arms around me and hugs my closely to her. I'm instantly overwhelmed with concern for the small girl holding me so desperately. I don't know what just went on beyond the doors of the den but whatever was said has deeply upset Glinda. I can hear her quiet sniffles as she nuzzles her nose against my collarbone.

I press a soft kiss to the top of her head and rest my hands gently on her hips. I feel her let out a shaky sigh at my touch. And then her body relaxes against mine, soothed. I look over towards Mr. Upland, pleading for an explanation with a simple look.

He smiles sadly. "Please, just keep each other safe."

* * *

Lunch was skipped. I couldn't stomach eating anything and the one thing Glinda ate came right back up a few moments later. We're both an absolute mess of nerves and the only one who seems calm is Fiyero.

He's engaging Mr. Upland in a game of chess. I'm thankful at least one of us is handling this well. At the very least keeping Mr. Upland from bursting into tears again.

Mrs. Upland has locked herself in her study. Every so often we hear papers being violently shuffled. Glinda's fingers tighten against my own at the sound.

She never told me what was said in the den.

I don't know if I want to be privy to that discussion. At least not now anyway.

We sit together on one of the sofas in the living room watching her father and Fiyero play chess.

We sit together and desperately try to keep ourselves from glancing to the clock over the mantle.

To the way the minute hand is moving ever so slowly toward our departure hour.

At a little past two the doorbell rings. Glinda louts out a yelp, springing up from the sofa. Mrs. Upland bursts in from her study, reading glasses askew on her nose, a matching expression of surprise gracing her features. It's in this moment I realize how strikingly Glinda resembles her mother. Especially the way they both tense and flinch as the bell rings again.

I stand up on my own suddenly wobbly legs and take Glinda's hand with my own. The comfort it provides does little to quell the feeling of dread pooling in my stomach. Fiyero announces he will get the door. Obviously realizing everyone else is too stunned to move.

We hear Lurline before we see her. Voice booming instructions to a wave of footsteps clattering into the foyer. She walks into the den, a flurry of white skirts and blonde hair as she instructs us to follow her into a bigger room. The dinning room suites her needs. A team of people rush about, moving furniture aside, assembling equipment. I want to ask what's going on. I want to ask so many things.

But I remain silent, holding Glinda's hand as if it is the only anchor keeping me falling apart completely.

And then Lurline is ushering us all back into the living room, leaving her team to continue assembling whatever it is they are constructing so she can speak with all of us.

"So are you girls ready? Fiyero's all set but you two look as though you've seen the Unnamed God!" Lurline laughs so suddenly and so loudly that I am shaken from my stupor.

"You can't send them. There has to be someone else." Mrs. Upland pleads.

"Nope, they're it. Or at least the only people who have the permission. Don't even bother asking what that means. A paperwork nightmare I tell you." Lurline groans. Then she turns back to us. "So are you ready? Do you have the compass?"

I reach into my dress pocket and pull out the small device. Lurline grins and bounces in her seat.

"This is going to be great! So once you get the girl and take her to the palace then, and _only_ then can I get you back here. And yes, I know I said I could reel you back in if things get a bit nasty, but then I was told that's impossible so my bad." Lurline giggles her apology. Mr. and Mrs. Upland look dismayed. Lurline notices. "Not that anything is going to get nasty! No one is going to know they are there but the Ozma. No one is going to harm your girls. I promise. Fairy Queen honor."

"You are a terrible woman," Mr. Upland declares.

"Eh," Lurline waves the insult off with a flick of her wrist. "I can see why you'd be pissed at me. Truthfully I'm surprised you haven't sent your daughter on me yet. She's pretty strong for such a small thing."

Mrs. Upland gives Glinda a confused look. Glinda doesn't notice, as she's too busy narrowing her eyes as furiously as she can at Lurline.

"You might want to relax your face there, blondie. It could get stuck that way forever you know," Lurline admonishes sarcastically. Then she looks down to what Glinda is wearing. "You're not seriously going to wear that back to Oz are you?"

"What's wrong with my dress?" Glinda retorts, smoothing down some of the nonexistent wrinkles over her skirt.

"This is a military coup of sorts Glinda, not the Gilikin High Tea Social." Lurline says.

Glinda blushes. "There's nothing wrong with my dress! It's the simplest one I own!"

I have to agree. It is the simplest one in her extensive wardrobe. She picked it out specifically knowing where we were going.

Lurline groans and waves a hand lazily at Glinda. The blue and white dress she was once wearing shimmers for a brief second before transforming instantly into a simple white blouse and matching blue skirt.

Glinda looks down at herself, revolted."Are you serious? First the nightdress and now this? Am I forever cursed to be a ghost in horrid fashions?"

Lurline rolls her eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about, this is all the craze in the Emerald City nowadays."

Glinda fusses over the sleeves covering her arms. She doesn't need to fuss though. I actually find what she's wearing very flattering. She looks beautiful. Lurline's even lowered her heels a bit too. Glinda looks even more distressed once she's noticed her shoes.

I reach over and still her hands from anymore fussing. She looks up into my eyes and I give her a smile. "You look great Glinda, no matter what you wear."

"Yeah what the green pole said." Lurline aggress. Then I see her eyeing my choice of attire. And before she can even lift her hand to magic me into something in front of _everyone_ I raise a hand to stop her.

"I can dress myself, thanks." I tell her as I stand to leave the room. When I return clad in my riding outfit Lurline gives a nod of approval and Glinda sighs.

"Why you get to look fantastic and I have to look horrid is so not fair." She mutters.

I chuckle lightly and slide a hand to rest on the grove of her lower back. "I hardly consider riding trousers and boots the high of fashion my sweet."

Glinda pouts. "Your legs look great in them anyway. I look like a stump."

I let out a soft cackle and kiss her cheek. "A cute stump."

"Fiyero! Where is that beautiful man?" Lurline wonders aloud. Glinda rolls her eyes as Fiyero rushes back into the room. I notice his shoulder bag looks a lot fuller than it once did before. Lurline gives him a look over, eyes lingering on his body far longer than they lingered on ours. "Excellent, excellent. Though why you boys insist on pants tighter than most corsets I will never know. Not going to complain though."

Glinda pretends to gag.

Mr. and Mrs. Upland come to join us, each placing a protective hand over our shoulders.

"Are you sure we can't change your mind, Lurline?" Mr. Upland asks once again.

Lurline shakes her head. "Sorry pops. Gotta save Oz."

We follow her into the dinning room to find three circles drawn hastily onto the floor with chalk. Every spare inch of space on the dinning table is covered with mechanical instruments all whirring so fast they're basically nothing but a blur of metal. Lurline pulls Glinda and I away from the arms of the Uplands. Glinda reaches out, touching her father's hand one last time before Lurline positions her into a circle and instructs her to stay.

I stand in the circle beside her and Fiyero in the last one on my left.

I gulp.

The prickling feeling I felt before is back tenfold only this time I know it's not because I'm near Fiyero.

It's because this is it.

We're going back to Oz.

We're going back to a place where Morrible is running free.

My skin prickles with unrelenting fear, uncertainty.

The equipment hums to life.

I look to my right at Glinda. Whose eyes are so wide and so deeply blue that I want nothing more than to wrap her in my arms and keep her safe in the foyer forever.

Mr. and Mrs. Upland rush forward and I feel them wrapping us in their arms. I feel their tears leaking onto my skin and reminding me that they are as much for me as they are for Glinda. Because they are my family now.

"Keep each other safe." Mrs. Upland whispers to us. I feel Glinda nod her head against mine. We can hear Lurline yelling for someone to remove the parents. I hug Mr. Upland back for the first time.

"We'll be waiting right here for you girls." He cries softly as they are both pried from us. I can see him trying to keep a brave face. I can see him trying to keep strong. Mrs. Upland is a mess of tears as she clings to his arm.

Glinda wipes at her eyes as Lurline snaps her fingers to force our attention back on her.

"Sweet me you are all acting as if I'm sending you to your deaths! Do I have to remind everyone that you're already dead? This is totally safe!" She exclaims. "Anyway you know what to do. I don't know where this little contraption is going to send you but hopefully it's close to the Ozma. We haven't exactly tested it. So congrats on being the first! Yay for you all! So good luck, try not to waste my time having sex, and _please_ bring back the compass as I completely nicked it off of that explorer guy who crossed the Impassable Dessert and he might want it back. Tootles ladies and gent!"

And with the simple pull of a level our furiously blushing bodies fall through the floor.


	5. Return to Oz

**The Eternity Effect**

**Chapter 5 – **_**Return to Oz**_

_Glinda_

We land on a hard stone floor in a cloud of dust somewhere dark. It takes a moment for my eyes to adjust and while they do I blindly reach out for Elphaba. My hand hits a leather boot and I grin, relieved.

"Elphie?" I call sliding to her side and letting my hand move up her leg. I get to about mid thigh when I realize the leg beneath my fingers isn't Elphaba's. I spring back, disgusted that I was just touching Fiyero so closely. "Ugh!"

"Yeah, it was great for me too." Fiyero says. I don't have to see him to know he's just rolled his eyes at me.

"Where are we?" I hear Elphaba ask from somewhere off to my right. I crawl across the stone floor till I see her shadowy green silhouette through the darkness. She lets out a yelp as I pull her suddenly into my arms. "Hi, Glinda."

I nuzzle my nose against her shoulder as she places a light kiss to the top of my head. "I'm so glad you're all right."

"I'm good too, Glinda, thanks for asking!" I hear Fiyero say from behind me.

Elphaba helps me to my feet and I check her over as the dust settles back to the floor.

"Glinda, look," Elphaba nudges me, eyes focused above.

I stop smothering her to look up. I recognize this burnt place. We're in the remains of the grand foyer at Kiamo Ko. Moss covers the burnt walls, vines grow in thick patches from the floor and wrap around the decaying columns. The ceiling has completely crumbled away and the cloud covered night sky reaches endlessly above us in all directions.

How long has it been since that day?

I place my hand over my suddenly heavy heart and sigh. The heartbeat I had learned to love, no matter how superficial it was, no longer pumped within me. I was a ghost yet again.

"Why of all the places in Oz did Lurline's contraption dump us here?" Fiyero asks.

Elphaba pulls the compass out from her pocket as I look over to Fiyero. He plucks a leaf from the wall and lets it fall to the floor.

"This is the place with the most significance." I hear myself say. Fiyero gives me a look of surprise that I feel equally inside myself as well. I don't know where that explanation came from.

"She's right," Elphaba says. "I could only see Glinda once she returned to the spot she was murdered. It would then make sense the spot with the most connection for all of us would be where everything ended as well."

Fiyero hugs his arms to his chest, gripping the strap of his man purse tightly. I touch Elphaba's arm gently as I watch her brow furrow. She stares for a long time at the compass before looking up at me. And once she does I realize this place means more to us then we're all letting on.

Elphaba smiles slightly and I lean up to press a light kiss to her lips.

"I'll keep you safe, if you keep me?" I whisper against her mouth.

"Always." Elphaba breathes as she closes the gap and kisses me again, intently. I miss the way I should feel her breath tickling my cheek. I miss the way her heart used to pound beneath my fingers. And as we part I miss being home with her most of all.

Fiyero clears his throat and Elphaba untangles herself from me. I miss her warmth but am pleased when she laces our fingers together.

Elphie moves her hand in front of us, the compass barely visible in the dark. "Let's see which way points to Ozma." She says.

The needle moves, jittering around before settling over near the South. I continue staring down at the compass while Fiyero and Elphaba look over towards the far wall.

"Munchkinland or Quadling Country…" She says quietly then looks up to Fiyero for confirmation.

He looks thoughtful for a moment before saying, "The needle is pointing more East though. I'd say either Emerald City or Munchkinland."

I pick the compass out of Elphaba's hands and turn it around on my palm. No matter which way it rests the needle continues to point a little off to my right.

"I guess we just follow it?" I offer, looking back up at Elphaba.

She looks to Fiyero and they both nod back at me.

I continue holding the compass as Elphaba takes my other hand again and we walk out of the remains. Our feet leave no imprints on the layer of thick dust covering the ground. Our steps don't echo off the broken walls.

We're dead to Oz and I find myself comforted by the silence. Maybe Lurline was right. Maybe this will be simple. The compass is easy enough to read. The journey may be long but in the end there's not much to it.

My gait quickens and I feel lighter as I tuck the compass into my skirt pocket. The weight of Oz suddenly doesn't seem so burdensome anymore.

But Fiyero weighs a ton and I know this because he has just tackled Elphaba and I to the ground. We roll into a nearby bush, Fiyero slapping his hands over both our mouths before I can even start to yell at him. I don't know what's come over the idiot this time!

Then we hear footsteps echoing off those silent walls. I can see torchlight spilling into the open courtyard. Long shadows of men and Animals alike flow along the ground, walking towards the castle remains. I feel Fiyero's hand move off my mouth and I'm too focused on the group ahead of us to turn around and punch him for his little stunt.

Elphaba seems a little less focused though as I hear her whisper to him. "They can't see us Fiyero, remember?"

"Oh yeah," I hear him say, obviously embarrassed. "Sorry guys."

"Shhh! I want to hear what they are saying." I hiss at him.

"Let's move closer." Elphaba suggests. We all agree that's a great idea. It takes longer than I had hoped to untangle from Fiyero but once I do, and land a punch to his shoulder for that stunt from before. We finally make our way around the castle to the back courtyard where the group has assembled around a fire.

A large Rhino is speaking as we approach to listen in.

"…and we've lost another camp tonight." He growls, kicking a large stone into the fire and sending a spray of sparks to fly into the air. I look around to the faces of his companions. They're all covered with dirt, and some even matted with blood. A few tend to a man hunched over on the ground; a deep gash runs down his side. I feel Elphaba rest a hand over my shoulder.

Lurline wasn't kidding. This is bad.

"Something has to be done. She's taken control of the rails!" A younger looking man says, standing to his feet. He winces as he braces himself against a tree. "We can't move supplies anymore, we need sorcerers."

"She has all the sorcerers. And any left have gone into hiding. We're lucky enough to have one." Another man sighs.

"Then we have to send word out. We have to make a move on Upland Manor." The Rhino says.

My hand instantly moves to my shoulder to cover hers.

"That's a suicide mission and you know it!" A Bear speaks up.

The Rhino grinds his teeth, glaring at the Bear as he says, "You want her sorcerers to come and slice your Cubs in their sleep? You wouldn't even be able to defend yourselves! We've seen what they can do. Morrible's been using the Upland Manor to make a statement for years now. She thinks she's above Galinda the Good! I refuse to watch her desecrate that name any longer! I'm sending word out tonight. Tell your companies we're moving on Upland Manor. I want-" But he is cut off as a spear impacts his jaw and a spurt of blood shoots from his mouth.

Elphaba pulls me into her arms as I let out a scream. A wave of men dressed in darkly patterned robes swarm the courtyard. They shout orders in a foreign tongue but the accent is striking. I recognize it immediately as it's the same accent Fiyero speaks with. These are his people! I see a few men impaled through the gut before I tear my eyes away and allow myself to be pulled from the fray by Elphaba. We easily pass right through the men running full speed into Kiamo Ko.

We don't stop running till we're far enough away that the sounds of shouts don't reach our ears. I can still see the glow of the fire piercing the sky above the dark silhouette of Fiyero's home. Then I remember the voices of the men in the dark robes. I slip from Elphaba's embrace and shove Fiyero roughly to the ground.

"How dare they!" I scream at him. "Why would they attack that group? They're only trying to help!"

Fiyero scrambles to his feet and grabs my wrists to stop me from hitting him further.

"I don't know, Glinda!" He shouts, tightening his hold on my wrists as I try to wriggle free. I feel tears springing to my eyes as I remember the faces of those men and Animals. So battered and tired. Terrified...

"My people are fiercely loyal to our lands. They probably wanted the resistance group out of Kiamo Ko. They probably thought they were a threat. They wouldn't have attacked otherwise."

"Who cares about that! Morrible is killing thousands!" I scream at him. "And your people attacked them! Attacked them for _nothing_!"

I feel Elphaba's strong arms wrap around my middle as she drags me away from Fiyero and holds me close to her. I can't stop the tears from flowing down my cheeks and I turn into her arms and just let myself cry.

This place is awful!

I don't want to be here anymore!

"I'm sorry Glinda, if I could have stopped them you know I would." He tells me quietly.

But I don't want to believe him.

* * *

I realize I shouldn't have attacked Fiyero as I did. He was no more to blame for the attack on the resistance group then the leaf he plucked earlier from the wall. I apologized and he accepted, grateful that I could separate him from his people. I was still unsettled by what we'd seen. I can't believe there is such brutality between groups striving for a common goal.

And for what?

Elphaba said it best.

No one trusts anyone. Not even their own.

As we wandered down the road heading for the Emerald City we witnessed this first hand. Town after town windows were boarded and doors bolted shut. Shops broken in, merchandise scarce. Bodies of homeless littered the streets.

I don't know if they were sleeping or dead. I was afraid to look. I was so afraid of the place Oz had become.

All because I wasn't here to over see it.

I can't wrap my mind around this. I cannot understand how I could have made a difference. I can barely remember to put my clothes in a hamper let alone rule over an entire Land.

Lurline must be crazy if she thinks we can make a difference.

As we pass by an old abandoned sorcery shop I wonder briefly if being back on Oz has renewed our connection to magic once more. I tug on Elphaba's hand and she stops walking. Her brow creases in worry as she turns to me.

"Magic, Elphie," I say pointing to the shop. "Maybe now that we're back it's back too?"

Elphaba's lips curl into a small grin. "Can't hurt to try."

I try to conjure my bubble charm. If anything at least that will get us to the Emerald City faster.

But nothing happens.

Elphaba tires a simple summoning spell on a broken glass bottle.

It doesn't move.

No magic.

"Why would she send you guys back without access to your magic?" Fiyero sighs aloud. "This sucks."

I couldn't agree more.

"Maybe it's for the best?" Elphaba says.

I level her with a stare. "No magic is never for the best Elphie. This is bad."

"I'm going to have to agree with Glinda." Fiyero says.

"No, it's a good thing Glinda. Your magic was connected to Morrible. It makes sense why it's not working now. She's powerless remember?" Elphaba tells us.

"That doesn't explain why yours isn't working." I point out.

Elphaba looks contemplative for a moment. "I don't think mine was ever supposed to work. I wasn't killed with a spell. When I died all magic ties to Oz were severed. Yours remained because of Morrible." She explains.

"This is complicated." Fiyero groans.

I shake my head. "No it's not. Elphie's right. It makes perfect sense."

"You both are giving me a headache." He teases.

I shove his shoulder playfully. "I don't know how you could have a headache with no brain to speak of."

"Ouch," Fiyero grimaces with a chuckle as he clutches his shirtfront. "You wound me deep, Glinda."

I roll my eyes at him. "And you spend way too much time with my father. You're even making the same lame jokes as him now."

"His jokes are not lame. I love your Dad. He gets me."

"That's because you are both hopeless."

"I'd rather be hopeless than a prone-to-violence-at-the-drop-of-a-hat-blonde."

"Are you insinuating that I'm some sort of violent nut job?"

"And blonde. Don't forget blonde."

"I would hit you right now if it didn't completely confirm your accusations."

"And thus I win this debate."

"You can't just declare yourself a winner!"

"I just did."

"Well I am undeclaring you as the winner and taking the title for myself. So there."

"You can't undeclare my declaration."

"I just did."

"Are you both done yet?" Elphaba asks from off to the side, an amused grin playing across her lips. "Because there is an Ozma waiting to be found. But that can wait so long as we know which of you can best argue over nothing. It's obviously very important."

Fiyero blushes as he steps away from me and mumbles and apology to Elphaba. I make a whipping motion with my hand that Fiyero sees and narrows his eyes at me for. Ephaba laughs at him and he relaxes somewhat, offering his arm out for her to take. She looks to his arm, hesitant, then back up to his eyes. He gives her a warm smile that makes my blood absolutely boil.

And I seethe quietly as she slips her arm through his and locks their elbows together. Fiyero of course throws a very pleased smile my way and I just want to rip it from his face.

Elphaba turns to face me, hand outstretched. "Are you coming, my sweet?" She asks and I grumble as I take her hand with my own and fall into step beside her.

I try to keep my focus ahead so I don't have to see the way Fiyero keeps taking glances at Elphaba from the corner of my eye. She is oblivious to him. Her focus is set on the compass in her hand, watching ever so intently as the needle continues pointing straight ahead.

Fiyero tries to engage Elphaba in conversation, which I am quick to interrupt. He tries again and I do the same. By the third attempt he's already glaring at me when he opens his mouth to speak. But I will not let him have this victory. She's already touching him. Isn't that enough? I'm basically sharing her with him and now he wants to monopolize her thoughts too?

I don't think so.

He's not winning this fight.

Not ever.

Elphaba is _mine._

"Glinda, could you ease up a bit? My hand feels as though it's being put through a vice." Elphaba chuckles. I feel my cheeks flush realizing as my thoughts grew angrier my grip on her hand grew tighter. I loosen my hold and bring her hand up to my lips, placing a gentle kiss to the soft skin on the back of her hand.

Fiyero looks away as I do so and I couldn't be more pleased.

"Maybe we should try taking the train? There's a station a little ways ahead." He says.

Obviously Fiyero was not paying attention to the conversation at the fireside because there is no way we are getting on a train run by Morrible.

"The trains are in Morrible's control," Ephaba informs him. "I think walking is our only option here."

"You said it yourself that no one can see us." Fiyero says. "And it's not like Morrible herself is working the engine. It'd be way faster than walking all the way to the Emerald City."

Elphaba sighs as she turns to me. "He has a good point."

"I don't want to touch anything Morrible related _ever _again." I tell her.

"We'd get home faster, Glinda." She says then lowers her voice as she whispers near my ear. "We'd have our own place sooner."

"The train isn't such a horrible idea." I say. And besides, I'm sure I can just throw Fiyero out the back if he continues to plague me. It's not like it'll kill him or anything.


	6. Fights and Forever

**The Eternity Effect**

**Chapter 6 - _Fights and _**_**Forever**_

_Elphaba_

I don't know what to do with Glinda and Fiyero. I feel like I have to physically insert myself between them to stop their petty arguments. Their petty, ridiculous, _time_ consuming challenges that I know I should not be encouraging but Glinda is rather adorable when she's trying to defend herself on an intellectual level.

I can't believe how much more attracted to her I am when she lashes out.

This can't be normal.

Currently she is burning a hole through the side of my head with the intensity of her gaze. I can literally feel the heat settling along my cheekbone. Though I know her anger isn't directed at me and instead at the unassuming man standing to my left. Fiyero looks as though he could care less that Glinda is trying to mentally melt him. In fact he's been humming a tune to himself for a good hour or so.

Glinda looks as though she is being slowly tortured.

Fiyero has a rather nice voice so I really don't mind. If anything at least they both aren't shouting at each other anymore. Their voices carried so thickly across the empty land that I was sure somewhere in Oz Morrible could hear them.

I can only hope Lurline's promises to us stay true. That we stay safe. Being so out in the open like this… so exposed… I don't know what I'd do if anything ever happened to Glinda.

But there hasn't been a soul around since we left Kiamo Ko. Not even a single bird chirping for dawn in a tree.

The streets are still so barren and as much as I keep telling myself it's because of this early morning hour I know it's more out of fear. I've lost count of the number of carriages we've passed overturned and burnt on the side of the road. The smell of rotting crops in the fields has long since dulled my olfactory senses. The clouds covering the sky have yet to pass.

Oz has become an unsettling place for those who remain to call home.

Just as the night sky above gives way to the pink of dawn light we reach the town Fiyero told us of. Its sign sits disjointed and overgrown with weeds as we pass. The name is so disfigured with scratches and graffiti that it might as well be in another language.

"This is horrible," Glinda says touching the rotting wood. The rusty chains squeak under the pressure and Glinda pulls her hand away sharply. I inspect the sign as she looks off into the distance. "How could everything fall apart so easily? Seven years isn't that long…"

I sigh. "It's a long time to live in a constant state of alarm though."

"We should get going," Fiyero tells us from his spot a little further along the road. As I take Glinda's hand and go to follow him I can see her looking over her shoulder and into the field beyond. Her eyes gloss over and she turns forward but I finally see what she was talking about. Lying along the ground just off to the side of the sign are a dozen crudely placed graves.

I feel Glinda press herself into my side, her head resting along my arm. I don't say anything as I hold her hand and guide her to where Fiyero is waiting for us.

"It's not any better up ahead," He says.

And he's right. In fact it's worse. What I can see was once a thriving town has been reduced to nothing but crumbling facades and ashes. The bodies of countless lie discarded and forgotten in the streets. I swallow thickly at the sight. Glinda lets out a small whimper as she turns her face into my shoulder.

The only thing left untouched is the train station that lies ahead.

"Come on," Fiyero whispers placing a hand on my back. I feel a little more grounded with him leading us through the massacre. "Just don't look, Glinda. We're almost through."

I feel her clinging harder to my jacket so I hold her tighter against me. I try keeping my eyes focused ahead, up to the station sticking so resolutely out of the ruins. But then I think of all the lives scattered around us. All the people and Animals who fought here.

Probably against Morrible.

There's only one person who could ever be capable of such massive disregard for life. She must be responsible for this. She has to be.

I'm making her accountable for these lives.

If I ever see her again I'll make sure of it.

I don't even care that I have no power here. I don't need magic to end her.

"Elphie," I hear Glinda murmur against my arm. I blink my thoughts back as I turn my head to look down at her. Glinda reaches up with one hand and gently runs her fingers along my jaw. The muscles instantly relax under her touch and I hadn't even realized I'd been clenching my teeth so rigidly. "I know what you're thinking… and please don't."

"What is Fae thinking?" Fiyero asks, turning to look at us both. We walk up the platform steps and through the broken gate.

"It's nothing," I reply, brushing his concern aside. I move my hand off of Glinda's back, trying not to let the disappointment on her face bother me. But the expression remains even when I lace our fingers together.

"Oh," Fiyero breathes, adjusting the shoulder bag across his chest. I briefly wonder why he's carrying it and what he could have packed inside. But before I can even ask he excuses himself to go check on the time board sitting inside the small ticket office.

Once he's out of earshot I feel more than see Glinda move in front of me. It's not until she gives my hand a tug that I let my eyes connect with her concerned ones.

"What is going on in your head?" She asks quietly.

I let out a useless breath. I still don't like the feeling of my lungs being empty all the time. "It's nothing, I promise."

"It's not nothing," Glinda says with a shake of her head. "You were so tense back there, and not just because of what we saw. Oz, I still can't stop shaking myself… but you were somewhere else. Elphie," She reaches up and cups my face gently between her palms. "I've never seen you look so furious before. Not even when we went up against Morrible."

I close my eyes and try to take a breath but the lack of air rushing into me just makes this entire situation all the more frustrating. And the mention of Morrible's name is not helping to quell my rising anger. "I'm sorry, Glinda," I say as calmly as I can manage. "But you saw what _Morrible_ did, you heard what Lurline said. How can I just continue on my merry way to find some lost Ozma when Morrible is out there slaughtering innocents this very second! It's my fault those people out there are dead! And for what? So Morrible could have a faster ride around Oz? I can't just let her do that Glinda! I can't follow a ridiculous compass! I can't-"

I'm cut off as Glinda roughly pulls on my shirt collar till my nose is even with hers. Till her eyes are boring straight into mine. "You listen to me Elphaba Thropp because this is the last time I am going to say this to you. None of this, from what's happened here, to what's happening _anywhere_ is your fault. Do you understand? _Not. Your. Fault_."

"If I hadn't-" I begin to say but Glinda presses a finger over my mouth.

And she repeats in a lower voice. "_Not. Your. Fault_."

So I nod and pretend to accept what she wants me to believe. Glinda doesn't let me up just yet though. Her eyes go unbelievably soft as she lets a frown crease her brow. She doesn't believe me. But she kisses me anyway. And it's sweet and full of promise and I feel horrible for doubting her but how could I not? How can I ignore the death surrounding us? The souls weigh on my conscience. I don't want to feel them pressing in me as I do but their faces are imprinted on my mind and I can't forget.

And as Glinda kisses me, trying so obviously to make me forget, I know no amount of her comfort will ever make those faces disappear.

* * *

The train proved fruitless. The tracks were so beyond repair there was no way anything was ever going to make it down to the station. So we continued walking, Glinda holding the compass this time.

We walked through breakfast and straight through lunch. We never tired. We never stopped. I secretly wished Morrible and her caravan of sorcerers would roll by just so I could have the opportunity to do as I was imagining for the entirety of the day. She doesn't deserve to live. She doesn't deserve the life I allowed her to continue.

I should have killed her. I should have sent her into a true inferno.

Glinda tugs on my hand and shoots me a worried glance. I give her a small smile but I know she reads through it. I can't help my thoughts wandering to Morrible. She's the reason we're back here after all.

This isn't about Ozma.

I don't think this was ever about Ozma.

"Elphie," I hear Glinda warning me softly. I turn to her and decide a different approach to this conversation.

I'll steer it in a completely opposite direction. "You were upset when you left the den with your parents earlier. What did they say?"

Glinda sighs as she looks ahead of us where Fiyero appears to be deep in thought. When he found us after investigating the ticket office he knew something had changed. He's been keeping his distance ever since. He's perceptive. Far more than we give him credit for.

"They didn't want me to come of course." Glinda admits and I'm not shocked at all by that statement. I would have said the same were I in her parent's position. "But I was adamant."

"What did you tell them?" I ask her; genuinely curious to hear how the conversation went. It's at least keeping my mind away from the dangerous threads it seems to be weaving inside my head.

"I told them I love you, and that there was no way I was letting you go alone." She says in an unwavering tone. Then she looks up to me, a slight smile playing at the corner of her lips. A slight _sly_ smile I note. "I might have also mentioned I would never speak to them again if they tried to stop me. Popsicle didn't take that well."

I can't help but chuckle lightly. "No wonder he looked so crushed. You must have broken his heart."

Glinda gives a heavy sigh. "I hope I didn't. But they were just being so… so…"

"Parental?" I offer.

"I was going to say unyielding but parental works too." She giggles. And now I'm smiling as well. It feels like forever since I've heard her laugh. I've missed it.

"Ladies!" Fiyero shouts from ahead. Anxiety quickly pools in my gut. "You need to see this!"

But his tone is one of wonderment and now I'm curious as to what he's found. Glinda rushes forward first pulling me along behind her until I quicken my pace to be in stride with hers. We come to a stop beside Fiyero just outside the tall grass bordering the wheat field along the road. But it's not the serene view he's called us over to see.

Glinda squeaks, gripping my hand as my eyes register what's lying in the grass before us.

And then I give a gasp as well.

"That's what I said," Fiyero chuckles.

Because what is lying in the grass _is_ Glinda. Or at least a giant bronze sculpture of her. Whoever carved it obviously had found a photograph of Glinda because every curl of her hair, every curve of her face, everything except the giant dress was so strikingly Glinda it couldn't have been anyone else.

Fiyero bends to his knees, pulling the overgrown grass out from the plaque engraved below the statue's feet. Then he reads, "Galinda the Good. Through your words we banded. Through your life we honor. Through your spirit we pray. "

Glinda is speechless. Her hands are fixed firmly over her mouth as she stares wide-eyed down to the statue of herself. I'm in just as much shock. Fiyero seems the only one amused.

"Since when are you lauded as a saint?" He smirks. "Lurline better watch her job, or you might have it next."

"This isn't funny, Fiyero," Glinda mumbles between her hands.

"You have to admit, it is a little." He says.

I wonder when she went from a martyr to a saint as well. They've even placed a crown a top her head.

But then something more pressing strikes me. "Why is she lying out here?" I ask.

Fiyero doesn't look so amused anymore. Glinda's eyes double in size.

"Maybe it was Morrible?" Fiyero suggests. "Those guys back at Kiamo Ko said she was desecrating your name."

I nod. "And this was probably one of hundreds of statues commissioned. No wonder she's on a rampage. Everywhere she goes she's constantly reminded of us." I feel a little better as that thought passes my lips.

"Galinda the Good," Fiyero reads again before looking back over to the still stunned Glinda with a smirk. "If only they knew how _good_ you truly are."

And with that Glinda lets her hands fall from her mouth to instead pummel Fiyero.

* * *

It's late dusk when we get back on the road to the Emerald City. And we've still to pass anyone. Fiyero mentions the Vinkus was never a very popular vacation destination. Glinda gives him a look and he tries to redeem himself by pointing out that the roads were always pretty barren whenever he traveled.

"Nothing new now except that there's a megalomaniac on the loose." He says.

"Yeah," Glinda mutters. "That's the part that worries me."

A few minutes later he insists we all should rest if for the sole purpose of giving us the illusion of still being "alive." I'm surprised to hear him voice my similar thoughts on our suddenly dead again organs. He keeps pounding his chest as if to force his heart to start beating again.

Glinda congratulates him on finally acting like his ape brethren. Which, of course, spurs another argument between the two as we wander down into the small patch of trees alongside the road. I slip away from the quarreling duo with the excuse of creating a fire. I shout at them that we're only to stay for an hour or so before heading on our way again.

I don't think they can even hear me over the sound of their rapidly inflating egos.

When I come back with an armful of branches and some tinder they seem somewhat calmer though still glaring daggers at each other from across the small clearing we found.

"I see you're both still alive." I say with a chuckle. The branches in my arms shift against me as I laugh and a few escape to the ground below.

"Let me help you with that!" They both exclaim, rushing to my side. I can only roll my eyes as they both stop in their haste to resume their staring war with one another.

"I'll just help myself then," I say, placing the materials on the ground.

Fiyero sighs and breaks eye contact with Glinda first. "I think I packed some flint in my bag. Let me check."

"Yes, go check your _man purse_." Glinda sneers.

"Glinda," I grumble tugging on her skirt so she'll join my on the floor and stop harassing Fiyero for at least five seconds. She relents with a huff and plops down beside me where she instantly takes my hand with her own.

She's being possessive again.

I don't even know what they were arguing about but whenever they do she is always far more handsy afterwards whenever Fiyero is still around. I really need to get them to stop being so cut throat with each other. If anything at least then I can keep a semblance of my sanity intact.

Thankfully Fiyero gets the fire started easily enough with the flint from his bag. He sits down on a log next to the fire opposite us. He looks slightly out of place. From the corner of my eyes I can see Glinda looking rather smug.

Oz, even when they're not speaking they're still fighting.

This really has to stop.

"So what else did you pack, Fiyero?" Is the only thing I can think of to ask to break this mental battle of wills they seem to be having with each other.

"I'm glad you asked, _Fae_," Fiyero says and I know he's trying to get a rise out of Glinda. I feel her hold my hand tighter. "I packed a couple spell books I know you girls like using for reference but those are kind of useless now huh?" He says with a light laugh. I feel Glinda's grip loosening. "And we don't know who the Ozma is right? She could be Qualding for all we know! And I don't speak their language so I packed a few translation books too."

He really thought this through. I'm impressed.

"That's great, Fiyero," I smile over at him, thankful that he's been keeping a level head. "I didn't even think about that."

"Always be prepared, Vinkus Boy Tribe motto." He grins back.

Glinda sputters then bursts into giggles. "You were in the boy tribes!"

"I was a Prince once you know," He says, defensive. "We had to do a lot of social things…. not by choice."

"Oh my Oz! Do the salute! Do the salute!" Glinda looks to be in absolute hysterics. I have no idea what a boy tribe is.

Fiyero grumbles and slumps onto his log more. "Like you could have made a fire without my boy tribe flint rock."

Glinda stops laughing entirely and I know what he's just said has hit her hard. While I was unconscious that night in the forest I remember the look she had the morning after. The morning she told me she had made a fire and only because she was so sure she could do it better than Fiyero.

I rub my thumb over the back of her hand and I see the rage in her eyes dissipate.

"I'm going to get some more firewood," Glinda says quietly. She places a kiss to my cheek before standing up and brushing the nonexistent dirt from her skirt. I move to stand as well but she motions for me to stay. "It's all right, Elphie, I just need to…" She trails off as she adjusts her skirt, shakes her head and then tells me, "I'll be back."

Glinda's never asked me to stay behind before. I'm overwhelmed with worry as I watch her disappear into the tree line. I don't know what's going through her head right now. Whatever it is has obviously hurt her. I want nothing more than to go after her.

Just as I am about to stand Fiyero takes a seat on the ground next to me.

"I'm sorry, for whatever I said to upset her." He apologizes and after one look at him I know he means it. "I don't think I've ever seen her just take off like that. Do you think she'll be all right by herself? Should I go after her?"

I sigh. "If she doesn't want me then she really doesn't want to see you."

Fiyero rubs the back of his neck as he lets out an uncomfortable chuckle.

And then that silence is back. The one from the foyer that makes my skin prickle. I scoot a little further away from him and keep my eyes focused on the fire. Glinda should be back soon. She'll be back soon.

"Fae?" Fiyero calls. And I don't like that his voice has gone so soft. "What did Lurline tell you?"

I keep my eyes on the fire as I wring my hands in my lap. "I already told you," I say, resigned. "They are things better left alone."

"Did she tell you about us?" Fiyero persists though. I feel him move closer and that's when his words register in my head. Us? "Did she tell you that if Glinda had lived we'd be the ones together?"

I stop wringing my hands. I stop moving entirely. That prickling from before? It ceases. Everything in me comes to a grinding, dead halt.

"Elphaba?" Fiyero whispers. He sounds so anxious for a response. Hopeful for the reply I can't give.

So I say something else. "She never said anything like that."

"She must have said something. You won't even look at me…"

I spare him a glance that I really wish I wouldn't have. Because in his eyes I'm seeing Glinda's for the first time and I only ever want to see those eyes in one person.

"I can't," I begin to say and have to look away from him in order to finish. "I would never leave Glinda."

I can't fathom a reality without her by my side.

"You now, here, _this _you wouldn't, but Fae… you are still all those other possibilities too. Right now. And in one of those you chose me." He says and I look at him, incredulous. "Look Elphaba, I know what I'm saying is crazy to you. I know how much you love Glinda but if there's the slightest chance, the slightest bit of hope you might feel something for me too. I _need_ to know. _Please_."

Fiyero looks so absolutely desperate as he pleads to me. Implores me to tell him something I simply do not feel towards him. Maybe in some other life, some other me made the decision to be with him. To leave Glinda behind. But even if I did… even if I chose him, I know… I know I could only do that if it was out of my love for Glinda. My need to protect her above all else overriding any other feelings.

I could only ever choose him if it meant keeping Glinda safe.

What other explanation could there be?

"Fiyero," I sigh placing a hand a top his. I might as well try and make this as painless as possible for him. I look up at his eyes, his hopeful, so _hopeful_ and devoted eyes. He's laid his heart out to me. How am I supposed to crush something so easily broken? "I care about you, yes. And I-umph!"

I don't get to finish.

I can't because he's kissing me.

And all I can seem to think is that it's nothing _at all_ like when Glinda kisses me.

Because I'm not feeling a single thing.

I reach up my hand to push him away and scoot my body back at the same time. The kiss lasted only but a second. And his heartbroken gaze at my actions almost makes something stir inside me.

What does though is the sound of branches colliding with the ground. I swing my head around quickly; catching just a glimpse of blonde curls disappearing back into the trees.

My insides do more than stir. My heart feels as though it's been yanked forcibly from my mouth. Glinda has seen us. Glinda has seen Fiyero kissing me.

Sweet Oz what she must be thinking!

What she must be _feeling_!

I turn to Fiyero, glare already set in my eyes. "_That _girl, that girl _running from me_. That's the _only_ person I could _ever _love." I growl and then spring to my feet. I've wasted too much precious time already. As I run from the campsite I can hear Fiyero yelling after me. Shouting for me to stay. To talk.

No.

I am _done _with talking. Look what good it did me.

I said all I needed to say.

What I need now is Glinda.

The only person I'll _ever_ need is Glinda.

She's the only one who could ever make my breath catch when she kisses me. Who with just the slightest touch makes me smile.

The girl I love who's running from me because she finally believes I've betrayed her trust. That all along I've probably been with Fiyero.

The mere thought alone sickens me now.

How could I ever take this situation so lightly? How could I ever not have addressed Fiyero's feelings for me?

How could I have let things go so far!

As I continue running, following sounds of muffled sobbing I feel my heart breaking more. How could she ever forgive me for what's happened? How could she ever _look_ at me again?

How am I supposed to explain that what she saw meant _nothing_ when it's caused her to cry so despairingly?

Her crying grows louder as I near and I realize she's stopped. For a brief moment I'm afraid she's fallen and hurt herself. That I've hurt her even more. That on top of her emotional pain she must now also endure the physical. But my logic kicks in; reminding me we no longer feel the physical pains of life. That Glinda has merely stopped running because she wishes for me to find her.

I can't help but feel elated with hope as I urge my legs faster. All I can think about is seeing her and explaining, _no_, apologizing. She deserves such an apology for all this time I've spent brushing off her concerns about Fiyero. All my assurances of fidelity must feel like a slap to her face. Her cries have quieted just as I finally begin to cry myself. Silent tears pour from my eyes and I wipe them furiously as I look around the small clearing, desperate to find the girl I'm so undeserving of.

Where I find her surprises me. She's sitting up high on larger branch in what appears to be a very ancient tree. Her legs are dangling below her as she sits slumped with her head cradled in her upturned palms, face hidden beneath the tumble of golden curls flowing from the top of her head. I'm a little in awe at the sight. She looks so small in comparison to the tree. Yet so bright in her blue skirt.

I hope I can still climb a tree.

How Glinda ever managed to make it up the large trunk in her skirt and _heels _I haven't a clue. There are just some things about the girl that will forever fascinate me so. It takes me longer than I'd imagine but I finally manage to make it onto the branch and slide over enough to give her some space, but also assure her I am here. I came after her. I'd never choose him.

"Glinda?" I call softly, not wanting to startle her. Not wanting to infuriate her.

"I don't want to see you right now, Elphaba." She mumbles from between her hands. The use of my full name has me swallowing thickly. Glinda rarely, if ever, uses it anymore.

The branch is big enough for her to scoot back, and she does, bringing her legs up to her chest. She buries her head into the crook of her arms crossed over her knees. When she speaks again I feel a chill settle over me at her hopeless tone. "_Please,_ just go."

"I can't." I tell her in a whisper, sliding imperceptibly closer to this broken girl in front of me. Broken _because _of me. "I've hurt you and I _can't leave you_. Not like this. Oz, Glinda, I'm so sorry!" What had started out so promising quickly dissolved into a mess of an apology. Tears cloud my vision and I desperately try to wipe them away.

She turns her head into her other elbow, away from me. I watch as her shoulders tremble, her body wracking with silent sobs. I can't help myself. I hate seeing her hurt. My hands instinctively reach out and I barely brush my fingers over her shoulder when she pulls away sharply, almost like I've burned her.

"Don't touch me!" She shouts and her head whips up, her blue eyes red from crying blazing furiously into mine. A gasp parts her lips and then she's turning away from me again. "Just go! Go back to _him_!"

"Glinda, _please_!" I say pathetically amidst all my tears. "I don't _love_ him! I could _never_ love him. _I love you_!"

And as I cry I can hear her laughing. "That's what you always say. 'I love you Glinda, _only_ you. He knows that.' 'You have nothing to worry about Glinda. _He could never be you_.'"

It's almost as though she's run a dagger through my heart. Pathetically, I manage to whimper, "I meant it. He's not you, Glinda. _No one_ could ever be what you are to me."

"Shut up, Elphaba."

I scoot closer to her. "You were right about him. I should have never let things go on for so long. I should have told him from the start. I should have told him I'd _always choose you_."

"Shut up, Elphie."

_Elphie_. She called me Elphie. Oz, I never would have thought hearing that name would make me feel so good. It's all the encouragement I need.

"He kissed me," I tell her coming to a stop just slightly next to her. I see her shoulders tense. "He kissed me and before I pushed him away all I could think about was how he could _never _compare with what I feel kissing you. Because I felt _nothing_ with him. And with you, I feel _everything,_ Glinda. I feel _so alive_. And I've never been more afraid of losing anyone than I am right now of losing you."

I wanted to say something better. Something more profound. But I realize what I said is what I feel. When it comes to Glinda I will forever say what I feel. I can't hide my emotions from her. I couldn't even if I wanted to. Because I _need _her. I need her to see me. She's seen more of me than even I like to admit and for her I'd always give more. And all in exchange for a smile. Just one smile from her and I fall all over again.

She's being so quiet…

I don't know what to say.

I default. I let what I'm feeling speak for itself. "I'm so in love with you, Glinda. My heart, my soul… Oz, _everything_ I am is yours. If you'll still have me…?"

She doesn't move, she doesn't say anything. For the first time I can't read her. Glinda is always so open. She's my favorite book. But right now, right now her cover is drawn so tightly I'm afraid I'll never get to read her again.

Then she says something that even I am afraid I've heard wrong.

"_Marry me_."

Did she just…? D-did I hear her right? Has Glinda just asked me to… to _marry_ her?

"Wha-what?" Tumbles from my mouth before I can stop it.

Glinda picks her head up and turns to me, her arms dropping down to her sides, supporting her against the branch as she leans toward me and repeats in a voice as clear as the night sky above. "Marry me."

I'm sure somewhere my heart has stopped beating. My lungs are probably starving for air they really don't need as well. All I can do is stare at this girl in front of me… no not a girl. This _woman_ in front of me. This woman who holds my heart and trusts me so willingly with hers. Who wants nothing more than to share our eternity, together.

Who wants to forever be beside me. _Me._

Green, ugly, temperamental and unbalanced me.

I'm having trouble wrapping my mind around it.

Glinda's gaze wavers and seeing the flinch of hurt crossing her expression is all it takes for one simple word to exit my mouth.

"Ok." I nod, breathless. Then I realize what an idiotic thing I've just said. As I groan closing my eyes I correct myself. "What I meant to say was yes, of course I-umph!"

It's the second time today I've been cut off by a kiss.

But this is the kiss I'd never push away. Because it fills me with such a feeling of completion I don't know how I could have ever even let Fiyero move an inch toward me. And as Glinda moves her dexterous tongue along my bottom lip all thoughts of him leave my head. In fact most thoughts leave my head entirely once we're locked together like this. To borrow a phrase from my girlfrie-... my Intended, it makes me feel bubbly inside. My lips curl into a smile as I kiss her back, trying to match the need I feel in the way her hands are clutching the back of my jacket. I easily pull her to me, Glinda settles in my lap quickly, her legs wrapping tightly around me.

Without the need for air we don't bother parting. Though the fire burning a path from my throat straight to my groin would otherwise perhaps disagree. Glinda is absolutely desperate for more contact. She's stripping my jacket off as if its very presence on my body offends her. The sound of it finally connecting with solid ground below brings me back to reality.

We're about to have sex in a tree.

This may be slightly dangerous.

I reluctantly break away from Glinda, placing gentle kisses along her jaw to calm her from tearing my blouse right off. When I near her ear I whisper. "We're in a tree, my sweet. And as much as I love ticking off the places on your list this isn't exactly what I had in mind for 'In a forest."

Glinda pulls away from me to look me in the eyes. I have to swallow the lump that forms in my throat at seeing her so absolutely ready to continue this. Right here. Right in this tree. Her eyes stay locked on mine as I feel one of her hands slide into my riding trousers. She wastes no time pushing aside my underwear and filling me so fully all I can manage to do is gasp and push my hips further against her.

"In a forest," Glinda breathes as she works a steady rhythm inside me, with every curl of her fingers I feel myself loosing more and more control. As her lips press against my ear she whispers hotly, "_Check_."

"_Oz, Glinda_." I moan arching to meet her movements. I nearly lose my balance trying to find support on bark beneath me. Glinda holds me close, her free hand firm on my lower back. Her mouth trails possessively down my neck. She bites down hard on a sensitive spot and I have to bite my tongue to keep from shouting her name into the night.

I move harder against her hand. The irony of my clothing choice not lost on me. Not for once second.

"Tell me you need me." She says, her own voice layered and low with desire. Oz hearing it usually has me pushing her down and taking her myself. But even through all this pressure building inside me I know what she's doing. I know what she wants to hear.

"I need you, _always_." I breathe.

Another bite to my neck and this time I can't help the sound my throat makes at the pleasure rolling through me.

"Tell me you love me." She says kissing the spot softly.

As her eyes meet mine and her pace in me slows I lean forward and capture her lips. When we part I whisper, "I love you, _always_."

Tears are pooling in her eyes as she nuzzles her nose next to mine. "Tell me you're mine."

"I'm yours, always… for eternity."

And I let go finally, letting my body ride out my climax as Glinda holds me close and promises me forever.


	7. Even Gods Lie

**The Eternity Effect**

**Chapter 7 – **_**Even Gods Lie**_

_Glinda_

I hold her close to me, my nails practically digging into her back as she continues to tremble against me. I feel powerful watching her ride out her peak, my hand still buried deep within her.

Elphaba is mine. Forever.

I withdraw my hand from her; a gasp passes her lips mixing with a whimper, letting me know more than words could ever say what she's feeling. How she misses my touch. Misses me.

My high falls as she rests her head against my shoulder.

I'm no longer in control.

I don't want to be in control.

I just want to be with _her_.

And then I feel her forehead press alongside my neck; a gentle kiss is placed to my throat.

That simple touch. That simple gesture of affection finally breaks me. I cling desperately to her as I let my tears finally consume me. All the emotions that have raged within me in just this past hour alone flow from me in liquid rivers. Elphaba cradles me to her. Soothing me as I cling to her blouse front.

"I've got you," She whispers and I turn my face into her shoulder, my arms wrapping behind her back. Locking her to me. Locking us together because I'm so afraid of losing her. I was so afraid I had lost her when I saw… Oz, I can't even make myself repeat it!

But she found me. And I had every intention of throwing her from the tree until she said the most incredible things to me. Things I know I shouldn't have forgiven so easily but Elphaba looked so broken and was speaking her heart so openly, more openly then I've ever heard her before that it was as if I was seeing a part of her for the first time. A part that I realized I can't live without. Not for another second.

So I asked her to marry me.

Well, more like I demanded she marry me.

And she accepted, as only Elphaba could and all I wanted-no all I _needed_ was to be with her and know we'd be all right.

As she holds me now I think we will be.

I can see the bite marks I'd left on her skin already fading. I lean into her to press gentle, apologetic kisses to the spots. Elphaba sighs and I know she understands what I'm doing. I've never once acted so possessive of her in our love making before. Never once intentionally hurt her. Marked her so deeply. I feel slightly embarrassed and ashamed by my actions.

She hugs me closer. "We're all right, my sweet." She tells me softly.

And I break all over again.

* * *

A while later she helps me down from the tree; careful to keep a hold of me even when she knows the fall won't hurt. I'm so grateful. And once my feet are planted firmly on the ground next to hers I pick her riding coat from the ground and slip it back onto her shoulders. The spots on her neck have disappeared but somehow I still feel them. I trace my fingers across the back of her neck, moving her long hair aside as she buttons her coat once more.

"I'm so sorry, Elphie," I whisper kissing her neck once more. A part of me wishes I hadn't apologized just now. A part of me wants to be angry with her but I'm just so tired. I don't want to be angry with her.

I should be angry with Fiyero.

I don't even have the energy to be angry with him either. I don't even think he's worth the energy to be angry over anyway. It's over, whatever it_ was_ is over and done and I just want to leave it and never think about it ever again.

Elphaba takes my hand and tells me once more that everything will be all right. But we're walking back toward the fire, back to where I know he's waiting. And if he knows what's good for him he won't be there. I hope he's not there.

I don't know what I'll do when I see him again. I just… I just don't want to deal with him right now.

As we get closer I feel Elphaba's fingers tighten with my own.

"You might have to hold me tighter than that," I tell her once I spot the glow of the fire through the trees.

"I don't know. I think I just might let you _accidentally _slip from my grasp." Elphaba says with a furtive smile.

And yet the closer we get the less I feel. The mounting hatred I was expecting just isn't hitting me. I only feel drained. I've never felt so absolutely exhausted before.

Probably because I've run through the extent of human emotions all within an hour. I don't think I have any feelings left in me to throw at Fiyero. I just want to sit down with Elphaba and ignore him entirely.

That really isn't asking so much…

Before we enter back into the clearing Elphaba pulls me aside behind a couple trees. I'm disoriented for a moment until she brushes some of my hair behind my ear and kisses my forehead so gently that I just want to melt right into the tree bark and take her with me.

"Glinda," she calls my name in a voice as soft as her touch. I meet her eyes, surprised to find her looking at me with such worry. "Are you sure you're all right? You seem a little…. off."

"I _am_ off," I say slumping against the tree behind me. "I feel like all the oomph has been magicked out of me."

"The oomph?" Elphaba asks, smile pulling at the corner of her mouth. I let my eyes fall close as she run her thumbs across my cheeks. "I can take the blame for that."

I shake my head. "Really if anyone is to blame it's the person we're avoiding right now."

"Do you want to punch him? Because I'm more than willing to allow you this opportunity. I know you've been meaning to for months now." She chuckles.

I shake my head again then groan. "See? Why am I shaking my head? I _should_ want to punch Fiyero. Oz, I should want to _murder _him! But I just feel so.. so…"

"Off?"

I sigh and nod as I look back up into her eyes. "Elphie, I don't want to be here anymore. I just want to go home and marry you and live in our obnoxious house with whatever horrendous pet I'm sure Lurline has left for us. I don't even care about Fiyero right now. I just want to be with you, far away from here."

I watch as Elphaba's expression sinks. She looks far more worried than I've ever seen her. I must look awful if she's this worried about me.

"Soon. We'll be home soon." She says finally, leaning forward to capture my lips between her own. This kiss is welcome, as hers always are, and so sweet.

When we part she wraps her arms behind me, pulling my body away from the tree and into her own. I let her embrace me, let her warmth flow through me. And when I close my eyes and hug her back I can almost imagine we're back home, in her room. Back where we belong and not here in this random forest in the middle of Oz.

I can't forget this forest though. I don't want to forget the things she said to me. I think I will forever replay them in my head and forever remember this night. Because as much pain as it's caused me it's also given me so much more. Elphaba accepts me. She said yes and really that's all that should matter.

I'm so going to buy her the most fabulous engagement ring ever when we get home.

Hmm, I don't feel so off anymore.

"I don't need a ring," I hear Elphaba saying into my hair and I blush realizing I've voiced my thoughts aloud… again. I really need to get that habit under control.

And what does she mean she doesn't want a ring? "But Elphie-" I begin to protest as I stand straighter in her arms.

She cuts me off with a shake of her head and kiss to my pout. "I have you, that's all I'll ever need. Always."

Cue transformation into a puddle. I think I manage to give her a wobbly version of a smile as more tears cloud my vision and I throw my arms back around her. "I love you so much, you know that right?"

"I'd imagine so seeing as you asked me to be your wife and all." She replies with a deep laugh that I feel resounding inside me just as warmly as it sounds. "You do realize you asked to marry the only green girl in existence?"

"You're green?" I gasp. I leave my arms looped behind her neck as I roll back onto my feet once more. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Elphaba leans forward; smirk firmly placed over her face. "I think I warned you, once, twice, a million times."

"As if I've ever listened to a warning." I grin with a roll of my eyes. "Where would the fun be in that?"

And she kisses me and for that moment everything is all right. More than all right. Because for this brief moment I don't have to think about anything other than her and that's all I ever really care to think about anyway. I love her so much.

Elphaba pulls apart first, giving me gentle little pecks before fully moving away.

"Ready?" She asks.

I nod and give her smile. "How long do you think it'll take my hand to heal after I break his nose?"

Elphaba smiles right back at me. "Quick enough for you to recoil and send it back in for another go if you'd like."

"That sounds…." I trail off once we're back in the small clearing. The fire is still burning brightly but Fiyero is nowhere to be found. "Where did he go?"

"I believe that would be my doing." A rough voice carries over our ears. I feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand at end. Elphaba pulls me behind her, standing protectively in front of me. As the voice chuckles I feel another shiver shoot down my spine. My arms instinctively wrap themselves around the arm Elphaba is using to keep me behind her. Her other is up, fingers poised to unleash a spell.

A spell that won't work here.

"Who's there?" Elphaba shouts and I don't miss the distinct quiver in her voice.

Neither does the disembodied voice. I wonder briefly if it's Fiyero out there laughing at us. Playing a trick on us. But I know him well enough to know after a night such as this that the last thing he would ever stoop to doing is playing pranks.

I was envisioning a lot of groveling actually.

"Really? Introductions? I think that's hardly necessary." The voice is so hoarse I can't even make out if it's coming from a man or a woman.

But it could only be one person as there's only one person who's missing from our dysfunctional trio.

"This isn't funny, Fiyero!" I yell at him. "Just come out and take your beating like a _man_!"

A cackle of laughter rolls through the camp. Elphaba holds me closer to her side. I don't think its Fiyero…

And then the voice speaks out once more, "Still the same I see, _Miss Galinda_."

Fuck.

"_Morrible_!" Elphaba growls. She swoops down to the fire and takes a burning stick into her hands, holding it out in front of her. "Show yourself!"

Oh my Oz, Elphie! As if a burning stick is going to fend her off! "We should be _running_." I hiss into her ear.

"You should listen to your _girlfriend_." Morrible says in that horrible voice as she steps from behind the trees just to our left. Elphaba whirls around, the fire licking her fingers as she holds the stick steady. We both shudder at the sight of the grotesque woman.

Morrible stands hunched over a black cane. The same tik tok device I remember her using to find me once before dangles from around her neck, whirring faster than ever. Her contorted body is covered head to toe in that same awful mess of fabric she always dons. Everything about her is the same except her face, which, once heavily made up to the point of clownish, is now obscured behind a mask. Her eyes shine out though, black and burning with the flame of the fire held in Elphaba's hands. With every flicker of the fire I can see the scars marring her skin peaking out beneath the edges of the mask.

The burns from the Grimmerie spell never healed.

I'm reminded she has no power.

She can't hurt us.

"Let's just go, Elphie," I implore her with a tug of her arm.

But Elphaba doesn't hear me, or chooses to ignore me, as she narrows her eyes at Morrible. "You've murdered _thousands_!"

"So melodramatic." Morrible scoffs with a dismissive wave of her free hand "Do I look to be in any condition to be murdering thousands? Maybe a few dozen or so every couple months but thousands? Hardly! I have those loyal to me to thank for the _thousands_ you speak of. It's easy to gain trust when you show people the_ truth_. And speaking of those people." She says then taps her cane against the tree.

A few dozen figures emerge into the clearing, all their faces obscured behind masks matching Morrible's. Elphaba finally lets the stick fall from her grasp and her fingers mend themselves as her gaze darts from body to body.

Panic settles into me. "How can they see us?"

"They can't," Morrible answers as she moves closer to Elphaba and I. "But I can. You may have stripped me of my magic but that doesn't mean I haven't found a way to wield power elsewhere. And an army of sorcerers is about as powerful as you get, wouldn't you agree? They do as I say, when I say."

"Magic can't touch us anymore," Elphaba replies shakily.

"Really?" Morrible asks, amused. "Then would you like to explain how my men have captured the Captain over there?"

A few sorcerers part to reveal Fiyero lying on the ground, unconscious, and bound by simmering black strands of magic.

I really start to panic.

"And now that the pleasantries have ended, boys if you will?" Morrible asks as she points her cane directly at us. Elphaba and I barely have time to register what's happening as a dozen arms rise toward us.

"Glinda, _run_!" Elphaba shouts pushing me aside as the binding spells hit her dead on and she crashes to the ground. I barely get myself turned around to help her when I feel the spell hit me as well. I let out a scream as the binds snap around my legs and I fall face first into the dirt in front of Elphaba.

I blink back tears as the dust and dirt swirls from the floor and enters my vision. The magical bonds snake up my torso, pinning my arms to my sides as they slide up the rest of my body. I can make out a few dozen boot-clad feet moving quickly toward us as I try and wriggle towards Elphaba. She catches my eyes and the concern and… and _rage_ I see in her gaze causes a lump to catch in my throat. She struggles against her bonds but Morrible orders her men to knock her out cold and I scream again in protest as Elphaba's body pulses for a moment before lying still, just like Fiyero.

"What do you want from us?" I cry out as Morrible saunters into my line of sight. She prods my cheek with her cane and I try desperately to shake her off but she pins my face to the ground. Tears stream from my eyes as I'm forced to look across from me as the sorcerers drape a blanket over Elphaba and magically drag her away. "_Don't touch her_!"

I groan as Morrible digs the cane deeper into my face. I don't even care if she runs it through my head. It doesn't matter! I'm already dead!

"You know Miss Galinda if it wasn't for you everything would be different." She tells me in that awful raspy voice of hers. I allow myself one moment of victory knowing the only reason she sounds so horrible is because of the spell Elphaba unleashed on her. "I should thank you, really."

"You're welcome for the face lift. Massive improvement over what you had going on before." I manage to grunt out before she sinks the cane entirely through my head and I'm met with the oddest sensation as it passes through my skull. It's not painful in the least and I can't help but laugh as she pulls the stick from my head.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you." Morrible spits. "You may be dead to this world but you are _alive_ to another. I can easily see to it you never return."

"You can't hurt us anymore Morrible." I smirk up at her. "You have no power."

"Your girlfriend may have been the one who delivered the spell but I am placing all the blame on you." She hisses as she crouches down next to me. I hear a roar of fire in the distance and beyond the trees a giant red balloon lights up the sky. I must be dreaming. Between Fiyero kissing Elphaba, proposing, and now Morrible nothing is making sense. Add in a giant balloon? Yeah this can't be real. I will wake up back in my bed with a preferably naked Elphaba and we will laugh about the absurdity of this all.

But then Morrible is finally at my eye level and she lets her mask slip to her neck and I look into her soulless eyes for the first time since we left Oz and I know. That chill that runs down my spine is real. The fear pooling in my stomach at the look she's giving me is real. Her malicious words ring so real I hear them echoing inside my head for a long time after.

"I vowed that if you ever set foot on Oz again I would have my retribution. And now that you're here… " She trails off with a wicked grin. "Well it's time for me to have my fun."

Then with a snap of her fingers and the mutter of a spell from her left hand man the last working organ in my body shuts down and all goes dark.

* * *

When I wake up it's to my own screaming. I spring into a sitting position, my throat dry and coarse as a cry for Elphaba rips from my mouth. My chest is heaving with empty breaths as I look around the room I've been placed in. Everything is dark save for a red glow falling over half my body and as I turn to the window I can see that same red balloon floating in the yard outside. A few dark figures are strapping it to the ground while another stands in the box suspended beneath it, controlling a stream of flame that shoots up into the balloon.

What… in Oz… is that?

"Glinda?" I hear someone whisper off to my other side. I snap my attention around to find Fiyero bent down on his knees a few paces away from me. He looks relieved as I lock my glare on him. "Thank Oz you're all right."

How dare he have the audacity to care about me now! Especially after what he's done! I scramble up to my feet and dash forward, ignoring his pleas for me not to move because I am so ready to tackle him to the ground. I barely get one foot in front of me when I'm suddenly tossed to the ground and pinned to the wood floor underneath a torrent of magic. As my cheek presses uncomfortably against the wood I realize there's a thin circle of fabric lying on the ground around me.

"It's some kind of containment spell." Fiyero explains in a quiet voice. "But that's not the worst of it."

I see him nodding sadly to the room in front of us. It's a large empty space filled with darkness. But I would have to be blind not to recognize the body of my fiancé lying atop a table across the room. As the red glow dissipates and Elphaba is obscured in the night I feel a panic unlike anything I've ever experienced before exploding within me. Every nerve in my body tries desperately to free itself from the magic still pinning me to the floor. I hear myself calling for Elphaba. Begging of her to wake up.

But the more I struggle the harder the magic works to still me.

"You have to relax, Glinda!" I can barely hear Fiyero's voice over the sounds of my own. "The spell goes away when you relax!"

Ignoring Fiyero I pant heavily and give one last push of my body against the magic. It sends me right back to the floor, the weight of a train presses down the length of my body. I groan and lie still finally, completely spent.

"Please Glinda, just breathe." Fiyero whispers.

"I can't breathe…. you dumbass… I'm dead!" I wheeze.

Even in the dim light of the fire outside I can still see Fiyero looking embarrassed as he turns his gaze away from mine.

"I know this is not the time but I'm sorry, Glinda. I'm so sorry. For everything." He says.

"_Apology_…_ not… accepted_." I growl.

The magic seems to be loosening its power against me as the pressure I was once feeling subsides. Fiyero doesn't say anything else as I focus my gaze ahead to the table where Elphaba lies. My throat catches again as I feel a cry trying to force it's way out. My vision blurs over once more with tears. I've lost count of the number of times I've cried tonight alone.

I can't believe Morrible's found us again.

And I can't believe I'm sitting pinned beneath her sorcerer's magic in what I recognize now as my fathers old library.

My old home.

Electric bulbs blink to life along the walls of the library. Cords upon cords of black wire spark with the pulse as the room is quickly flooded with light. My eyes close briefly against the onslaught before adjusting. Fiyero stands to his feet, careful not to extend his body beyond the fabric lying around him. I see his fist clench as he narrows his eyes at the men entering the room.

All I can do is lie pathetically on the floor until this stupid spell subsides.

And then Morrible saunters in and my body instinctively struggles against the magic once more.

"Honestly, Miss Galinda." Morrible sighs as she leans against the table. "Do try and relax. This is no fun if you're going to be writhing on the floor all night."

"Leave her… alone!" I shout, trying desperately to will myself to stop struggling. I can't help Elphaba if I'm stuck beneath this spell!

"What do you want with us?" Fiyero demands.

"I don't want you, _Captain_." Morrible taunts. "Merely these two here."

"Touch her… and I will… _murder you_!" I roar.

"You couldn't the first time. I hardly doubt you've changed. Especially since you still seem incapable of following a simple instruction. So I repeat. Relax, Miss Galinda."

"Let me out of this spell and I'll…. p-prove to you I have changed!" I shout, wincing at the stutter I let slip.

Morrible simply ignores me as she instructs her men in something. I can't hear her hushed whispers but I feel myself seething as she places one of her hands a top Elphaba's legs. The men depart and we're left alone with Morrible.

"Anyway let's get this retribution over with shall we?" Morrible trills with a laugh that makes me want to grind my teeth. "My men have gone to fetch the other portion of my plan. Apparently someone left her in the den."

Her? What kind of plan involves a her?

"What are you planning?" Fiyero exclaims. "Haven't you hurt enough people!"

"Why is he with you?" Morrible ignores Fiyero as she turns her attention on me. "Though I do recall you were quite the trollop back at Shiz."

My teeth do more than grind at that assumption. I think I might have broken a few molars at the way I grit them so tightly together. I am not going to let her get a rise out of me. I need to get this spell off and retaliating is not the way. I let my eyes speak up for me instead.

The men re-enter and surround the table once more. I briefly catch a glimpse of the unconscious woman one of the men places onto the table beside Elphaba. On her feet are a pair of shoes I know could only belong to one person.

Nessa.

What is Morrible doing with Nessa? What does she want with Elphaba?

"What the fuck is going on!" I scream.

"Language, Miss Galinda," Morrible admonishes with a smirk. "I simply need them both for this to work."

"You need to go jump off of Mount Runcible!" Fiyero says.

Again Morrible ignores him and that ridiculous insult he spat, focusing all her attention on me. "You see I have control in nearly every sector of Oz. All except for Munchkinland. I invited Miss Nessarose here to negotiate a treaty of sorts. I would, of course, spare her land and diminutive citizens if she would in return grant me a few wishes."

"What do you want?" I ask in a hiss.

"Doesn't matter anymore. Because sometime around then this little miracle sprung to life." Morrible taps on the tik-tok device around her neck. "And really this new plan of mine is much more fun than any silly treaty ever would have been."

"Just get to your point!" I demand. The spell has almost completely left me by now. I don't even know what I will do once it's gone but I am not going to sit here and let her get away with whatever it is she is planning! Especially if it involves Elphie!

"You see manipulating Miss Nessarose would have been easy. But now that you both are back it's so much more fun to manipulate _you_ instead. Especially since Miss Elphaba would do _anything_ to keep you safe."

I don't like the way she's just said that.

Elphaba begins to stir on the table and Morrible leans over to brush some of Elphaba's hair behind her ear.

"_Don't fucking touch her!"_ I scream bolting up from the ground as the last of the magic leaves me. I stand to my feet and move as close to the barrier around me as I can without touching it. I clench my fists tightly by my sides and send all my frustrations over at Morrible in one unwavering gaze.

Then I gasp as Morrible picks a dagger up from the table. It's long and glints in the electric lights as Morrible places the tip of the blade over Nessa's chest.

The group of sorcerers begin chanting a spell as a malicious grin forms over Morrible's burnt lips.

"Elphaba always did envy her sister so." She says. "Well now she'll know just what those shoes feel like. And she'll do as I say simply because I have you, Miss Galinda."

"No!" Fiyero shouts as he lunges forward and impacts against the barrier. His body is thrown to the ground and I see him grimace as he struggles against the spell.

Morrible doesn't seem to care as she keeps her gaze locked with mine. I feel my heart go cold. I can't save Nessa. I can't save Elphaba….

"Once Munchkinland is mine… well then, Oz is mine." Morrible cackles and all I can do is watch in horror as she drives the blade into Nessa's chest.


	8. Keep Me Safe

**The Eternity Effect**

**Chapter 8 – "**_**Keep me safe."**_

_Elphaba_

I can hear Glinda screaming for me. She sounds so desperate, her pleas so thick. I will my eyes to open but they remain staunchly shut. The chanting of Morrible's men drowns her cries out.

My eyes open of their own accord as I feel my body being lifted from the table. Morrible is staring at me, smirk already in place, eyes glinting with excitement.

"See you soon, Miss Nessarose." She whispers in a croak. I grow immediately on edge at the mention of my sister. And then I grow unbelievably confused at Morrible directing the name at me. As my body lowers back to the table my eyes fall close. But just before they close I see the black sphere atop her cane glowing a familiar yellow.

Apprehension washes over me.

And just as quickly as it filled my veins it disappears as my back rests against the table once more. A silent clam settles around me...warm... but then my chest explodes with a pain I haven't felt since leaving Oz. My heart pumps erratically as I spring up from the table clutching my chest. I feel a wet heat slicking across my fingers, the smell of blood hits my nose and as the men chant louder the gaping wound in my heart mends, stitching together so painfully I have to bite my tongue to keep the scream from ripping out of my throat.

I do hear Glinda though, voice full of panic as she begs of Morrible to stop.

To let me go.

Morrible merely cackles at her as I take deep breaths. Cold air rushes into my lungs, filling my body with much needed oxygen.

I don't need to breathe… why can I breathe again? Why was I bleeding? What has Morrible done to me?

I groan as I feel the last of the magic flowing from my body. The chanting stops and I roll onto my side where I promptly empty my stomach to the floor. Morrible just cackles more as I moan and roll the other way, misjudging the table space left and fall to the ground. More pain shoots up my spine as I impact the hard wood below. I sit up, wincing against the strain while Morrible laughs.

And when I open my eyes and look down to my feet I feel a chill roll through my body that stops at my waist. Because the boots I was wearing earlier are no longer strapped around my legs. Instead I am wearing Nessa's jeweled shoes.

But the sight of pale peach colored ankles peeking out beneath the skirt I am now wearing has my entire body going completely still.

This isn't my body.

"What have you done to me?" I shout up at Morrible, shocked when I hear Nessa's voice instead of my own. "Where's Nessa? What have you done with her?"

"Nessa's gone and if you don't want to see the same happen to Galinda I highly advise you to do as I say." Morrible instructs in a harsh whisper.

"You can't hurt Glinda," I retort, sliding my body away from Morrible. I stumble under my own arms as I try to pull Nessa's useless legs along with me.

"Did you hear that, Miss Galinda?" Morrible chuckles.

I follow Morrible's gaze to where Glinda stands, wide-eyed and terrified.

"Please Elphie," Glinda begs as she sinks to the floor. "Listen to me. Everything will be all right. She can't take me away. She can't kill me."

I notice Fiyero out of the corner of my eye, groaning as he tries to sit up. They hurt him. Somehow they've hurt him. Morrible can easily hurt Glinda!

I shake my head and bite my bottom lip to keep it from quivering.

"I don't think Miss Galinda knows what she's saying. Perhaps a demonstration is necessary?" Morrible looks around to her minions. "Friends?" She grins and motions for her sorcerers to approach Fiyero. "If you will please, dispatch the Captain?"

Fiyero barely gets to his feet, ready to fend them off as they begin chanting. His eyes double in size as he seizes his throat. Glinda backs away alarmed as Fiyero's legs turn to mist.

Morrible stands beside me and holds out her cane. The black orb glows a brilliant yellow once more. Fiyero shoots me a hopeless look as his waist starts to smoke.

"Stop!" I hear myself shouting in time with Glinda.

Morrible motions for her men to discontinue the chant and as they do Fiyero's legs solidify again and he falls to the floor, sputtering and shaking.

I look over to Glinda, surprised to have heard her shouting with me. Fiyero looks just as surprised as he stares over at her as well.

"So now, Miss Elphaba." Morrible turns her gaze down to me. "Will you do as I command?"

I lower my head so as to not let her see the tears threatening to obscure my vision. I can't believe I'm about to say this… but I have to keep Glinda safe. "Only if you promise they won't be h-harmed."

"Done." Morrible says.

Gunshots are heard outside.

Morrible mutters a string of curses as she whirls on her men. With one look they file out of the room quickly. Then Morrible turns down to me.

"I guess I don't have to worry about you escaping." She chuckles as her eyes take in my legs. "I need to go deal with this. Don't forget our little agreement, Miss _Nessarose_."

And with a wink she tugs the mask resting atop her head back over her hideous face and leaves the room.

The only sounds filling the room are my deep breaths and the muted echo of fighting from outside the windows.

"Elphie?" Glinda calls to me in a soft voice full of apprehension. I sigh as I hear it and turn my watery gaze up to meet her own. "It'll be ok." She says and even I know she doesn't believe the words spilling from her mouth.

"How can this be ok?" I mutter.

I can't move.

I'm stuck in Nessa's body.

I don't even know if Nessa's safe somewhere.

Knowing Morrible she's probably dead….

My sister's body lets out a small whimper as I fight back the urge to cry. And just as soon as the sound passes my lips I hear a yelp from Glinda as her body impacts hard against the floor.

"Glinda!" I shout, reaching out toward her as she begins to cry. I can't take seeing her hurt. I hate seeing her cry. I will these arms to pull me across the floor. I don't even know what's happened to hurt her! I'm halfway across the room when my left wrist gives out under me and I crash to the floor. I wince as my head collides with the ground.

"Argh!" I scream, frustrated that I can't just get up run to Glinda as I wish to. More tears threaten to escape from these eyes as she looks over at me with such sympathy.

Such pity… because I can't even console her as I wish to.

"Go to her, Fae," I hear Fiyero say as I turn my eyes to focus on him. He gives me an encouraging smile and I struggle back up under the sprained wrist.

I make it to Glinda finally, sweat drenching my brow. I push aside the fabric lying in my way and Glinda immediately springs up from the floor once I do so. Her arms wrap around this body, holding me close to her as she buries her head into the crook of my neck.

"How did you…?" Fiyero trails off in wonder as I hug Glinda to me as if I'll never get the chance to do so again. But she doesn't fit against me as she should and I miss the way we fit together before.

I've never missed my green skin more than in this moment. I've never missed the body I consider a curse more than right now as I hold Glinda. Because I want her to mold to me as only she was ever meant to.

I choke back a sob and she holds me tighter.

"It's ok, Elphie," She whispers, rubbing a soothing pattern along my back. It makes me just want to let go and cry. Nessa must still be here with me. Every emotion I feel seems intensified ten fold. "It'll be ok."

This is far from ok.

I shouldn't be breathing. I shouldn't have a heartbeat again! Torrents of thoughts assault my mind.

Do I need to die again to be with Glinda?

Is it even _possible _to die twice?

Why was Morrible's cane glowing?

Does she have her magic back?

Is Nessa with Lurline?

Is she somewhere else?

Worse?

Can Morrible do the same to Glinda?

I take a deep ragged breath as Glinda pulls away from me to wipe my eyes. How can she touch me if I'm alive? How am I able to hold her, _see her_ with a heart pumping so strongly against my chest?

"How is it you can touch the barrier?" Fiyero asks and Glinda shoots him a glare as I give him a confused look.

"What barrier?" I ask with a sniffle, wiping furiously at my eyes. I can't believe I've let him see me in such a state.

Glinda tightens her grip around me as she supports my useless body weight against her. "Shut up Fiyero." She hisses at him.

"No, Glinda, she broke your barrier! We can get _out of here_!" He emphasizes.

The gunshots ring from inside the halls now.

Glinda looks back over to me and quickly explains the spell placed over the fabric. I wince and rub her hand gently as she tells me how it pinned her to the ground. The shouts in the hall grow louder and Glinda helps me over to Fiyero where I quickly pull the fabric away. He gives me a thankful smile.

Morrible lets out a primal yell outside the closed door and I turn to them, realization dawning on me.

"I can't go with you." I say. Glinda begins shaking her head while Fiyero opens his mouth to protest. "No, I can't. I'll just slow you down. And I can't risk her hurting you again," I say this more to Glinda as I give her hand a squeeze.

"We're not leaving you here Elphaba," Fiyero states. "No way. I'll carry you if I have to."

"And I'll let him." Glinda says. "I'll let him if it means getting you away from here. _With me_."

I close my eyes and let out a breath. "Morrible needs Nessa. She'll keep me safe. But you, she is more than willing to hurt you. I won't give her that chance. Not if you can leave, right now."

"And go where, Elphie? What do you expect me to do without you?" Glinda cries.

I feel my heart clench seeing her breaking down like this. "Like you said, I'll be ok my sweet. I just need time to think of a way out."

And then it hits me. I need a sorcerer. I need someone to break whatever spell it was Morrible used to put me in Nessa's body.

"Find someone to reverse this spell." I tell her. Fiyero's eyes keep darting to the door, as Glinda's remain locked with mine. "That's why you need to leave. Find someone to help me."

"How am I supposed to find someone to help you if no one in Oz can see me?" Glinda exclaims.

I take Glinda's face between my hands and ignore the way her cheeks don't fit in my palms. "Please my sweet. You found me before. You can do this again."

I wipe her rapidly falling tears as she shakes her head. "Not without you…"

"You have to Glinda. Go to Shiz if you must but I need you to do this. I need you to keep me safe. This is the only way." I whisper.

Glinda lets out a whimper. Then I see her eyes growing dark as she looks up at me. "How will I find you again?"

I feel my throat go dry at her question. But an answer quickly comes to me. "Munchkinland. Morrible wants Munchkinland. I'll make her take me there. Colwen Grounds."

Glinda nods as she pulls me into her arms once more.

"Please stay safe, Elphie…" She pleads into my ear.

I hold her tighter. "You too, my sweet."

The doors finally burst in, Morrible's back the first to cross the threshold, a rifle held out before her as she fires it into the hall.

"Go!" I urge puling away from Glinda. "_Go_!"

Fiyero helps her to her feet and leads her to one of the open windows. He jumps out first, holding his hands out for Glinda to follow.

But her eyes are locked on mine, tears still flowing down her cheeks as she gives me a determined nod and mouths that she loves me.

I choke on air as I mouth back 'I love you' as well.

And just as Morrible finally lowers her rifle Glinda jumps out the window and disappears into the night with Fiyero.

"Fucking Resistance!" Morrible curses, tossing her gun to the side.

She looks completely unwound while I feel an absolute calm wash over me. All I seem to be able to think is that Glinda is safe.

She is safe.

If anything should happen to me at least Glinda will be all right.

Morrible whirls on me once she's realized Glinda and Fiyero are missing. Her eyes go dark with rage. "Where are they?"

"Gone." I say calmly.

Morrible takes her gun back into her hands and with a roar swings the butt of the rifle around towards me. The last thing I can think before it hits the back of Nessa's head is that I don't care.

Glinda is safe.


	9. Glinda and the Prince

**The Eternity Effect**

**Chapter 9 – **_**Glinda and the Prince**_

_Glinda_

I run behind Fiyero across my old yard. Bodies litter the grass around us. Some Animal, some human, some Morrible's sorcerers. I try not to look down at them as we run through them. Fiyero's fingers are wrapped tightly around my wrist, guiding me as he finds the best route of escape. The feeling of his skin on mine is causing my stomach to churn, more so then the dead bodies we pass through. I stumble some and he catches me.

I want to throw up.

But Elphaba needs us to get away. I stand back to my feet, pushing him away and we take off once more towards the trees. I take a look back at the manor. The window is so small now.

Elphaba feels so far away.

I won't ever forget the scream she let out as she sprung up from that table, chest spurting blood. It may have been Nessa's voice but the pain was Elphaba's. I couldn't stop myself if I wanted to. I needed to be by her side. Needed to help her in any way I could.

And Morrible! Morrible just stood by, grinning, too absorbed in her stupid glowing cane to care about the torture she was putting Elphaba through!

I'll kill her!

I feel Fiyero pulling me in another direction; my thoughts forced back to the present.

I don't like the feeling settling in my gut as we make it to the tree line. And then the large trunks obscure the window and I can't feel Elphaba anymore. I want to cry. I want to run back and take her in my arms. I don't even care that she's stuck in Nessa's body right now. I'll find a way to fix it.

I need my Elphie back.

"Come on, Glinda," Fiyero urges me faster as he picks up his pace. I keep up with him and rip my wrist out of his grasp. He doesn't question my action as I sprint out in front of him and lead the way myself.

This is my old home; if anyone should be showing someone the way it should be _me_.

I don't even know how we're going to get to Shiz.

I'll run the whole way if I have to. It's not like I'll get tired.

And that's exactly what I am going to do.

Fiyero runs up beside me and I feel his eyes on the side of my face.

"We're far enough away now, we can slow down!" He tells me.

"No," I reply back, urging my legs to work harder. "I'm not stopping. You want to slow down, _fine_. Slow down!"

He catches up with me again after a couple seconds.

"I'm sorry Glinda," he apologizes as we exit the small forest separating my parents' property from the road. I pause for a second trying to remember exactly which way leads us to Shiz. "Glinda?"

"Don't talk to me," I growl, slipping my heels off. I'll run faster without them. I consider tossing them aside but think better of it and instead tuck them into the waistband of my skirt. Then I begin running down the road I know leads South.

"Ok, that's all right." Fiyero says as he evens with me once more. "I should have expected that. I deserve that. But I just want you to know how sorry I am. I was out of line, Glinda, I should have never tried to come between you two!" He shouts to be heard over the loud humming I've decided to begin.

I still feel his eyes on the side of my face as we continue running. I hope he doesn't think I'm about to respond. I really should just punch him now that I have the chance. But that would be a waste of precious time.

"I'm trying to get over her, Glinda. I just want you to know that. What I did was inexcusable and I don't expect you to forgive me…. but I hope you will anyway."

I ignore him and press on, still humming to drown out the sounds of his voice.

Over the course of the next couple hours Fiyero inundates me with apologizes and promises.

"I really like spending time with you guys and I hope we still can."

"I'm so sorry, Glinda! Really! It was a stupid mistake!"

"You can't blame me, can you? Elphaba is incredible. I mean you guys go at it like rabbits all the time!"

"Please give me a chance, Glinda! I swear I'll be a better friend."

"I've asked you about a dozen times now to punch me and you haven't yet…."

"I'll be your slave for a century if you'll just say _something_!"

"Glinda, I'm sorry! I'm running out of ways to say it! I'm just a dumb prince remember?"

"You want to murder me, don't you? That's why you're being so quiet. You're plotting my second demise."

And the biggest gem of them all…

"You guys are all I have, you know… I just want you both to be happy."

Be happy? I don't know what ever possessed him to think what he did could ever make us happy! Wishing happiness doesn't include the pressing of your mouth to another. It doesn't mean pining in blatant sight. And it certainly doesn't mean disregarding ALL COMMON SENSE!

I hate him! _I hate him_!

"Argh!" I finally scream, tackling him to the ground. There is only so much one girl can take and after four hours I had had _enough_. Fiyero looks surprised for a second as I pin him beneath me. Then he relaxes seeing my fist clench and rise.

"Finally." He sighs, turning his cheek to the side, giving me better access. "Ok, go for it."

I stare down at him, unmoving. He opens one eye, squinting up at me.

"Aren't you going to hit me?" He asks.

I want to hit him. I _really _just want to unleash all my pent up anger right into his undeserving face… but that's just it. He doesn't even deserve this from me. He deserves nothing from me.

I push myself off him and stand back to my feet once more.

"You're not worth it." I mumble leaving him on the ground as I start running toward Shiz once again.

I'm more than happy to leave him behind.

* * *

I feel like I've been running for years and yet have only managed to _just_ arrive in Wittica. Even the sun is taking its sweet time peeking! I should be thankful for that though. The longer it takes to rise the more time I have to get to Shiz. I wish I could keep it behind the Pertha Hills till then. But I don't have anyone to pray to for that anymore.

And speaking of deities, for the past couple hours all I have been doing is cursing Lurline's name. Didn't she promise we'd be safe? I don't consider our current situation in any way secure! And Morrible! She promised Morrible wouldn't harm us!

Lurline is nothing but a liar! She's a horrid, pompous, evil, soulless…Oh my Oz! What if she's in cahoots with Morrible? What if this is all part of her plan? What if Fiyero was right and I _am_ a threat to her position? I cannot believe we fell for her lies!

I am going to twice murder that Fairy Queen bitch!

I will-

"Glinda?"

My murderous plotting is interrupted by Fiyero, who sheepishly apologizes after I spare him a single withering glance.

He averts his eyes somewhere over my shoulder and says, "Listen."

"To what?" I growl, "The sound of a voice I specifically told never to speak to me again?"

I watch his shoulders square as his eyes dart back to mine. "Just listen."

I don't have time for this! I shove him out of the way and continue on the path to Shiz. I barely take two steps when I hear it.

A train whistle.

It's faint and far off… and undisputedly coming from the direction of Frottica.

Only one person is in control of the trains.

I don't waste another second. Before Fiyero can even get out a word in protest I take off down into the grassy field. The long blades whip along my hips, pollen clouds erupting with every step. I know just on the other side of this field, right along the base of the hills, rests the Gillikin rail. I practically have the journey memorized. A woman once told me to never close my eyes on the train. That if I did I my inspiration would pass me right by. In turn I told her that my eyes would be inspired to sprout unsightly bags if I didn't close them.

She just gave me an amused smile, laid the newspaper she'd been reading down on the tea tray I'd ordered, and left the dinning cart without another word.

It was only after I woke from my nap several hours later that I learned the woman was none other than Madame Grey, one of the most influential, and not to mention _well-respected, _authorities in sorcery. And on the newspaper she'd circled an ad for eye cream.

I felt so foolish.

The next time I took the train home I stayed up for the entirety of the ride.

The train should just be rounding the last bend ahead. I can hear its engine furiously burning along the track. I see the plume of black smoke rising into the dawn sky before the glint of its steel front exits the tree line.

All at once my body propels itself forward faster. I know Elphaba is on that train, I know it! I have to get onboard. I have to see her. I have to help her!

I don't care what it takes; I will get on that train!

I can see the carts now, all glimmering black, windows obscured with dark curtains. Elphaba is behind one of those windows!

I need to run faster! _I need to get on this train!_

Just as I am about to burst from the field I feel my body give a lurch, my arms fly out ahead of me as I am yanked back roughly. I lose my footing and trip, landing face down onto something quite unlike what I recall ground to feel like.

The trains whistle blows again and my mind suddenly grows very clear. I feel something in my cheeks vibrating and not in the way the ground has started shaking beneath my tangled legs.

Not from the train as it rumbles by.

My face grows instantly hot.

"Lurline, help me," I hear Fiyero groaning below me.

I let out a scream as I push myself off his body. I can't believe my face was touching his stomach! I am going to be sick to mine! I rub at my skin furiously trying to wipe the mere thought of him from me.

Then the train whistle blows again, this time fainter.

It's gone.

Elphaba is gone.

My face does more than grow hot this time. I feel like my entire body is erupting into flames. I am going to murder him! I am going to rip each and every limb from his undeserving body! I am going to cut his dick off with my shoe!

And for the second time Fiyero finds himself pinned beneath me. But this time he doesn't turn his head away gladly, he stares up at me with a look of pure fear. Good! He should be scared! I am going to take _everything_ from him! Just like he took everything from me!

"_Do you know_…." I begin to say, his eyes growing wide at the sound of my voice. Even I am surprised by the low tones rolling from my tongue. "_Do you have any fucking clue what you just did?"_

"Yes," He breathes, eyes taking a turn towards gentle. Gentle? I send a fist into his nose, the bones crack loudly, his eyes instantly spring with tears. I move to send another punch into his face but he uses my momentum against me, rolling us over in the grass, more pollen settles down around us as I find our roles reversed. He grips my wrists tightly above my head and I furiously squirm beneath him, managing to land a knee in his groin once before he gains control over my legs entirely.

"Stop this Glinda! Just stop!" He shouts.

"Get off me!" I scream, trying to buck him off. Oz, I have never been so absolutely infuriated before! Doesn't he know? "Elphaba was on that train!"

"I know!" He says, surprising even me with that answer. I stop squirming and narrow my eyes up at him. Fiyero twitches his nose; the bones are moving slowly back into place. I hope it's painful. All the while he looks down at me, eyes still wet with the tears from moments before. Still gentle... "I know," He whispers, "That's why I had to stop you. You were so intent on getting on that train, Glinda. And if you made it on then what? How could you help her after Morrible gets her hands on you, too? You promised Fae you'd find her help! You promised to keep her safe!"

I bite my bottom lip as his words sink in. My body goes absolutely still and limp all at once. I don't even want to… I don't… Oz! I could have ended us both! I'm such an idiot! More than an idiot! I can't even think of a word to describe how foolish I was!

And now I'm crying in front of Fiyero!

"Shh," he says, helping me to sit up even though I just fall right back to the ground once more. I just want him to leave me. Let me lie in this stupid field and cry because I almost lost the one thing I love most in this world. All because I am a selfish child! I almost ruined everything!

I can't stop shaking!

Don't touch me Fiyero!

I don't even care enough to try and push him away as his arms wrap around me and he pulls me up to his stupid chest. Only Elphie is allowed to brush hair from my face! Only she is allowed to hold me like this! Not you! Not the dumb boy who tried to take her from me!

I cannot stop crying! I am so pathetic!

"It's ok Glinda, she's safe." He keeps saying in this soothing voice that just makes me want to break his nose all over again!

"I-it's nuh-nuh-n-not!" I stutter through a current of tears that have now somehow manifested into hiccups and sobs. "I all-all-almost kil-ki-kill-killed HER!"

"You didn't," Fiyero tells me quietly.

Stop rubbing my back! Stop touching me! I just want to scream at him but I don't even have the strength to form a coherent sentence!

"I'm s-so… I'm stu-stup-stu…I-I'm _you_!" I bawl.

Fiyero gives a light chuckle and I feel my tears finally starting to subside. "You can't be me, Elphaba doesn't want me." He says with a small smile. "She wants _you_."

I look up at him, his nose is still mending itself and he seems not at all bothered as it rearranges itself on his face. He just looks so… relieved.

"I asked her to… to marry me." I tell him between a hiccup and a sniffle. "She said yes."

His smile falters for the briefest of moments, and his eyes go wide. Then, just as quickly his expression turns gentle once again, a flicker of something crosses his eyes but I don't register it in time.

I don't think he wants me to know what he's feeling anyway. I don't want to know either. He gives my shoulder a soft squeeze; eyes focused somewhere down to the broken grass beneath us. He knows when this must have happened. I can see him thinking of something to say and when he finally does speak it's so quiet I have to lean forward just to catch his words.

"There wasn't another answer she could have given you, Glinda. _You're_ her everything." He looks back up at me, a wobbly grin pulling at his lips. "That yes was meant for you."

I nod, not knowing quite what to say in response to that. Especially since I am still supposedly upset with him. I feel a bit indifferent at the moment. Thankful that he was here to stop me from making a disastrous mistake… but indifferent… it's weird.

This whole situation is weird.

He moves his hand off my shoulder with a quick apology. I still don't say anything. Even once he stands to his feet and brushes some of the stickier grass from his trousers. The rest falls on its own accord. A reminder that we don't belong to this land. This grass isn't for us. The simple morning breeze removes even the most stubborn of pollen from my sleeves.

It used to take ages for me to get this stuff off my coats.

He doesn't offer a hand down to me, doesn't meet my eyes as I look up to his face. Something has changed and I don't know quite what it is….

"We should get going," He says looking around the field, anywhere but at me. "Your fiancé needs our help."


	10. Elphaba and the Tyrant

**The Eternity Effect**

**Chapter 10**_** – Elphaba and the Tyrant**_

_Elphaba_

I wake up to a sensation I haven't felt since the night I died. My lungs are desperate for air. Something is blocking my windpipe. _Nessa's_ wind pipe. I can't breathe! I cannot see!

And there are voices. Men and women, laughing. They're laughing at me. My hands are practically tearing at my throat; desperate to remove whatever they've cast over me. My struggles seem to only make them laugh harder. The familiar pull of death presses against my chest. It's exactly the same as before…

I never told Glinda how I died… how the smoke from the fire spread faster than my wound could bleed out.

I told her I had passed out. I told her everything was ok. I told her there was no pain.

While she slept I suffocated to death in the bathroom. The smoke was too much and I was too weak. As the fire consumed the door and licked at my feet I willed myself to cease living. As I died on that searing floor I remember there was a moment when I was afraid I had made the wrong choice. What if I never saw Glinda again?

It was the last thought I had before waking up in a pile of my own ashes.

My sisters' lungs are nearing that same brink. My thoughts feel muddled… I feel weak again…

Oz…. is it possible? Dying twice?

What if I never see Glinda again?

"_**Enough**_!" A hoarse voice bellows.

Air rushes to breathe life into my chest. I choke on it so much I double over and fall from the chair I was put in. Instead of clutching my throat I clutch at the blouse covering my chest. It feels so tight! These lungs are burning! The heartbeat pounding into the palm of my hand is so strong I'm afraid it will burst from my body.

"We still need her!" The same voice is shouting. I realize I've missed everything she's just said. My breaths are still heavy but the burning has faded.

Who knew living could feel worse than dying?

"Get her up and then leave us." I realize it's Morrible speaking.

Morrible saved me from death.

No… she saved Nessa. She needs Nessa.

This was just a silly game to her followers. How could people be so cruel?

The wrap around my eyes is yanked off forcibly nearly sending me back onto the floor once more. The onslaught of light from the lamps in the room blinds me momentarily. It takes me a few moments to adjust and once I do I'm surprised to find Morrible has taken me up into Glinda's old bedroom.

Not a single piece of furniture has been touched. It's exactly as I recall it…

"Ah, memories; wonderful things aren't they?" Morrible trills, a smirk contorting her horribly disfigured face.

"When you're not marring them with your presence." I reply; voice strained from the ordeal moments before.

Morrible's eyes narrow. "Ever the same Miss Elphaba."

I've had enough of her banter. "How did you find us?"

Morrible smiles. "I have my ways."

I detest when she doesn't give me answers! I take a deep breath and try another approach. "Why am I here then?"

"To serve me."

"In what manner?"

"Ah, that is the question, isn't it?" Morrible says as she stands to her feet and moves awkwardly on her legs over to Glinda's bed. She touches the quilt gently, running a few fingers across its surface. I see dust swirling in the air above her hand. I remember the way the dust swirled around my hands as I clutched that same quilt. I tear my eyes away. Morrible thrives on playing with my emotions. Once I have calmed I look back up to find Morrible watching me, amused. "Miss Galinda has vanished, that much is obvious, and you had everything to do with it. Seeing as I made a deal with you and you've now _broken it_…" She growls clenching her fist into the quilt.

"I haven't." I counter, sitting straighter in the chair. I've never felt more confined than I do right now. "I cannot be held accountable for an escape _you_ allowed happen."

"I don't care!" Morrible bellows, advancing on me quicker than I thought she could. She grabs me roughly by the collar, easily lifting Nessa's body from the seat. "She'll come for you eventually and when she does I won't spare her a _second_."

I try not to let my alarm at her words show and keep my face as absolutely still as I can. Morrible can't know so I tell her, "She won't come for me."

Morrible brings me closer to her face to the point where our noses are almost brushing. I resist the urge to vomit. "You're lying." She breathes and the smell is so overwhelming I nearly do vomit.

I have to close my eyes and gulp before being able to meet hers again. Morrible, ever offended by my reaction, tosses my body back down onto the chair. I scramble to grip the arms, hoisting Nessa's body back into a sitting position. Once I settle I resume staring at Morrible, expression once again stoic. "She's not coming."

"Lies!" Morrible screams.

I ignore her.

"Where is she then!" Morrible demands.

"I don't know." I reply.

"You do know! Tell me and I'll spare her!"

"You can't take her from me if you don't even know where she is. Face it, whatever you were planning is now in ruins. Much like your visage." I couldn't resist that one.

And I pay for it with another slap to the face. Well worth it though. Truly sorry Nessa.

"Why are you both back on Oz?" Morrible asks, tone curious.

"Vacation." I answer simply.

"More _lies_, Miss Elphaba. I am growing ever impatient with them."

"I'm sorry you were blessed with the fortitude of an infant."

She slaps me then and as my head whips to the side the sting of her palm settles over my cheek. Then she shoves me aside roughly, bending around my chair. I hear her picking something from the floor. When she straightens I recognize Fiyero's shoulder bag clutched in her hands. Morrible sees my gaze making the connection. My mind instantly reverses, searching for the moment when Fiyero told me what he'd packed. But before I can think of his answer Morrible pulls the supplies from the bag and tosses them into my useless lap.

I recognize the three sorcery texts, Mr. Upland's translation journals, Fiyero's flint rock and a deck of cards.

Did he really think we'd have use for those?

At least they are evidence of vacation material.

Nothing to implicate me.

"As I said." I say, meeting her eyes once more. "Simply a vacation. You have nothing to hold over me Morrible. So unless you wish to continue interrogating me until you're blue in the face then I suggest you tell me what you've done with my sister."

"You're here for a reason. I will found out! And as for your sister," Morrible waves her hand dismissively. "She's none of your concern at the moment and you are hardly in a position to be demanding anything of me."

"Oh really?" I ask, smirking. "So if I were to say…. take my own life then you would have no qualms?"

A flash of panic crosses Morrible's eyes. My smirk grows larger.

"I take it you need me alive then. And seeing as I can, effectively, end my life then really _I _am the one in control here. Am I right?" I assume confidently.

Morrible simply glares at me in response.

"So then _Madame_, tell me again… why am I here?" I question, matching the heat in her gaze with my own.

"Munchkinland. You are to give me Munchkinland." Morrible answers between a tightly clenched jaw.

"And I take it my sister was not very receptive of your demand?"

An odd grunting noise escapes from Morrible's throat, which manifests into a snarl of sorts.

"Right." I nod. "So why not take Munchkinland by force then? Isn't that how you got your way elsewhere?"

I watch as Morrible's frustration with me disperses with the simple roll of her eyes. "I'm a diplomatic woman, Miss Elphaba, surely you of all people must know that."

"I don't consider setting Kiamo Ko on fire and _impaling_ me through the stomach a _diplomatic_ solution."

"Special cases require _special_ diplomatic resolutions."

"And cases not involving personal vendettas? What of those? What of my sister?"

Morrible looks to me for a moment, scrutinizing. After a long pause she says, "You seem to think me a monster, Miss Elphaba. I can assure you I am nothing of the sort."

I can't help the look of silent shock and ire that I'm sure is fixing itself across Nessa's features. "Your track record _certainly_ proves otherwise. Or need I remind you of the lives you've so shamelessly taken?"

"Yes, I have taken. Though I'd consider them more unavoidable then shameless. After all what are a few dozen lives to the thousands dying each day? And do not even try to put the blame of those deaths on me! We are in the midst of a civil war! I simply wish to bring order, that is all."

Now I am the one clenching my jaw in silent rage. "Tyranny is not order!"

Morrible seems not affected by my outburst. She turns to me, contemplative. "Let me ask you this Miss Elphaba. Were you happy at Shiz?"

That is an entirely unexpected question. Ridiculous even! "What would it matter? You saw to it that I endured every hardship imaginable."

"But you were happy." Morrible continues despite what I've just said to the contrary. "And don't lie. I saw the way you frolicked about with Miss Galinda."

She's just trying to get a rise out of me. She is playing to my emotions. I will not allow her to play mind tricks with me again! "_This has nothing to do with Munchkinland or Nessa_." I growl.

"Oh but it does Miss Elphaba. You seem to think my possession of Munchkinland would be some sort of end to all of Oz. Tell me this, would it be so horrible if I ran Oz? Have you forgotten so quickly of the Wizard? While you frolicked about campus with Miss Galinda he was running quite the Tyranny over us all. And he was lauded as wonderful for it! But wait… you seem to think I am worse than him. That perhaps I would do away with everyone in the same manner I did you? Because I believe that is _exactly _what you are imagining my dear. And to that I only have one thing to say…." Morrible trails off as she takes a seat opposite me on the edge of Glinda's vanity. "What use would a Tyrant be without people to govern over?"

I open my mouth to protest but she begins speaking once more.

"It was a rhetorical question. But I will answer a query of yours if you agree to answer one of my own."

I mull over her offer. There are so many things I want to ask her. So many things she could be lying about. Morrible wants to rule Oz. And she is right, what use would her rule be without people for her to boss around? She wants the infighting to stop just as much as us. It's completely mind boggling to think she's not the one behind everything. That by killing Morrible I would be no closer to fixing Oz. It's not that simple. How could I have ever thought it would be that simple? People everywhere are turning on one another and that won't stop by bringing Morrible down.

But it will help.

I can't kill her until I'm free of this body… and I'm not leaving Nessa lying in Morrible's estate.

I need her to take me to Colwen Grounds.

"Deal." I say holding out my hand.

Morrible picks herself form the vanity, bones cracking as she stretches her arm out to shake my hand.

"In diplomatic fashion, you may ask first." Morrible offers. I can practically hear her amusement bouncing off the walls.

"What have you done with Nessa?"

Morrible purses her lips and I watch as her eyes flick from mine to her cane resting beside the door and then back again. "I've seen to it that she won't be joining you anytime soon."

"What does that mean?" I demand. And what does it have to do with the cane? "And why do you need me in her place?"

"Always me, me, me with you." She chuckles. I send her a glare. "Very well I will answer this as it pertains to my plans you've half ruined. I need for you to negotiate the surrender of Munchkinland."

"And what would you gain from that?" I ask.

"Ah, ah, ah, Miss Elphaba." Morrible chuckles. "The deal was _one_ question."

"Fine." I snarl. "In order to surrender Munchkinland I need to be on Munchkin soil. Colwen Grounds to be precise."

"Done." Morrible acquiesces. "Now for my question. Why have you been sent back to Oz?"

I look at Morrible, truly look at her. She is genuinely curious as to why we are back. I can see her eyes squinting, trying to read the answer in my expression. She doesn't need the whole truth.

"We were sent back to restore balance to Oz." I reply.

Morrible's eyes squint into mine further. "And how do you expect to accomplish this?"

"Well surrendering Munchkinland to you certainly wasn't on the list."

Morrible laughs. "Yes, I'm sure it wasn't. I am also aware anything else I ask of you will be met with similar responses. No point in wasting my time further." She stands once more and walks to the door where she collects her cane. "I will send for some of my more… _refined_ men to escort you to the station."

"Well at least I know they'll ask my permission before choking me to death."

"You can't blame them for that." Morrible says. "After all, they believe you're the sole reason Oz is in the state it is today."

"I wonder who spread that lie." I glare at her.

"It's not a lie when it's the truth Miss Elphaba." Morrible counters as she opens the door. Her last words stay with me for a long time after. "If it wasn't for you, Oz would be a very different place indeed."

I can't argue that. It's the only true thing she's probably ever said to me.


	11. An Old Home

**The Eternity Effect**

**Chapter 11 – **_**An Old Home**_

_Glinda_

I don't know how long we ran but eventually we made it to Shiz. I think it took a couple days. I'm not too sure. After the train incident everything seemed to become a big blur. Deserted towns no longer held names, fields burned without farmers to care for them. And the refugee camps... there were so many along the path I lost count after the first day. I could spot the glow of their fires from far up the road, centuries posted among the trees. They couldn't see me of course but I could clearly see them. Faces dirty, worn, tired and eyes brimming with a fear I can't possibly comprehend.

So I looked away from their scared faces, and kept my focus ahead. I can't help them yet. I couldn't even if I wanted to... I don't belong to this place anymore.

And there is someone who I do belong to, who desperately needs _my_ help.

I will not let Elphaba down.

Fiyero ran a little ways behind me the entire time. At first I imagined he must be upset with me. But no it couldn't be that. If he were upset with me he wouldn't hesitate to let me know.

Then perhaps, I thought, he imagined I was still upset with him? I never really said anything in the contrary, and to be honest with myself I _was_ still upset with him. He had kissed Elphaba! I couldn't just forgive him for something like that! Every time my thoughts turned to the night in the forest I became both incensed with him and sympathetic all at once. I got so confused with the emotions battling each other in my head I just had to forget about it entirely in order to even focus on the simple task of running along the straight path!

After a while it was easy to put him and what had happened from my mind. So much had gone wrong so fast… I was determined to make things right. I had to. There was no other answer.

And more important things still lie ahead.

The Shiz gates look as though they've been through a war zone. It's very likely they were. I'm bothered by the idea of anyone attacking Shiz. What would you gain from that?

I pull my shoes from my waistband and, without looking down to my probably battered feet, slip the heels back on.

And I don't dare spare a look behind me. Not even a glance when I hear Fiyero's footsteps warily colliding with the ground beneath his boots. At the moment my anger is winning out over my sympathy. I can't believe we've gone this long without speaking a word to each other…callous or otherwise.

Oz knows back at home all we ever seem to do is quarrel. The second we see each other it turns into a game of wills. Who can out do the other? Who is more worthy of Elphaba?

It all seems so stupid now…

And when we're not at each other's throats we're trying to best one another in other equally ridiculous ways. It's a never-ending cycle. Elphaba always has to intervene….

Elphie, I hope she's all right. If Morrible has done anything to her I swear-!

For her sake I need to keep focused on getting her help. Fiyero was right… I promised to keep her safe. I will not let myself fail in this.

I make my way over to the gates leading into Shiz. I remember them seeming bigger when I first stepped foot on this campus.

Brighter. More promising.

The gate before me is warped, the metal dented and stripped. Oz, even whole sections are missing! The locks secured around the middle seem pointless. I easily squeeze through a gap along the seam. Even my skirt passes the jagged edges of the bars with little trouble.

This feels more like breaking into Southstairs instead of stepping foot into Shiz.

A quick glance around and I've noticed the campus is still relatively the same… except the feeling settling into the pit of my stomach is anything but the one I always remember having after passing through the gates. I used to feel so safe here.

I move further into the university, my unease increasing with every click of my heel against the stone path below. Everything is the same and yet so changed. The trees seem to have grown, and I have to remind myself that nature tends to do that. I can't believe how long it's been! Memories flood my mind. Sitting near the suicide canal with Pfannee, Milla, and Shenshen, giggling over the latest gossip. Walking through the quad by Crage Hall trying desperately to escape Boq's advances. Strolling hand in hand with Fiyero through the cherry trees in full blossom.

Argh! That was not at all an image I wanted to see again.

I was happy in that quad with him though… but that was long ago. And that girl in the prink dress is gone. As I pass through what once was the quad with the gorgeous cherry trees I take some comfort in seeing each and every dead stump poking up from the dirt. A reminder that my past is long behind me, where it rightfully belongs.

Yet where is everyone? Where are all the students? It's the middle of Fall and there isn't a soul in sight!

A sharp gust blows through the quad, sending a torrent of wind down through the archway of the science building. The building seems to howl with it. Elphaba's building….

I sigh and push the thoughts threatening to surface aside. I need to get back on track. The sorcery department should still be ahead.

On the way I spot the familiar towers of Crage Hall poking out from above a grassy hill. And atop the hill still stands the tree where Elphaba and I used to eat lunch.

Where she first kissed me.

I can't help the small smile that crosses my lips at that thought. Even though she was burned all I can seem to think about is the way she confessed how she felt to me.

I'd give anything to be back up there on that hill with her.

Anything is better than the reality we've been dropped into now.

* * *

The sorcery department hasn't changed. The doors look a little worn but I push through them just as easily as I used to when I walked these halls alive.

I clear my head as I walk towards the offices down the hall. I need to find someone to help Elphie. And I will do whatever it will take to convince them to help her. Glinda Upland does not give up.

Even if I have to threaten them with bodily harm.

I hear someone moving inside one of the smaller lecture rooms. Then a crash followed by some minor cursing. The voice sounds oddly familiar and I find myself moving towards the room. Peeking in through the slightly ajar door I'm met with the sight of a young woman around my height, reddish brown hair tied into a messy braid behind her head. She picks up an overturned desk and then wipes some chalk dust off her rumpled skirt.

"Shit," She curses seeing the run in her tights. I hear her sigh as she slumps down into the student desk. And once I see her face I give a small gasp.

Never in my life would I ever think to see Pfannee looking so… so plain! She gives another sigh as she crosses something I can't quite make out in her messy script off a list on the chalkboard with a twirl of her finger.

And so adept at magic!

Oh my Oz! Pfannee can help Elphie!

This can't be Pfannee though… Pfannee was horrid at magic!

I take a good look at the woman. While the hair is faded and the clothes a little less than fashionable it is undoubtedly Pfannee who sits in this empty classroom. I move into the room, careful not to make too much noise as I move over to the chalkboard. I hope I don't scare her away.

I hear the door close behind me and I look over to see Fiyero standing guard in front of it.

Pfannee notices the door closing of its own accord as well and grows instantly alert. I decide I need to be quick. I pick up a piece of chalk and quickly write.

"Pfannee please stay calm, it's Galinda."

"Galinda?" Pfannee reads out load with a shriek. Her eyes dart from the chalk in my hands to somewhere around my neck and then back over to the door. She takes a deep breath. "Ok Pfannee, calm down, it's just a prank. Probably one of your students… yes, that's it."

Pfannee runs a hand over her blouse as she stands from her desk. She groans and plops back down again. "Only you don't have anymore students… so really you're just going crazy."

"You're not crazy. It's really me." I scribble quickly. "I need your help."

"No, I'm crazy. Whatever this _is_ is just further proof of that." Pfannee says.

"Ask me anything." I write. "Something only I would know."

Pfannee squints her eyes at the question. "I guess I can humor myself. Ok… so Galinda, if this really is Galinda and not just my crazy imagination, before you died I dared you to do something. What was it?"

Pfannee doesn't look at all shocked anymore as I write on the board, "Steal Dillamond's coat."

"Correct," She sighs. "But of course it is, you know, seeing as it's my insanity coming to fruition here. So really there is nothing I can keep from myself. Ergo this is pointless and I really should be getting to the nurses."

Argh! This is just like dealing with Elphaba all over again!

"No!" I scrawl quickly. "You're not crazy, let me prove it!"

"This could be interesting," Pfannee hums as she sits back down again. "Am I going to impress myself with invisible feats of wonder?"

I try not to get too frustrated as I rack my brain for an idea. I can't think of a single thing that will have Pfannee believe she's not succumbed to her own insanity. Thankfully fate seems to be on my side as one of Pfannee's colleagues knocks on the door. Fiyero steps aside to let the well dressed man in. He gives Pfannee a rather sickeningly sweet grin as he perches himself on the desk beside her. I don't like him already. I don't like his posture, his stubbly chin and I especially don't like the look he's giving Pfannee. As if she should be so pleased that he's come to visit her. And he reeks of that cologne Fiyero used to drown himself in! Thank Oz he's gotten better taste since.

"So Professor Symes…" The man practically hums her name, grin growing wider. "Have you had the chance to think my offer over?" He asks. I don't like his slick attitude. Pfannee doesn't seem to be appreciating him invading her personal space either. She requests for him to leave and he doesn't.

Time to prove she's not going crazy. I pick up one of the larger sorcery books tucked onto her bookcase and heave it at the man's head. Pfannee jumps back in surprise at the action while the man clutches his head and moans in pain.

"What the _fuck_ was that?" He demands, glaring at Pfannee. "Did you just magic a book at me?"

"No!" Pfannee shouts as he advances toward her. Fiyero picks the book off the floor and this time when the spine impacts against the back of the mans head he crumbles to the ground, unconscious.

Pfannee stands in the middle of her empty classroom; hand over her heart and eyes wide.

"Believe me now?" I write onto the desk beside her with the chalk.

"H-how?" She stammers.

"Long story, no time." I scribble. "Help me?"

Pfannee nods, still breathless. She asks me to follow her to her office. Fiyero drops the book onto the man as he follows us out of the classroom. Pfannee's office is just down the hall and upon entering I'm surprised to find it so devoid of… of life. There's not one single thing in here that would scream Pfannee to me. There's not much in here at all aside from a desk and a couple chairs really.

"Excuse the lack of creativity." She says with the same laugh I always remember. Because she rarely ever let herself truly laugh. Usually I was met with fake giggles. This new Pfannee is a vast improvement over the old one. "Um… do I offer you a chair? Or… a drink? Can ghosts drink? I must sound like an absolute moron…"

I smile as she lays out a piece of paper and a pen for me to reply with. "I'm fine, thanks." I write.

I hear the door closing behind me and manage to catch of glimpse of an arm before the door is shut completely. Fiyero's silhouette reads clear as day through the glass in the office door. I wonder briefly why he opted to stay outside.

Sympathy seems to be rearing its ugly head.

"Was that you?" Pfannee asks, staring at the door.

"Yes," I lie onto the paper. "Sorry if I startled you."

Pfannee looks down to the paper and I watch as her shoulders fall. "I'm the one who should be apologizing. Oz, Galinda. I never meant for this to happen to you! It's my fault you're dead!"

And then Pfannee bursts into tears and I haven't a clue as to what to say to her.

"I can't even ask you to forgive m-me because what I did was s-so _awful_!" She bawls.

"It's ok," I write. Because it is all right. If it wasn't for her I don't think I'd ever have Elphaba in my life the way she is now.

My throat tightens at the thought of her. Oz, I hope she's ok.

"How could you being dead be all right?" Pfannee says through some sniffles.

"I prefer it this way. Really. Trust me." The words flow so easily down my hand to page below. "You did me a favor that night actually. I should be thanking you."

"Thanking me?" Pfannee hiccups. I smile.

"Yes, thank you." I write and I truly mean it.

"You're welcome?" Pfannee looks confused even as she says it. Then she starts laughing again. "I can't believe I'm still having this conversation with you."

"And I really need your help." I write.

Pfannee doesn't seem to have noticed I've written anything as she launches into a very long-winded speech that ends up as more of a ramble really.

"I mean I had heard you still haunted Shiz but who really takes those rumors seriously? And then all that stuff with Elphaba! It was easy to believe the rumors once she was turning up to class acting all odd, muttering about crazy pranks. Must have been you huh? And I really don't know how you got away with sending out those papers all over Oz! I always suspected Elphaba had something to do with it. You don't just find her body at the location of distribution for no reason you know. And, no offense to you Galinda, but those papers were _meticulously_ thought out. Very calculated, very Elphaba Thropp. I seemed to be the only person in Oz who wasn't out praising your name to the sky that day. Obviously Elphaba was the one who wrote them. And what gives with Morrible calling her a Wicked Witch anyway? Yeah she was green, so what? Morrible looked like a damn Ox ran her over and than shat on her face! And people believed _her_ over the marginally attractive green girl? Yes, I know, I've just called the artichoke attractive. I was really quite envious of her bone structure. She had great cheeks. Anyway what was I saying? Oh right! Elphaba being the Wicked Witch. Well, Elphaba was no more wicked than Shenshen was pure. And we _all_ know how pure Shenshen was."

When she's finished she takes a deep breath and then smiles down at the pen in my hand.

"So what did you need my help with?" She asks.

I blink up at her. My brain is still trying to process all the information that's just been spouted out to me. Pfannee knows Elphaba wrote the papers. Pfannee doesn't believe Elphaba was ever wicked… Pfannee finds Elphaba attractive?

"You think Elphie's pretty?" I write down onto the paper.

Pfannee rolls her eyes. "Oz Galinda, prioritize much? I said she's _marginally_ attractive. And what's with the cuteified nick-name? You only gave those to guys you…" She trails off as her eyes go wide with realization.

"The magicked gloves she carried around… the ones she was always holding. That was really you all along, wasn't it? You two were _together_." Pfannee gasps.

"Are." I write in bold print.

"Are?" Pfannee repeats, shocked. "You mean you and the artichoke are still a _couple_? Seven years later?"

"It really hasn't even been a year to us." I clarify on the page then hastily add, "And don't call her an artichoke."

Pfannee ignores my addition and presses on anyway. "So you've only been together for a year? What did you two break up or something?"

"No, where we live time passes slower. So it's only been about a year."

"Where do you live? Kiamo Ko? Last I checked they still ran on Ozian time over there." She giggles then gives me a lecherous look. "Unless you two are so caught up with each other that it seems as though its-"

I blush and scribble fast. "NO! It's really only been a year!"

"Oz, ok Galinda. I get it, one year."

"Are you still going to help me? Because time is important!"

"Might as well, I do owe you after all. Plus you got rid of that creep from the science department for me." Pfannee says with an apologetic smile.

I cringe remembering the unconscious man still in the classroom. "Who is he?"

Pfannee lets out a tired sigh. "A professor here. He asked me to dinner once and seemed pleasant enough… until he told me how much he admires what Morrible is trying to do. I pretty much ended the evening right there."

"I'm sorry. Why does he keep pestering you then?"

Pfannee shrugs. "He keeps saying I have no other option than to marry him. And he's right. At my age I'm lucky if anyone would even look at me as a marriage prospect."

That is absurd! Pfannee's only what? About twenty-six or so? That's hardly an issue!

"You shouldn't have to settle. You're still so young!" I write.

Pfannee shakes her head while giving my neck a small smile. "It's sweet of you to think so Galinda but to my parents I might as well be in a mauntery. At least that would save them some embarrassment from having an unwed daughter at my age."

"You'll find someone. I know you will. And he'll adore you."

"Maybe I'll do it the Galinda way and die first?" She quips.

It's not funny though. I was never meant to come back to Oz. Lurline is the only reason I have Elphaba now.

"Don't." I write to her. "Live, please."

"I was joking, Galinda." She says, laughing uneasily. "You never could take my humor very well."

"You were kind of a bitch back then."

This time Pfannee laughs a little more easily. "Lurline, was I ever! Sorry about all that as well. Especially anything awful I ever said to Elphaba. Which was probably everything I ever said to her."

"It's ok," I tell her. "She actually found you pretty harmless."

Pfannee rolls her eyes. "No wonder I'm failing to find a husband. I couldn't even properly insult the artichoke."

I don't really see how those two instances relate to one another but Pfannee seems amused with herself so I don't press the subject further.

"About why I'm here." I write hoping to drag her attention back to what's important.

Pfannee nods. "What do you need me to do?"

"Elphaba has been taken by Morrible to Munchkinland. She's stuck in Nessa's body. I need you to get her out before Morrible-" I stop writing once I realize I don't even know what Morrible is capable of doing. And the longer I think on it the worse my thoughts turn.

"Before Morrible does what?" Pfannee asks softly.

"Takes her away from me." I write, hand unsteady.

Pfannee gives me a considerate look and she places another sheet of paper down for me to write on as my tears smudge the one below.

"Galinda," She says, reaching out to touch my writing hand. She looks amazed as her fingers meet nothing but air. But then her expression grows somber once more. "I don't think I can do what you're asking."

My chest constricts at her words. "Please." I beg. "You have to try. PLEASE!"

"Morrible is a monster and she has a following of the best sorcerers Oz has ever seen. There's no way I could ever reverse whatever her people have done to Elphaba. I'm sorry, Galinda. I'm not like you, I'm not great at magic."

"You are!" I write as more tears flood to my eyes. "You work at Shiz! All the greats worked here once!"

Pfannee gives a light self-deprecating laugh. "_Worked_. Past tense. Morrible's recruited them all and those that were lucky enough to evade her are now in hiding."

"Why don't you work for her?" I ask.

Pfannee gives me a hurt look. "Because I'm not a radical and she can't force me to anyway. Her ego is so inflated she refuses to believe I'm anything but the hopeless air headed girl I used to be when she was Head Mistress."

"You have to try, Pfannee. Please. I beg of you." I tell her, implore her, Oz I am practically about to start groveling!

"Galinda…"

"Please! Please. Please. Please." I continue writing please until I nearly reach the end of the paper. I say nearly because Pfannee reluctantly sighs and takes the pen from my grip.

"Ok, I will _try_." She relents. "But I can't promise you it'll work! I can get you to Munchkinland and from there I will try and reverse the spell. But Galinda, you have to know right now that I'm not you. And I'm certainly nowhere near Elphaba's skill level. But I'll try. Anything to help you stop Morrible."

I want to hug Pfannee! Oz, I could kiss her! Wait no… ew. Slip of my excited mind. But I really would hug her if I could.

Because I am _this much_ closer to getting Elphie back!

Once Pfannee has agreed to help she tells me to go wait for her back in the classroom. By now the man Fiyero knocked unconscious has left. Though he has also left a rather nasty little note for Pfannee on her chalkboard. I erase it before she can come back and see it.

Fiyero sits in the far end of the room, reading a sorcery book while we wait. I haven't even told him what's happening. And it's not like he could have eavesdropped on the one sided conversation.

I am tempted to go tell him but my indifference once again has me keeping my distance.

He kissed Elphaba.

Pfannee returns just before dusk carrying a rather large shoulder bag filled to the brim with sorcery books and vials of liquids I've never seen before. She wasn't kidding when she said she'd try.

"Ok, so I just need to get some chalk and draw some circles on the ground to prep my transportation spell." She says as she gingerly places the shoulder bag down to the floor.

I realize she's also changed out of her rumbled skirt and into something far more Pfannee-esque. A dark colored knee length dress is settled onto her still skinny frame. She's paired it with a matching coat. It must be cold outside. And she's even done her hair, letting it loose from her braid to fall in waves around her face.

"I was just getting back from visiting an old student when you came in. I'm really not that clumsy." She explains as she moves another desk aside.

Fiyero looks up from his text as she busies preparing the spell.

I wonder aloud why circles seem to be all the rage these days in spell casting. This one looks just like Lurline's.

Fiyero chuckles and I send him a glare as he averts his eyes back down to the book.

"How does this work?" I ask Pfannee on the board.

"Oh, simple really," Pfannee says as she makes a second circle. "We stand in these, I chant and then we'll pop into Munchkinland. Pretty clever huh? I spent three years making it during my secondary degree. It's what got me the job as head of the sorcery department. But by then there weren't many students really so it's been a bit of a waste. The few students I did have always begged of me to tell them how it worked and I always told them I'd never reveal my secret. Could you imagine a bunch of excited 20 year olds trying this spell out? With all their minds wandering about their heads? They'd think a new thought just as they vanish and end up in pieces all over Oz!"

I feel uneasy all of the sudden.

"But not to worry!" Pfannee assures me as she notices the piece of chalk in my grip lying on the floor now. "I've never had one mishap doing this myself. You'll be fine. Plus you're already dead so really even if you did end up in pieces I'm sure it wouldn't be too much of a bother."

I let my suddenly fidgety hands play with the seam of my skirt. Something hard presses against my fingers and I reach into my pocket to pull out the object. I'd completely forgotten I was still carrying the compass! Oz, I'd completely forgotten the whole reason we were on Oz in the first place! It seems so unimportant now. But I watch the needle move anyway. It is pointing a little to my right. The Emerald City isn't to my right… the needle is pointing directly to Munchkinland.

Out of the corner of my eye I can see Fiyero looking at me curiously. I turn so I can't see him anymore and stuff the compass back into my pocket.

"Ok, done!" Pfannee announces. I notice she's only drawn two circles.

I haven't exactly told her about Fiyero. I briefly let the thought of leaving him here pass through my head. But despite how I am feeling right now I know we need him.

"We need another circle," I write onto the board. Fiyero stops reading entirely once he sees what I've written.

"Someone else is with you?" Pfannee asks, looking around the room. I have to giggle a little at her trying to see someone she obviously can't.

"Fiyero." I write.

Pfnnee's cheeks instantly tinge with pink as she reads the name on the board.

"Why didn't you say something earlier?" She hisses to me. "I looked like shit earlier!"

I can't help but giggle more at seeing the old Pfannee coming out a little. Fiyero decides it's time to speak up finally as he goes to the opposite side of the board and writes, in flowing penmanship, a pleasant greeting to Pfannee.

Oz, he's insufferable even in script.

"I'm doing great Fiyero, thank you for asking. I hope all is well with you?" Pfannee replies back just as cordially.

I want to go stick my head inside a furnace.

"Afterlife could be better. I'm afraid Glinda is a bit upset with me currently." I see him writing.

I feel completely outraged that he's sharing this with her. She doesn't need to know!

"When isn't she?" Pfannee chuckles.

I'm thankful she isn't pressing matters further.

"Time!" I write on the board thickly. Underlining it a few times to make my point.

"Sorry!" Pfannee apologizes as she bends back to the ground and draws a third circle. I notice Fiyero's eyes lingering on her backside.

"I wouldn't even bother Fiyero. Unlike you she has a pulse." I sneer.

Fiyero blushes having been caught staring. "I wasn't even thinking that." He says, justifying himself poorly.

"Right." I reply with a roll of my eyes.

"So you're speaking with me now?" He asks, and I don't miss the tinge of resentment in his voice.

"Hardly." I tell him.

We look away from each other as Pfannee stands back up. "Ok so we're all good to go but I just had a great idea. Fiyero if you don't mind could you fetch the roll of ribbon that's sitting inside my desk drawer down the hall?"

Fiyero nods then writes a quick 'of course' on the board before walking out of the room. I feel instantly lighter once he's gone.

"So what is going on with you two?" Pfannee inquires immediately after he's left.

"Nothing." I write.

"I can't see you but I know when you're lying Galinda. Something is up between you two." She says as she tries to look at me and miserably fails of course. Then she lets out a squeal as she rushes up to the board and stands where she assumes I am. But she just ends up speaking to a lamp while I stand to her side. "You're having an affair with him, aren't you?"

She sounds way too pleased as she delivers her assumption. I pick up the chalk again (she yelps and turns around) and then I write. "First, it's Glinda now. And second…NO! I'm in love with Elphaba. I would NEVER touch him. Ever!"

"Than what is up with you two if it's not sexual tension?"

"Not everything is about sexual tension."

"Oh Galin-Glinda," Pfannee says with a chuckle. "Everything is _always_ about sexual tension."

"So then all those arguments you had with Elphaba? Would those be considered sexual tension too?" I counter on the board.

Pfannee turns red. "No! That was purely annoyance and my own jealously striking out. Definitely _not_ sexual tension. I can't believe you'd even think that!"

"Well you _do_ find her attractive." I smirk as I write.

"In a strictly platonic and observational sense! I do not, I repeat, _do not _want the artichoke."

"Good to know." I write.

"It is funny though," Pfannee confesses once her blush as died down. "That you and her are together and Fiyero is all alone. Especially since the two of you are practically considered Oz's Golden Couple."

"What?" I scribble hastily. Fiyero and I? Oz's Golden Couple? What crazy minded person invented that ridiculous lie!

"Yeah people everywhere call you Galinda the Good and he's Fiyero the Brave. Together you bested Morrible, Elphaba and saved Oz from tyranny. There's about a couple hundred books out about you all. I've read a few and let me tell you, some of them get mighty steamy."

Ew. Ew and more ew!

"So Fiyero's not seeing anyone then is he?" Pfannee asks suddenly.

"Why would it matter to you? He's dead," I write.

Pfanne smirks. "Dead or alive I bet he's still _gorgeous_!"

Correction, dealing with Pfannee is quickly becoming akin to dealing with Lurline.

Fiyero runs back into the room just then with the roll of ribbon. He hands it to Pfannee who tries to not blush too much as she thanks him. She uses a quick spell to slice a couple strips off. Then she hands one to each of us.

"Tie them on your wrist. This way I don't keep chatting to lamps." She explains with a smile.

I have to admit, I'm impressed Pfannee thought of this. Fiyero looks impressed to. Though I'm sure at this point Pfannee could simply bend over again and he'd be just as impressed with that as well.

"This can't be the same girl we used to know." He whispers to me and I choose not respond. I see him sigh as he goes to stand inside one of the circles. As he passes Pfannee I notice her shiver. Then she shakes the feeling off as she turns around to pull something out of her shoulder bag.

"Here," she hands me a small notepad and a pen. "So you both can talk to me."

"You thought of everything." I write on the notepad.

"Yes, well, I don't want you being too disappointed if I can't help Elphaba." She replies.

"So long as you try, that's all I can ask." I write. I frown realizing what Pfannee's saying is a big possibility. But I'm confident in her skill. I'm trying to be positive about this.

She slings the bag across her shoulders and goes to stand in the circle beside Fiyero. I follow, moving into the last one.

"Ready?" She asks us both.

"Yes," I write on the notepad.

Pfannee chants the spell and it only takes a few moments before the familiar sensation of falling pulls at me and we all plummet through the floor. And just as quickly as it hits us, we pop into gentle existence inside a rather ostentatious garden somewhere in what I assume is Munchkinland.

It's also nightfall in this corner of Oz. Except a small portion of the sky to my left seems to be glowing a little brighter than the rest of the heavens.

I look over towards the light, surprised to find a manor at least ten times the size of my old Forttica home. The light I noticed was obviously spilling forth from the multitude of windows facing the garden.

Flags bearing the Munchkin seal fly high and dot the top of the building.

I hold a hand over my mouth as realization dawns on me. This must be Colwen Grounds. Elphaba must be inside! I begin to rush forward only to be dragged back by Fiyero. I swing at him, shouting for him to release me and I manage to break free only to have him wrap me in his arms as he pins me to his chest.

I pound against the muscles holding me, crying for him to let me go. To let me go to Elphaba. Oz, doesn't he know how much it's hurting me to be this close and not able to see her?

"Shhh, Glinda," He tries soothing me and it only makes me hit him harder. "You can't just run in there! Morrible could see you! And then how could you help Fae?"

He points over towards the front of the manor where Morrible's giant red balloon peaks out over the roof. I realize he's right and stop struggling as I shrug out of his grasp, huffing. This is the second time he's stopped me from doing something rash.

"Of course I knew that." I mutter. I feel guilty for hitting him but really, he totally deserved it.

"Why are you both being so jittery?" Pfannee asks in a low voice.

I bring the notebook back from my pocket. "It's nothing. But Morrible is here. And we need to get inside. Can you spell us in?"

Pfannee shakes her head. "No, the spell only has limits to places you have a distinct memory of. I landed us here because I remember taking a field trip to Colwen Grounds once in grade school. Had my first kiss on that bench with an upper year boy."

"So how do we get inside then?" I write.

"I don't think we should go inside." Fiyero says. "But maybe we can get Fae to come _outside_."

I must admit sometimes Fiyero is struck with a little bit of brilliance. I reluctantly shove the notebook at him so he can repeat what he's said to Pfannee.

When she reads it she looks like she could kiss him. "That's a great idea, Fiyero! You guys wait here. I know what to do."

And before I can even write a protest she wanders off through the garden and disappears around a bend.

I let myself fall onto the bench where Pfannee let some silly boy kiss her. I hope she knows what she's doing. I hope she can bring Elphaba to me.

Oz, I miss her so much.

I feel the compass rubbing against my leg as I readjust myself on the bench. I slip it from my pocket and look down into its glass surface. The piece of tape Lurline had put on it has fallen off by now. But the needle points steadily away from me. In fact the needle does more than just point. The entire compass begins vibrating in my palm. I wonder if the Ozma could be close by. Does Elphie know her?

Lurl- Unnamed God help us if the Ozma is Shenshen!

Fiyero stands off to the side, gazing once more at me with curiosity. When his eyes connect with mine I don't immediately look away. But I also don't feel any more towards him either.

I bring my legs to my chest and rest my chin on top my knees.

I sigh.

I just want to hold Elphaba again.


	12. The Sister

**The Eternity Effect**

**Chapter 12 – **_**The Sister**_

_Elphaba_

The red balloon from the forest once belonged to the Wizard. This is what I have learned from the man who wheeled me into the basket beneath it. I cannot see his face but his voice is warm enough.

That thought isn't right.

I cannot believe I had a _civil_ conversation with one of Morrible's subordinates. This man has probably ended countless lives at her demand. And yet there he was, careful to make sure Nessa's shoes didn't scuff as he closed the basket door. I don't know what to believe anymore.

I don't even know his name.

"Who are you?" I ask him as he takes a seat on the floor beside me.

"A masked man," He replies, frank.

"That much is obvious," I say with a roll of my borrowed eyes. "But before the fighting… who were you then?"

The man looks hesitant for a moment before he sits a little straighter and looks over the rim of the basket and into the dark yard beyond. I realize he's checking for something.

Or, more than likely, checking for Morrible. She has yet to leave the manor.

Then the man's voice breaks the silence, low and solemn. "I was a father once. Two daughters. I even named one Galinda. She was blonde just like her you know… but then things went to-…" He stops suddenly, turning his head away. "The Wizard fled and…" again he pauses, this time voice catching all together. "Oz there was so much blood! W-why am I even talking to you?" He asks suddenly, voice no longer quiet. No longer grave. With a quick swipe of his hand the mask shrouding his face is pushed up along his forehead. I'm surprised to find two startlingly blue eyes staring up at me with such unveiled contempt. Then he leans closer, piercing eyes narrowing. "Morrible showed me the true reason my girls were slaughtered in front of me! You and that _fucking fraud_!"

A stab of guilt cuts into my skin. Lurline's words ring loud in my ear,

"_Yes, I am blaming you entirely for this mess. Her death I had no control over, but yours… well you chose to die! And therefore this is your fault!"_

This man watched his daughters die because of my choice. I can't blame him for his anger. I deserve it, truly. Morrible simply gave him a desire to continue, retribution to fulfill. And here he is, being ordered to treat me as if I were a guest in his home.

"I hope Morrible takes you." He says, standing to his feet. Out of the corner of my eye I catch a glimpse of Morrible making her way down the bloodied slope, flanked by an entourage of masked sorcerer's. I turn my attention back to the man beside me. He fixes the mask back over his face. The last words he speaks before leaving the basket stay on my mind long after, "And I hope you suffer for eternity when she does."

* * *

I still can't get his words out of my head. And I harbor no ill will toward him for them. I'm certain that if our roles were reversed I would have acted much the same. Probably worse. I was so ready to tear Morrible apart when she intercepted us in the forest. How that man could remain so composed around me is a true credit to the type of person he really is.

So then why is someone like him working for someone as conniving as Morrible?

Conniving… Morrible is still lying to everyone. She's feeding them exactly what they need at a time when they need someone to point the blame at most.

Oz, Lurline has no clue just how big a mess this land has become.

The more I dwell on it the more my thoughts turn to Glinda. But I can't think about her right now. I know if I do I'll just start worrying. I cannot afford to worry in front of Morrible. She's so perceptive. Not once have her eyes strayed from my face since she entered the basket.

I distract myself by focusing on the balloon above us. A stream of fire plumes from the mechanic device in the center. The heat from the flames warm my cheeks for the briefest of moments. And then the fire recedes back into itself and the cold night air once again whips at my hair.

Never would I think to be flying above Oz in a contraption devised by the Wizard. This is, after all, the man who could hardly find pants in his size. But here I am, floating amongst the night clouds with Morrible and her motley crew. I can feel the eyes behind the masks focused on me… willing me to fall over the rim and to my death below. I know this because one of them literally planted the vision in my mind just now. Watching Nessa's body impact against the road far below instantly sends my stomach into my mouth.

They all have a good laugh as I empty its contents over the rim. I never used to be this sensitive before! As I wipe my mouth against my sleeve I notice that Morrible is fast asleep opposite me, completely unaware. I grip the handles to the wheelchair tightly as I feel another sorcerers mind leaking into my own…. into Nessa's. I try to resist him but this body is weak, and powerless without magic. So I relent. I allow them to plague me… it's the least I deserve, is it not?

A little girl named Galinda suffered because of _me_.

I deserve so much more than their sick imaginations.

So I watch the disturbing images play across my mind. Scene after scene, bloody gruesome death after bloody gruesome death. Sometimes it's Nessa, sometimes they show my own horribly disfigured green body. And each time they grow more outrageous, more unbelievable. Sometimes laughable. But one far outdoes the rest.

The minute I see the golden curls I instantly feel my body go rigid. My heart ceases to beat. I will myself to breathe, to remember this isn't real. But her smile is so perfect, every feature of her face so _real._ I feel myself reaching out to Glinda. Her hand extends to meet mine and that spark I've missed since letting her go ignites instantly the moment her fingers brush along mine.

I take a step toward her and her eyes go impossibly wide. A hand appears on her shoulder, gloved. Black as night. Glinda lets her fingers untangle from mine, her expression no longer serene. Her eyes plead with me to help her, to save her. But she willingly moves into the arms of the masked man behind her.

She stands with him, allowing him to place his hands over her shoulders.

I take a step forward.

He brandishes a small dagger.

The next step I take sends me crashing to the ground, legs useless once more.

Glinda is crying, the knife pressing against her throat. I shout at the man to stop but my voice has left me. He pulls Glinda roughly against him, her whimpers digging straight into my heart. I try and crawl over but a weight rivaling a herd of Elephants has settled over my legs.

And as his other hand trails down her body blind rage builds instantly inside me.

_NO! _

I lash out, the rest of my body crashing to the ground. Useless, just like my legs.

_This isn't real_, I tell myself.

This is just the sick imagination of a twisted man.

But then I hear the _very_ real sounds of fabric tearing, mixing with Glinda's screams.

Tears spring to my eyes. The water blurs my vision. Blurs the sight of Glinda being forced upon by this _bastard._ And I am_ helpless_ to stop him! She cries for me to help her and I dig so deeply into the ground to pull myself toward her that blood runs in thick ribbons from my fingernails.

He slits her throat when he's finished and dumps her body to the ground.

Then he leaves us.

And I will myself to die so I don't have to endure this torment a minute longer.

* * *

When I wake up I find myself in a plush seat. A steady rhythm vibrates below me, one I instantly recognize as the movements of a train. The windows are obscured with heavy, dark curtains. Despite the thickness of the coverings hanging along the window frame I can tell it's still night out.

An image of Glinda, bloodied and naked creeps into my mind. I quickly shake the vision aside.

It's not real. Glinda is safe.

She is _safe_.

But a part of me feels so absolutely raw still. I recall Glinda's words from the forest. How she felt as though all the oomph had been taken from her. I feel as though oomph doesn't even begin to describe the feelings that man stole from me.

Before I know it the screams that tore at my throat finally release in one long cry.

No one hears of course.

As I slump into the chair, spent, a note on the table beside me catches my eye. I pick it up and read…

_Please excuse the men; they have been dealt with accordingly._

_- M_

Morrible apologizing?

Oz surely is coming to an end.

* * *

I was left alone for the entirety of the ride to Colwen Grounds. Food was always delivered as I slept. Clothes always placed on the small bed the next morning. The train compartment was less a means of travel and more a traveling prison. And with nothing aside from passing scenery to occupy my mind it was easy for the thoughts I'd been keeping at bay for so long to surface.

And each time they did I would distract myself further to bury them back down again.

It was easy the first day. I'd never seen much of Frottica before. Vistas of rolling hills and magnificent green pastures filled the windows. No wonder Glinda loved it so.

Glinda.

And then I'd remember the sorcerer's vision and want nothing more than to hurl the chair I was stranded in out the window.

Nessa's body quickly became the focus of my frustrations. I could barely dress myself in the small space provided to me. Bruises became an inevitable part of life. And with each day that wore on the pains they caused me multiplied. I grew more aggravated with each phase of the sun overhead. With every thought of Glinda, alone with Fiyero, in a world turned against each other. With every thought of Nessa, taken from her life by a woman who saw to it that fresh flowers were placed by my bedside each morning.

I was going mad.

Nothing was making sense to me anymore.

At one point I was sure this was just another sorcerer's vision. This could not be reality. No world centers on neatly wrapped meals and freshly laundered skirts. Reality does not come with notes of wellbeing from Morrible!

I needed out of my cell. Pounding on the door gained little attention. The window was bolted shut. The glass too thick. I was stuck in a broken body and tossed into a reality I could not wrap my mind around.

How could something not make sense to me? _Everything_ is with reason. The train is propelled forward by energy. Energy produced by the coal burning in its engine. The bruises covering my legs are purple. Blood is mending my borrowed skin.

Nessa's skin.

What does Morrible mean by Nessa won't be joining me again? Does she mean here on Oz? Or in our afterlife? How can her heart beat so full of life in her chest if it's not meant for her anymore? How can her legs bruise? How can I be a part of her?

I was not getting any closer to figuring the situation out if I kept putting forth more questions.

But there was one matter I had to figure out. Morrible's cane top. She looked to it when she spoke of Nessa. And the color it emitted as the sorcerer's chanted their spell…. It was the same yellow I recalled Morrible's aura had before. But why would it be back? Lurline assured us she was powerless.

Lurline also assured us we'd be safe.

She's horrible at her job…. whatever that entails exactly.

By nightfall that day the familiar plains of Munchkinland spread out before my eyes.

I stayed awake through the night, dreading the return to the place I never considered my home. But it was Nessa's home…

I was never very good at pretending.

My only solace was that Frex no longer belonged to Oz.

* * *

Colwen Grounds hasn't changed. And as a couple of Morrible's men assist me up the long drive I can't help but feel as though the balloon ride was only the start of my suffering. Every so often one of my wheels catches on a pebble below. They seem to not care as I grip the arms rest tighter to keep myself in place.

Ahead I notice a few Munchkin guards standing at attention. One hurries over to me, bowing deeply. "Your Eminence, welcome home."

I hate it here already.

"I'll take her from here," He says with a bit of bark to the masked men behind me. I hear them grumble as they give my chair one last shove before pushing the shorter guard aside and entering the mansion. "I hope you didn't have to endure them the entire journey home."

I realize for some reason he actually expects a response back. Nessa must know him. So I shake my head in reply and he looks relieved.

"That's good to hear," He says, gently maneuvering me across the rest of the front entrance. "Though your father has been so worried! We sent for him immediately once we saw Morrible's carriages pulling up. He'll be down shortly."

My father? What? To say I am stunned by what this man has just told me in an absolute understatement. Had I working legs I am sure I would have tripped over myself. The records department in the Find office can't have made a mistake. They had his address for Oz sake!

But obviously they have…

I hear his voice before I see him. He's calling for Nessa… for _me_ now. I watch as the guards standing before the doors bow as Frex dashes out the threshold. His face, aged with lines and worry, breaks into a smile I would never have imagined _ever_ being directed at me. He looks so thankful and _blessed_ to have his Nessa back.

"Oh, thank the Unnamed God you're all right!" He shouts to the clouds above. The heavens in his mind.

I've been to heaven Frex, it's nothing at all what you preach.

I try and show gratitude at the sight of him but all I feel is resentment. A bitter taste forms over my tongue. I want to scrape it off. He hurries to my side, kneeling to one knee as he envelopes Nessa into a tight hug.

I stay stiff in his arms.

"My Nessarose," He whispers. I shiver in his embrace. When he pulls away he's still looking at me with that expression of utmost devotion and love. It's the same look I catch in the Uplands eyes. I always feel so undeserving of their affection. I feel as though they tolerate me for Glinda's sake… they must. There could be no other reason why they would ever look at me that way. No one aside from Glinda has ever looked at me that way.

No matter how I try I cannot pretend to feel the same toward Frex. He looks a little deflated at my lack of reciprocation and I feel a little elated that I've caused him even an ounce of pain.

If only he knew just how much he caused me.

He is undeterred though by my lack of warmth. "You must be tired, it's early still and you've come a long ways." Frex stands to his feet, brushing the small rocks from his legs as he moves behind the chair. "Let me take you up to your room."

He runs his hands through Nessa's hair as he pushes me smoothly through the manor. My hands start shaking so greatly that I have to fold them into my skirts to cease the trembling. His voice carries clear, echoing off the long halls as he tells me of his recent discoveries. All religious, of course, and all _extremely_ taxing on my mind. By the time he leaves me to rest in Nessa's room I've had about enough.

I release one long, shaky breath after the door is closed behind him. The shaking doesn't stop though. My whole body seems overcome with the reality of it all. I want to scream again, I want to vent all my frustrations out in cry I hope Lurline can hear. I cannot take another minute of this torment!

I feel tears prickling to life in the corners of my eyes. I quickly cover my face with my hands to hide them. I will not cry in this house. I will not show weakness! Glinda will come for me.

Fuck! She can't come for me! Morrible will take her! What have I done? How could coming here have ever helped? I'm only torturing myself! Prolonging an ending Morrible is sure to enact swiftly the minute Glinda arrives. I can't let Morrible take her from me. I would rather spend the rest of my days trapped within the body of my sister if it meant I could keep Glinda away.

Away she is safe.

I wipe at the water collecting in my vision, upset that I can't control my emotions anymore. I blame Nesaa for the tears. I will not break down again.

I pull at one of my wheels, turning to face the rest of the room. Nessa's taste has changed over the years. There's more color now… more green, I notice. I always thought she hated green. I move over toward her windows, perhaps some light would help ease my mood. I catch a glimpse of my reflection in the mirror and roll to a stop. I haven't seen her face yet… I don't think I can just yet.

I feel like I'm suffocating all over again.

I need to leave this room.

So I do.

I find myself moving down the dark halls toward my old bedroom. I need familiarity. I need_ me_. Every inch of this place is a reminder of Nessa, a reminder of the childhood I had to endure. I wheel faster; eyes once again brimming with unshed tears.

I hate these emotions!

I hate that everywhere I go I am looked upon with pity!

I hate this!

When I reach my old door I push it open without second thought. I was expecting a thick layer of dust to greet me as I entered. But I am surprised to find my small assortment of belongings all in their place, neat and clean. Everything is exactly how I left it when I was accepted to Shiz. The history book on my desk is still open, my old ribbon still marking the open page. I don't even realize my old chair is pushed aside until I wheel over in front of the desk.

And my acceptance letter is still pinned to the wall in front of me. I was so proud of that letter. It's the only thing hanging from my walls… the only thing I was ever given to display.

But one thing has changed. A small dark colored book rests just beside my History text. I recognize it immediately as Nessa's bible.

"I thought I'd find you here," A voice startles me and I spin around suddenly. It's only Frex though. He is barely touching the door, feet firmly planted outside the threshold. I'm not surprised, of course he finds my room disgusting still. "I really don't know why you spend so much time up here."

Nessa kept everything the same… she spent time here…

His once closed demeanor softens as he looks at me. "Have you been crying Nessa? Is everything all right?"

He takes a step closer and I flinch. I don't mean to do it. Frex seems hurt by my reaction. Surely he must realize what daughter he's been speaking with! Nessa would never turn from him, she would never ignore his questions.

I give a short nod, keeping my eyes focused to my old bed. I can't look at him anymore. It's clear he doesn't understand. Why else would Nessa be in my old room? Why would she bother to keep the only place I felt safe so maintained? A part of her obviously cared for me. And now Morrible has her and I am powerless to help.

I loved my sister. Despite all her attitude and beliefs I still cared for her. She was the only person in his house to show me even an _ounce_ of consideration. Compassion, even in the smallest amounts, still accounts for more than the man standing before me could ever care to show.

So when I finally do look up to him it's with eyes masking my abhorrence. I will play the part of the doting daughter if only because I know it will make Nessa happy. It's the least I can do for her. I don't want her death to have been in vain.

"I'll be ok, Father," I say nearly choking on the word as it leaves my lips. "I'm still tired is all."

And he smiles and thinks Nessa is still here to love him.

* * *

Morrible doesn't waste time. When she wants something she is adamant about it. The minute I make it back to Nessa's room I am summoned downstairs by her. She's set up a convention of sorts for herself in the formal dinning hall. And of course she sits at the front, greasy contorted smile pulling at her ruined face.

"So nice of you to join us, Miss Nessarose." She trills.

"You will address her as Your Eminence while you are on our soil!" Frex demands from his spot standing along the wall.

Morrible rolls her eyes, "Very well. _Your Eminence_." She repeats scathingly.

I am placed next to Morrible who slides a small pile of papers in front of me. Then she places a pen on top.

"Sign them." She instructs.

I look down to the pile, briefly glancing it over. She's already made up a treaty for me.

"I can't sign this." I tell her, sliding the paperwork back toward her.

Morrible's jaw tightens. "Excuse me?"

"I cannot," I say tapping the paper with a couple fingers. "Sign this."

"Yes, I heard you the first time, _Miss Elphaba_," Morrible replies, voice lowered so only I can hear. "What I am failing to understand is why."

"Munchkinland cannot simply be handed over by a single signature on a slip of paper," I explain, grinning as Morrible's eyes narrow. "There is a counsel for this sort of thing."

"Then summon them." Morrible growls with a not so subtle twitch of her right eye.

I smirk and sit back in my chair. "They really don't appreciate being woken so early. Many of them are as ancient as the tapestries hanging from the walls."

I watch, pleased as Morrible's grip on the pen tightens. It snaps cleanly in half under the pressure.

"You will summon them immediately!" Morrible bellows.

"She will do nothing of the sort," Frex says from somewhere beside me. And now I am the one clenching my fists. I will myself to stay calm even as he places a soothing hand over my shoulder. "Nessarose may be our Eminence but she does not have the power of authority over terms of a surrender. You'll have to wait for the counsel to convene."

"Then we shall see you in the afternoon." Morrible concedes handing the treaty off to masked sorcerer.

"I am afraid you will not. It will take some time for the council members to arrive here. Especially since you've seen it fit to monopolize our trains." Frex explains, an edge to his voice.

I hear the bones in Morrible's neck cracking as she turns to glare at Frex. "Then I'll send for them myself."

She leaves without so much as another word. I sit at the window, watching as she and her men file back into the carriages. They take off down the drive and are out of sight before I even realize Frex is still standing beside me. He places a steadying hand over my shoulder. I don't flinch even though I want nothing more than to move away.

He seems unimportant somehow.

I watch as Morrible's red balloon sways in the wind at the corner of the lawn. In less than two days time Morrible will be in control of Munchkinland. With her gone Glinda only has less than two days to get me out of here. And if she's late…

No… she won't be late.

My Intended won't be late.

* * *

The next day passes me by in a blur. I staunchly spend it locked inside Nessa's quarters. I can't face my father again.

I considered committing suicide. Surely that would set me free of this body. Free of this home. But I know Morrible. After my quip at the Upland manor she's sure to have made her sorcerers change the spells limitations. I know she wouldn't let me out so easily. She may need Nessa alive but killing this body will do nothing but leave me stranded inside.

And what if there is still hope for Nessa? What if I can save her?

I will not be selfish. I will stay and keep her body safe.

Glinda will find another way.

I sigh. It's been nearly a week since I've last seen her.

We've never been apart this long. Not while together. I don't want to recall the time at Shiz when she tried to put distance between us. That feels so long ago. She's not that scared girl anymore. She's my Intended. Somewhere out there in Oz finding a way to get me out of this living nightmare.

I have faith in her. I know she won't let me down.

The look she gave me before slipping out the window, I can't forget that look. She was so determined.

* * *

Night falls and doubt starts creeping into my borrowed skin. In the morning the council will convene. Morrible will force me to sign Munchkinland over to her. We're running out of time.

I hear a soft knock on the bedroom door. I turn my chair around and grumble, "What is it?"

I had given my porter strict instructions that I was not to be bothered.

"I'm sorry, Your Eminence, but a young woman has arrived who claims to be an old classmate from Shiz. A Miss Pfannee Symes. She insists on your company." One of the estate servants informs me.

Pfannee? I had no idea she still kept in contact with Nessa. Let alone that the two of them are actually on speaking terms. But then another thought slides into me. There's only one reason Pfannee could be asking of Nessa's company.

Pfannee was once a sorcery student.

Glinda!

"Your Eminence?" The man outside the door queries hesitantly. I wheel myself over and throw the lock open, the door quickly following suit. The servant seems startled by the sudden movement but meets my eyes nonetheless.

"Take me to her." I demand.

The servant bows quickly before moving behind the chair to help me into the foyer. I wring my hands in my lap as he maneuvers me through the manor. I just want to jump up and run down there myself. Once he wheels me onto that polished marble entrance he leaves, but not before giving another bow. I look across the foyer toward the front door ahead. Pfannee stands flanked by two Munchkin guards and one intrigued sorcerer. I can't help the grin that forms over my sister's lips at the sight of her.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Your Eminence." Pfannee says warmly as she gives me a courteous bow. As she rises she lets a grin cross her lips. "But I was in town visiting some relatives and I recall you mentioning I should stop by if the urge to see an old friend should ever strike me. So here I am."

"Of course it's fine." I smile over at her. "I'm happy you decided to visit. We have a lot to catch up on." I turn to the guards standing at her sides. "Thank you, that will be all."

The guards nod and return to their positions outside the manor. The sorcerer remains, eyeing Pfannee through his mask.

"I _said_ that will be all. You may work for Morrible but you are currently on Munchkin soil. _My _soil." I emphasize as I roll myself over to the man. He grunts before bowing dramatically and leaving the room. I wait till his footsteps don't meet my ears anymore before looking up to Pfannee.

She is already looking down at me almost as if she's trying to find something hidden beneath my clothes. "Artichoke?" She whispers as her eyes stare questioningly into mine.

I nod, relieved. But there are eyes everywhere and having this conversation in the foyer is not ideal. "Not here." I tell her.

Pfannee nods as a grin forms over her face once more, this time more cunning. "It's a pleasant night out. Perhaps a stroll, or wheel, through the gardens would be nice?" She offers, her voice carrying clearly through the large room.

Since when has Pfannee shown any sort of tact? I merely nod, dumbfounded by her change of character as she wheels me towards the back of the manor. This is definitely not the same girl that once used to attempt to terrorize me at Shiz with petty insults.

She did call me artichoke though. Perhaps some things don't change at all.

Frex intercepts us just before we make it to the doors leading out to the terrace.

"It's rather chilly outside, Nessa, I don't want my only daughter catching cold." He says kindly as he takes a blanket from one of the sofas and wraps it snuggly around his daughter's shoulders. His _only_ daughter echoes in my head. And as he leans down to kiss forehead, my fists tightly clench around the blanket in my lap. His lips press against my hairline and I feel as though a stake through my head would feel far more pleasant. "Don't stay out too long, girls." He gives us each a pleasant smile before continuing on his way.

Even Pfannee senses my discomfort as she places a steadying hand a top my shoulder. I flinch at her touch. She moves her hand off. I'm grateful she doesn't say anything as she continues pushing the chair along and we finally exit the manor.

"She's been so worried about you." Pfannee whispers as she maneuvers me down the ramp and into the garden. I feel my heart rate increase, my breathing growing heavier. "Seems you have been too." She chuckles.

We pass a few rose bushes and shorter trees, Pfannee keeps a leisurely pace so as to not gain the attention from the guards posted about the manor. Especially the sorcerers I know are watching us from inside the windows. And the further we move into the garden the more my sister's heart thuds against her chest. A heart that's beating solely for Glinda now.

We turn a bend around some taller shrubs and I look over my shoulder to watch as the manor is finally obscured from view. As I turn my head back around I see Glinda hastily standing to her feet from a bench, eyes troubled and a wobbly grin pulling at the corners of her lips. The contrast between them brings a lump to my throat. I swear I can feel the worthless legs beneath me twitching to stand up and meet her.

"Elphie," She whispers my name, her eyes so glossy with tears. So full of everything we both wish to say and suddenly can't find the voices to speak with.

I lift my arms and that's all it takes for her to run the short distance separating us. She falls into my lap, the breath knocked out of me as she wraps her arms behind my neck and pulls me close to her.

"Thank Oz you're ok!" She breathes against my ear. And while her breath never emerges to tickle the hairs behind this ear I imagine it does so anyway as I hold her as tightly to me as I possibly can. She feels so cold and so _warm _all at once. And in my arms I know she's safe.

Glinda is all right.

"I'm fine, my sweet," I tell her softly. As she pulls away from me I can see her wanting to lean down to kiss me. But she hesitates and I give her an understanding half smile in return. She can't kiss me while I'm still Nessa. And as much as I wish she would anyway, just so I can taste her again, I know I wouldn't be able to do the same if our roles were reversed. "Soon." I whisper.

Glinda sniffles and nods choosing to kiss my cheek instead as she stands back up to her feet.

I still feel her lips lingering on my skin even after she's moved away.

Fiyero shuffles over toward us, hands shoved deeply into his pockets, looking completely out of place. He lifts his eyes to meet mine, an apologetic expression settles over his brow. I sigh, this isn't the time. Glinda sends him a glare and he takes a step away while she laces her fingers with mine. And I can't help but smile at the familiar rush of shivers that roll up my arm at her simple touch.

A mumbled curse is muttered from somewhere off to my side. I look over to find Pfannee emptying the contents of her bag onto the floor. A bit of broken glass is scattered around her feet. She looks over to me, smiling widely. "I've got it under control."

"She's going to get you out of here, Elphie," Glinda explains as she crouches to the ground to be at my eye level.

I look back over at Pfannee as she flips through a few books at once. "Thanks for doing this." I tell her. "If there's anything I can do for you afterwards just name it."

"Are you kidding?" Pfannee asks as her grin turns excited. "Helping you guys has been the most life I've had since graduating Shiz!"

Now I really can't believe this is the same girl we used to know. The old Pfannee would rather gorge her eyes out before ever agreeing to help me. The Pfannee I know is callous, mean, heartless. This new mature version is just too… different. I look back to Glinda, skeptical.

She shrugs. "I know, I thought the same too. But she's changed Elphie. I trust her."

"But can she reverse this?" I ask, solemn.

Glinda's once hopeful expression wavers and that's all the answer I need.

"I'm going to try," Pfannee says as she comes to my side once more. She squats down next to me and places a hand over one of Nessa's useless knees.

"I can't go on like this for much longer." I confess. I can't survive _here_. It's killing me.

Pfannee's gaze grows sympathetic. I am tired of all this pity being thrown at me. I am tired of this!

"Just let me try, Elphaba," Pfannee says. "I know what Morrible is capable of ordering and the magic she put you through… I'm guessing it was of the darker sort. It's usually not reversible, but in your case I think I can do it."

"Now?" I implore.

Pfannee shakes her head. "Nothing I brought with me will help. Just give me time. I'll find a way!"

"I'm running out of time! In the morning Munchkinland will be turned over to Morrible and she'll take Glinda if you don't get me out of my sister's body, _tonight_!"

Pfannee gulps and I feel Glinda squeeze my hand.

"I'm not that powerful, Elphaba. It'll take a lot more than me to help you now." Pfannee sighs.

"Then find someone!" I exclaim in a loud whisper.

Pfannee's eyes narrow into mine. "I'm not even sure I can find someone at your level that fast! And don't get all cross with me, I'm only trying to help!"

I take a deep breath. She's right. Being upset with Pfannee is not going to move this along.

"What about the Ozma?" Glinda pipes up. I watch as her expression brightens. "The compass was vibrating earlier when I looked at it. Surely she's close! And if there's anyone in Oz with the power to help it's got to be her!"

"Let's just hope she's not still in diapers." Fiyero says. I snort, containing the chuckle that wished to escape. Glinda looks offended at the sound. Pfannee looks confused.

"We should go find her," Glinda says. "Right now."

"And Pfannee can talk to her." Fiyero adds.

Glinda looks like she wants to strangle him but then the look quickly passes as she lets out a sigh. "That's a good idea actually."

I rub my thumb over Glinda's. She gives me a small smile. "Go find the Ozma then bring her here. If she's not what we need than at least we found her anyway. I'll figure out another plan while you're gone. But right now we're wasting time, you need to go." I say.

Glinda looks reluctant to leave me while Pfannee busies herself with packing up her bag. Fiyero goes to help.

"Glinda, it'll be ok." I whisper to her.

Tears collect in her eyes once more and I reach up to catch a few before they have a chance to stain her cheeks.

"I've just found you again and now you're telling me I have to go." She speaks so softly I have to lean over to hear her. "I don't want to leave you."

My heart sinks. "You must, my sweet. Morrible will find you if you stay. I couldn't bear that happening again."

Glinda manages a weak nod as her eyes meet mine once more. "I just want to kiss you Elphie. _You_ and not Nessa."

A pang of guilt rolls through me at her confession. I know I shouldn't feel guilty but I do. I've long accepted this as my fault. And as much as I want to lean forward and just kiss her I feel myself holding back. Nessa wouldn't like me taking advantage of her body. Especially to engage in activities she found so immoral. I ask Glinda to move closer to me.

"I'm sorry, my sweet." I say and place a gentle kiss to her forehead instead.

Glinda sighs, but understands as she stands to her feet. We look back over at Pfannee to find she's drawn three circles with chalk onto the garden path. I'm momentarily confused, (isn't that Lurline's spell?) but watch as Glinda goes to stand in one, obviously knowing what to do. Fiyero stands in the one furthest from her, eyes downcast.

"Let me wheel you back up to the mansion, Elphaba. I'd rather the guards not get suspicious of us yet." Pfannee says as she moves behind me. Glinda hugs her arms to her chest and gives me a small wave as Pfannee turns the chair around. I look back over my shoulder as she wheels me back to the manor. Glinda is trying so hard not to cry.

And as we take the bend and she is lost from my sight the last thing I catch a glimpse of is the tear that rolls down her cheek.

"Please keep her safe, Pfannee." I beg of the woman behind me. "She's all I have."

"I know," Pfannee tells me. "I'll try."

That's all we say to each other the entire way back.


	13. The Ozma

**The Eternity Effect**

**Chapter 13 – **_**The Ozma**_

_Glinda_

I watch as Pfannee wheels Elphie away. My hand moves to wipe the tear from my cheek, smearing it as I miss. And then I listen to the sound of Nessa's wheelchair rolling across the path until I have to strain to even hear it anymore.

I can't believe I'm leaving Elphaba alone with Morrible, _again_.

"Glinda?" Fiyero calls me, voice hesitant.

"Shut up, Fiyero," I snap back at him.

"No," He says steadfastly moving from his circle to confront me. He stands to his full height and looks down at me, a very serious expression set over his features. I just sigh and look away but he keeps talking anyway. "If we're ever going to find this Ozma and get Elphaba back we need to start cooperating. I can understand if you never wish to speak with me again but for now we need to push this aside."

I ignore him.

"Glinda, I know you're listening. I need you to talk with me. We need to help Elphaba!"

I whirl on him, infuriated. "No, _I_ need to help Elphaba." I clarify hotly. "_You_ need to shut up and go stand in your circle."

He doesn't move. "You're being childish."

I scoff. "Says the boy who can't keep his lips off other people's girlfriends!"

Fiyero groans and throws his hands into the air. "I apologized for that!"

"It's not enough!" I glare up at him.

He glares right back down at me. "Then what is enough? What do I have to do to get back to where we were?"

"I don't want to go back there! Back there led to you kissing her!" I shove him away.

He regains his balance and towers over me once more. "And I'm sorry, Glinda! I promise after this is all done and we're back home I won't ever cross your path again! Just _please_ forgive me!" He pleads, eyes softening as he looks so helplessly down at me.

I narrow my eyes at him. "You don't deserve my forgiveness! You don't deserve _anything_ from me! And you're right, when we get back I don't_ ever_ want to see you again! Oz, I wish you'd just go away now and save me the trouble!"

Fiyero doesn't say anything for a while after that. I tear my eyes away from him and cross my arms over my chest. Eventually he moves back into his circle and the night silence surrounds us once more.

Then I hear him speak up, voice strained and tired. "You know Glinda, I know you hate me for what I did. Oz, you probably wish we were alive so you could kill me over and over again, but if you truly think shutting me out of your life is the solution then you're not the girl Elphaba is always telling me about." My traitorous eyes quickly dart his way before focusing back on the bench ahead of me. Fiyero notices and his voice grows more confident. "Believe it or not but whenever I get a minute alone with her all she does is talk about _you_. You're her _life_, Glinda, her _everything_. As much as it pains me that she's choosing you I could live with it if I knew you deserved her. The girl she talks about deserves her. The one I'm standing with now… well, her I'm not so sure about."

I've had enough of him. I've had enough of his voice, his face and his accusations! How dare he think I don't deserve Elphaba! Who is he to say such awful things to me? I stalk up to him, fist raised and ready to be sent into his stupid face. But then I see him sigh and turn his cheek once more, giving me the perfect shot… and I hesitate.

His words ring in my head. _You're her life, her everything…._

Elphaba deserves someone who doesn't go around swinging punches when things aren't going her way. She deserves someone levelheaded. Not the jealous, spiteful girl I feel like right now. What am I doing?

Hitting Fiyero isn't going to solve anything. It'll only frustrate me more. I'm tried of being frustrated.

Fiyero opens an eye once he realizes I'm not beating him to a pulp. I lower my hand and hold it out to him.

He looks down to my hand, hesitant before gently taking my smaller one with his own and giving me a firm shake.

"This doesn't mean I have to like you right now though, got it?" I tell him with a glare.

Fiyero smiles and gives me a nod. "I wouldn't expect anything less."

"And you won't ever bring up what happened ever again right?" I ask with a pointed look.

He makes a zipping motion across his mouth. "Not a word from me. And I am sorry I ever went against you. I promise it won't happen again… except when I'm schooling you and your pony at vaults."

I shove him playfully, oddly happy that things between us are in semi balance again. "My _pony_ and I have bested you the past three times in a row. Maybe you and your _ancient_ mare should retire."

Fiyero clutches his heart, smile working across his lips. "You wound me, Glinda. You wound me deep."

I shove him again this time with a laugh as he stumbles back under the light pressure I placed on him. He was right. We can't help Elphaba and save Oz if I continued being livid with him.

Not that I'm still not upset with him. But at least now I don't want to throw him off of, what was it he said to Morrible? Oh right, at least now I don't want to toss him from Mount Runcible. Oz, what a horrible comeback that was. I tease him about it and he blushes making up excuses about being in the moment.

"Really? Because I think what you mean to say is that your poor little princely brain can't function under pressure." I say.

"My brain functions perfectly under _all_ circumstances I'll have you know."

I snicker. "Yeah, except when Pfannee is bending over."

He blushes some more and before I can reel on him again Pfannee walks around the bend and then dashes the rest of the way to us. I look over to Fiyero to find he's brightened somehow now that Pfannee's back. I'm surprised he's being so… well, so warm around her. It both settles my mind and causes me a bit of worry. Having Pfannee to distract him from thoughts of Elphaba is a good thing… but the thoughts of Pfannee that are replacing them… well this can't end very well when we're sent back to our afterlives.

"We need to go, _now_." Pfannee hisses as she motions for us to get back in the circles. "I just saw Morrible getting out of a carriage out front and this place is going to be flooding with sorcerers soon."

"She'll be ok, Glinda," Fiyero assures me and it must be obvious that I'm looking as worried as I feel. "We'll be back for her soon."

"Let's get out of here, shall we?" Pfannee says tossing her bag over her shoulder as she quickly moves into her circle. She chants her spell and all too soon gas street lamps dotting a quiet neighborhood replace the lights of Colwen Grounds. I don't know where we are, but the compass inside my pocket seems to give me a clue as it begins jostling against my leg. I pull it out; the needle almost looks to be straining to escape its confines. The point is directed in front of me, to the modest home settled inside a small unkempt yard.

"This is it." I whisper and Fiyero jogs over to watch the compass as well. I take the first steps forward as he digs into his pocket and withdraws the notepad to write something to Pfannee.

"Ozma?" I hear Pfannee read aloud. "You think the Ozma lives here? This is the first place I could think to escape to. One of my former students lives here with her mother."

I continue walking forward, the compass growing ever harder to keep in my grasp the further I move toward the home.

"Oh, her father passed away a few months ago in the massacre at Emerald City. Her mother pulled her from Shiz of course. I've kept in touch; she was a great student. Had perfect spell control." I hear Pfannee telling Fiyero.

Then Fiyero jogs to my side and taps my wrist gently with the notepad. I look up at him.

He gives me a smile. "She's not in diapers, that's for sure."

"I heard." I tell him. By now we stand in front of the door. All that's separating me from saving Elphie being the simple push of a doorbell.

"Here, just let me do the talking. And take off the ribbons! We don't want to scare them." Pfannee says as she rings the bell. The sound chimes throughout the modest home as Fiyero and I untie the ribbons and hand them to Pfannee. As she stuffs them into her bag I wonder how this portion of Oz could be so unaffected by the war while other towns are being torn apart.

"This is a nice neighborhood." I tell Fiyero to jot down onto the notepad.

Pfannee nods once she's read it and I try not to let the anxiety of the door ahead overwhelm me. Why isn't anyone answering?

"It is, especially given the times." Pfannee sighs. She then takes the notepad from Fiyero and puts that in her bag as well. "But the rich have been moving into these homes to downplay their wealth. You know so as to not be targets for the wandering bands of thieves that have sprung up all over Oz. Thankfully Munchkin Proper hasn't been affected by all the in fighting yet and-"

Pfannee is interrupted as the door is opened a crack and one green eye peeks out, squinting through a pair of thick-rimmed glasses up at Pfannee.

"Mrs. Moers!" Pfannee greets the small woman warmly. "It's me, Professor Symes? I was just in the neighborhood and-"

Pfannee is once again cut off as the woman lets out a squeal and throws the door open completely. She rushes forward and engulfs Pfannee into a hug, her head barely managing to reach Pfannee's breasts.

I am fairly certain this isn't the Ozma.

The woman Pfannee called Mrs. Moers untangles from around Pfannee and gives her a welcoming smile. "Do come in! Come in!"

She ushers Pfannee into the house and Fiyero and I just barely make it inside before she throws the door shut again and works on placing back all the thick locks.

"What brings to you Munchkin Proper? And at this late hour! Nothing bad I hope?" She exclaims while straining to reach the last of the locks higher up on the door. Pfannee sets the lock in place for her and Mrs. Moers looks ever so grateful for the assistance. "Thank you, dear."

"Nothing bad as of yet." Pfannee clarifies. Even I know that's not something you should ever say to a mother.

Mrs. Moers becomes instantly concerned as she pulls Pfannee further into the home. I take the time to look around. Every spare inch of available space is covered with antiques and photographs. It's obvious the home isn't large enough to fit all this woman's belongings. They must have been one of the families that moved, just like Pfannee mentioned.

"This has nothing to do with…" She whispers as she points up the stairs to our right. "Does it?"

"How is she coping?" Pfannee asks quietly, stealing a glance up the stairs. I note the look of worry also crossing her brow as well.

"As you would expect. She barely leaves her room and has the most awful night terrors. She misses her father terribly. I wish there was more I could do…" Mrs. Moers sniffles. "We both miss him so much."

I look up to Fiyero as he comes to stand by my side. He gives me a sad smile before turning his attention back to the women ahead of us.

"Anyway, enough about our problems," Mrs. Moers says with a forced chuckle. "You came here for a reason. So, out with it."

"Perhaps it's best if you call her down as well?" Pfannee suggests.

"She adores you, I'm sure she'll be willing to leave her room for your sake." Mrs. Moers smiles before turning to the staircase and shouting in a deafening voice I am very surprised to hear come out of that small woman. "Rora! Professor Symes is here to see you!"

Rustling is heard upstairs followed by the smack of bare feet along the wood floor.

"She'll be right down." Mrs. Moers says. "Thank the Unnamed God."

Mrs. Moers is a really short woman. In fact I'd say she's about average height for a Munchkin. So when her daughter comes rushing down the stairs I'm a bit surprised by what I see. Rora definitely is not of Munchkin decent. She's tall, Gilikin tall, and all gangly limbs poking out from the robe she's lazily tied around her waist over what appear to be very ill fitting men's pajamas.

I wonder briefly if they were her father's. I could see myself doing the same if I had lost my Popsicle the way she did. I remember once when Popsicle went on a trip to the Emerald City, there had been an earthquake and the Wizard had sent out a call for help. Doctors were needed. Popsicle left to help and I slept with his robe as my blanket for the two weeks he was gone, crying myself to sleep every night.

I was seven.

Rora is not a child. She is not the scarred little girl I was when I thought I'd never see my Popsicle again. She truly believes she'll never see hers. I want to tell her she will. When it's her time, decades and decades from now, she will. Looking into her face I notice tired brown eyes, the corners crinkling ever so slightly as she smiles at the sight of Pfannee. Her mane of long red hair is ruffled, probably just having been roused from sleep before being called downstairs. She seems to not care that Pfannee is seeing her in such a state.

I can't help but be reminded of Elphaba a little. The thought makes me smile and sigh all at once. I desperately hope she's all right back at Colwen Grounds. Especially now that Morrible's arrived.

"Professor Symes!" Rora exclaims, voice low and rough confirming my thoughts that she had been sleeping before. Though judging by the bags beneath her eyes she hasn't been sleeping very well lately either. Mrs. Moers mention of her daughters night terrors pop up in my head and give explanation to Rora's appearance. The girl… the Ozma excuses herself to cough, clearing her throat before speaking again, this time her voice far less gravely.

"Sorry about that. Anyway what are you doing here? I mean I'm glad to see you and all don't get me wrong! But is everything ok? And…" She trails off once she notices Fiyero and I standing behind Pfannee. He waves lamely and Rora quirks an eyebrow at him. "Who are those people?"

"Oh Miss Pfannee, you really must excuse my daughter!" Mrs. Moers says as she begins fussing over Rora who seems embarrassed by her mother's actions. I absolutely sympathize with the girl. I can't even count all the times my own mother has done the same to me. Far too many really.

"Momma! Stop! _Geez_!" Rora's face is turning as bright as her hair. Mrs. Moers pays her daughter no mind. Her head barely rests level with her daughters elbow yet she still finds the length to reach up and try and feel the temperature on her daughters' forehead. "_Mother_! We have guests! They are _seeing_ this."

Despite Rora's protests Mrs. Moers addresses Pfannee with the practiced ease all Mothers seem to have of ignoring their children during these situations. "She hasn't been sleeping much," Mrs. Moers confesses, her tone that of deep concern. "At first I thought it was illness but she's fit as an Ox according to the doctors! But now she's seeing people that don't exist and-"

"Oh my _Oz,_ Momma!" Rora interrupts brushing her Mother's hands aside. "They really don't need the details! I don't even know who those other people are!"

"You see!" Mrs. Moers exclaims, motioning toward her daughter.

"This is not at all how I imagined this going." Fiyero says.

I can't help but agree with him. As the Mother and daughter continue arguing Pfannee finally takes a step forward to intervene.

But Rora is quicker, taking the couple steps forward separating us in two long strides. She takes my arm and pulls me over to her mother.

"How can you not see her?" She demands loudly, obviously still in argument mode. Then she points her other hand over at Fiyero. "Or him? They're standing right in front of you!"

I open my mouth to explain but Pfannee is already speaking before I can even manage one syllable.

"Maybe we can all sit down for this?" She asks gently hoping to calm Rora and her mother.

I feel the hand around my arm loosen. As it does I look up into Rora's eyes for the first time. She's looking down at me with such an expression of shock and something else I can't quite place that I'm actually a little afraid. Oz is she tall!

"Are you…?" Rora trails off and her eyes widen as her hands snap up and cover her mouth. "Oh my Oz… you are!" She exclaims through her hands. She begins breathing very heavily and I take a tentative step away from her. A giant grin breaks across her face and I have to admit it's a bit scary. Not that her smile is scary, in fact she has a rather nice smile. But the combination of her excited wheezing and broad grin is a little off putting. I take another sly step away. Then she's squealing and I can't help but flinch. "You're Galinda the Good!"

"And you!" She squeals her eyes moving to Fiyero. "You must be Fiyero the Brave!"

"Um…" Fiyero says lamely as the girl lets out another squeal.

"Both of you! Here! In my house!" She exclaims, practically hyperventilating by now. "I think I… I think…"

And then she faints straight to the floor.

Mrs. Moers rushes to her daughter side, Pfannee quick to join her.

"You see what I was saying!" Mrs. Moers says as Pfannee scoops the girl into her arms and struggles under the weight to lift her. Fiyero moves in front and helps to lift the girl as well. Pfannee looks surprised for a moment but the blush covering her cheeks is a quick explanation. She knows Fiyero is helping her. I'm simply in shock that he can touch Rora. She must be the Ozma.

Mrs. Moers begins to cry, "she goes on and on about visions of Galinda the Good visiting her. And now she's seeing the good witch awake! You couldn't have come at a better time, Miss Pfannee. I hope you can help her. I've tried everything!"

What has Lurline put this poor girl through? The only person who should be having visions of me in their dreams is Elphie!

Pfannee and Fiyero place Rora down onto the sofa inside the den. Fiyero begins to move away but isn't quick enough and Pfannee steps through him. He stills, reforming as Pfannee shivers and reaches up to place her hand over the girl's forehead. I see a bit of awe in her eyes as she strokes some hair from across the girl's brow. I wish I could write something to her. But I can't unless we want another Moers fainting to the floor.

"She was one of my brightest students." Pfannee whispers.

"She did love Shiz. I hated having to take her away. But you must understand my concern. With the attacks getting closer and closer I just couldn't risk loosing her too." Mrs. Moers says, voice low once more and full of grief. "But she was never like this. All this Galinda the Good stuff didn't start until after she found some old book. Though why she spends all her time reading it is beyond me. She says she sees words but all I see are pretty designs. I think it's brainwashed her! Do you think it could be Morrible?" Mrs. Moers gasps.

I gasp too. The Grimmerie! She's describing the Grimmerie! This must be the Ozma! I pull the compass back out and the needle points straight to Rora, jostling wildly. I lay it aside on the table, giddy. We've found her! And she can read the Grimmerie! She can surely help Elphie!

I dash over to Pfannee and discreetly snatch the notebook from inside her bag pocket. Fiyero looks a little confused as I quickly scribble something to Pfannee. I hold the notepad up behind Mrs. Moers so as to not frighten the woman. Pfannee has to squint to read but once she does she nods.

"How did the book arrive here?" Pfannee repeats to Mrs. Moers.

"Rora says it just popped into her lap one day. And not a few days later the Galinda the Good papers floated down from the sky. She thinks Galinda gave her the book of course. That's why she chose to study sorcery. I should have tossed that book to the trash had I known it was Morrible's! It seemed so harmless!" Mrs. Moers explains.

"It's the Grimmerie!" I write to Pfannee and once she's read my words her eyes go wide. The book must have spelled itself out of danger when Kiamo Ko was burning to the ground. And where else did it have to go but to it's next of kin! The Ozma! "There's for sure a spell in there to help Elphie!"

Pfannee smiles up at me when she reads that part.

"Who are you smiling at, dear?" Mrs. Moers asks as she turns to look over her shoulder. I toss the notebook to Fiyero and he stuffs it back into his pocket and hides behind a large grandfather clock.

"No one, sorry." Pfannee apologizes to Mrs. Moers and returns to looking Rora over.

"We need to take her to Colwen Grounds." I tell Fiyero once I move to his side. "She can help Elphie!"

"Morrible's in there Glinda, we can't just run inside with the Grimmerie and expect her not to notice." Fiyero always knows just what to say to make me want to hit him. "We have to stay here if you want to keep Elphaba safe."

"I hate when you're right." I sigh.

Rora starts coming to, groaning as Pfannee helps her to sit up.

"Ugh," She mutters, rubbing her head. "You must all think I'm crazy."

Mrs. Moers smoothers her daughter. Rora groans some more, pushing her away. Finally Mrs. Moers relents and goes off into the kitchen to fetch Rora a cold compress.

Once Mrs. Moers is out of earshot Pfannee turns to Rora, serious. "You're not going crazy. Glinda and Fiyero _are_ here."

Rora's eyes grow brighter. I step forward, pulling Fiyero with me at a motion from Pfannee's hand for us to join them. Rora lets her hands cover her mouth as she looks over towards us, excited once more.

"Hi," I say giving her a small wave. I realize I'm just as pathetic at Fiyero. "It's nice to meet you, Rora."

"I love you!" Rora bursts before looking horrified that she just let that slip out. She quickly corrects herself while her face turns a shade that matches her hair. "I mean I really _admire_ you. You're the reason I took up sorcery! You're practically my hero!" She gushes.

I feel my own cheeks burning red. I've never had anyone tell me I've been an influence on their lives. Let alone that they consider me their hero…. I haven't done anything to earn her praise. Everything she knows about me is a lie anyway.

"And if Morrible hadn't murdered you… Oz! Can you imagine how great you would have been! Better than any Ozma there ever was!" Rora exclaims in a low whisper so as to not alert her mother I assume.

I really don't deserve her praise. I'm not the great one. Elphaba is. "Even if I were alive, you would have surpassed me anyway." I tell her.

Rora looks confused and blushes more. "No, I'm pretty sure you're the powerful one here."

"Do you have the Grimmerie still?" I ask her and her confusion grows more until I describe the book and her face lights up.

"Yes! It's upstairs actually. Did you want it back?" She asks me. "Because it's yours and had I known you were looking for it I would have mailed it to you… wherever you live… where do you live anyway?"

"What's going on in here?" Mrs. Moers reenters holding the compress. Pfannee stands to her feet and takes the ice pack from her hands. She gives it to Rora.

"I'd like to speak with you in the kitchen if that's all right?" Pfannee asks Rora's mother who looks concerned but nods and follows Pfannee into the kitchen.

I'm thankful Pfannee is being so helpful. It's just the three of us now.

"Rora, we're here because Lurline sent us back." I begin only to have Rora gasp and sit up some more on the sofa.

"Lurline!" She says, awed.

"Yes," I wave my hand to push this bit of information aside. It's not the most important part anyway. And Lurline aggravates me. So the less I have to mention her, the better. "She sent us back to find the rightful heir to the Ozma line… and that's you."

Rora laughs. "You're hilarious."

But I don't laugh with her. I continue staring, resolute. Her eyes flick from mine to Fiyero's equally serious and then back to mine.

"You're not kidding?" She blanches. "You really think I'm the next Ozma?"

I nod.

"Then, you're crazy!" Rora exclaims shooting to her feet. She begins pacing inside the small space of the den. "Ozma's are super powerful and not to mention gorgeous… well except for that fat one but I mean she was still powerful! And I'm none of those things. So I can't be the next Ozma."

"I think you're pretty." Fiyero observes and the girl's cheeks flame up once more.

"You're lucky to have him, Miss Galinda the Good." Rora says, smiling shyly.

I let out a sigh. I hate that everyone thinks we're some sort of golden couple. "We're not together."

"What?" Rora looks distressed. "You guys broke up? But everyone knows your story! How you met at Shiz and even despite being dead still found a way to be together! How Fiyero spread your word across Oz so that everyone could know the truth about Morrible and the Wizard! How the Wicked Witch-"

"Rora!" I interrupt her suddenly. Fiyero shifts his weight uncomfortably as I look up at Rora. I can't let her continue thinking these lies. I don't want to hear about what she thinks of Elphie. "It never happened that way."

"But," Rora begins to say only to have Fiyero cut her off this time.

"Please Rora, believe us. It wasn't ever like that." He tells her and I am so grateful that he's said something. I can't find the words to speak for myself right now.

How could our story get so messed up?

It doesn't matter right now though. As the grandfather clock behind me chimes a new hour I realize we're wasting precious time. I look back over to the Ozma.

"Look we're here because we need to make things right in Oz. You _are_ the Ozma. And right now… I need to ask _you_ to help _me._" I manage to say as I fight back another wave of tears.

"I can't be the Ozma…" Rora breathes.

"You are." Fiyero assures her. He picks up the compass from the table and holds it out to her. "See?"

"So you have some enchanted compass set to point at me? This doesn't prove I'm the Ozma." Rora says though I can tell her voice is starting to waver.

"You can read the Grimmerie." I point out.

"Loads of people can." Rora squeaks.

"No… only two I have ever met. And _you're_ one of them." I say.

"I can't be an Ozma… my mother would have had to have been an Ozma! And you've seen her!" Rora exclaims, hands practically shaking by now.

Mrs. Moers reenters the room looking very pale along side a somber Pfannee.

"Momma?" Rora whimpers once her eyes focus on the drained form of her mother. "Momma, what is going on?"

Mrs. Moers begins bawling and buries her head into the palms of her hands. "I never wanted you to find out like this!" She cries. "I adopted you when you were still a baby. You were so perfect Rora, all p-pink and with that a-adorable r-red hair! Your father and I t-thought you looked j-just like m-me!"

"You are the Ozma," I whisper softly to Rora as tears stream silently down her face. She turns to me looking more scared then I think I've ever seen anyone look. I take her hands between my own and give her as reassuring a smile as I can. "And I have the utmost faith in you."


	14. Crumbling House

**The Eternity Effect**

**Chapter 14 – **_**Crumbling House**_

_Elphaba_

I hate leaving Glinda. I can count on one hand the number of times I've had to do so in all my lives. It's only made easier knowing I cannot just stand to my feet and run back. Pfannee promises me they will return soon. I want to believe her.

I have to trust her.

As she walked back into the garden I doubted her. Pfannee was always horrid at sorcery. She was even worse at being a decent human being. How could I possibly trust someone like her to help me?

I sigh as I wheel myself back up into the manor. Glinda believes in Pfannee and that alone is what I must trust. I've long since given up the hope that Lurline will pull us from this hell. She obviously is up there enjoying our suffering. I truly think she lives for this sort of drama. I can just imagine her at some party, regaling guests of our struggles.

Perhaps Nessa was right in believing in the Unnamed God.

He couldn't possibly be worse than Lurline. That's if he actually exists.

Lurline probably invented him as a joke.

"Your Eminence?" I hear a timid voice ask from my somewhere off to my left. I turn my attention toward the servant. He's taller than the average munchkin, I notice. Yet I don't need to see his face to know the body language in front of me. Without a doubt it's Boq. His head is downcast, eyes resolute on not meeting my own. Why is he working here?

"Yes, Boq?" I ask.

His head snaps up, alarm spreading across his features. When his eyes do meet mine they are devoid of the life I remember them always having back at Shiz. What has Nessa done to him?

"You said my…" He begins to say but then shakes his head quickly before looking once more down at the floor. "I was told to inform you that Morrible has arrived."

I frown wondering what he wished to tell me. And he is still staring determinedly at the floor. I realize I haven't dismissed him. "Thank you." I tell him sincerely. Again his shoulders twitch, head wanting to rise once more. Instead he gives a curt nod and hurries from the den.

Curiosity fills me. Fills me so completely I feel my useless feet twitch, wanting to follow him. What happened to the helpful boy I met at Shiz? He may have been a tad depressed for a while, still lamenting Glinda's death, but he was always welcoming…

This new Boq is colder than the stone lining these garish walls. What has Nessa done to cause him such misery?

What has happened in my absence?

My thoughts fog over with scenarios, answers just hovering out of reach. Yet they all cease as another servant arrives to lead me away. She escorts me down another hall towards the foyer where Morrible must be waiting. I recall it's customary at Colwen Grounds for the Eminence to always greet arriving honored guests. For Morrible to be considered in that company is testament to the power she must wield across Oz.

It's unsettling to dwell upon.

Frex is already there, waiting for me, arms crossed as he stands in defiance against Morrible. She seems to not care he's even breathing the same air. I feel my own throat tighten at the sight of him. When I finally arrive Morrible allows a smile to grace her horrid mouth.

"Your Eminence," she says bowing dramatically. "The counsel will be arriving by morning. I arrived here sooner to prepare. And being such I am sure you will be providing me with a bed for the night. It is, after all, only hospitable of you to do so."

Frex opens his mouth in what I assume is to reply in the contrary. I hold up a hand and he pauses before a single syllable can leave his tongue.

"Of course." I say tightly. "Someone will show you to your room."

A guard steps up to escort Morrible. As the horrid woman passes my side I see her flashing me the tik tok device that was concealed beneath her coat. I keep as still as possible not letting the sight of that device bother me. But it does bother me. My once calm demeanor is threatened by thoughts of Glinda arriving only for Morrible to find her before I can even intervene. That one small tool could end everything!

I only pray Glinda doesn't return. I can't lose her… not like this…

"Nessa, my love, are you all right?" Frex asks me gently, kneeling to my side.

My throat closes entirely at his proximity.

I cannot deal with this anymore!

Just as his hand is about to reach for mine I turn my chair away and take off as quickly as I can down the hall. I just want to get away from here! The first doors I come to I push open and roll forward only to have the wheel catch on the threshold and nearly send me toppling to the ground. I regain control quickly, forcing my way inside and closing the door shut soundlessly once I am.

It's just my luck that I find myself in Frex's study. I'm about to turn and leave when I hear his footsteps in the hall. I hold my breath as he pauses in front of the door. He waits only a moment before moving along.

I can literally feel the veins in my arm releasing pressure, my working limbs relaxing as his footsteps recede.

Yet I am still in one of _his_ private quarters.

I'd never been privy to visit this room in the manor. Only once was I ever shown inside… and that was only to be shown out a moment later when a servant made the dire mistake of escorting me inside to be reprimanded.

As if Frex would even bother to spare a minute of his time acknowledging something I had done. Good or bad.

Inspecting the room I find it full of Unionist paraphernalia. His lone bookcase is practically breaking under the weight of all the bibles, scripts and idols he's collected over the years. I roll over toward it and pluck one of the volumes off the shelf.

If I am going to be renouncing my lack of faith to in turn pray to a God I might as well make it the one that infuriates Lurline the most. One sentence into the book and I'd rather remain faithless then spend the time attempting to make Lurline exasperated. She could probably care less anyway.

I put the book back on the shelf. Another book a few shelves above catches me eye. It's neither Unionist, pagainst or any other religious book. It looks like a journal of sorts actually. I scoot closer and reach for the thin leather bound book. My fingers just barely scrape the bottom of the spine.

Just a little higher…

Pale fingers brush along the end, hooking beneath the torn spine. A single name is inked onto the corner of the spine, faded yet clear as day. Melena.

This belonged to my mother.

Just as I am about to pull it carefully from the shelf I lose my balance entirely. The wheels of the chair slide quickly out from beneath me, a few books and several heavy statues from the shelf fall along with me. I hit the ground at an angle, head colliding with the solid wood floor after my shoulder. Pain radiates from both spots before racing along the rest of my torso, never quite moving beyond my waist.

I groan and sit up, cursing. The wheelchair has moved to the opposite side of the small study room. I'll have to crawl over toward it. I shouldn't have to even be in this position! I was simply reaching for a book!

Arg! I take another spill to the floor as my hands fail to find purchase on the wood, instead slipping along a few sheets of paper that had fall from the bookcase.

I am stranded on the floor in Frex's study.

This is absurd!

I roll to my side, pulling my legs with me as I move away from the mess the bookcase has become. The journal lies open to my side but I could care less about that book now. I need to be back in the chair. I am helpless on the floor.

I make it halfway to the chair when the door to the study opens. Frex stands inside the frame, shocked and distressed to find his daughter sprawled across the floor.

"Nessa!" He gasps rushing to my side and slipping his arms beneath my body. I don't want him touching me! I don't want him anywhere _near_ me! The moment his hands land on my body I want to scream. The pain of falling is nothing compared to the pain I feel shooting through my nerves as he carries me back to the chair. My eyes slam shut to keep the tears threatening to fall at bay. I will not cry. I will not show emotion!

He believes I am Nessa.

He believes I am Nessa.

_Pretend to be Nessa._

But the pain is too much. The memories of him are too much. I cannot sit by and allow him to handle me with such care. The care he never deigned to show me in my youth. To show me at any point in my life! I cannot take this any longer! I let out a strangled cry and shriek at him, "_Don't touch me_!"

He trips over himself and we both tumble to the floor. I don't care. So long as I am not next to him! He shrinks back almost as if scalded by my words. Good! Let him see what it truly feels like!

My shoulder burns from the fall. I'll take this pain any day over the one I just had to endure.

"Nessa! I'm so sorry! Are you all right?" He asks softly, eyes so full of that fatherly concern and _devotion_ that simply makes me want to peel my own skin off.

"_No_!" I growl, arms shaking from the pent up aggression I feel mounting inside me. Everything comes out at once. "I am far from all right, _Father_. You could never stand five seconds in my presence, why is Nessa so different? Aren't we both flawed? Haven't we both suffered for your selfish piousness! How could a parent possibly ever _shun_ his own flesh and blood! How could you deign to stop loving one and yet laud the other! _HOW?"_

As Nessa's chest rises and falls rapidly to regain the breath forced from her lungs at my outburst, Frex does nothing but look on, dumbfounded. He simply sighs and tries to help me back into the chair once more

"No!" I shout at him again before his hands can ever make contact. I pull myself away from him. He sits back on his heels, once again staring at Nessa with those pitiful eyes. "Just go away." I mutter.

My eyes are misting once again with water. I turn my face away from him. From the corner of my eye I catch him opening his mouth to say something.

"_Leave me_!" I scream at him, voice hoarse. He finally picks himself from the floor and moves to the door. I keep my back turned until I hear the soft click of the door closing shut.

And then I let myself cry in his study. In the home I promised myself to never show an ounce of emotion in. To never let the walls see what they do to me.

I cry for Nessa. For the life taken so easily from her. For the care she took to simply _remember _me. I cry for the love she so rarely ever let me see. For the love Frex never gave to me in turn. For the devotion he's showered upon me since my arrival. For the devotion he only ever showed to one of his daughters.

I was never supposed to come back to this awful place.

"My, my, Miss Elphaba." Morrible chuckles as she enters the study and closes the door behind her. I feel that rage burning inside me once more. I don't care that she's seeing me in such a state. As I glare up at her she merely tuts down at me. "When you cause a scene, you _truly _cause a scene."

"_Get out_." I hiss.

"I am not Frex. You hold no higher power over me in this manner." She states, moving around my body to inspect a few items on the shelf. Her eyes turn to mine once more, amusement dancing across her horridly twisted features. "I heard your little quarrel. Quite the spat. I'm sure you've confused the man beyond belief."

"I don't think you heard me the first time." I say as I try and sit up as straight as I can from my position still on the floor. "_Get. Out_."

"You know, I never really told you how I got Nessarose to come visit me in Gillikin." She says, offhandedly, while shifting through some of the books. "Colwen Grounds is quite the fortress when it needs to be. Fortunately for me magic can find its way through any walls. Placing the bait was all too easy."

"_Fuck. Off_." I tell her, the edge in my voice growing with ever flick of her finger against a spine.

She ignores me and continues. "Do you know why it was easy, Miss Elphaba?"

This time I ignore her. At my lack of response she turns around and raises her eyebrows down at me. "Well, I'll tell you." She grins maliciously. "You see when you _left_ Oz you also left her behind. Your death destroyed her. Do you know how fast a broken spirit can be manipulated by magic?"

I turn my eyes away, willing myself not to hear anymore.

"All it took was one glimmer of hope that you'd left something for her and she came running to my door."

"Shut up." I mutter, my eyes falling close to stop more traitorous tears from spilling forth. I know I left Nessa behind. I know I never sent her word, never let her know I was all right. I can't help thinking about the last time I saw her, still at Shiz. That seems so long ago now.

The last note I left for her was telling her I'd gone to see the Wizard.

That'd I'd bring her some new socks.

That'd I'd be back before the weekend…

"I killed her so you could be in the position you are in now." Morrible whispers.

"Stop this!" I shout, pulling myself away from Morrible and over toward my chair. My chair is my escape. I am worthless without the chair!

"How does this nightmare suit you, Miss Elphaba?" Morrible taunts.

I grab a book from the floor and throw it as hard as I can at her head. She easily ducks, laughing as I fall back to the floor. And faster then even I can believe her feet can carry her, Morrible stands by my side. Her spine cracks as she bends to the floor and grabs my face forcibly between her claw-like hands. She picks me up, hands winding around my throat as she hoists me to her level. I grasp her hands, desperate to pry them from Nessa's neck. To allow air back into her thirsty lungs.

"Stand for me." Morrible demands, eyes boring straight into my own. I choke, sputtering on the sliver of air she allows to pass through my throat. "Stand up for yourself. Stand up and _stop me_."

I feel my consciousness slipping, Morrible growing fuzzier. And then all at once she releases me and I crash back to the floor. The last thing I recall before succumbing to the wonderful darkness is her haunting laugh, echoing off the walls.

* * *

I wake up to a light knocking sound. My eyes quickly adjust to the darkened room I find myself in. A fire crackles in the corner. I sit up in the bed I've been placed in.

I'm in Nessa's room.

And my throat burns something fierce.

I recall the encounter with Morrible in the study as I rub the pain away. Everything I'm enduring is merely a game to her. What did she call it? Her retribution.

My only solace is that Glinda is being spared the torment.

Another three light knocks are sounded against the door.

"Come in." I say, not surprised by the strain I hear in Nessa's voice. I sit up further in the bed, eyes focused on the door as a Munchkin servant enters, bowing before addressing me.

"You have guests in the foyer, Your Eminence." She tells me. As usual her eyes are focused to the ground.

At her words my heart skips a beat. Oz, please don't let Glinda be with them.

"Could you escort them here please?" I ask, hoping my voice does not betray my thoughts.

The woman nods, bowing again before disappearing from the room.

I am left alone with my thoughts and nothing but the sound of the dying fire to keep me company. Everything Morrible said to me in the study rushes back into my mind. I feel regret. Regret for never telling Nessa a word of what was happening. For forgetting her so easily.

Pain, not just physical. Pain for all the times I pushed her away when she was trying to do nothing more than engage me in conversation.

And what has Morrible done with her now? How does it connect to her cane? It can't possibly hold any power. Morrible has no magic within her to speak of!

I am just frustrating myself more with these questions. I need out of this manor.

I want to be me again.

The same three rasps are placed against the door. I call for them to enter.

Pfannee pokes her head in first, smiling when she sees me. I motion for her to move inside. And someone else follows her. A girl, college aged, maybe younger. She bows shyly, a tumble of red hair obscuring her face. Pfannee pulls her over to the bed, nearly causing her to lose her balance.

Is this the Ozma?

"Elphaba Rora, Rora Elphaba." Pfannee says by way of quick introduction. Rora waves to me, eyes like the servants focused anywhere but at me. She must be of Munchkin decent. I don't fault her. "She's the Ozma and we're here to help you. I figure it's better to get this done with fast. We just nearly ran into Morrible in the hall!"

At those words I snap my attention to Pfannee. "Glinda isn't with you, is she?"

Pfannee shakes her head, motioning for Rora to do something while she turns to me and says. "No, she's back at Rora's house with Fiyero. Don't worry, she's fine. Worried about you, but fine."

I sigh with relief and let my body fall back onto the pillow bordering the headboard. My eyes float back over to Rora as she shuffles through her shoulder bag in search of something. Her focus is set, expression determined. I can't believe they found her so quickly. No… I can't believe she actually exists. I was sure the compass was just another lie of Lurline's. Everything else she's said has been, so why shouldn't her story of Ozma be the same?

I squint as I watch the girl. Perhaps she really isn't the Ozma…

But then she pulls the Grimmerie out from her shoulder bag and my thoughts cease to doubt.

"How did you get that?" I wonder aloud.

"Oh, it just sort of appeared one day…" Rora explains, blushing. "Sorry I mean, Your Eminence, It just sort of-"

"We've already been through this, Rora," Pfannee sighs interrupting the girl. "She's not really Nessarose. You don't have to get all proper."

Rora looks at me, sheepish. "Sorry Miss. My Mom was really traditional."

"So the Grimmerie just appeared?" I quirk an eyebrow.

"Yes. The same day Miss Galinda sent Morrible to Southstairs and killed the Witch." Rora explains.

I wince at the mention of the Witch. Obviously no one has told her exactly who I am yet. Oz, is she in for a surprise when, and if, this works.

I try to catch Pfannee's eyes but she seems more interested in her own spell books then me.

"Ok, these are useless." She finally relents, closing the one she was reading. She looks to Rora. "Any luck?"

"I think I found one." Rora replies.

"Could I have a look?" I ask and Rora slides the book to me and as I look down all I see are the swirls Glinda was always telling me about.

"Yeah," Rora says as she takes the book once more. "Miss Galinda mentioned I was one of the only other people she knew who could read it."

Glinda mentioned me. Surely this girl must then know…?

"Ok, lay back Elphaba," Pfannee instructs me, helping my body into a lying position.

"We need to make it look like Nessa died in her sleep." I say. Pfannee nods, untucking the sheets from below me so she can move them over my body instead.

"Ready?" Rora asks, hands poised over the Grimmerie. For once her eyes lock with mine, they are surprisingly calm for someone about to perform a spell for the first time.

Is this her first time?

Before I can even ask Pfannee gives her the go to start chanting. Rora's voice wraps around the spell and I feel the magic rolling in a smooth wave over my body. Almost as if a blanket is being pulled across Nessa.

Her heart stops pumping beneath her breast as the magic settles. Shortly after I feel her mind shutting down. I feel my own soul being lifted from the bed. I open my eyes as I regain control of my legs and sit up next to Nessa's body.

The color has completely drained from her face… she looks peaceful.

And then I hear a scream.

Rora slaps a hand over her mouth as she stumbles back from the bed. Pfannee is at her side in an instant, trying to calm the girl.

"But it's the Witch!" Rora keeps saying.

I can't say that I wasn't expecting her reaction. I let Pfannee continue to speak with her as I turn my attention back to Nessa. Someone is sure to have heard Rora's shout. The Munchkin guard will be at the door soon. Morrible following with.

Frex leading the way no doubt.

I reach forward to brush some hair from Nessa's forehead but frown as my hand passes right through her. I whisper a goodbye as I stand from the bed. I'll see her at home soon.

When I turn Pfannee finally has the girl calm. Or at least calm enough to listen.

"Thank you." I tell Rora, a genuine smile moving across my lips.

"Eep!" Rora squeals quietly after I've addressed her. I cock an eyebrow at that unexpected response.

"Look Rora, Morrible lied about the Witch remember?" Pfannee explains to her quickly. I hear footsteps in the far hall. "She's no more evil than any of us. In fact she's a far better person than I could ever hope to be."

Rora still seems weary of me but nods anyway, accepting what Pfannee says.

"Ok time to get out of here then." Pfannee whispers digging into her pocket to pull out a piece of chalk. She gets to work making a circle on the floor.

I realize now is my chance to speak with the girl. With the Ozma. I take a step toward Rora, posture open as I say, "Truly, thank you. You must be quite the sorceress to have such control over the magic in the Grimmerie."

She once again looks uncomfortable. "It's nothing really." She says giving me a small smile. "Apparently I should have paid more attention in genetics class though. I would have probably figured out I was adopted sooner and saved everybody the drama earlier."

I give her a small smile in return. I'm sure Glinda was front and center for whatever occurred.

As Pfannee finishes the second circle Rora grows excited. "You _have_ to teach me this spell one day, Professor Symes."

Professor Symes? Pfannee is a professor?

Pfannee gives s short laugh, ushering Rora into a circle. She waves over at Nessa to join as well. I have completely forgotten that she can't see me. "I make it a rule to never teach you guys my spell. I'm too afraid you'll all end up in pieces all over Oz."

"I won't though." Rora says, motioning me over to stand in the circle beside her while she shares one with Pfannee. She gives Pfannee a thumbs up. "She's in."

"Great. Oh! Grab the Grimmerie!" Pfannee says, pointing to the book still lying on the bed.

Rora rushes over to get it just as the footsteps reach the door.

"Nessa!" It's Frex. He knocks hard against the wood.

"Get us out of here, _now_!" I say.

Rora repeats my plea and Pfannee doesn't need to be told twice. She starts her chant quickly. Rora gripes tight to Pfannee's arm, eyes slamming shut as the magic begins to surround us.

The last thing I see before falling through the floor is Frex rushing into the room.

And all I hear is the echo of his anguished cries.


	15. History Rewritten

**The Eternity Effect**

**Chapter 15 – **_**History Rewritten**_

_Glinda_

Pfannee and Rora left only a few minutes ago to fetch Elphie and I'm already gnawing my nails off from worry. With every passing second of the clock I bite a little harder. So much could go wrong! I could lose Elphaba forever!

I can't even be there with her when they try to lift the spell.

No…

Not try. They _will_ lift it. They have the Grimmerie and that book has been our saving grace more than once. Any second now they'll tumble into the living room and I'll have Elphaba back. _My_ Elphie.

They've been gone seven minutes.

I've worked the ribbon retied around my wrist into a mess of frays.

My nails aren't fairing much better…

I feel like throwing up.

"Glinda?" Fiyero whispers, nudging my side. I tear my eyes off the clock resting along the back kitchen wall and turn to Fiyero. He looks as worried as I feel and I can't help but sigh. There's nothing to say really.

"Miss Galinda? Master Fiyero? Are you both still here?" Mrs. Moers is calling for us from the foyer. I knock a few times on the kitchen table and after a muffled yelp from Rora's mother she comes into the kitchen. I realize she is also carrying with her a stack of ancient parchment paper. She drops the pile onto one of the counter tops not overflowing with dishes and picks a couple pens from her pocket. "Professor Symes was telling me how she has you both writing to her and I figure what type of host would I be if my guests couldn't even give me a simple request." She chuckles warmly as she comes to a stop in front of the kitchen table. Then she looks at all the chairs, a bit confused as to the ones we are currently occupying.

I hate this part of being dead.

Fiyero picks up a discarded spoon and waves it gently, then points in my direction.

"Ah yes, there you both are. Thank you …. well whichever of you just did that." Mrs. Moers grins sliding a few sheets of parchment in front of each of us along with a pen. "Anyway, I have so much to ask you! If you don't mind?"

Anything to get my mind of the fact that it's only been about nine minutes and twenty seconds since they left.

"Not at all," I write on the parchment.

Mrs. Moers is absolutely elated by that response. She claps her hands a few times before pulling up a chair and taking a seat across from us. Her shoulders barely pass above the tabletop. "So, what is it like?" She asks us, eyes practically a light with curiosity.

What is she talking about? I look to Fiyero, who shrugs, and then back to Mrs. Moers. "What is what like?" I write.

"Dying." Mrs. Moers whispers. I can see she is practically _dying _herself for the answer.

Why is it that everyone is always so focused on the act of death itself? As if explaining how I died will solve all life's mysteries. Well, I can tell her one thing, it was not fun and then I didn't feel anything anymore. The end. I didn't feel more enlightened, there was no grand light there was just a lot of pain, a bitch with a wand and then nothing. It's not romantic, it's not epic and it certainly isn't something I like reliving.

It just happens and you move on.

As best you can anyway.

And then, I guess, some of us have to die to truly live.

Fiyero nudges me again, nodding over towards Mrs. Moers whose curious eyes haven't left the tip of my pen. I hadn't even realized I'd been holding it above the parchment. I don't even know what to say to her anymore.

"Dying isn't that bad." I finally write. Mrs. Moers was obviously expecting something more profound though as I can definitely see her posture lowering. Now just her neck and head are visible above the table. I take the pen to the paper once more, "It's a new beginning."

She looks more pleased with that answer. "I do hope you've found happiness wherever you have ended up."

I smile, "Yes I have, thank you."

"Is there anything I can get you while we wait?" She asks.

I smile again, "No, thank you."

It's cute she even offered.

But there is something she can get me in a way. "I have a question for you if you don't mind actually." I write.

Mrs. Moers leans over to read my note. "Of course dear! Ask, anything you like."

"Why is it that I am so revered?" I ask on the parchment.

Mrs. Moers expression morphs into one of shock. "Miss Galinda you must know why. It was _your_ life!"

"I didn't do much of anything." I scrawl.

"Oh but you _did_!" Mrs. Moers breathes, thrilled.

"All I did was rewrite someone else's truth." I explain.

"Ever so modest too!" Mrs. Moers giggles.

I groan and write, "I didn't do anything to deserve the praise of so many Ozians."

Rora's mother shakes her head. "But you did."

I didn't do anything! Elphaba is the one everyone should be praising! Don't they see that? How is it that Pfannee is the only person in Oz who saw through the lie? It wasn't even a very good lie to begin with! All anyone ever had to do was read any essay I've ever written to know the truth. Galinda Upland is no Elphaba Thropp!

But whatever she thinks I did must extend beyond the words written in that journal. You don't pray to people who write diaries.

I look over to Mrs. Moers. Gullible, warm, and kind Mrs. Moers. And I ask her on the parchment, "What did I do?"

Mrs. Moers leans over the table, her tender eyes growing excited. "I can't believe I have to tell you your own story!" She chuckles. "You were there! I should be asking you!"

"Please? I'd like to hear you tell me." I write quickly.

Mrs. Moers nods as she sits back in her chair. Fiyero looks anxious to hear what she has to say as well. "To start, we call the day you triumphed over evil and gave us your book, the Day of Truth. Kiamo Ko burned to the ground and Morrible the Horrible went to trial soon after. The Wizard fled before he could be brought to justice for his involvement, the bastard." She grumbles before excusing herself. "Sorry dears, afraid my daughter's potty mouth has rubbed off on me. Where was I?"

"Wizard." I scribble quickly on the pad.

"Right. He fled. Truly shows the coward he was all along." Mrs. Moers says shaking her head. "The Gale Forcers that were ordered to fight at Kiamo Ko stood at trial against Morrible. They claimed you were fighting against them in order to get to Morrible. And that your lover, Fiyero, was slain by Morrible's hand when she stole your scepter and ran it through his heart."

I am going to ignore that she just called Fiyero my lover.

But a scepter? Really? How could someone confuse an ancient old wooden spear for a sparkling scepter? I look to Fiyero and he shrugs.

"They went on to say that you and Morrible disappeared inside the castle to fight it out for power in Oz. You won, stripping Morrible of her magic and sending her to Southstairs. Once the fire died they also found the body of the Witch, burned like Morrible's and a hole through her where you killed her with the scepter as well. But you know all this all ready. I feel a bit silly telling you when I should be thanking you." Mrs. Moers laughs.

I'm staring in shock at Rora's mother as I feel Fiyero placing a hand over my shoulder.

Is that what the Ozians believe? That I murdered Elphie? Is that why I'm so _good_?

But Mrs. Moers is not finished. "And once we all read your book we all knew the truth. Your soul had returned to Oz to avenge your death and save us all from evil. And now you're back to save us again!"

I feel sick. I can't believe they think I killed Elphaba! I'm only revered because I'm a murderer!

Fiyero leans toward me, rubbing my shoulder in what he must assume is a soothing manner. I don't want to be soothed right now!

"Glinda, it's ok," He tells me softly.

"No! No! This is not ok!" I yell, my eyes clouding over with tears. "I'd never! I can't believe they think I killed her!"

And I'm sobbing, right there in front of Ozma's mother who can't stop thanking me for killing the woman I plan to marry. The one I hope is safe and well on her way to me once more. I don't think I can survive if Pfannee and Rora return without her. I'm barely holding on now.

And then I hear the sounds of bodies thudding against the floor in the living room. First Rora's voice reaches me, her groans of pain quickly followed by Pfannee's. But I could care less that they've bumped themselves a little too hard in landing. Because the voice I want to hear, _need_ to hear finally reaches me and all thoughts from before vanish.

"Glinda!" Elphaba calls for me.

_Elphaba's_ voice and not Nessa's.

I spring up from the chair, knocking it completely to the ground, startling Mrs. Moers in my haste to get to my fiancé. I rush as fast as my legs will carry me into the den and let out a strangled cry as I see Elphaba standing before me. I don't slow as I launch myself into her arms, wrapping my legs tightly around her waist.

She holds me close, spinning around the momentum I've just pushed against her. And her warmth fills me so deeply that I press myself further against her locking her in our desperate embrace. Oz, it's been so long since I've felt her arms around me!

"I've missed you so much," I manage to say as I pull away and cup her face between my palms. Elphaba's strong arms support me as she looks up at me, our eyes connecting for what feels like the first time in far too long. I've missed looking into the brown of her eyes. I've missed her sharp nose, the slight curve of her lips. I've missed being in her arms most of all. I need her so much. And before she can say a thing I lean down and crash our lips together.

Elphaba's hold around me tightens more as she kisses me back just as eagerly. She deepens it quickly, begging entrance to my mouth that I willingly grant. I let my hands move through her hair, loving the way the silky strands slide through my fingers. Elphaba moans into my mouth as I tighten my legs around her, needing to feel her more.

Then her mouth is no longer on mine and I am missing her all over again. I whimper as I open my eyes to find Elphaba lowering me back to the ground; her cheeks tinged a dark green. Fiyero stands behind her, equally embarrassed, obviously the one who interrupted.

He mouths an apology to me as he points over to where Rora is standing. My hands are still tangled in Elphaba's hair as I look over to the girl.

Rora's mouth is hanging open and an expression of absolute shock has settled over her face. Pfannee and Mrs. Moers are oblivious to everything as they continue chatting near the fireplace.

I feel slightly embarrassed for having been seen being so… enthusiastic with Elphaba. And then I realize I haven't exactly told the girl about our relationship. I don't know whether her reaction is of the positive or negative sort. I slowly remove my hands from Ephaba's hair as I take a tentative step toward the stunned girl. I have to explain. She needs to understand.

I open my mouth to speak but am cut off by a very high-pitched shriek.

"Sweet _Lurline_!" Rora sputters as she finally comes to. She points a finger at me, then to Elphaba and back to me again. I'm frozen, afraid of what her next words could be. "It's true!"

I don't know what to make of that comment. Elphaba puts her hands atop my shoulder, guiding me back into her, obviously taking the remark for the worse. Rora's brow knits as she stares between the two of us. I sense Fiyero stepping up beside us, shoulders squared.

What in Oz is going on? So a teenager is a little upset… it's not the end of the world.

Fiyero takes another step forward now positioned a little in front of us. I hear him clearing his throat, "Rora, what is true? Who told you about them?"

The girl's once stunned stare turns toward fury as she focuses on Fiyero. He stands a little straighter. "Morrible!" She answers with a slight growl to her voice. "She says those two were together! She says they were the reason Oz fell apart! _And it's fucking true_!"

Not. Good.

My hands instinctively reach up to cover Elphaba's. She holds me tighter.

"Language, Rora!" Mrs. Moers shouts to her daughter. Rora waves her off as she continues glaring at all of us. I feel my hope for the girl sinking at the look of utter disgust working across her features.

"You're the reason…" She begins to say but then her voice catches as tears start clouding her vision. Pfannee and Mrs. Moers stay silent and still, watching as Rora tries desperately to compose herself. When she looks back up at us I feel my heart clenching. She hates us. Then she cries, "It's because of _you_ he's dead!"

I don't need you defined. I know she's speaking of her father. And she blames us for his death. She blames us because what Morrible has been spreading is only half the truth. I want to step forward and explain to her. I want to tell her what really happened, what _really_ is the truth. But before I can even think to take a step I feel the ground beneath my feet shaking.

"Rora!" Mrs. Moers shouts again, this time voice less forceful, more alarmed. I realize this isn't the first time she's had to go through this with her daughter. The mother's eyes are so overwhelming full of worry for her daughter. And when their eyes meet everything comes to a halt. All at once the ground stops moving beneath us. A few of the plates hanging over the mantle crash to the floor, breaking into tiny pieces.

Rora runs off to the stairs, taking them three at time. Elphaba is still holding me tightly when we hear the resounding slam of a bedroom door closing.

I hear Mrs. Moers let out a shaky breath explaining that Rora will calm down in moment. But I don't move my eyes from where I last saw Rora. I feel Elphaba give me a squeeze before moving over to help Pfannee and Fiyero pick up the plates.

But the plates are the furthest thing from my mind right now.

"Glinda?" I hear Elphaba calling for me but I pay her no heed as I make my way to the staircase. Someone needs to talk to the girl. I'm about halfway up the steps when I hear Pfannee calling for me this time, asking me to wait. I only turn once I hear her quick steps climbing up behind me.

"Glinda, hold on." She says coming to my side and holding out the notepad and pen. "I know her. Let me talk to her first."

I hesitate in taking the items from her. I can't help but question her motives. Old Pfannee's motives anyway. But this Pfannee knows the truth and she wants to help. I take the items from her and flip to an empty page, writing, "Ok. But please let her know I still believe in her. This doesn't change anything."

Pfannee reads and gives me a nod. Before she rounds the top of the stairs she looks back down to my shoulder area with a smirk. "Couldn't keep your hands off each other, could you?"

I blush as she disappears from sight.

* * *

They've been up there alone for over an hour. Fiyero has been entertaining Mrs. Moers in the kitchen while Elphaba and I sit waiting in the living room. I hate waiting. I hate the uncertainty of this entire situation. If I were in Rora's position I'm not sure I could ever come back down those steps again. I could never face the person I now hold responsible for the death of my father.

And if I had her power I would probably give that person a world of hurt.

I'm surprised Elphaba and I haven't spontaneously combusted yet.

I'm also surprised Elphaba is being so calm. She hasn't said a word since she tried calling for me earlier. Her mind is elsewhere though. I don't know if she's upset with me. I want to ask but she looks so lost in thought. So much has happened… to her especially.

"We have to leave." She says. I jump at the sound of voice, startled. We turn to each other, Elphaba's expression serious, mine questioning. "Morrible's definitely discovered Nessa's body by now. We're wasting time sitting here like ducks. She could be here any minute."

Mixes of emotions roll through me all at once. Fear that she is probably right. Outrage over her insensitivity to the feelings of the girl above us. I know a heart exists beneath that green skin. I listen to it beat every night as I fall asleep. And I know it's full of compassion.

How can she show such little now?

"We can't leave without Rora and Pfannee." I say with a hint of force in my tone.

Elphaba looks taken aback by my words. "I never said we'd leave them behind."

I feel a little stupid for assuming now.

"Glinda, why would you think that?" She asks and I wince hearing the hurt in her voice.

I also now feel as little as the pieces of broken plate sitting in the dustpan next to us. "I'm sorry, Elphie. I didn't mean it that way. You were just so quiet for so long and I thought-"

"You were quiet as well." She counters.

Now I am growing a little offended. She never interrupts me. "You didn't let me finish."

Her eyes narrow into mine. "Because _you_ think me some sort of unfeeling beast."

I can't help the gasp that leaves my throat. "I never said that!" I exclaim.

"You didn't have to say it. I could hear it in your tone."

"I didn't have a tone!"

"It's the same one you're using now."

"This is ridiculous!"

Elphaba sighs. "Just answer me one thing."

My glare slips at the soft level her voice has just taken. Oz, even her eyes have gone soft as well. Why am I arguing with her? "Okay," I tell her just as quietly.

"What if I did want us to leave without them?" She asks, eyes intently focused on mine. "Would that make me a horrible person? Would wanting to keep you safe make me less human?"

I shake my head. "No, Elphie." I tell her earnestly as I reach across the space separating us to take her hands in mine. "Making that choice _is_ what makes you human."

"But a horrible human then." She says.

"You could never be horrible."

"Then I'm selfish. I want to leave with you, Glinda. Only you." She tells me.

I gulp. I can't think of a way to answer her. Elphaba isn't horrible. She's a far better person then even I could ever hope to be. Than anyone could hope to be really. But how do I tell her what she wants _is_ selfish? She's already says she is but I know she's expecting me to disagree. And she promised to keep me safe above all else. Elphaba could never break a promise… but that's exactly what I'd be asking her to do if we stay.

Instead of saying anything I turn my eyes down to our hands. Her green fingers are laced so perfectly with mine… where they have always belonged. I can almost feel her anxiety creeping into me. I don't even know what Morrible has done to her over the past few days. Oz, I can only imagine! I want to cry for her. I want to cry for everything she's had to endure since I left her at the manor.

I can't even begin to comprehend it all… it's too much.

She's still waiting for me to say something but I can't.

I can't tell her she's being selfish. She knows what Morrible is capable of more than any of us. She just wants me safe.

"I love you." I tell her.

And she nods giving my hands a soft squeeze before her eyes focus back on the fire once more and she loses herself to thoughts I'm too afraid to ask about... but I wish she'd let me in anyway.

* * *

Pfannee and Rora come downstairs a little after two in the morning. Both of them have been crying I realize. Pfannee excuses herself to the kitchen. I slip her the notepad and pen as she passes me. Then it's just the Ozma, Elphaba, and I.

Rora's eyes are so red and stained they nearly match her hair. She refuses to meet my eyes though as she comes to stand in front of me.

"I'm," She begins to say but pauses as she takes a deep breath. Finally her head turns up and her tired eyes lock with mine. "I'm sorry, Miss Galinda. I should have never… I can't believe I ever thought…" And then she's crying again but this time I am the one giving her comfort.

"It's ok," I tell her as she wipes at her eyes. I place a soothing hand over her shoulder and she looks so utterly grateful that I am not upset with her. "I'd have probably done the same."

Rora lets out a small laugh. "I can't imagine you acting like an idiot."

I share a look with Elphaba. "You'd be surprised." I say with smile.

That's when Rora moves over to Elphaba. They both look uncomfortable. "Um," Rora ventures first.

"What Glinda said. Everything's ok." Elphaba says.

They nod and continue looking anywhere but into the others eyes. It's kind of cute actually. Seeing them standing together like this brings my thought from earlier front and center. They both _are_ true reflections of each other. Even their awkwardness is shared. Rora shifts to one foot at the same time as Elphaba and I can't help but giggle.

"What's so funny?" They both ask simultaneously.

I snort. "Nothing!"

They both raise the same brow.

Now I can't help as I am overcome with a fit of giggles.

"Don't mind her," Elphaba explains to a very confused looking Rora. "She's just proving that idiocy statement of hers true."

"Who's an idiot?" Fiyero asks as he comes into the living room followed by Mrs. Moers. The moment Mrs. Moers sees her daughter she rushes over and envelops her in a hug.

As they fuss over each other (Or more like Mrs. Moers fusses over a highly embarrassed Rora) I finally calm down. "You are, of course." I answer him with a smug smile.

Fiyero rolls his eyes as he always does at my lame insults. "Glad to see things are back to normal then."

"We all need to leave. Now." Elphaba says.

"Already ahead of you, Fae." Fiyero says. "Pfannee's working on our way out in the kitchen."

"Excellent." She answers. "Then let's go."

"Wait!" Rora says. "Where are we going?"

I cannot believe Pfannee was talking with the girl for over an hour and mentioned nothing of our plans!

"To the Emerald Palace." Elphaba doesn't stop walking as she replies back. We all follow her into the kitchen. Pfannee is crouched to the floor, drawing a couple circles on the tile. Elphaba motions to Fiyero for the notepad sitting on the counter. He tosses it over and she scribbles a note.

Rora moves beside me while Mrs. Moers demands to know why Pfannee is drawing all over her newly washed floor. "Why are we going there?" Rora asks me.

I look up at her and say, "That's where we need to take you for the Ozma thing to happen."

She raises an eyebrow at my poor explanation. "Huh?"

"Um," I say trying to think of a way to explain but I don't even have an answer myself. "I really don't know actually. Lurline just said to get you to the palace and everything else would fall into place."

"That doesn't sound very…" She trails off thinking. "Certain."

"Yes, I thought the same. That's why we got into a bit of a wrestling match over it."

Rora laughs. "You really are quite funny, Miss Galinda."

"I'm not kidding. If I wasn't dead I'd probably still have the bruises to prove it."

"Oh," Rora grows serious. "Did you win?"

I grin up at her. "Yes. Yes, I did."

Rora looks highly impressed. I hope Lurline is watching.

"Everyone stop!" Mrs. Moers shouts. Elphaba stops stuffing the Grimmerie into Rora's school bag. Pfannee stops drawing her final circle. Fiyero stops staring at her as she does so. And Rora and I remain still. "What is going on in here? Someone needs to explain right now!"

"We're going to the Emerald City, Momma." Rora says as if it's something she does everyday from the confines of her kitchen.

"Actually we're going to Shiz." Pfannee pipes up.

What? Shiz is not helpful!

"No, we need to go to the Emerald City." Elphaba corrects her on the notepad.

"I know." Pfannee sighs. "But I haven't actually been there. The closest place I can get us is Shiz."

"What!" I exclaim. "All you used to talk about when I was alive was how you went shopping there _every summer_!"

Pfannee doesn't seem to have heard me. I groan realizing I need the notepad. But thankfully, or not so thankfully really, Rora repeats my words aloud.

Pfannee grows embarrassed. "I wasn't a very truthful person back then."

I feel a little bad for saying anything. Rora seems upset that she even repeated it. We both apologize.

"No one is going anywhere and Rora certainly isn't about to leave this house!" Mrs. Moers demands.

"Momma, I have to go with them." Rora says.

"Says who!"

"Lurline." Rora answers simply.

"What she's here now too? This is getting absurd! I don't care if the Unnamed God shows up next! You are not leaving this house!"

Rora gives me an apologetic look as she moves to be near her mother. When she reaches her she squats down to the floor so they are both at eye level. "Momma, this is what I have to do. I'm the Ozma remember?"

"But you're safe here!" Mrs. Moers cries, cupping her daughters face in her small hands.

"No, Morrible is on her way. I have to go so they can stay safe."

"Then I am coming too!"

Rora shakes her head. "No, you can't. You're safe here, go stay with Aunty Beignet. Morrible only wants them. She'll follow them. And I'll be safe too so don't worry. Oz, Momma it's Galinda the Good I'll be with! And Fiyero the Brave! If anyone could keep me safe it'd be them."

Uneasy. That is how I feel about what Rora has just told her mother. I will suffocate on this feeling. On the responsibility she has placed upon me...

"Rora…" Mrs. Moers trails off but Rora pulls her into a hug. I don't hear the rest of their conversation as Pfannee ushers us into the circles. Elphaba and I in one, Pfannee and Fiyero in the other.

As Rora pulls away she finally steps into the last remaining circle. By now Mrs. Moers is a mess of tears.

"Keep her safe Miss Galinda." Mrs. Moers says, her eyes focused on Elphaba.

A mother trusts me with her daughter's life. The only important purpose left in her life…

Pfannee chants the familiar spell and the last thing I hear echoing inside my head is the argument I had with my parents.

"_Lurline _needs_ our help! Oz _need_s us! And above all I have to keep Elphie safe!"_

I have two souls to care for now.


	16. We've Been Here Before

**The Eternity Effect**

**Chapter 16 – **_**We've Been Here Before**_

_Elphaba_

The second time traveling by Pfannee's spell is easier than the first. Glinda and Fiyero seem unaffected by the ordeal as we all land in a dark living room. I hear Rora groaning from somewhere off to my side.

It's hard to tell in the dark.

"Are you ok, Rora?" I hear Glinda asking her.

"I feel like I landed on Professor Symes' collection of pitch forks." Rora replies with a moan.

"I don't have a collection of pitch forks." Pfannee says, tone amused. "Everyone hold still, I just need to find the light."

She finds it a second later and the room springs to life with the warm glow of electrics. The first thing I notice is the size... or lack thereof. Pfannee's apartment is tiny. The kitchen is the living room is the foyer and also seems to be her bathroom judging by the claw foot tub sitting squeezed between her stove and the fireplace. Glinda and Fiyero seem uninterested in the room as they attend to Rora.

I don't think the girl thinks much of me so I keep my distance. I know I can be rather… frightening when up close.

I turn my attention to the side where I catch a glimpse of Pfannee disappearing into a doorway. I lean back on my heels to peek inside. A large bed is squeezed inside a minuscule room. An even smaller window rests behind the headboard.

This doesn't seem like the type of place the Head of the Sorcery department at Shiz would call a home.

"Elphaba?" Pfannee calls for me from inside her bedroom. I take the few steps over and give the doorframe a knock. "Good." I hear Pfannee say. A street lamp outside sends a few shafts of light into the room. Pfannee is digging around a trunk stuffed between her bed and the wall. She stands back up with a smile and something in her hand. "Here," she says handing me the small bundle.

It's a clump of yarn.

I wiggle it in my hand, hoping she understands what I am trying to say. What exactly does she expect me to do with this useless tangle?

"Oh! Just take a piece. It's for your wrist, so I know where you are." She says as we walk (take three steps) back into the living room. Rora is sitting on the sofa now engaged in a conversation with Glinda and Fiyero. Though the moment Pfannee and I reenter the room Fiyero looks up at us, smiling. I'm glad to see he's getting along with Glinda again. We really could use him when we get to the Palace.

I untangle a piece of the yarn from the mess and place the rest on the small counter by the stove. When I look closer the counter is actually just a small icebox.

"I'm sorry space is tight." Pfannee says to no one in particular. She also seems rather ashamed as well. "Professors aren't exactly making what we used to. Glinda, would you like another wrist band?"

Glinda shakes her head and Rora replies for her. I don't know why she didn't take Pfannee's offer. The ribbon on her wrist looks beyond frayed.

"Why do we need these ribbons anyway? Maybe there's a spell in the Grimmerie that will let you see them too Professor Symes!" Rora exclaims, excited as she dives into her school bag to pull out the book.

Her naivety is unsettling. This is all one big grand adventure to her. The severity of this situation hasn't settled into her mind. I share a look with Glinda, who sighs. Someone needs to tell Rora just what is going to happen. What is at stake here.

We don't need to drag another life into our mess.

I can't handle another death on account of my actions.

"It's best if Pfannee doesn't continue with us." I say. Rora stops flipping through the Grimmerie immediately and looks up at me, puzzled. I press on, "It's too dangerous for so many of us to travel together. Keeping you safe is our priority."

"Pfannee won't like that plan." Rora says.

And of course this spurs Pfannee to say, "I won't like what plan?"

Rora looks over to Pfannee as she takes a seat next to Fiyero. "The Wit- _Elphaba_ wants you to stay here."

The Witch. She still thinks of me as the witch. Pfannee spent hours supposedly explaining to her the truth and this girl still thinks me evil. Pfannee hasn't changed a bit. Of course she is only out for her own gain. How, I don't quite know yet. But I will not be letting her come with us so I can find out. How could I have been stupid enough to trust her!

"Elphie," Glinda calls for me but Pfannee drowns the rest of what she says.

"I am not being left behind!" She shouts, indignant. "I'm way too invested now to just give up! And besides you need me! If something goes wrong in the Emerald City how else do you expect to escape?"

I don't mention that I expect her to lead us straight into Morrible's waiting hands.

Glinda finally comes to my side, turning my head so my focus is on her and not Pfannee.

"Elphie, listen to me, whatever you are thinking please stop." She whispers as our eyes connect. Hers are so absolutely blue. A piece of my dead heart aches to be with her again. "You can trust Pfannee. And she is right, we _do_ need her. I need her. She's the only way I can keep you and Rora safe."

I feel a pang of guilt rush through me at the slight whimper in her tone. But she is right. Pfannee is our only hope. She's the only one with a firm control over magic. If that outburst at the Moers home was any indication then Rora is still but a student.

A powerful student, but a student nonetheless.

I used to have similar episodes at Colwen Grounds…

That is in the past now. I've left that part of me behind, _forever_.

Glinda strokes her thumb across my cheek, focusing my attention back on her. She looks so concerned. I lean forward and give her a light kiss. "You're right." I tell her.

I hear the sound of pen moving across paper. In the small space of the apartment it was easy for our private conversation to be heard by all. All accept the one person who needed to hear it. As Pfannee looks relieved reading the note from Fiyero I look across them to Rora. In her eyes I see a sort of acceptance. Whether it's in good faith or not I am unsure.

She yawns, breaking her focus from Glinda and I.

"You should get some rest." Fiyero says kindly before turning to Pfannee as she tries reading the Grimmerie. His eyes go softer when he's looking at her. Unsettling so. "Pfannee as well."

"Fiyero wants us to sleep Professor Symes." Rora repeats.

The longer we stay in one place the easier it will be for Morrible to find us. Resting isn't an option anymore. "No, we can't, we have to leave for the Palace." I say.

Fiyero looks over at me, expression one of refusal. "Morrible won't be after us tonight, Fae. It'll take her a few days still to even get this far North. Let them rest, they _need _sleep."

He does have a valid point. Even if I don't quite agree. Morrible is capable of far more than they could imagine. The longer we wait the easier it will be for her. Doesn't he remember that night in the forest?

"He's right, Elphie," Glinda agrees, surprising me. She pulls me aside as Fiyero writes a note to Pfannee. "They need rest Elphaba. Rora has barely been sleeping as it is and Pfannee hasn't stopped since we found her. Let them sleep and first thing tomorrow we'll head straight for the Palace. The fastest Morrible can get here is by balloon and even she doesn't know what we're planning. Besides it's only a day train ride from Shiz to the City anyway. And Pfannee says the train was still running as of last week. There's no reason that should have changed." Her voice lowers as she touches my arm gently. "We've done this before."

I sigh and let my forehead lean against hers, my eyes falling close as I try to breathe in her familiar scent. It's there, and so strong. I've missed her. "I know, my sweet." I whisper. "I just don't want Morrible to catch up with us. I can't let her take you."

Glinda kisses me then, softly and full of promise. "Nothing will happen to me. To any of us. I won't let it."

And I believe her.

* * *

Pfannee offered Rora the use of her bed, which Rora was hesitant to take at first. She didn't want to leave Pfannee with nowhere to sleep in her own home. But Pfannee assured her the sofa was more than comfortable and that, in fact, she'd spent many a night passing out on the cushions grading papers.

So with a lot of thanks Rora went off to bed, wondering aloud as she passed into that small room just how she's supposed to become the next Ozma.

Which led both Glinda and I to wonder much the same.

Lurline only said we needed to get her to the Palace and the rest would fall into place.

But then Lurline also said Morrible wouldn't harm us.

Ergo Lurline is a liar and therefore not to be believed any longer.

Perhaps I will join Nessa in prayers to the Unnamed God. It's the least I could do to honor her name.

"Elphie, she made a good point." Glinda says to me as we stand in Pfannee's kitchen/foyer/bathroom. I look over to make sure Fiyero isn't eavesdropping. He's too wrapped up in a conversation with Pfannee to even notice us conspiring in a corner. That same unsettling feeling from before resurfaces. My skin prickles at the thought of it. I can't place what's coursing through me. I shake the thoughts away as I turn back to Glinda once more. "Glad you could finally join me," She smirks.

"Sorry," I say then take another glance to Fiyero. "Glinda, is it just me or are they-"

"Awfully close and incessantly blushy around each other?" Glinda offers.

I nod, surprised again at her intuition. "Yes, that exactly. How long have they been acting that way?"

"Since the moment I mentioned to Pfannee that Fiyero was tagging along with us." She whispers, eyeing them out of the corner of her vision. We watch as Pfannee lies down on the sofa, getting into a comfortable position to sleep. Fiyero sits close by on the floor listening to her talk of something we can't quite hear. Glinda turns back to me, expression solemn. "She is obviously crushing on him. I even mentioned that, you know, he's a bit dead and all but that doesn't seem to matter. I think she's just clinging to him because there really hasn't been another nice guy around."

I smile at Glinda. "You just called Fiyero a nice guy."

Glinda blushes, whether she is slightly affronted or embarrassed I'm not too sure. Either way it's entirely adorable. "Yeah well… he is." She relents with a sigh but then narrows her eyes up into mine. "And if you ever so much as tell him so, Elphie, I swear to the Unnamed God I will withhold sex from you for a week."

I smirk. "My sweet you can barely go three days. I'd love to see you try and make it to a week."

"Shit," Glinda curses and I feel heat pour down my torso. "Make it four days then."

"You don't have to worry," I tell her, pulling her into my arms. She snuggles against my chest and I couldn't be more thrilled. "Your dirty secret is safe with me."

"It's not dirty." I hear her muffled voice reply.

"Of course it's not."

"Weren't we trying to figure something out before all this Fiyero nonsense?" Glinda asks.

I nod and let her pull away from me. "How Rora becomes the reigning Ozma."

"Yes, that." Glinda says, expression turning thoughtful. She then frowns. "I really don't know anything about Ozma's."

She looks up at me, expectant. "Well, I know of them just not of their succession practices."

Glinda groans. "Why couldn't Lurline just have told us? Would it have been so hard? 'By the way ladies all you have to do once you finish sucking face is take the Ozma here and blah, blah, blah.'"

I chuckle. "Great impression."

"I hate her so much."

"I know you do."

"I am converting to Unionism when I get back."

"I will gladly follow."

"Do you think we'll have to read that awful Unionist bible to convert?"

I laugh again but then a thought strikes me. Bible. Book. Books! We're at Shiz! Surely the library must have the answer we're looking for! I grab Glinda by the arms and kiss her soundly, as she melts against me I grin and pull her away. "Glinda! The library! If there is any place that will tell us about Ozma reigns it's certain to be there."

Glinda's face lights up. "Perfect idea!" She then turns to Fiyero who is still, unsurprisingly, chatting with Pfannee. "Fiyero, we're heading over to the library to find out about this Ozma business. We'll be back before everyone wakes up."

Fiyero nods. "Great idea. I'll let Pfannee know."

As Glinda and I are about to open the door Pfannee says, "Wait a second! I have a key you can use to get into the basement entrance. Otherwise you might be trying to climb in through a window."

She plucks the small key from a dish sitting over her fireplace mantle. As she hands it to Glinda she wishes us luck. Apparently the library is in a bit of disarray since the fighting began.

I only hope we find the answer and make it back before dawn.

We can't waste time searching for answers Lurline should have provided us.

* * *

Shiz is not the same. The war has touched every piece of this once immaculate campus. I can see now why Pfannee lives in such a small apartment in town. It's unsafe to dwell inside the gates. As Glinda and I walk, her hand held tightly in mine, we watch as groups of men move about the campus.

"What do you think they want?" Glinda asks me.

"I don't know." I reply. There are so many things they could want and all would only cause Glinda to hold me tighter. I don't want to frighten her.

These men aren't a threat to us.

We continue on our way toward the library. One or two paths along the way have been completely destroyed and we find another way. An enormous pile of rubble stands where Briscoe Hall used to be. I recall the photograph in the folder from Lurline's office. There's a dark faded stain on the sidewalk below.

Someone died here.

This time it's my hand that gripes tighter to Glinda's.

Another death in vain for my so-called good deed.

Glinda asks me what I remember most from our time spent at Shiz. She emphasizes that it must be a happy memory. I welcome the distraction her question poses. I even smile recalling the memory.

"When you gave me my hat." I tell her.

"Really?" Glinda asks, surprised by my answer. "That was you favorite memory?"

I chuckle at her. "Yes. Why? What was yours?"

"Well, not giving you a boring old hat that's for sure." She giggles. "My favorite was watching you sleep."

"I did that everyday."

"It was my favorite part of the day."

I smirk at her. "That's because I was unconscious and unable to tease you."

Glinda shoves my shoulder playfully. "If you must know it's because it's the only time I could see you without the usual scowl you had planted on your face all day. When you slept you just looked so peaceful and _beautiful_."

I look down to Glinda, her cheeks flushing pink at her confession. I give her hand a soft squeeze and she looks up at me, eyes so full of the love I feel so undeserving of, everyday, every minute.

I don't want to feel undeserving of Glinda's affection.

I don't want to feel undeserving of her, of the love she's promised me forever.

The love I need and crave only from her.

Always.

She chose me for a reason. A small, insignificant part of me is worth something to her. And even though I may never fully understand why… that won't stop it from being true. She is my Intended, my world. I trust her with all I am. And that includes putting faith in the tiny bit inside me she has chosen to adore.

Glinda loves me. That is all that should ever matter.

"Not that you aren't beautiful _now_. You're absolutely gorgeous, Elphie. I wish you could see yourself as I do." She whispers.

I'm starting to, my sweet. I'm starting to.

I smile down at her and say instead. "I'm afraid that's one thing I may never quite experience."

"One day you'll see." Glinda says as she lets her head lean against my arm. "We have forever."

I love her beyond measure.

* * *

Getting into the library was easy. Getting upstairs, over the overturned cases and mountains of discarded books was quite another. I remember the section on Ozmas being housed on the third level, right next to the spiraling staircase.

Someone must have dismantled the ironwork, all that that remained were a few studs where it used to be fixed to the ground. I wondered briefly if the metal was sold to keep the university afloat. It's another weight settling over my already burdened shoulders.

We used the maintenance stairs to get to the third level. Thankfully most of the shelves here were untouched. Books still littered the aisles but it was more manageable. The lack of moonlight, of any light, was the biggest disadvantage.

"Why would anyone desecrate a library? A library doesn't offend anyone!" Glinda exclaims as she digs through a pile of books that had obviously fallen off the shelves long ago.

I have to chuckle at her. "Well, if I remember correctly, you were once offended by the mere _thought _of stepping foot in here."

"Well, _apparently,_ there are a bunch of other air headed idiots running about because this mess is ridiculous."

"I agree." I say, grabbing a few promising looking books from a higher shelf. "How about we just grab as many as we can and head down to our study section? There's a couple lights on in the quad and at least there the light will spill in through the window."

When I look back over to Glinda though she is smiling almost wistfully. "Our study nook."

Glinda holds such nostalgic sentiments. I'm surprised she hasn't drifted off into thought about our first time together taking place in a library of sorts. I'm sure sooner or later I'll find her staring off into space drooling a little and thinking just that. I can't help but smirk at the thought as I help her from the pile. We walk, arms loaded down with heavy books, back to the second floor and carefully make our way over to the study area.

And now I am the one struck with nostalgic sentiments. It's nearly exactly the same save for a few windows now broken and glass lying along the wall. And just as I suspected the two lights flickering in the quad do enough to give us light to read by. I dump the books onto the table, dragging over a few wobbly chairs for the two of us to sit in. Glinda thanks me as she takes a seat and places her books off to the side.

Her eyes are too busy looking all around, drinking in the space.

"Funny that this part of the library isn't so damaged." She says.

"I guess there's not much to take here." I reply bringing one of my books over. I flip to the index, skimming for topics of interest.

Glinda sighs and drags a book toward her, arbitrarily opening it to any page she pleases. She flicks through a few pages before grumbling, "At least back home I have the decency to fall asleep during a task so tedious."

I let out a cackle. "It is rather cumbersome, I know. But necessary. We can't just waltz into the Palace and not know what to do."

"Oz, Lurline infuriates me even when she's not within slapping range." Glinda muses.

I tap Glinda's book, urging her to continue searching. She groans loudly but flips to the index and begins the arduous task of finding the answer we so desperately need.

A few hours pass and the clock in the quad reads four. The lights outside are still flickering, sometimes dying all together before blinking back to life. Glinda complains, saying she will go blind from eyestrain. I laugh and remind her there is no such thing as strain for the dead.

We both go back to searching. After a while the books we brought down became useless. Another trip upstairs for more books was necessary.

By five in the morning we were no more nearing an answer than we were when we arrived.

"That's it!" Glinda exclaims slamming a book closed. "I have officially learned more about Ozma the Bilious' bowel movements than I ever needed to know." She pushes the book aside and lets her forehead fall to the table. I give her shoulder a rub, letting her brain rest as I continue reading.

Glinda pipes back up a few minutes later. "Elphie? Are you having trouble reading without your glasses? I notice you keep squinting a lot."

My vision still isn't perfect. 'A fluke of transfer from Oz to Afterlife' Mr. Upland had said. I could file to get them fixed but decided against it. My glasses are a sort of comfort, and the Uplands purchased the pair for me. I can't throw them away. I see fine otherwise.

"It's a little trouble, but not much." I assure her. "It's just the fine print ones that are more difficult."

I look back over to Glinda, she is sitting with her arms folded on the table, and head tilted as it rests against them. I tilt my head at her as well, giving her a small smile as I slide another book her way. She groans again and opens the large, dusty tome.

"There are more stimulating activities to do in a library." She says, voice low.

I raise an eyebrow at Glinda. She smirks right back.

"Our first time was in a library." She points out.

"Astute observation." I reply. Then I tap a page of her book and she grumbles as she returns to reading. But I can't get that leer Glinda sent me before she turned back to the book out of my head. She is entirely distracting in more ways then one. I shift in my seat trying to move the heat pulsing through me elsewhere. I need to concentrate on finding this answer. It must be here somewhere!

I need to get away from Glinda first. I can't concentrate with the thoughts of her running through my head as they are. I stand from my seat, Glinda looks up, confused. "I'm just going to get some more books." I tell her and pray she doesn't notice the pile of untouched ones sitting to my side.

"That's fine, Elphie," Glinda says but then throws a rather sly smile my way. "But before you go I demand a kiss. I _need _to get at least some action out of this boring night."

I can't deny her this. It's a need I feel as well. I happily lean down to give her a light kiss. As my lips press against hers my entire body unwinds. I hadn't even realized my muscles were so coiled. We pull apart, a lazy smile playing at Glinda's lips. "I'll be right back." I tell her softly.

I'm about to turn away when Glinda stands suddenly and crashes her lips against mine. My eyes instantly fall close, the heat returns tenfold this time. Her hands loop behind my back as our kiss deepens. I take the last step left between us, closing the small space our bodies had made. Glinda lets out a throaty moan as she moves her mouth from mine to press a gentle kiss along my neck. I hear her trying to take a deep breath as she nuzzles her nose against my throat. I pull her to me, hugging her close.

"I've missed this." She confesses in a whisper. "I've missed _you_."

I squeeze her, resting my chin atop her curls. "I've missed you too. I was so afraid I'd never get the chance to do this again."

"Colwen Grounds must have been awful Elphie. I'm so sorry you had to go there." Glinda says placing little kisses along my neck.

"My father was there." I tell her.

Glinda pulls away to look at me. "But… he can't be there. The Find Office said he'd died."

"They must have made a mistake. Just like my eyes. Just like losing Rora. He's still alive." I say, tone weak. I hate that my voice has just betrayed how I feel.

Glinda leans up and kisses me soundly. As she pulls away she tells me, "You won't have to see him again, Elphie. It's over."

"I don't want to think about it anymore. I just want to enjoy this." I whisper leaning down to capture her lips with mine. For now it's just us back in our library. Until dawn it is us in this library.

Oz, I've missed her.

I feel Glinda's tongue move along my bottom lip and I moan, opening my mouth to bring her closer. Everything escalates after that. I hear a purr from Glinda as she presses against my body, itching for more contact. She disengages from my mouth to rake her teeth across my bottom lip. I do more than moan at that attention.

"_Oz Elphie_, I really need you." Glinda breathes between heated kisses. "I can't _believe _we haven't been together in a week!"

"You're… so… insatiable." I manage to mutter between her advances.

She chuckles and moves her mouth to my ear where my knees instantly go weak at the attention she breathes into me. I lean against the table; body falling into a sitting position as her tongue finally wins the battle over the dexterity in my legs. Glinda is quick to move between my legs, lifting one to rest along her hip as she leans down to recapture my lips with hers.

Her fingers make quick work of the buttons of my blouse and I have to bring a hand down to the table edge in order to steady myself. Her lips never leave mine as she reaches the last button, sliding her hands beneath the material. I feel her fingers, trailing heat up my torso as she moves her small hands over my shoulder to slip the blouse down.

It's off without so much as another thought. I sit up more, pulling her to me with my leg, locking the other behind her knees. Glinda groans against my mouth at the movement, hands going straight for the waist of my trousers. It's undone smoothly, expertly. I feel her tugging them down and break apart from her for a moment.

"Boots," I breathe, unwrapping my legs from around her. Glinda bends to the floor in an instant. The laces come undone, the shoes slipped off and tossed aside. One of the lights in the quad dies entirely, the library enfolded in relative darkness. I feel Glinda working the trousers from my legs, my underwear sliding down along with them. I can barely make out her head of blonde curls but I feel the press of a wet kiss against my ankle.

I inhale sharply as she moves her mouth north. Touches ever so light, ever so teasing. I need her. Reaching down I grab at her shirt, pulling her from the floor so our mouths are once again locked in embrace. Glinda is quick to deepen our connection while my fingers work at the buttons of her blouse. Frustrated I pull the shirt up over her head, tossing it to the table, not letting out lips leave each other for more than second.

This is feverish. This is need. I know I always tease her insatiable urges but as much as she has them I do as well. Glinda is more vocal about hers. More forward. I'm always too afraid of pulling her aside for mine. What if she isn't in the mood? What if she turns from me?

I couldn't bear it.

I need her far more than even she may realize.

Her bra is off shortly after mine. I'm about to pull her to me when she kisses me softly, slowly and then takes a step back. Cold. I feel instant cold at the loss of her body along mine. I tell myself this is impossible. There is no cold, no warm, no feeling in Oz. But my body betrays my senses. I feel it so thickly I try to cover my chest. Glinda stills my hand before it can.

I can barely make out the blue of her eyes in the dim light of the lone electric in the quad. But I see her admiration, her compassion, her goodness and love. All in one flicker of that lamp across her face. In one fraction of a second.

"You're so beautiful," She whispers. And in the darkness I feel her eyes moving along my skin, leaving me far more nude than I truly am.

I move to slide off the table, again Glinda stops me.

"No, stay," she says. "I just wanted to see you."

_She's missed me._

Glinda joins me again, her hands making contact first, resting lightly along my waist. Her lips are next, pressing against my own in a gentle kiss. I let my own hands wander up her sides before moving them behind her back to pull her closer to me. She lets out a little moan once our bodies are thrust against each other. I can't stop the grin that forms over my lips at hearing her sounding so aroused. Aroused just from touching me. And then she's kissing me with such desperation, such fervor that all I can think to do is wrap my legs behind her thighs, pinning her perfect, warm body to mine.

Small thumbs begin kneading into the skin along my hipbone. I kiss Glinda harder, her tongue busy making all my mind's synopses weak, thinking nearly impossible.

Even more impossible as those small hands of hers begin moving up my sides. They fit themselves over my equally small breasts and as she kneads into my skin, massaging me so roughly that all I feel is my mind shutting down completely and a heat so thick I'm drowning gloriously, willingly in it.

I need her talented mouth elsewhere. Lower. My limbs seem to have minds of their own in the absence of the one taking leave in my head. Fingers are tangling in her curls and before I know it pulling her head down to join her hands.

I gasp as her lips draw one of my eager nipples inside her mouth. She bites down gently causing my legs to pull her tighter, my hip to push against her.

My Intended lets her tongue soothe the bite and all I can seem to utter in a voice I don't even recognize is, "_Oz… Glin-_!"

Her mouth has stopped kissing along my breast. Her tongue slips back behind her teeth. I miss her pleasuring actions immensely. Glinda stands upright again, her arms back on my hips, stilling the rocking motion I didn't even realize they were making. And then her eyes are gazing so tenderly into mine that the blue has turned the deepest shade I have yet to see. A shade I wish I could forever burn into my memory.

By far my new favorite color.

"You called me Glin," She whispers so softly I barely hear her. I realize she's speaking her thoughts aloud. And as her cheeks flush pink I can't help but smile as the rest of her body blushes too.

I loosen my legs around her thighs, hooking them instead behind her knees as she leans her body into mine and our foreheads rest together. She lets her eyes fall close as I speak. "My mind was on vacation, my sweet. I'm afraid it wasn't around to properly finish your name."

Glinda lets out a quiet giggle at my explanation. "I like it, though." She tells me just as quietly. Her eyes are still closed, lashes resting along the tips of her cheek. She's so beautiful. I lean up to press a kiss over one. She lets out a relaxed sigh at my touch. Her lips are curling into a small grin as I nuzzle my nose against her ear, hugging her to me thoroughly.

Our chests are pressed together once again. All the desperation and need from before replaced with content in this moment of tranquility. Tranquil in more way than one. Her lack of heartbeat is oddly comforting. Back when I still considered Oz my home we'd lie together at night and I never found her lack of heartbeat frightening. I used to anxiously try to keep my own thudding heart under control; afraid she'd realize how I felt just by listening to the way it beat so quickly whenever she was near. And when she'd wrap me in her arms and hug me close I liked to imagine her heart wasn't gone. The reason it no longer pumped beneath her breasts was because she's given it to me to keep safe. And I would keep it safe until the day she would eventually ask for it back. As I couldn't fathom her ever wanting to stay with me. The heart of someone so beautiful held in my ugly green hands.

No one wants that.

No one has ever wanted that.

No one has ever wanted me. Needed me.

Until her.

"I love you," I breathe as I kiss her ear softly.

"Mm, I love you, too." She whispers back before I pull her gently down with me. Once I'm lying back on the table she settles against me, curling into her favorite position around me. I kiss the top of her head and she replies with a similar kiss to my breast, right over my heart. I know Glinda is missing the way it usually beats against her ear. I can feel it in her hold on me. She never holds me this tightly back home.

And yet here we lay, her chest hollow once more, her heart back in my hands. I don't mind.

I intend to keep her heart safe forever.

I cannot wait to be her wife.

My Intended props herself up to hover over me, a small smile crossing her plump lips. I realize they are slightly swollen from all the activity she's been showing me. I'm ever more attracted to her because of it. Her tongue darts out to wet her lips as she lowers over me, her breasts brushing against mine. Glinda lets out a throaty moan at the sensation we both feel. I bite my lip to keep from expressing my own arousal too loudly.

She's absolutely insatiable. Then I realize we never got to fully complete what we'd started earlier. I arch up to connect our mouths once again, one of my hands already on its way to her breasts, the other coming down to the table to support me.

As all points of contact are made I make the mistake of arching higher to meet her. The hand trying to support me slips on a book and as my body crashes back to the table, Glinda loses her balance as well. We land with her head against my collarbone and my back sinking into the spine of a few books.

"Sorry, Elphie!" Glinda squeaks cutely as she pulls herself off me to stand on the floor once again. I sit up and pull one of the books out from under me.

"It's all right, Glin." I tell her with a smile. She blushes at the use of her name. I enjoy the way she becomes instantly bashful at the sound. I look down to the open book in my hands. I'm about to close its cover and toss it aside so Glinda and I can finally have our moment when suddenly my mind is back from it's vacation. The words on the pages below register quickly. "This is it!"

"What?" Glinda asks, coming to stand by my side as I lay the book in my naked lap and point to the answer we've been searching for all along. "The changing of Ozma Reigns." She reads aloud. Then she's squealing excitedly as she throws an arm around my shoulder and huddles closely to me to read some more.

Glinda's voice fills the study nook as she steadily grows more and more excited with every word she reads. I'm stunned by the simplicity of the book. As Glinda turns the page, we're both surprised to find an ancient depiction settled amongst all the text.

"Look, Elphie! It's the Palace!" Glinda exclaims in a hurried whisper.

I nod, recognizing the room depicted. The illustration shows the hall the Wizard had kept the Monkeys hidden behind. It must have been the original Grand Hall before the Wizard rebuilt the Palace for his liking. A stone throne sits at the end of the room, flanked by soldiers and Animals. The small Ozma is shown touching the throne, a glowing crown hovers above her head.

"Rora just has to touch it." I say, awed. It really is quite simple. Just as Lurline said it would be.

Glinda begins laughing. "And to think we wasted all night reading when all we had to do was lose a bit of abandon to find the answer!" She turns to me, eyes glinting with mischievous intention. I feel heat settling into my groin at the look she's giving me. "Lurline is _so_ wrong. Sex is not a waste of time."

"Yes, thank Oz for you and your insatiable loins." I chuckle.

"I'm not insatiable, Elphie." Glinda says with a smile and roll of her eyes. She moves the book from my lap, letting it fall to the floor as she stands between my legs once more.

"Then what are you, my sweet?" I ask, ever so amused by the pink staining her cheeks once more.

"I just haven't been with you in so long." She admits her eyes darkening to my favorite shade once more. "I am very…er…you _know_."

I have to bite my lip to keep the laugh from escaping at the way she motions down to her sex. "Horny?" I suggest.

Her blush intensifies. "Elphie! You _know_ how much I hate that word!"

I smirk. "Well, you vetoed my other choice."

"Ok, fine!" Glinda huffs. "I'm insatiable."

"Only when you're horny." I add unable to resist.

Glinda pouts at me for poking fun at her. And I cannot resist her lips when they plump so perfectly for me. I lean forward and capture them between mine, kissing her hungrily. Glinda lets out a small 'eep' as I pull her to me, pressing our bodies back together once again. Feeling her naked skin rub against my own has me right back in the mood once more.

And Glinda is soon to follow as her tongue slips between my lips, eager to brush along my own. She tastes of perfection.

I let a low moan escape my throat as her hands roll to my backside and downward. She pulls my hips forward to collide against her own. This time I moan louder.

Her mouth detaches from mine to trail in a hot line straight to my core. My mind has left me once again. All I am is a body of nerves; each one being set a blaze as her skin touches mine. I feel her hands cupping my knees, urging my legs to spread further apart. Glinda gives me a wicked grin as she bends to her own knees and presses a searing kiss to my right thigh.

My eyes fall close at the touch, at the sensations rolling through me. My head falls back, my arms grip the edge of the table. I'm more than ready for her. So ready for her. And once her lips finally come to the end of their path against my center, I completely give up control.

Oz, how I've missed this! Missed the way she moves so fluidly against me. The way her tongue slides along me.

I let my hands re-tangle in her hair. My body no longer under support falls back to the table. Glinda's tongue drives deeper inside me. My back arches as my hips roll to meet her mouth. And sweet Oz does this ever feel so fucking good!

Then I no longer feel her lips working so passionately against me. Her hands slip from my knees. I miss her instantly. I want her back in me. I groan as I let my body slowly rise from table, my mind settling back into its place inside my skull.

"_Elphie_!" I hear Glinda screaming my name from the floor.

My body enters a state of panic as my eyes dart to the floor. To where Glinda is writhing on the ground, her body contorting painfully as the yellow glow of magic I know all too well starts to surround her. No! NO!

"Glinda!" I shout, pushing away from the table and falling to her side instantly. I wrap her tightly in my embrace as she shudders violently against me. The glow is intensifying. I don't know what to do to make it stop! I'm powerless as she convulses. Tears spring to both our eyes as we realize what's happening. All I can do is hug Glinda closer to me as Morrible's magic returns to her body. As Glinda becomes reconnected to that soulless woman.

"Please… Elphie," Glinda's eyes lock steadily with mine, her body still quaking in my hold. I cry freely. I can't protect her. I can't do anything! My tears fall harder as I press our foreheads together. "_Make it stop_." Glinda begs of me. "_Please_."

I shakily press kisses to her face, apologizing in silence for what I can't do. Because all I can do is hold her to me. Give her at least this feeling of the protection I cannot give. Of magic I cannot access. "I'm here," I tell her as air rushes around us, whipping her hair and the pages of the books while mine lies still. I hold Glinda's head to my chest, her sobs dripping down my bare skin, her body still engulfed in yellow. "I'm here." I repeat because it's all I am. It's all I can give her.

The glow vanishes with the wind and Glinda's body lies still in my arms. Looking down I notice the veins along her arms are stained yellow. Oz, the pain she must have felt! I brush some hair from her forehead where the sweat matted her curls. "G-glinda?" I call her name unsteadily. I clear my throat as I give her shoulders a gentle shake. "Glin?" I choke her name out. She remains unresponsive. Panic begins settling into me again. The woman I love is lying for all intents and purposes dead, again, in my arms. I shake her harder, tears leaking from my eyes. "Glinda!"

Nothing.

I begin trembling, shivering as thoughts of Glinda flood my mind. Memories of everything we've been through. Of every moment we've spent together. Of how just minutes before she was showing me such love…

"No," I shake my head to stop the thoughts. To stop myself from completely shutting down. She's not gone. I may not be able to help her but there are two perfectly capable sorceresses that can. I gently lay my Intended to the ground and hurry to gather her clothes. I slip them on her clumsily not wasting time with undergarments realizing with every tick of the clock Glinda grows more in danger.

I don't even bother buttoning my clothes as I scoop Glinda into my arms and run back to Pfannee's. As I sprint through the quad I glance up to the clock tower. Dawn will be upon us soon and I give myself a deadline. We all need to leave Shiz before that sun peaks above the horizon. I need Glinda back before morning.

Once at Pfannee's door I pound relentlessly on the old wood panels with my foot. I can't even open my mouth to speak. My voice has been stolen from me just as the life has been taken from Glinda. I'm crying again before I know it. The door swings open and Fiyero stands on the other side. Pfannee, disheveled and eyes heavy with sleep, stands behind him.

Then her eyes widen, fully awake as she stares at the body lying limp in my arms.

"Glinda!" She manages to cry out as Fiyero wraps an arm over my shoulder and pulls me into the apartment.

I don't have the time to think about how Pfannee can be seeing Glinda. I just need her to help her!

"What happened?" Fiyero asks, steering me to the sofa. His eyes travel up the yellow lines marring Glinda's skin. "Elphaba?" He whispers as I gently lay Glinda down, taking her warm hand in mine as I sit on the floor next to her. "Elphaba, what did Morrible do to her?"

I turn to Fiyero. He gasps as he looks into my eyes. I feel like I'm falling apart.

"She needs help," I finally say, voice weak. I brush the back of my hand over Glinda's cheek, her face blurring as water collects in my vision. "I can't help her!"

"Why can I see her?" Pfannee asks in an awed voice as she still stands near the door.

I turn my pleading eyes back to Fiyero. He doesn't say a word as he stands to his feet and rushes to Pfannee. I scoot closer to Glinda. Soon I hear Fiyero's pen writing furiously against his notebook.

All my attention turns back to Glinda. To my Intended. To the woman I can't believe is lying so still in front of me. My hands are shaking as I hold her hand. I can't stop crying! I've never been so utterly useless before!

Rora enters the room, demanding to know what all the noise is for. When her eyes land on Glinda she inhales sharply in shock.

"Holy fucking Oz!" She shouts. "What's happened? Why didn't anyone wake me up?"

Pfannee tries to settle Rora down, explaining to her what's happened. My eyes still haven't left Glinda's face. I feel a hand rest gently on my back. Fiyero squats next to me, rubbing my shoulder.

"She'll be ok, Fae." Fiyero says. "Pfannee thinks the magic just overwhelmed her. She's sure Glinda will wake up soon. But for now let her rest. Her body is adjusting to the magic again."

"How can she be so sure?" I ask quietly. Though I wonder if Pfannee is correct. The yellow does seem to be dissipating from Glinda's arms.

"She said Glinda wouldn't be here otherwise." He says softly. "I trust her Elphaba. Please trust me enough to believe her."

I look to Fiyero again. I want to believe what he says. I want to believe what Pfannee says to be true. I want to trust them. I have to trust them. Glinda's hand moves within my hold. Her fingers curl slightly around my own. It's the smallest of movements but I feel it so deeply within me I nearly go lightheaded at the rush of relief that spreads throughout me.

"I trust you." I tell him as I hold Glinda's hand to my heart. Pfannee comes up a moment later, she places a blanket gently over Glinda giving my neck area a small smile as she does so. I realize her yarn is still tied securely around my wrist. "I trust her." I say quietly. Fiyero grips my shoulder briefly as he stands.

"Do you want to move her to the bed? It's more comfortable." Rora says timidly as she stands near the armchair, afraid to move closer.

I nod and scoop Glinda back into my arms. The blanket pools near her stomach as I walk us to the bedroom.

"I can also go pick up the rest of your clothes if you'd like." Rora offers in a quiet voice as I pass.

I give her a small, grateful smile. "I'm sure Glinda would appreciate that."

The girl grins, nodding as she hurries to put her shoes on.

I enter the bedroom and close the door behind us. The bed is still unmade and a bit of a mess but it does promise more comfort. I gently place Glinda down, resting her head on the pillow as I move to lie behind her. I settle the blanket over the both of us and wrap my arm securely over her stomach. I can't help how I pull her closer until her back is flush against my front and my legs twined with hers. I nuzzle my nose against her back of her neck, breathing her smell in deep. My lungs may not fill with air but I know they fill fully with the scent of Glinda, the smell of her apple blossom perfume. I feel instantly calmed and let my eyes fall close.

While she sleeps I hold her in my embrace. My arm rests across her torso, my hand over her heart. My only solace comes from the lack of beats against my palm. She may be visible to the world now, but she's still not lost to me. Her heart is safe with me.

"Everything will be ok, Glin." I whisper into her hair even though I know everything is not ok.

It is far from ok.

Morrible has found a way to restore her connection with Glinda. To restore her bond to magic. And judging by the powerful way in which it entered my Intended's body… Oz, Morrible's stronger than she ever was before.


	17. Blinded

**The Eternity Effect**

**Chapter 17 – _Blinded_**

_Glinda_

I wake up, groggy and sore, in Elphaba's arms. I don't remember falling asleep in a bed. And for a brief moment I wonder if this is a dream. I imagine we're back at the house and the reason I'm sore is because of a rather active night spent with Elphaba. But the walls aren't the same as our bedrooms. The bed isn't nearly as comfortable. And my entire body feels as though it was run over by a herd of rhino's.

I try to sit up but Elphaba tugs me back down, her arm around my waist pulling me fully against her body. Her head nuzzles into the back of my neck. I don't feel her hot breath, as I should. I don't feel her heart either.

We're not home.

"_Glin_," I hear her whispering, so relieved. And everything comes rushing back to me at the sound of her voice. Our night in the library, the way she moved with me. I feel myself missing her all over again.

And then my heart twists as I recall the magic that flowed so violently back into me.

I remember screaming for Elphaba, desperate for her to make the pain go away. To douse the fire that seemed to be burning me from the inside out. I felt like I was suffocating, drowning in a furious blaze. I wanted nothing more than for her to make the pain go away.

I feel awful for begging of her something she had no control over.

And now Morrible has found a way to do the impossible.

I shudder and Elphaba holds me closer.

"Are you feeling all right?" She asks me, her voice is coarse and layered with a tone I rarely hear escape past her lips. Elphaba's been crying.

I turn in her arms, surprised by the look I find on her face. She looks so tired and so absolutely _helpless_. I lean forward, kissing her as if I haven't had the chance to do so in years. Kissing her to show her just how much she's needed. How much I will always need her. Elphaba is hesitant at first, hands barely moving along my body. A beat later she regains herself and kisses me back with just as much zeal. I hear her let out a small moan as I move to straddle her.

And now it's my turn to be surprised. Elphaba's shirt is already completely unbuttoned, leaving her wonderfully naked below me. But from the corner of my eyes I catch a glimpse of the sheets resting below us.

They aren't ours, this isn't home. This isn't the time.

I feel the corners of my mouth pulling a smile across my lips. I don't think I've ever been able to resist her before yet here I am, buttoning up her shirt (albeit slowly) and starting, of course, at the very bottom. Elphaba just lies back, allowing me to redress her, lazy smile gracing her own features as well.

Naturally that is the exact moment when Fiyero decides to enter the room.

"I heard noises, is she-OH!" He says before throwing a hand up over his eyes. "Oz! Guys! I'm sorry! I didn't know you were-!"

"_Fiyero_!" I growl, covering Elphaba's breasts with my hands as he stumbles into the doorframe in his haste to leave. Elphaba rests below me still, laughing. How she can find this funny I have no idea. And I am absolutely _livid_ that he's seen a part of her only I am privileged too! I'm about to crawl off Elphaba and throttle him when I feel her sitting up and wrapping her arms securely around me. Keeping me from doing just as I wish.

"Tell them she's fine, Fiyero," Elphaba says and he nods while blindly searching for the door. Finally he gets it closed and we're once again alone. "More than fine actually." Elphaba whispers as she looks up at me.

Looks at me so wickedly.

I blush hard and bury my head into the crook of her neck. "I hate him again." I mutter.

Elphaba laughs as she rubs my back. "But I love you nonetheless."

"Pfannee probably thinks we were having sex in her bed." I groan.

"Wouldn't be the worst thing she's ever thought about us."

"But it's the most untrue!"

"Even more untrue then my apparent vegetable heritage?" Elphaba asks with the raise of one of her brows.

I shove Elphaba's shoulder playfully at the amusement I see dancing in her eyes. "You know what I mean. After Fiyero's outburst she's sure to put two and two together."

"Ah, that would be _if _she could see Fiyero's outburst. Which, thankfully, she cannot." Elphaba points out.

I feel myself blushing. "Thank you, Elphie. I officially feel dumber than Fiyero now."

She chuckles, "Again, I love you nonetheless." Elphaba places a light kiss over my heart before buttoning up the rest of my blouse. I sigh, content, watching her fingers work up my torso. She leaves the last few undone and places a kiss to my nose. "Come on, my sweet. We have a lot to discuss."

As we exit the bedroom looking, for all intents and purposes, like a couple that was _not_ up to something, Pfannee gives me a knowing smirk.

Me.

Not my neck, not my shoulder or ear. She looks directly into my eyes. Since when can Pfannee see me? I can't help how I still my steps, instantly my toes curl into the rug and a rush of cold shivers roll down my body. I feel Elphaba putting a hand on my back, her comfort giving me the much needed restart to my sudden state of shock. If Pfannee can see me now... then what does that mean about Morrible? Is her power infinite? This is not good!

"Like I said," Elphaba whispers, calming my torrent of thoughts. And she sounds so tired once more. "We have a lot to discuss."

Rora walks up to us at that moment and tries to discreetly hand me back my undergarments stuffed inside my shoes. Everyone notices of course in the tiny apartment. I blush furiously as I take them from her.

There is a lot to discuss indeed.

* * *

Once Elphaba and I are _fully_ dressed we all sit around Pfannee's living room and the talk I was hoping to avoid by spending more time with Elphaba finally gets started.

"So Morrible has her magic back and it's not looking good for us." Elphaba says bluntly.

While Fiyero scribbles the message to Pfannee, Rora stands to her feet.

"No shit it's not!" She exclaims. Then she turns to me, eyes wide with terror. "She killed you and you're about ten billion times better than me! What's going to stop her from doing the same to me?"

I reach over and place a soothing hand on Rora's arm. Her panicky eyes lose some of their fear at my touch and she sits back down. "I won't let her." I say calmly.

I see her looking hesitant at my words, her expression betraying her mistrust. I need her to trust me. I loosen my hold on Rora's arm, yet leave my hand resting along her sleeve. I notice her posture is relaxing some. She gives me a small, grateful smile and I return it before turning back to everyone once more.

"Morrible may have magic and yes it is not looking good for us." I say looking over to Elphaba and she she sighs, frustrated. Ever since this morning there's been something different about me. I know Morrible is to blame but it's not an unwelcome feeling. It's almost as if I am home, the kiss of magic just hiding beneath the surface of my skin. I wave my hand slowly at the fire burning in the hearth. Warmth rolls down my arm at the silent spell unleashed from my hand. The flames from the fireplace flow across the room and settle around my fingers. I make a fist and the fire winks out. Everyone, including Elphaba, is staring at me, stunned. I grin. "But I have magic too."

"But… how?" Fiyero asks, still in a bit of a daze.

"We don't know." Elphaba says, and I hear her trying to mask her worry as she adresses Fiyero. "Sometime last night Morrible must have gotten her power back. How? I haven't a clue. But she must have otherwise Glinda wouldn't be fetching fire so easily."

"So then Morrible is here?" Rora shrieks. "And you sent me to fetch your _panties_ knowing this?"

Elphaba's cheeks tinge a darker shade of their usual green as she stares down to her feet resolutely. I blush as well and shake my head quickly. "She's not here. My reconnection to her last night would have happened regardless of where I was."

"And speaking of the library," Fiyero says also avoiding eye contact when I look up at him. He scratches his chest uncomfortably. "I was the one who got your…. _clothes."_ He keeps his gaze on Elphaba's boots, lips a tight line. Then his brow crinkles as he looks up to Elphaba. Oz, I don't think I've ever seen him looking at her with such bitter disappointment before. "I expected more from you Fae. I know you were worried for Glinda but I can't believe you were about to let Rora go back there last night, _alone_."

Elphaba sits straighter, gaze moving to meet his. I feel the tiny hairs on my arms standing on end. What is going on? Elphaba's voice dips low as she says, "I know, _Fiyero_. It was a stupid mistake and believe me when I say it won't be happening again."

"It's ok," Rora says and she too must obviously feel the tension rising. "Fiyero went, I stayed and all is well. No harm done."

But Fiyero doesn't relent. "What if Morrible had been there? What if she hurt Rora, or _worse_? Did you even think about that?"

Elphaba bristles, jaw clenching beneath her green skin as she narrows her eyes at Fiyero. "_No_, I did not think about that. As you said, I was worried for Glinda. Now can we drop this and move on?"

He stands to his feet suddenly with a groan. "_No_! You completely disregarded her _life_! This isn't something to be easily brushed aside!"

"Um, is something going on that I should know about right now?" Pfannee asks and I am surprised she notices. Than again Rora and I have both become very quiet and if the expression of anxiety on Rora's face is matching my own than Pfannee has every reason to speak up.

And thank Oz she did. Fiyero instantly sits back down beside her, expression softening yet never quite leaving Elphaba's eyes. They seem to be having a silent conversation. Almost a battle of wills. He used to look at me that way a lot... daring me to tell him he was wrong.

He's not wrong though and Elphaba must know this.

SHe's so stubborn though...

I watch as Elphaba finally lets out a sigh, turning her face away from his. Fiyero picks up the notepad once she does and writes, in an unusually hard manner, to Pfannee something I cannot see.

When she reads it though she looks up to me as if asking for clarification.

I don't know so I shrug.

The room stays silent save for the sound of Fiyero's pen still furiously moving across the paper.

Rora hugs her knees to her chest.

Elphaba hasn't relaxed. Her back is still ramrod straight, shoulders squared, jaw still unbelievably tight. I know her mind is working, churning thoughts Fiyero has now plagued her with. When I see gaze flicking to my knee I reach out and touch her arm gently.

I try not to let the way she flinches bother me…. but it does.

Elphaba never shies from my touch.

"Elphie?" I call her name softly letting my hand hover just behind her shoulder.

She shakes her head and stands just as suddenly as Fiyero did. And then she walks out the front door, leaving it open a crack…. leaving it open for me to follow. I hope.

I look over to Rora who is now staring at the open door, worried. "Rora," I say and her attention turns to meet mine.

"Is Elphaba upset with me?" She asks.

I shake my head. "Not with you, just herself. Can you let Fiyero and Pfannee know we'll be back soon?"

Rora nods and lets her chin rest atop her knees. "Good luck." She says with a small knowing grin.

I allow a similar smile to pass my own lips before I leave the apartment to find my fiancé.

I find Elphaba sitting in the stairwell, jackknifed into a far darkened corner. I'm struck with a similar image of her, sitting on her bed in much the same manner at Shiz.

But the feeling of sadness creeping into me at seeing her in such a position is anything but the feeling of home I used to be filled with. I squeeze down beside her, sitting within reach yet not quite touching.

I don't think I can bear for her to reject me again.

We sit this way for a while. Elphaba ever silent…. yet within her mind I know she's shouting condemnations at herself. I won't press her. Fiyero did enough of that as it already is. So I sit beside her, waiting for her to speak first.

Finally she lets out a sigh and says in a voice I never wish to hear from her again, "I know you'll tell me otherwise but I _am_ a horrible human being."

Elphaba never sounds defeated.

I let myself lean against her side, one arm sliding behind her back and securing her against me. She lets herself fall into me, head instantly seeking solace beside my own. And once she's with me I tell her, "Like I said, you could never be horrible."

"I let Rora go back to the library."

"You were scared Elphie, people make rash decisions when faced with true fear."

"I don't make rash decisions, _ever_."

"You were afraid of losing me." I whisper. "That's reason enough."

"Fiyero doesn't seem to agree." She manages to say weakly.

I pull her closer at the hitch I hear in her tone. "He doesn't understand like I do then."

"But he's right." Elphaba says so quietly I nearly don't hear her in the small nook of space. "I didn't stop to think about what would happen to Rora. I only could think about you. Oz, Glin, when it comes to you I can't think rationally. I could hardly _speak _when I brought you back to Pfannee's. I just kept thinking I was useless and you were being taken from my very arms and I could do _nothing_ and-"

"Shh," I interrupt her once I feel the tears escaping her eyes slip to my own cheeks. I sit up along the wall, Elphaba moving more against me until she's completely wrapped in my arms. She burries her head beside my neck, wiping her eyes and angry at herself for letting her emotions get the best of her. "Don't," I tell her when she voices those thoughts aloud. "Don't apologize for acting like a human. You're crying because you're overwhelmed with guilt, Elphie. You care about what happens to Rora. You care that you made a mistake and it's ok Elphie, it's ok."

She shakes her head. "She could have _died_ and it would have been _because of me_."

"Fiyero was there, he didn't let that happen." I say. "And if I were awake I would have done the same."

Elphaba shudders in my embrace and I gulp realizing I may have phrased that a little too bluntly. The hurt she still must be feeling from last night is too fresh. Oz... I can't even imagine how I would have survived if she were in my place instead. So I do the only thing I can think of and press a kiss to her temple as I hug her close.

"Everything is ok," I whisper after she calms.

"Everything is not ok, Glin," She tells me, her usual gruff tone back once more. Then her eyes are on mine, the redness from her tears already disappearing as she looks down at me with absolute resignation. "Stop pretending it will be."

I'm upset at her response but don't let it show as I say, "I have to pretend, Elphaba. For Rora's sake, I have to."

Elphaba groans as she moves from my arms. "Then you're doing her a serious misfortune." She says and picks herself up from the ground. "This isn't a play, this is her _life_. I've already messed up enough for the both of us. Don't give her false hope."

I take the hand she offers down to me and she pulls me up easily from the floor. I let my disappointment show this time as I glare up at her. "She needs someone to believe in her Elphaba. She needs false hopes _and_ reassurance. You may think what I am doing is wrong but she needs someone to hold her hand right now. If I can lift even an ounce of her burdens away then I am doing my job."

We walk back towards Pfannee's room, Elphaba's hands stuffed into the pockets of her trousers, mine crossed over my chest. At the door we face each other once more, equally defiant. "You are not her mother Glinda. We are only here to deliver her to the palace."

"No," I tell her, tone forceful. "We're here to deliver an Ozma to the palace. And right now Rora is no Ozma."

"Your comfort won't magically turn her into a ruler."

"My belief in her will." I say with finality. And with that I open the door and stride in past Elphaba before she can say anything else in the contrary…

Before she can make me believe, like she obviously does, that this is all a hopeless endeavor.

* * *

The conversation resumes once we are both sitting down. Elphaba keeps to my side, ever aware that Fiyero is scrutinizing her. He briefs me on what he and Pfannee were discussing. Rora adds in her own thoughts.

They don't want to stay here any longer especially since Morrible's whereabouts are unknown.

Somehow though I feel like I know. "She must still be in Munchkinland." I say and at their confused stares add, "Or at the very least on her way here now."

"But how can you be sure?" Pfannee asks. I look over at her, our eyes reconnecting for the second time in years. And I waver a little under the intensity of her gaze. I don't think Pfannee's ever looked at me with such utmost respect before. "If she has magic now what's stopping her from just appearing here? You said she found you once, and that was when she didn't even have power!"

I have to clear my throat before speaking again "Trust me," I say. "If Morrible was here, she would make herself known."

"So then what do you suggest we do?" Pfannee asks. I realize then that all eyes are focused on me, waiting for an answer I'm not quite sure I can provide. But I do know one thing.

"I think we should get Rora to the Palace as soon as possible." I tell her. Tell everyone really.

"And then what?" Fiyero says. "Did you find anything at the library?"

My cheeks flush thinking about what happened at the library. Thankfully Elphaba's mind seems to be functioning properly as she answers him instead. I don't miss the way she stiffens before doing so. "Yes, we just need to get Rora into the throne room. You recall that room behind the grand hall where the Monkeys were kept? There's a throne inside, all she has to do is touch it to restore her connection to the Ozma line."

Fiyero nods, curt and writes everything down for Pfannee. I notice Rora sinking further into her chair. She's growing nervous once more. Her fingers begin to fiddle with the buttons clasping her petticoat while her eyes dart from Elphaba to Fiyero to Pfannee and back again. Never once to me.

I rest my hand over her knee gently and she stops worrying her buttons. But her eyes are quick to find mine, panicked once more and so full of uncertainty.

"I'm not ready for this," She whispers, voice cracking. "I can't do this."

I really don't know what to say to ease her fears. If I were in her position I'm sure I would be just as terrified, if not more so. We're asking a lot of her… too much even. She hasn't even finished her degree and yet she's expected to rule over Oz? She's just a girl still!

A girl who still mourns the loss of her father so much she wears his clothes to help her sleep. A girl who idolizes everything I _never_ did. Who's been so trusting and gracious…

Who's supposed to fix Oz by some divine intervention?

I am by no means any sort of intervention. Let alone a divine one. Look how badly I messed up my first shot. Elphaba may think this all her burden but the fault truly lies with me. It's because of me this poor girl is being made to lead Oz.

To take what was supposed to be my place.

All because I accepted Pfannee's dare.

It's really astounding how one simple game is the reason for all our misfortunes. Popsicle used to say something about these types of things. I always forget how it starts though… a butterfly and…Oh, right! A butterfly flaps its wings in Quox and a mountain crumbles in the Pertha Hills.

I used to think him crazy for saying something so ridiculous.

But it's true of course.

I feel Elphaba's hand moving over my own, her touch surprisingly welcome. As I turn to look at her I know she's asking for forgiveness. I can see it in the way her eyes have gone a shade lighter, at the way her fingers are hesitant to slip between my own. Does she agree that I am doing right by Rora? Does she understand why I need to give Rora false hopes? Or is this for how she acted earlier? For her words from the stairwell? For her argument with Fiyero?

And what of their exchange? She's never become so incensed with him. I didn't fail to notice the way her eyes lingered on him far longer than they ever did before. They've never argued… not that I am aware of anyway. But she's never once let her anger out on me before! I still can't believe she flinched. Does she realize how much it hurts? How much I notice every detail?

If this her apology for all of that?

And what am I doing letting my thoughts get away from me like this? We don't have time for this! I feel Elphaba moving away from me, obviously thinking I don't care to reconsile with her.

She must realize I need her far more than I ever have right now.

I lace our fingers together without hesitation and give her hand a squeeze. She smiles so beautifully at me when I do so that I can't help but grin back. We're all right. Then she nods her head towards Rora.

When I look at the girl I realize I haven't exactly reassured her yet.

False hopes are needed indeed.

"You can do this." I tell Rora. "Like I said, I have utter faith in you."

Rora still seems unconvinced as a mingled expression of anxiety and conviction settles on her face. And Elphaba called me bipolar once? Though I cannot blame Rora for having mixed emotions. There is so much she is dealing with right now and with the addition of our personal problems I don't fault her for being a bit confused. She's handling this all so well… it's not easy to turn your fear into courage, your-

"Besides, Morrible just thinks we're here to stop her. She doesn't know about you." That absolute gem from Elphaba interrupts my thoughts and I stare at her, dumbfounded.

And as if not to be outdone (as well as make matters worse) Fiyero adds, "That's if she never bothered going to Rora's house."

These two and their comments are sending Rora into another downward spiral of insecurity! She looks so upset at hearing Fiyero's comment. He notices and thankfully has the decency to cover his tracks.

Elphaba, on the other hand, seems to not notice her comments are trying at the poor girl's fragile spirit. "Look Morrible is only after Glinda and I. You have nothing to worry about." She says.

Which, of course, goes ignored by Rora.

I nudge Elphaba and after a moment she takes my hint and apologizes as well. I shouldn't have to nudge her. She should have realized what she was saying was detrimental to Rora's already crumbling strength. How am I supposed to make her believe she can be the Ozma when these two are tearing down the supports I've built?

All because they are having some silly match of wills with each other. It's ridiculous and they both need to get over themselves.

Oz, this must be what Elphaba felt like whenever Fiyero and I were at each other's throats.

Rora accepts Elphaba's apology but I can still tell she's on edge.

"Where is the compass?" Elphaba asks suddenly.

Shit. Now it's my turn to panic. I left it at the Moers home!

Fiyero notices my contained frenzy. "It's all right, Glinda. We don't really need it anymore, we found Rora. And if Lurline gets pissed I'll say I was the one who forgot it."

I give him a thankful smile. The less time I have to spend around that woman the better.

And even though Rora still seems unsure we all decide it's best to leave to the Emerald City, immediately.

* * *

"She's so young." Elphaba says quietly from her spot beside me on Pfannee's small sofa.

I lift my head from Elphaba's shoulder to look up at her. She doesn't turn her attention away from Rora, her eyes focused keenly on the girl as she packs. Elphaba is worried for her. I see it plainly in the crease forming over her brow, at the way her fingers have started to twist around the edge of her riding blouse. Its not just Rora's age that's bothering Elphie. There's so much more to this.

I feel it too.

Rora is supposed to fix everything we've ruined.

I don't think I could ever pack so calmly knowing a world of chaos awaits me. A world that _I_ would have to see over. If I were Rora I would be in a blind panic about now. I would have probably hurled myself out of the window hours ago.

Elphaba is still staring at Rora, watching her every move with keen interest. I imagine Elphaba's heart pounding loudly against her breast. I know her mind is being bombarded with thoughts of what if.

What if this doesn't work?

What if Morrible gets to us first?

What if she takes me away?

I won't let her, Elphie. I won't let her hurt any of us.

I place a light kiss to Elphaba's shoulder; the tension in her body instantly drains. Then her focus is on me.

I don't think Elphaba realizes how intense her eyes can truly be. Just how easily she can overwhelm me with a single look. Now is no exception. I feel her anxiety pouring into me. I was trying so hard to stay calm earlier. It was so easy with her sitting beside me, giving me strength. Oz knows what she had to endure last night. I've never woken up to her holding me so fearfully. And her voice…

Oz! I'm experiencing some sort of post-moment panic attack!

Elphaba never cries! She's the strong one! She's the one who keeps my emotions in check. How am I supposed to function if she falls apart with me?

Breathe, Glinda… Elphaba needs you to keep her safe. I _need_ to keep her safe. _Everyone_ safe.

So I try smiling up at her but I don't think it reaches my eyes. She notices and touches my knee anyway, a small quiver of gratitude slips across her face. And I tell her the only thing I can think of to say, "I was her age when I died."

"I know," Elphaba replies just as quietly as before. "But she has to _live_."


	18. Follow the Yellow Brick Road

**The Eternity Effect**

**Chapter 18 – **_**Follow the Yellow Brick Road**_

_Elphaba_

I'm a fool. There is no other excuse for my actions earlier. I am always in control of what's happening around me, even when it all seems to be spiraling into chaos. Last night…

…when Morrible's magic returned and Glinda was-

I can't even complete that thought. I don't want to remember the feelings that coursed through me. They led me to disregard Rora. What type of person forgets about a life so easily? And then doesn't have the decency to realize you're still hurting that person simply with your non-actions. My non-action.

I haven't apologized.

She must think me the Wicked Witch she has always known me to be.

I cannot fault her in this. I was worse than wicked to her. I never once thought what sending her out to the library would entail. It's so easy to forget she is not like us… she is made of flesh and blood. A heart pumps beneath her breast. One that could so quickly be stilled by any number of things roaming the grounds of Shiz.

And as much as Glinda tries to tell me otherwise I cannot shake those scenarios from my mind. Our whole purpose for being on Oz, the sole reason to undo what we've caused… all could have been ended by a foolish errand.

I don't even remember what I said to her exactly... or what she said to me for that matter. The memory is so cloudy and all I can seem to recall is a deep-seated anxiety for Glinda. Every time I even try to think up the image of Rora from that night I am met with an onslaught of blinded guilt.

But that is all in the past now.

Rora is safe.

I'll apologize for my misjudgment later.

I am loath admitting it but if it weren't for Fiyero I wouldn't even have that opportunity. He's so exasperated with me still and hasn't spoken a word to me since we've left Pfannee's apartment. I watch him carefully though. I watch the way he keeps as close to Pfannee as he can without turning himself into a cloud of mist. At the way his hand itches by his side to reach out and touch her.

Doesn't he realize it's a lost cause? He seems to have the propensity to fall for woman unavailable to him. I am probably but another page in his book now tuned aside and left in memory but not in heart. I wonder how many women he chased before he turned his sights on me.

How many were there before Glinda? After? How is it she could care less for who he is pining after while I can't seem to shake the thought from mine once it enters? This is absurd really. Everything I am thinking is completely ridiculous. I need only to see a glimpse of Glinda walking beside me to feel all the adoration I could ever desire.

His adoration now is misplaced.

Fiyero cannot continue this infatuation for Pfannee.

I don't want to see him hurt in the same manner he was after I so roughly pushed him aside.

But I watch anyway as he writes something to her and she blushes, smiling down at the floor. Again his hand twitches by his side and all at once I am disappointed in his lack of self-control. He can't help but be a flirt just as he can't help but see three paces into his future when he should be seeing entire roads. I shake off the feeling of unease washing over my skin, at the way it irritates along my spine.

He needs to stop. It's that simple.

"They're cute," Glinda whispers, nudging my side. I look down at her, incredulous. "What?"

"They are entirely mismatched and he should know better." I tell her, voice low.

Glinda raises an eyebrow at me. "Is that… _jealousy_ I hear Elphaba?" I have obviously said the wrong thing if Glinda's tone of hushed rage is any indication. And jealousy? Whoever said anything about jealousy? I am merely stating a truth! Glinda continues though, pulling me aside from our walk through town. She grabs me roughly by the collar and stares heatedly up into my eyes. "Are you serious? After everything we've had to go through with him _now_ is when you decide to play that card?"

"I'm not jealous, my sweet." I tell her earnestly.

Her eyes narrow into mine. "If anyone should know what jealous sounds like it's me. Consider me the Queen of all things envious. And you, Elphaba Thropp, are close to stealing my throne."

"What?" I ask just a tad bit confused with her delivery. Is she insinuating that I am somehow acting more jealous than she once did? Of all the feats I could ever accomplish I am afraid that is one I will never experience. There is no envy coursing through my body. Let alone in the amounts that spewed forth from Glinda before I pushed Fiyero aside.

I am not jealous.

I am simply concerned.

"Glinda," I say, cupping her face between my hands. Her eyes soften immediately at my touch. "Trust me, I am not envious of them."

"Then explain why you can't stop looking his way, and how every time he smiles at her you hold my hand tighter. Elphie," Glinda calls my name so weakly I can't help but feel like I have caused her pain. "Please tell me what I am thinking isn't true. _Please_."

I gulp and pull her into me, holding her in a tight embrace so she can feel that _this_ is the truth. That I only want, need, and_ love_ her. "I love you," I whisper against her ear, a rush of warmth pools within me as she hugs me closer. "Only you."

And even though I adore Glinda with all I am I still can't help but feel uneasy. Why is it that now I notice how blatant Fiyero's actions are? How is it I was so ignorant to them before that night in the forest?

Pfannee can't see how he looks at her.

She has an excuse.

What was mine?

Glinda rises to her toes to press a kiss to my lips. I can't help but smile against her mouth, kissing her back just as softly. She parts from me soon after, taking my hand back inside her own as we hurry to catch up with everyone else.

Once we do I make a point not to look Fiyero's way.

He knows what he is doing. He will only have himself to blame if it falls apart.

The cobble stone path beneath my feet draws my interest.

I've taken this walk to Railway Square only three times in all my life. Only one of those times was I ever elated to be traveling down this path. I recall that moment now. I'd never been more thrilled to hold my head high, _proud,_ as I entered the Shiz gates for the first time as a student, an equal to all. I was determined to succeed and I was not going to let a single daft fool get in my way.

Especially not the woman escorting us down the path ahead of me. I'd need an abacus to count to the number of times she's insulted, lied and otherwise been an absolute bitch to me in my life… and now I trust her with not only my soul, but Glinda's as well.

I do so willingly. Pfannee has a tie to Oz I no longer feel within me. One that I can still see marring the skin on the back of Glinda's hand. I will forever hate that shade of yellow. By default this also now means the field of dandelions to my left is the most atrocious eyesore I have ever seen.

Glinda gives my hand a gentle squeeze and I turn to find her regarding me with poorly concealed worry. She seems to always know when I've let my mind have control over my conscious. I squeeze her hand back ever so gently, appreciating the distraction from my ever-suffocating thoughts.

But now I am simply reminded of the other time I walked this path.

Glinda and I were in much the same position. The same feeling of doubt is there. The familiar pulls of anxiety follow with. Yet the hope I remember feeling amidst all that uncertainty is gone now. I feel not one iota of hope in any of my green limbs, nor the far reaches of my mind. And certainly not in a heart that ceased beating the moment I stepped foot back on this tainted soil.

There is no hope for us in the Emerald City. There is no one to make things right.

There is only Rora and she is barely an adult yet.

I know Glinda believes in her above all else. But that is Glinda's nature. She is all hope. She believes in good. She believes we can truly help Oz. I never used to believe there was such a thing as 'good'. I thought some people were inclined to good deeds… only when those deeds benefited their interests. Otherwise people are inclined to themselves. We're selfish by nature and I am proof of that.

Oz as it still stands today is proof of that.

Glinda is proof that good exists. What's happened here isn't her doing. None of what has happened to her since the moment Morrible murdered her, has been of her doing. And yet here she walks, holding my hand and leading me towards a path I know will end with nothing good.

Oz, she must know what will happen once we get to the Emerald City. If she truly believes we stand a chance against Morrible and her army of sorcerers then perhaps I am not the one nearing the edge of insanity.

But she is walking beside me anyway towards this perpetually growing void of faith because she is everything _good_ in this world. She is everything good in me.

The last time we walked this path I assured her everything was ok. I told her I was scared too.

This is… this doesn't even compare.

I love Glinda with everything I am but that will not be enough to stop Morrible.

I have _nothing_ to keep her safe from that beast of a woman.

Glinda shouldn't have to be the one to bear all this. Rora too. This isn't their fault. This isn't their fight. I look ahead to Rora as she walks along side Pfannee. How she can be so calm when she's about to walk into a lion's den is just beyond what my reason can comprehend. But she holds herself steady, head high. Just as I did when I first walked through those gates.

Maybe she can do this…

And for a moment I believe in her.

Until I re-imagine the lion's den to be Morrible's quarters and the teeth to be her sorcerers. And with the new addition of magic the entire outlook spells doom for us all. I keep my thoughts to myself though. Glinda would only panic. I am already on edge as it is. I have no power to speak of here. How am I to keep them safe without so much as a glimmer of magic within me?

I am absolutely useless! The more I think about what we're to face in The Emerald City the more I imagine the worst. How could I imagine anything otherwise? I couldn't help Glinda even if I wanted!

And who are we to tell this poor girl ahead of us that she'll be fine?

It's all lies. Rora will not be fine. There is too much to fix. No one person could ever mend what's become of Oz.

Perhaps… perhaps Morrible was right. Is Tyranny really so bad when order needs to be restored?

What am I saying? I must be mad! Tyranny is never a way to reign. I can't believe I even let that vile woman's opinion cross my thoughts. Morrible is nothing but a shell of a human out for her own gain. This girl in front of me has far more humanity in the tip of a strand of her _hair_ than Morrible could ever hope to accumulate in all eternity.

Rora _will _be great because she _is_ _good. _Inherently so. And Glinda believes so much in that goodness.

I wish I had the hope to believe in it as well.

* * *

"The trains aren't running," Fiyero points out as we finally reach Railway Square. "But that really shouldn't be much of a surprise."

As he writes a note to Pfannee Glinda lets go of my hand to walk over towards Rora. The girl seems a bit frantic and I'm sure Glinda is heading over to ease her nerves.

I'm struck with a comforting yet remorseful thought. Glin would have made a wonderful mother.

"We need a way to get to the Emerald City, fast." Pfannee announces.

A thought occurs to me. I say to Fiyero, "Is there a place near the Emerald City that Pfannee remembers visiting?"

He seems surprised I've addressed him but than again this isn't the time to be holding grudges. He scribbles my question to Pfannee who nods but sighs as well.

"I don't have a clear vision of the spot though. The closest I could get us is the edge of town." She tells us.

I don't mention that we_ are_ at the edge of town.

"Oh!" Glinda pops up from her conversation with Rora. They rush over to us, excited. "We can Bubble there!"

I feel a bit of hope creep into me at Glinda's suggestion. I also allow a grin to work its way over my lips. "Genius, Glin." I tell her, my smile growing as I watch her cheeks pink.

"Bubble?" Pfannee asks, clearly confused.

"Yeah!" Rora pipes up. "A giant bubble big enough to hold a few people! It would get us to the Emerald City in no time!"

"A giant bubble?" Pfannee still looks a bit lost but then realization dawns on her and she looks over toward Glinda. "Wasn't that your first year seminar project?"

"Yes." Glinda replies. "And it works!"

Pfannee looks skeptical. "You're sure? Because it's not like you were alive long enough to you know… _tes_t it or anything."

I am about to throw a useless insult Pfannee's way when Glinda beats me to it.

"I've certainly been_ dead_ long enough to test thanks to you." She fires, eyes narrowing ever so slightly. Even I am surprised by the bite in her tone.

Pfannee swallows thickly, backing away from Glinda. Fiyero himself looks to be in appalled shock.

"Glinda," I call to her quietly. She turns to me sharply, eyes for the briefest of moments flashing a brilliant yet haunting blue. When her focus settles the magic is gone… all that remains are the eyes I've grown so fond of, staring up into mine with absolute remorse. I realize she regrets ever saying anything. I keep our gaze connected and nod toward Pfannee.

"I'm sorry, Pfannee," Glinda apologizes, voice sincere. "I just… old habits and… I don't blame you, you must know that."

But that isn't the truth. With her connection to Morrible restored so is her access to that abhorrent magic…. and with a power that great coursing through her empty veins it's only natural it find ways to manifest. To feed off Glinda's momentary resentment.

She can't let that part of her have control. This isn't like the last time. Glinda doesn't have her own magic anymore. How will I keep her safe if I can't hold her back?

"I know, Glinda," Pfannee says the ghost of a smile playing at the corners of her mouth. "But you do have to admit I have a perfectly valid reason to be wary of any of your spell casting abilities. All you ever managed to make my lunch do was explode in my face."

Glinda shakes her head with a laugh. "That was _one_ time!"

"Um, try every week." Pfannee chuckles.

"Ok, _once_ a week, whatever. Same thing." Glinda waves her hand dismissively but I can see she's amused by the jab. "I am way better at magic now. You can even ask Fiyero. He's been in my bubble."

"I'm sure he has," Pfannee smirks.

There is old reliable Pfannee. I knew she was in there somewhere. Glinda rolls her eyes while Fiyero looks at both of them, uncomfortably. Then without so much as another word Glinda gives a twirl of her wrist and a bubble forms securely around Pfannee and Fiyero.

Pfannee looks astonished as she reaches out to touch the shimmering wall of magic surrounding her. As her fingers glide over the surface the magic ripples beneath her fingers, pulsing around the bubble. "Incredible…" She breathes.

I frown though; Glinda's usual blue bubble is tined yellow.

"Thank you." Glinda boasts. Still smug she ushers me to her side along with Rora. Rora couldn't look more excited if she tried. "The three of us will be bubble buddies then."

Another flick of Glinda's wrist and we're surrounded by that awful yellow magic. As the bubble slips beneath my feet I feel a warm pulse of magic run through my legs and up my torso. Glinda's bubble has always given its occupants a brief hello… I've never felt it reach out so far before. Usually it dances about my feet before moving on. The power Morrible must wield for the same spell to be tingling in the palms of my hands now…Oz, I dare not imagine the level it must be.

Glinda senses a change in my demeanor as she places a hand over my arm. "Is everything all right, Elphie?" She asks me, guiding me down to sit beside her. Opposite us Rora looks on with amazement as the bubble lifts from the ground. Fiyero and Pfannee's' bubble lifts shortly after ours.

I turn to my Intended and give her a small smile. "I'm fine." I assure her.

She leans closer, eyes colored with disbelief at my answer. I don't give her the time to find the truth. A light kiss to her nose has her smiling and snuggling into my side. I feel her arms holding tight around my middle, her head resting just along my shoulder. I want to lift my arm and allow her closer but somehow I can't bring myself to do it.

It'd just be a false security to a promise I can no longer keep.

I can't keep you safe, Glin.

And I'm sorry, my sweet. I'm so sorry.

* * *

The morning is spent in relative silence. A calm before the chaos we're sure to face soon. I feel it, I'm sure Glinda feels it. Oz knows Rora is trying not to feel it. The only two who seem oblivious to the world below us are floating in a bubble a few yards away. They've been engrossed in conversation since we left Shiz. At the moment Pfannee is reading from Fiyero's notebook. I see her expression turning serious, she says something to Fiyero but I cannot understand her.

It's hard to tell when all you hear is the silence within your own bubble.

Then I hear Rora letting out a long breath. Glinda sits up from her position against me at the sound.

"Are you ok, Rora?" She asks, genuine concern lacing her voice.

Rora brings her legs up to her chest and rests her chin atop her knees. She picks at her long skirt, avoiding Glinda's eyes. "I'm ok _now_," she says inspecting a fray. "But not about what happens next."

"Well the next thing is just a simple question from me." Glinda says with a giggle. I know she's attempting to calm the teenager's nerves. Rora looks unconvinced. "Do you need to use a restroom?"

Even I have to chuckle at that question.

Rora doesn't seem amused though. She shifts uncomfortably, her hands fidgeting with the seam of her skirt more. I look to Glinda who seems unsure as to how to proceed.

I can't blame her. I don't know what to tell this girl. How are you supposed to calm someone who's meant to fix everything wrong in the world?

"Don't think about what happens next," Glinda tells her. Rora looks up at her, brow furrowed. "When Elphie was writing up my journal all I kept thinking was how Morrible would come at any moment. We weren't ready. I was terrified!"

"But you were dead, you didn't have anything to worry about." Rora says.

Glinda shakes her head and I feel her hand coming to rest over my own. "I worried for Elphaba."

Rora stares at Glinda, mind working to understand the depth of her statement. I let my fingers slide between Glinda's until our hands are locked together. I've missed this simple connection, her warmth.

"You two really love each other, huh?" Rora asks quietly.

Glinda squeezes my hand, "we do." She assures her.

I can't help but grin.

Rora nods, though still seems uncomfortable. I think she wants to say something but can't quite articulate how. Add in to the mix that the girl practically idolizes Glinda and I can understand why she's acting so introverted.

I only spent a good portion of my life acting in much the same way.

Glinda seems confused by the girls' actions and she has every reason to be. She's never been in her position before. She's always been the extrovert.

"Ask her how she's feeling." I say.

Glinda raises an eyebrow at my suggestion before turning to the girl. "Rora," She begins calmly. "I know I already asked you but I-we, _we_ would really like to know how you're feeling."

Rora picks her chin up from her knees as her eyes move from Glinda to mine and then back to Glinda. After a few blinks she finally inhales sharply before saying in a rush, "I feel like shit! We're what? A few hours outside of The Emerald City? And then once we get there I'm supposed to get crowned and then rule over Oz? I don't know how to rule over anything! I can barely keep a fish alive for a week! How am I supposed to keep all of Oz living for a _lifetime_?"

I'm surprised she hasn't exploded sooner.

"Well," I hear Glinda say. Rora turns to her, expectant of a profound answer. I notice Glinda flinch under the pressure. "Unlike your pet fish at least the Ozians can feed themselves so you don't really need to worry about them dying from starvation."

That wasn't quite the uplifting comment I was hoping to roll off her tongue. Rora looks a little surprised and disappointed as well.

"They're already dying of starvation now!" She exclaims. Great, now she's in a panic again. "Crops are faltering with everyone at war! I don't get why you can't be in charge. You're obviously way more suited and everyone already loves you!"

Glinda reaches across the small space to place a soothing hand on one of Rora's knees. "Sweetie, listen to me, I know you'd rather I take your place and trust me, if I could, I would. But you need to know that even I don't know how to run Oz. I think it's something you just learn as you go."

"Not helping Glin," I whisper, as Rora grows more hysterical.

"Well what else am I supposed to say?" Glinda hisses back at me. By now Rora is full out crying. Glinda moves away from me to console the girl. The moment Glinda is by her side Rora lets herself fall against Glinda.

I haven't a clue as to how to act in this scenario.

Glinda catches my eyes, urging me to do something. Say something. _Anything_.

Because Glinda is good and that is what good people do. They help.

I don't know what to say to Rora. And given my current track record with her I doubt she will even believe me. But this is my chance to do right.

My amends for everything.

"Rora," I call for her attention. She sniffles and wipes at her eyes as she focuses on mine. I clear my throat before saying, "First I just want to apologize for last night. I should have never treated you as I did and I am truly sorry."

"It's ok," She sniffles, sitting up alongside Glinda. "I shouldn't have even asked. It was stupid of me to even offer."

"And second?" Glinda asks, head tilted to the side cutely. I smile at her before focusing my attention to Rora.

She needs to hear this. I need her to understand.

"You may have been too young to remember him for who he once was but for years the Wizard ruled over Oz." I say. At her nod I continue, "He was hailed as great. Everyone adored him. Oz, even I adored him. I truly believed he was wonderful. But he wasn't good. Not like you. The Ozians need someone like you, and you have all the makings to be great. You're strong, loyal and above all else you _care_. Look at you now. You're crying because you're afraid you won't be good enough for them. Well let me be the first to tell you that you are _too_ good for them. Ozians are fickle and gullible and selfish. But you care about those fickle, gullible and selfish people. That is what separates you from the Wizard, from Morrible. They don't care about the people and you care so much it's driving you to doubt yourself. So you have nothing to worry about. The Ozians will follow you. I have faith in that."

I nod after my impromptu speech. It could have been worded so much better. More eloquence was needed. More emphasis. But Rora has quieted as she continues staring at me. I can't quite read her expression. Glinda though is looking at me with such proud eyes.

I didn't really say anything profound enough to warrant her reaction.

"They're all so wrong about you," Rora finally says after a long pause. In her gaze I see the same admiration she has for Glinda reflected back at me. It feels… nice. "The first thing I'll do as Ozma is clear your name."

I shake my head. "No, don't do that."

Rora's once admiring expression turns to confusion. Glinda shuffles back across the bubble and settles next to me once more.

"Why not Elphie?" She asks. "The Ozians deserve to know the _real_ truth."

"They won't see it that way." I explain. "If Rora clears my name they'll just turn against her. It's best if no one knows. We aren't part of Oz anymore. The stories they've all invented don't affect us."

"It affects me." Glinda confesses. "Do you know what they think? They think I killed you! And on top of that they think I'm _with _Fiyero!"

I have to smirk at her outrage. "I can't tell what infuriates you more, my sweet. The thought that the Ozians believe you murdered me or that they believe you share a bed with Fiyero."

"Elphie!" Glinda squeals slapping at my shoulder. Her cheeks flame as she continues swatting at my arm. I can't help but cackle as I pull her into my arms. She struggles for a second before melting against me and hugging me tightly to her. I know it was the first thought that plagues her more. I can only imagine how hearing that news must have made her feel. I kiss her temple softly, holding her snuggly against me. For a brief moment I forget that Rora is there. For a moment it's simply Glinda and Elphaba, floating above Oz on our way to the Emerald City.

Just as we did all those Ozian years ago.

Of all my regrets on Oz I wish I could have told her how I felt sooner. I don't even know anymore why I hesitated for so long.

"I love you," I whisper against her hair. She hugs me more.

"Love you too." She replies just as softly.

We hear a little cough from across the bubble. I'm surprised when I look up to find Rora so close. In reality she's sitting as far away as she possibly can within the small space.

Her cheeks burn a shade that matches her hair as she gives us a crooked grin. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt…"

"It's all right, it was actually a little impolite of us I suppose." Glinda says as she detangles herself from me and sits in a more proper position. Or at least what she finds proper and what is in reality her still leaning against my shoulder. I don't mind of course. "I apologize."

"No, don't apologize." Rora says. "I wish I could find what you guys have. It must be nice knowing there's always someone there for you."

If only Rora knew how much I wish I could be there for Glinda.

"I like your necklace." Glinda mentions, changing the subject. I wonder briefly if she sensed my apprehension. It wouldn't be the first time but I still hope otherwise. I don't want her knowing how I feel. I don't even want to be reminded of my failings.

I welcome the change in conversation.

"Yes," I agree as Rora fingers the simple chain around her neck. "It's unlike most necklaces I assume girls your age wear."

"Smooth," Glinda whispers so only I can hear.

I nudge her shoulder in jest at the remark. As if I know anything of fashion.

Rora goes very quiet though as she continues playing with her necklace. "My father gave it to me."

Wonderful, now we've reminded her of something _else_ which is sure to upset her. I look down to Glinda who looks sheepishly back up at me. I can't blame her for brining the necklace up. It was a rather good distraction.

Rora laughs, curt. "Well adopted father now I guess."

I know all to well what's going through her mind. This time I know the thoughts spewing forth won't disappoint me. "That doesn't change how he felt about you." I tell her earnestly.

Rora looks up at me, intrigued.

I continue to let my thoughts flow from my mouth uninhibited. "My father never showed me an ounce of love. I wished everyday that I would wake up and he'd be different. Maybe today he would look at me with something other than contempt in his eyes. But he never did. I've long given up on trying to win his affections. But your father, adopted or not, he obviously cared deeply for you. And you for him. I've never had that in my life. It wasn't until I met Glinda's father that I ever felt that type of love. I've known him for less than a year and I consider him more my father than the man who supposedly helped to raise me. So don't fault him for not being of your flesh and blood. He loved you and that's all you should measure a father by."

Rora nods, smiling as she rubs her necklace and lets it fall back to her neck gently. I feel two small hands cupping my head before a wet kissed is pressed against my cheek. Glinda lets her lips linger as she tells me she loves me. The second kiss she leaves near the corner of my mouth. I swear I feel my dead heart beat at her touch.

When I look down to Glinda as she pulls away I am not surprised to find her eyes glistening with unshed tears. My confession has obviously touched her. I knew it would.

And it's absolutely true. Ever single word. Mr. Upland has been the father I was never privileged enough to have. I cherish him and everything he has done for me. Mrs. Upland too. For everything they have given me, shown me, and most of all for their acceptance. They tell me they love me… and yet I can't will myself to say it back. I still feel so undeserving of their affection.

Even more so now that I can't keep their daughter safe.

"So," Rora says breaking my thoughts as she smiles over at us. "How did you two meet then?"

Glinda lets out a sigh, leaning against my shoulder once more. "It's kind of a long story." She says with a grin.

Rora smiles wider. "Well, we obviously have a lot of time and unlike Professor Symes and Fiyero we won't run out of paper."

I look over my shoulder to the bubble floating alongside us. Sure enough Fiyero is scribbling a note to Pfannee. They seem to have moved closer to each other since the last time I looked over. I watch as Pfannee answers his question and Fiyero listens intently to her answer, laughing when she says something I assume amuses him. She doesn't notice of course. Fiyero writes something quickly and now Pfannee is the one laughing instead.

I don't think I've ever seen him this genuinely happy. But it's upsetting. He's getting attached. We don't belong here. And judging by the carefree way he's continuing in their conversation I doubt the thought has even crossed his mind. I don't want to see him hurt again.

I hate to imagine what's going to happen once we have to leave.


	19. Glinda the Good

**The Eternity Effect**

**Chapter 19 – **_**Glinda the Good**_

_Glinda_

Morrible has beaten us to the Emerald City. All it took was one look at the dense clouds of fog suffocating the town to know whose hand was at work. The tall towers of the palace are the only indication that we're in the right place. They are barely peeking above the magic Morrible has woven across the streets below.

We decide to land in the field off to our side, well away from the prying eyes we know are looking out for us. I let the bubble charms fade once our feet touch the dying grass.

I know this field.

It may not be covered in a layer of snow at the moment but it's the same one nonetheless. This is the same field Fiyero brought us when we escaped the palace. I shiver at the memory and hug my arms across my chest. It's not exactly a moment I like recalling.

No one wants to be saved by their ex-boyfriends. _Especially_ when they were still trying to get their current girlfriends to say three simple little words.

I look over to Elphaba. Her attention is focused over on the fog encompassing the Emerald City. I can see her brow dipping low, her shoulders tensing. But she doesn't have to worry this time. I won't let anything happen to her. I won't let Morrible hurt her.

"Miss Glinda?" Rora whispers, calling for my attention. I turn towards her placing as confident a smile as I can muster on my face. I don't want her panicking again especially now they we're here. But when I look at Rora I see her eyes are betraying her otherwise calm stance. They dart from the fog to mine and back again several times until I will her to keep her focus on me. "_This is suicide_!" She finally exclaims in a hushed tone.

I place a hand atop her shoulder. "It's not. I've faced worse before."

Rora shakes her head quickly. "You just faced Morrible and a bunch of guys with guns! This is Morrible and a bunch of loons with spells! And let's not forget the zero visibility factor! We're all going to _die_!"

"We won't. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." I tell her.

She's still panicky as Pfannee and Fiyero jog over.

"Professor Symes!" Rora pulls her over and Pfannee has to catch herself against the girl's tug to keep from falling to the ground. "Tell her this is crazy. There is no way we're going to survive this!"

"Um," Pfannee says looking at me and then back up to Rora's wide, terrified eyes. "I know it seems bad right now but it could be worse."

"What could be worse than this? This is worse than worse! This is certain death!"

"Rora," I say, grabbing her by the shoulders so she stops bouncing. "Look at me," I urge her and she finally takes a deep breath to look down at me. "I won't let anything happen to you, ok? Pfannee won't either. Elphie and Fiyero too. We're all here to keep _you_ safe, and that is exactly what we are going to do… once I figure out a plan."

"You don't even have a plan?" Rora is even more in a panic now.

Pfannee groans, giving me a look as she pulls Rora aside and tries to calm her former student. Fiyero stays by her side, trying to console the girl as well. I realize there's not much else I can say as I've already ruined what little hope she probably held. I feel terrible. And to think Elphaba was so great with her in the bubble.

I don't know why she's distanced herself now. When I look around trying to spot her I'm surprised to find she's moved further into the field, away from us all. I take a step toward her before looking back over my shoulder. Rora seems calmer now that Pfannee is talking with her. I decide to go over toward Elphaba. It's not like her to move away in a time like this.

In fact I'm a little hurt she wasn't by my side when Rora needed her most.

I walk over toward my fiancé, careful not to disturb her thoughts with my steps. She doesn't turn to look at me once I'm by her side. But that brow is still furrowed low and her jaw is clenched so tightly I'm afraid she won't even answer me if I were to speak. I'll wait for her to say something first… it's not like we're in a rush any longer.

Morrible will be waiting for us either way.

"Rora seems upset." She finally says after a while, voice not giving away even the slightest hint of emotion. "Is she all right?"

I look back. Rora and Pfannee are engrossed in conversation now, huddled close together with Fiyero. I'm glad they were able to compose her. "She will be." I reply.

"That's good." Elphaba says in that same maddening tone. I can't tell what she's feeling when she speaks this way. It's almost as if she's indifferent to all of this. How could anyone be so apathetic when everything seems to be falling apart? I try reading her expression and it gives nothing away.

She still refuses to meet my eyes.

And that's when I realize what's happening.

Elphaba is shutting me out.

"How dare you," I tell her, infuriated. "How _fucking_ dare you."

Her eyes snap to mine, bewildered. How dare she be confused! As if she doesn't know exactly what she's doing!

"What?" She asks. And how dare she feign ignorance!

"You know damn well _what_!" I hiss, glaring up at her. "This indifference may work on others but it doesn't work on me, Elphaba. Not anymore. Why can't you just tell me what's bothering you? You were great in the bubble but now that we're here it's like you've disappeared! And don't give me that look! I know something is upsetting you. Is it Morrible? Are you afraid of what she is capable of now? Because, believe me, if I could shit my pants right now I totally would."

Elphaba lets out a sigh, turning back to watch the fog. "It's not that simple."

I grab her by the collar and force her to look at me once more. "Well guess what? I am making it simple. So tell me."

As I glare heatedly up at her she continues to stare blankly down at me. I feel my bottom lip beginning to quiver. I bite down to stop it. I don't want her to see how much it hurts that she's pushing me away like this. I have to stay strong. She needs to know how much I care. How I am _always _going to be here for her.

She doesn't have to hide anymore.

As my vision blurs, tears betray my emotions and I notice Elphaba's resolve crumbling. Before I know it she is pulling me into a fierce hug. I let my arms wrap around her frame, holding her as she presses her face against my neck. There is more plaguing her than just Morrible. She wouldn't be holding me as she is if this was just about that awful woman.

Every nerve inside me stands to attention. I need to know what's bothering her. I need it like I used to need air.

"Elphie," I whisper, tracing slow shapes over her back. "Please, tell me."

"I can't protect you." She says softly, voice weak. "I can't do_ anything,_ Glinda. Morrible is much more powerful now and I'm _useless_! If she hurts you…Oz, Glin, I don't… _I can't keep you safe_!"

My heart melts at her confession. I know all too well the position she has found herself in. There's not much you can ever say to make the hopelessness disappear. So I hold her closer and tell her, "It's ok."

I feel her shake her head against me. "No, you don't understand. I'm-"

I cut her off. "I _do_ understand, Elphie. More than you know."

"No," She shakes her head again, still clinging to me.

"The tower, after you sent Morrible to Southstairs." She tenses in my arms and I know she remembers. "I couldn't save you, Elphie. I'd never been more terrified until that moment. I felt just as you do now."

"This is different," She tells me, pulling away a little so her eyes can lock with mine. They're so dark right now, so dark and yet so unbelievably open. "I didn't want you to save me."

"It didn't change the fact that I couldn't." I tell her. "I wanted to save you so badly that I was willing to risk my soul to get you help."

"I couldn't let you."

"I know," I say, cupping her cheeks between my palms. "You saved _me_ when I was supposed to be the one saving _you_. And now it's my turn to do the same for you."

"Glin," She whispers, voice low and layered with anxiety. "This isn't the same."

"It doesn't matter what this is. I am going to keep you safe. Trust me."

"Glinda…"

She's hesitant but I understand. Elphaba needs to be the hero. She sees everything as her fault. And now that her magic is gone and Morrible actually possess a serious threat… I get why she's so terrified of not being in control. She can't protect me, she can't keep her promise.

I'll keep it for both of us.

"Trust me, Elphie." I say, pressing my lips to hers gently. She takes a step into me, our embrace suddenly more desperate, our kiss more intense. I reluctantly pull away, needing her to hear what I have to say more than we need the physical. "I won't let anything happen to either of us. I'll keep us safe. _I promise_. _Trust me_."

"I trust you," she breathes, connecting out lips once more. "I trust you."

She puts everything into that kiss. So much so that I can't help thinking she was trying to say goodbye. Just in case.

There is no just in case, Elphie. This isn't a goodbye.

I am _not_ letting Morrible take you from me again.

* * *

We all stay huddled together as we walk into the thick layer of clouds. Elphaba is by my side, hand gripped securely with my own, eyes ever alert. Rora is walking just behind Elphaba, crouching somewhat in her shadow, clinging to Pfannee's arm. I feel Fiyero's hand on my shoulder, solid, reassuring.

I don't think I've ever appreciated him more. And to think a few days ago I would have kicked him for even thinking about touching me as he is now.

Ahead I can see the vague silhouette of a street lamp, bulb burning bright and haloing in the fog. As we near closer I can hear the buzz of the electrics running through the pole.

That's when I realize it's the only sound there seems to be.

"This is just like before," I say, voice barely reaching a whisper. And yet I can hear myself echoing down the empty street.

Elphaba's fingers dig against my own.

"Sorry," I mouth. Oz, I hope no one heard me.

But I can't help how similar this is to our journey from before. It may be the middle of the afternoon but you'd never know down at the street level. The entire city seems a barren wasteland. We can barely see a few paces in front of us!

Fiyero taps my shoulder and then points down a road leading off to our left.

I nod and start heading the group in that direction.

I wish this were as simple as I remember it being before. When all Elphaba had to do was put on a silly uniform to get us where we needed to be.

My stomach hasn't stopped doing summersaults since we stepped foot on the yellow brick road. I try keeping my hand steady, knowing if I allow the terror bubbling inside to trail down my arm that Elphaba will feel me trembling. She is already on edge, so much so I can feel her nails embedding themselves into my skin. I don't dare look back at Rora, too afraid she will see the fear in my eyes.

Another tap from Fiyero and we turn down a narrow alley. I question his direction for a moment but don't dare allow myself to stop. The faster we get Rora to the palace the better. The fog seems to have not seeped into the alley as thickly as it covers the more open streets. I hear Rora gasp from behind me before her voice is muffled quickly. I swing around, hand poised, stomach in my mouth.

But Rora's gasp wasn't due to threat. And when I take one look down to the dead bodies cluttered along the ground I know why she reacted as she did. They've all been sliced open and left to rot. But it's not the sight of their desecrated bodies that disturbs me most. It's the countless sheets of paper surround them all; some still gripped in their cold hands, all with my image and the words 'Galinda Lives!' emblazed with bold black ink.

They died because of me.

Fighting for me.

This time it's my nails digging into the skin of Elphaba's hand. I feel my stomach lurch and I have to turn away.

"Glin," Elphaba whispers as she releases my hand and instead drapes her arm over my shoulders. I allow her to pull me alongside her body, secure in her hold. No one is supposed to be dying because of me. No one is supposed to be praising me! I'm not a martyr! And I'm certainly no savior!

And now I'm crying! Morrible is sure to hear my pathetic sobs!

Elphaba pulls me against her chest and whether she does it out of comfort or because she too realizes I am being rather loud, I don't know. But I cling to her anyway and burry my head as far into her blouse as I can.

"It's all right, my sweet." She says softy into my ear. I feel her pressing a kiss to my temple, soothing me as I fall apart against her.

How am I supposed to keep her safe when I can't even control myself!

"Come on, Glinda," I feel Fiyero place his hand against to top of my back. That same solid reassurance from before follows with it. "They wouldn't want you crying over them. They'd want you to keep going."

"It's true, Glinda," Pfannee says. "Ever since Morrible started gaining power they've been using you as an figure of hope. The campaign is more to empower the people than it ever was to glorify you."

"Yeah, I have a poster of it on my wall." Rora adds.

I turn my head against Elphaba's chest to stare at my friends. Rora blushes, looking absolutely embarrassed to have revealed that information. Then I feel Elphaba chuckling, her soft laughter rolling through my body, warming me as only she ever could.

Fiyero is next, and soon we are all laughing, standing in this dirty alleyway. Laughing because it's the only thing we can do.

And it helps. Oz does it ever help. I give a small prayer to the men who died spreading a message in my name. A message of hope.

Oz needs so much hope right now.

They need Rora.

I pull away from Elphaba, taking her hand once again in my own. Only this time my stomach isn't running a marathon inside me. My eyes no longer reflect a fear for what's to come. Because what is to come is what I will make. And I am not going to let _anyone_ hurt that cause.

"Let's get you to the Palace," I say, grinning up at Rora.

And for once she doesn't hesitate as she smiles back.

* * *

Fiyero gets us to the Palace quickly, leading us to an old side entrance. The gate is twisted and hanging precariously from its hinges. We're careful to step around it as we enter the grounds. The silence surrounding us is almost deafening.

Where is Morrible?

Why hasn't she intercepted us yet?

I know she is waiting for us.

But where?

"I don't like this," Elphaba says as we make our way up the slope behind the Palace.

"Me either," Fiyero agrees. He pulls us aside behind some overgrowing shrubs. "I think it's an ambush."

"The whole city is an ambush." I say as my eyes follow the line of disjointed leaves until they land on a pair of clipping shears, sticking into the ground. A rusty bucket and pair of tattered moth eaten gardening gloves rest beside them.

It's as if the owner simply vanished into thin air whilst tending to the trees.

The thought unsettles me. What happened in this city? Where are all the people?

"_We are wasting time_." Pfannee hisses. I'd have to be deaf not to hear the fear that just leaked into her voice. Fiyero notices as well, hand twitching to reach out to her.

I feel for him. For the countless times I wished I could reach out to comfort Elphaba… to touch her and not have her turning from me in pain…

Oh my Oz! Why didn't I think of this sooner!

I break away from the group and run over to the discarded gardening equipment. With the old gloves in my hand I dash back, Elphaba already waiting for me. Her expression betraying the worry she must have felt at my sudden departure.

"Glinda, what on Oz were you thinking!" She says, voice now betraying her hurt and anger at my actions. I simply toss the gloves to Fiyero who all at once understands, giving me a thankful smile as he slips the old pieces of fabric over his hands.

Rora just stares on confused as Fiyero places his hand on Pfannee's shoulder, her demeanor instantly softening. I know I've done the right thing.

"Glin… I know you meant well but I don't think-" Elphaba begins to say so only I can hear but I cut her off.

"I know, Elphie." I tell her. She looks down to me then, brow furrowed with questions. I can't answer everything. I can only answer one. "They're no different from us."

"But when we go back…."

"We'll worry about that later." I say. "Just let Fiyero be there for her now."

And she nods, accepting my choice. I know she doesn't agree but right now even the slightest bit of support will go a long way. And if all that entails is a comforting hand then it's the least I can do for Pfannee. She's already done so much for us.

Fiyero once again takes the lead, getting us inside the Palace swiftly. It's only once we enter one of the main corridors that we finally spot one of Morrible's sorcerers. He stands guard along a far wall, looking bored as he fiddles with the edge of his mask. Fiyero ushers us into a small office off to the side, out of sight. Then he enlists Elphaba's help to push a bookcase aside.

I now understand why Lurline sent him along. He truly does know this Palace inside and out. Behind the bookcase is a small passage way. As we each move inside he explains the escape routes the Wizard had installed. I've never been more thankful for the Wizard and his eccentric ideas.

The passage leads us straight to the Grand Hall, right next to where the Wizard used to house the mechanics to his giant head.

And that eerie stillness fills this space just as much, if not more so, than it did the streets and gardens outside. The only light spilling into the room comes from the passage we just emerged from. Rora whispers an old lighting spell and a soft glow erupts from her hand to hover above us.

And that's when the marathon begins in my stomach again.

Because surrounding us, waiting ever so patiently, ever so quietly are a few dozen of Morrible's sorcerers.

Their hands are already raised, masks perfectly in place concealing their hateful faces.

Rora's spell flickers before winking out completely.

I can only imagine the panic that has overcome her now.

Elphaba steps forward in the darkness and bellows into the hall, "_Morrible! Show yourself_!"

"No need to shout, Miss Elphaba." Morrible's voice carries throughout the large room.

I can't place where she's standing. I can't even see an inch beyond my nose! One of the sorcerers must have closed off the passage. I feel someone bump into me from behind. And as two shaking hands find purchase in the back of my blouse I know its Rora.

"I'm actually surprised really. I had wondered why you were back of course, even tried to pry the information from you myself. But of course your mouth only opens for Miss Galinda."

A murmur spreads throughout the sorcerers and I feel my blood boil as I realize they are laughing.

"_Fuck off, Morrible_!" I shout. "Have you nothing better to do than chase the dead?"

"I stopped chasing ghosts long ago, Miss Galinda. In fact I've made sure to never be plagued by the likes of your kind ever again."

"You seem to be failing in that endeavor." Elphaba replies.

Before Morrible can even think to throw a spell Elphaba's way I shout, "How did you know we'd come here?"

"Ah," Morrible chuckles, voice echoing off the walls. I feel Rora clinging tighter to my back. "I am afraid that would be your own clumsy undoing. It was rather foolish of you to be leaving your belongings lying about Munchkinland."

What is she talking about?

"_Shit! The compass_!" Rora whispers, voice high and petrified.

"Correct, my dear Ozma." Morrible says. "Your mother was _ever_ so kind explaining everything."

Rora's grip on my blouse loosens. The floor beneath our feet begins shaking; the Palace walls sway, creaking to support the onslaught of magic. "_**Where is she**! **What have you done with her**!" _Rora shouts.

I reach out blindly, grabbing a hold of the girls arm and pleading with her to focus. It will do us no good if she buries us under a pile of rubble!

The shaking subsides, but only slightly. I feel Elphaba's hands connecting with my waist, her arms looping around my middle, pulling me from Rora.

"No! Elphaba!" I say, still holding Rora. But Elphaba doesn't seem to care as she tugs me away.

The earthquake intensifies once my hands leave Rora. Pieces of the ceiling collapse, light pours into the dark hall. Elphaba loses her footing, her hold on me tightening as we both fall to the ground. I look up at Rora; so afraid for the power the girl must be experiencing. For the way it must be grabbing hold of her very soul. Pfannee is struggling to her feet, Fiyero trying to help, trying to get to Rora.

"Rora!" I scream, hoping to break the girls concentration. I know the tunnel vision associated with Morrible. I know how focused you can be, how easily your anger can mount against her. How easily it can be your undoing….

Morrible stands her ground firmly, mask slid up along her forehead, horrible smile curling her disfigured mouth. "Do you know how I was finally able to regain this power?" Morrible asks, hands rising to her sides, magic deflecting the ceiling from crushing her.

Her sorcerers dodge the crumbling room, some too slow and pinned beneath sections of the Palace. Morrible doesn't blink, doesn't give them one ounce of her attention. The quake grows more erratic; Rora's brow lowers further, eyes blazing.

"I have your mother to thank!" Morrible shouts to be heard over the sounds of the building collapsing upon itself. I try to scramble to my feet but the moment I gain footing I am once again thrown to the floor. "She was the last sacrifice I needed! With her life I gained a magic greater than any Oz has ever known!"

"Rora's losing control!" Elphaba shouts. Her eyes find mind amidst the chaos, wide and desperate. "Do something, Glin!"

I hear Pfannee scream, Fiyero pulling her away just before one of the light fixtures above crashes to the floor. The ceiling sparks, electricity freed from its cables. As the last of the ceiling begins to give way I shut my eyes.

I shut my eyes and will my magic to take us all away from this place.

The rumbling stops almost instantly as my thought passes. When I peek open an eye I'm surprised to find we're outside, fog quickly dissipating, the Ozma Towers rising just out of the clouds ahead.

I don't even know why we ended up here.

"Glinda," I hear Elphaba calling me as she sits up from the floor. I rush to her side, helping her from the ground. Once on her feet we both look around, Rora lies off to our side, unconscious. Pfannee and Fiyero are nowhere to be found. Fear fills me. Why weren't they included in the spell?

"Impressive, Miss Galinda." Morrible grunts, standing to her own wobbly feet a few yards away.

How is it that I spelled Morrible out here and not them? It's doesn't matter now! I can't let her hurt Elphaba!

I send a blinding spell Morrible's way. My magic finds its target, Morrible instantly slapping her hands across her eyes, desperate to free the curse. I take the opportunity presented. I need to get Elphaba and Rora someplace safe, fast! I don't waste another second as I take Elphaba's hand and run for Rora. A quick reviving spell and the girl is awake, wondering what just happened.

"No time to explain," I say ushering her to her feet. Morrible screams throwing a spell toward our voices. Elphaba tackles us all to the ground, the spell barely passing over her back before impacting against the building behind us, the windows exploding out into the street.

"You won't escape me!" Morrible bellows and before I can even scramble to my knees the street in a radius around the intersection rises from the ground, shooting into the air forming a wall. A wall keeping us from escaping.

Fuck! Fuck! _Fuck!_

I turn to Elphaba, her eyes already reflecting the panic growing inside me. But I have to be strong. I have to protect her. I can't let Morrible win! "You need to get Rora to the throne." I say in as firm a voice as I can muster.

"Glinda, I'm not leaving you here, she's obviously deranged!" Elphaba exclaims indicting behind me to where we watch as Morrible trips along, sending spell after spell in any direction she can. The sky above grows dark once more as storm clouds manifest, swirling dangerously. Little drops of rain escape when Elphaba speaks again. "You _are_ coming with us."

I shake my head and reach up, cupping her face between my palms. By now the rain is hammering down in thick sheets. Thunder claps above, Morrible growing ever impatient. Elphaba sits before me, untouched by the water, unflinching against the storm as she wills me to stay by her side. But I cannot give her this wish… "I have to stop her Elphie, if I don't do it now then who knows what she will do. I need you to keep Rora safe."

"No," Elphaba whimpers, tears quickly pooling into her eyes. I bite my bottom lip to keep from joining her. "_We _have to keep her safe. _Together_."

I gulp to stop the sob from threatening to leave my throat. I can't keep our promise. I can't go with her.

"Elphie, you have no magic," I say and I hate how she flinches at my touch. I hate how she looks so absolutely useless at my words. "But that doesn't mean you can't keep Rora safe. Let me handle Morrible."

"I can't leave you, Glin…"

My heart twists.

"It's the only way," I tell her, brushing the tears from her eyes before they have a chance to fall. But my fingers have become drenched in the downpour and I only manage to spread more water across Elphaba's cheek. It barely has time to stain her skin before it disappears entirely.

A bolt of lightening reaches down from the sky, destroying a storefront behind us. Rora screams, ducking against the debris flying into the street.

Elphaba doesn't care, her gaze never unwavering from my own.

She needs to understand I'm not the only one in danger here! "You can't stay, Elphie. I can't protect you if you stay. I have to finish this. _Please_, go with Rora. Keep her safe."

"Glin… I can't. Not without you." Elphaba whispers.

I rest my forehead against hers, willing for her to feel how much I need her to stay safe. "Go. Please. I'll be right behind you."

"Promise me you won't do something stupid." She pleads. "Promise me you won't be the hero."

I chuckle and lean forward, nuzzling my wet nose alongside her own. "As if I could ever be you."

"Promise me, Glin," She says, eyes opening and causing the empty air in my lungs to catch. She's so absolutely serious right now. "_Promise me_." The second time she says it her voice doesn't waver.

Another bolt strikes nearby, shaking the ground.

"Guys!" Rora exclaims.

Elphaba still keeps her eyes locked on mine. My hair whips into my face at a sudden gust of wind and she reaches up, tucking the wet matted mess behind my right ear. She only cares to keep me safe. I close the distance between our lips, kissing Elphaba deeply. She leans into me, hand tangled in my curls as she pulls me closer. The rain, relentless, falls on us both, my lips slipping across her own. But she holds me so tightly, hold me so desperately… I know she thinks this is a goodbye. I won't let it be. When I pull away her eyes are still closed and I whisper to her an empty vow. "I promise not to be a hero."

We don't say goodbye, we don't share I love you's. That would just mean this was the end. And I won't let this be an end. I kiss her one last time before pushing her away. Rora grabs onto Elphaba's arm, pulling her from the floor, giving me a nod.

Elphaba doesn't tear her eyes off of me as Rora creates a tunnel through the raised ground ahead. I try not to let Elphaba's emotions overwhelm me. I don't let the tears cascading down her green cheeks break me. I can't let her see how much it hurts to send her away.

But I have to stay strong. This is the only way she'll stay safe. The sooner she and Rora get back to the throne the sooner this is over.

And in the meantime I have a life to end.

I turn on my heel once Elphaba disappears from sight. Morrible is on the ground, muttering a string of spells to free her vision. I don't let her continue. She played dirty last time and I am not about to sit around waiting to play fair.

I send a curse her way. The rain instantly stopping as Morrible convulses on the floor under the magic I hold over her. I walk up to her as her body writhes on the wet sidewalk, as she screams and begs mercy of me.

How dare she even think to ask me for mercy!

"You deserve so much pain, Morrible." I growl down at her contorting form. I release the spell, pleased when she rolls to her side and begins coughing up blood. Her lungs try desperately to fill her starving body. One I wish never takes a breath again! "And I will see to it that every soul you've taken has their revenge."

"I'm not…" Morrible wheezes, sputtering on another clot of blood. "About to let… a silly dead girl… ruin my plans!" She roars and before I can even throw up a defense her spell hits me squarely in the chest and I scream as vines sprout from my skin, shooting to the ground, anchoring me to the ruined street below. Morrible stands to her feet, eyes blazing blindly as the clouds overhead converge again, dark and full of her rage. "Nor am I about to let some _teenager_ take my throne!"

Another scream tears from my lips as pain explodes along my spine, more roots erupt from my body, ripping at my clothes as they find purchase in the ground. As they grow I feel myself being lifted from the street. I feel my legs being banded by this magic. From the corner of my eye I catch a reflection of what Morrible's magic is manifesting into. A twisted, yellow tree is wrapping around me, imprisoning me.

And from behind the window I see faces. Stunned faces. Faces of the scared citizens of Oz imprisoned in their homes, as I am about to be in this tree. All because of the woman on the street below.

All because some _bitch_ is having a power trip.

I can feel the magic building within me, the yellow, horrible connection to Morrible intensifying as I allow my anger to wash over me. As I allow it to consume me.

"How does it feel, Miss Galinda?" I can hear Morrible taunting me. Whether it's a phantom of the old Morrible I faced at Kiamo Ko or the one standing below me I don't know.

Neither do I care.

Because they are both one in the same.

And I am not about to let her harm another soul!

"_**STOP!**_" I roar, the magic unleashing from my bounds hands, severing the vines in one blast. The tree quickly turns to ash. I crash to the floor, blouse hanging from one shoulder, skirt in ruins. Barefoot. I look down to my naked feet then back up to Morrible. "_**You killed my heels**_."

Eyesight renewed, she stares right back, amused. "Honestly Miss Galinda, as if this is any time to be worrying about some silly shoes." Morrible cackles.

I narrow my eyes at her. "_**I was going to stick them into your eye sockets."**_

"I'm sure you'll find some other equally creative way to _attempt _murder upon me."

"_**I **_**will**_** murder you**_."

"You hardly could the first chance, what makes now any different?" Morrible taunts.

"_**Elphaba isn't here to stop me**_." I say, advancing on Morrible. I see her confidence waver, her eyes flickering for the briefest moment to alarm. And that's all it takes for me to send her sailing across the way and into the top floor of the Ozma Towers.

As she impacts and the glass falls to the ground my anger subsides, the magic pulse loosening its hold over me. I still feel it lingering along my skin but not as overbearing as it was moments before.

My skirt also decides at that moment to completely fall from my body.

Wonderful.

But I don't have time to worry about running around with my legs bare for all to see. It's not like there's anyone….

Only that's not entirely true anymore. I can see dozens of people emerging from their homes, huddled together staring at me in absolutely shock.

I blush and tug at my ruined shirt.

"You've come back…" I hear whispered from directly behind me. I turn on my feet, surprised by the amount of people gathered behind me.

"Galinda_ lives_." Another says, awed.

I take a step back, unsure as to what to say. My hands instantly pull down on my blouse, trying to cover my indecency.

But they could care less. All they seem to care is that I am here. That I sent Morrible into the tower.

"You've come to save Oz!" A young girl shouts.

That I am here to save them all.

"Here," Someone hands me a jacket, a kind gentleman with tired eyes and graying hair. I reach out tentatively taking the gift, giving him a small smile of thanks. He looks as though he's been bestowed with the greatest honor.

"You don't have to bow," I say as he begins to. "Really, I'm not-"

"Here, Miss Galinda the Good!" A woman says suddenly, my thoughts derailed as she rushes forward. "Take my skirt!" And she begins to disrobe, right there, in the middle of the street.

As I slip into the long jacket a mob of Ozians surround me, offering me the shirts off their back, giving me praise, crying, bowing, some even fainting. I feel dizzy as I try and address all their questions, all their declarations of devotion. All their praise at finally dispatching Morrible.

But she's not gone yet. Her magic is still flowing through my veins. Weak at the moment but growing stronger with every passing second.

I need to end her now.

"Excuse me," I say as another man runs up and professes undying devotion to my feet. "Sorry, I'm already taken!" I push him aside gently only to have someone else bowing down to my feet in his place. "No really! Thank you, everyone! But I _really_ have to finish this! She's still alive!"

And they don't hear me as they start chanting my name. As they start chanting their message of hope.

I struggle to escape, to flee from them without harming them. But there are so, so many of them! Where have they all been hiding?

I feel a tug at my curls and then a scream as someone exclaims they have a piece of my hair.

Are they serious? I am trying to save them here!

"Stop that!" I say as another one reaches to my head. Another hand darts out from the throng of onlookers. I throw my arms over my head to protect myself. But that was a stupid mistake. Without them I cannot push the bodies away. They huddle closer, hands eager to touch any part of me they can reach. Their cries drowning out any sounds I could possible hear.

Any indication that Morrible is on her way.

"I'm not your savior!" I scream hoping they hear me.

"She said she's our savior!" One repeats in a booming voice above the crowd.

Cheers rings out across the street.

"That's not what I said!" I yell. "I never did anything! I'm not the one you should praise! I'm not your saaaahhhhhh!" I scream suddenly as I feel myself being propelled from the ground. I land in a heap along the street, rolling to a stop against a downed light pole. I shake my head clear, sitting up quickly. A few men rush to my side, eager to help me up.

"Leave her!" I hear Morrible shouting.

They back away instantly.

"Mindless, all of them!" Morrible screams, the crowd scattering away from her. Scattering so quickly I can barely register where they retreat. "Do you see what I must endure? The insanity your name spurs inside them? They think you are their _savior_ Miss Galinda. If only they would listen to me they'd know the truth! They'd understand the truth just as my followers have come to know! _You are nothing_!"

I send up a defense against her onslaught but the power is too much. Her spell collides into me, throwing me into the brick façade of the apartment building behind me. I hear the crunch of the bricks as they crack under my weight. The pain of the impact resounds through my veins. Morrible doesn't even let my body fall to the ground as the black wisps of her sorcerers binding spell loops up my legs.

I mutter a counter but it doesn't stop the spell from working up my torso. I fall back to the ground, head bouncing on the concrete below. My vision swims as my cheek settles along the cracked cement. I see double. Double Morrible. Double of her legs walking toward me.

Her spell covers my mouth and as it swirls over my eyes the last thing I see is Morrible's foot reeling back. I brace myself for the impact. She lands a kick to my gut.

I can't stop this spell.

I can't escape her hold.

I'm so sorry, Elphie…

"Some savior you are now, Miss Galinda the _Good_." Morrible says, voice hovering with mirth above my ear. "And without Miss Elphaba to save you, well, I think perhaps I just may win this time."


	20. The Throne Awaits

**The Eternity Effect**

**Chapter 20 – **_**The Throne Awaits**_

_Elphaba_

I cannot believe I've left her behind.

I cannot believe I'm letting her face Morrible alone.

What am I thinking allowing Rora to drag me away?

"No! Elphaba!" Rora shouts as I wretch my arm from her grasp. I run back, urging my legs to push me faster. Then I feel a body colliding into my back, and I fall hard to the street below. Rora lets out a grunt as she impacts along my spine. I try and push her away but the girl grabs my arms, pinning them to my sides.

I hear Glinda let out a scream in the distance.

I choke. Tears collect fast in my vision. I cannot save her!

"It's all right, Elphaba," Rora tells me, breathless as she holds me against the unyielding cement. "She'll be all right. The sooner we get to the palace the sooner she'll be back, _safe, _with you."

Rora's words finally sink into me. She's right. So absolutely right. I feel foolish for running away. Foolish for doubting Glinda….

This time it's Morrible's voice I hear ringing out across the city. Pained.

I sigh, letting my body relax. Glinda promised me she wouldn't play the hero. She promised me she would stay safe.

I have to trust her word. I have to put what little hope I have in her. I have to end this, now.

"Promise not to run back again?" Rora asks, grip still strong. I nod and she moves off my body, helping me to my feet. I can see the Palace jutting up from the city ahead. When I turn to Rora, she is already looking at me, expectant.

"Let's get you to the throne." I say as I take off towards the end of this nightmare. "The sooner you touch it, the sooner this is all over!"

* * *

I lead us back in through the same entrance Fiyero used. I don't dare risk us going in through the administration wing. Who knows where Morrible stationed her men and at least this way I know there's only one or two of them to deal with.

Rora quickly takes care of the three we encounter along the way with freezing charms. Her focus is absolute and her aim, though spotty at first, rings true by the third guard we find. Her spell impacts cleanly against his stomach sending a ripple of magic across his body. It takes but a second for the stunning spell to hold, his face frozen in a look of shock.

Bested by a teenager.

The tunnel is still open into the Grand Hall and I sprint down the dark stone path, Rora a few paces behind me keeping up with my long strides. But all too soon we find ourselves stopping, the path blocked from Rora's earlier burst of destructive magic.

"Shit," Rora curses, turning to me in the dark corridor. She holds her hand up, and one murmured spell later a tendril of magic glows around her fingers. Her aura matches my own… the green somehow lighter though. Her eyes shine in the light, apologetic. "I'm sorry, Elphaba… this is my fault. I shouldn't have lost control like that."

Her spell flickers, emotions the driving force to her magic. I empathize, knowing all too well what happens when you allow yourself to give into your own power.

"It's all right," I tell her as we make our way back out of the tunnel. "I used to be the same way."

She looks surprised. "You used to crumble entire buildings?"

The way she's said it makes me imagine this isn't the first time something has been destroyed due to her magic. "Not necessarily entire buildings, but weird things in general."

"Like?" She asks as we exit the hidden passage way and make our way quickly to the front of the Grand Hall. I hope there aren't any sorcerers about.

"I'll tell you later." I say as we run toward the ruins of the Grand Hall. Sunlight pours in through the broken ceiling, spreading light throughout the once opulent space. Sparks ignite from the electrics still suspended above, hanging precariously from supports about to topple with the slightest of pressure.

A body flies through the air, clad in black and screaming for his life.

The sorcerer impacts against one of those supports, the column wobbling for a moment, lights above crashing to the floor. Across the hall Pfannee stands with her arm raised, brows knitted in furious concentration. She looks absolutely incensed.

"_Bastard_," She scowls in a way that makes me imagine she must have known the man.

Obviously he has fallen from her favor.

Fiyero dashes over, sword in hand. "Fae!" He calls as he rushes up to us. "Thank Oz you're both ok! Where's Glinda?"

My throat catches, skin suddenly feeling as if it's on fire.

I feel a hand placed on my back.

"She's kicking Morrible's ass!" Rora exclaims.

Fiyero smirks, "Of course she is."

A loud bang echoes from where Pfannee is busy holding off a few of Morrible's men. I realize her and Fiyero threw together a makeshift barrier to keep the sorcerers at bay.

A barrier that looks about to collapse if another spell is sent against it.

Pfannee is thrown back just as another wave of magic from Morrible's men is unleashed and the barrier explodes across the old marble floor.

"Pfannee!" Fiyero cries, dropping his sword entirely as he sprints to her side.

But Rora and I don't have time to make sure Pfannee is all right. Rora wants to go to her professors side but I tug her away. Fiyero can take care of Pfannee.

The throne is just ahead of us!

I grab Rora's wrist and pull her sharply. She steps into pace beside me quickly, the both of us sprinting toward the end of the hall. The throne peeks up behind a section of wall, the metal glinting against the sun.

I can hear Rora's heavy breaths as she runs up beside me, the sound of her boots colliding against the dirty floor as she levels with me. The throne ahead of us is nearly within reach. Only a few paces more!

She just has to touch it!

Touch it and this is all over!

"**STOP!**" A voice bellows from behind us.

But we don't stop. We're so close—

"**Take another step and Glinda **_**will be mine**_!"

I halt instantly, skin once prickling with imaginary flames now doused in thick ice. I feel every fiber of my being still, every hair standing on end.

Rora breathes in sharply next to me, eyes darting from mine to the throne…. The end that is just out of reach.

I will for Rora not to move as I turn my head around slowly and stare across the Grand Hall to the grotesque woman who holds Glinda's fate. Morrible smirks as my eyes meet hers, smile growing ever more menacing as I stare in horror at the sight of Glinda, limp in the arms of the sorcerer holding her. I feel myself stumble forward, feet wanting to run to Glinda, mind holding me in place.

Morrible laughs at me. "Still having trouble standing for yourself I see, Miss Elphaba."

Fury burns through my veins. "Let her go!" I bellow.

"One more step toward me and _I will."_ Morrible hisses, fists clenching. Glinda's feet begin to mist, swirling around the sorcerer's arms and to the orb hanging around Morrible's neck. The same one that used to adorn her cane!

I have a flash of it glowing yellow, of Nessa's shoes, of the blood spurting from her chest.

The orb holds souls…

The orb is why she has power!

She's taking Glinda from me!

I scream for Morrible to stop as I fall to my knees, afraid of that very thought happening before me right now. Glinda promised me she wouldn't play the hero! She promised to stay safe!

_I promised to keep her safe!_

I feel the threat of tears pooling in my eyes. Morrible's cackle rises as I helplessly stay along the floor, lightheaded relieved when Glinda's feet materialize once more. All I can do to help Glinda is follow Morrible's every command. I hate being so absolutely under her control!

"Morrible, this is pathetic." I hear Pfannee say.

Morrible stops cackling and instead turns a glare Pfannee's way. Pfannee limps over, arms crossed defiantly over her chest as she steps between Morrible and myself. Once again I feel Rora's hand covering my shoulder.

"Miss Pfannee," Morrible growls. "What could you possibly want? Why are you even here? You were by far the _worst _student I ever had the misfortune of instructing."

I don't know what Pfannee is doing. She's injured, there's no way she can best Morrible.

But she ignores Morrible's taunt and continues, "I don't understand why you have this personal vendetta against Glinda and Elphaba. Let alone why you've spent the better half of a _decade_ trying to tear them apart. Why are you wasting your time on nothing more than an elaborate breakup scheme? It seems rather pathetic to me."

I watch as Morrible's eye twitches, brow lowering dangerously. Pfannee doesn't even know what she's doing! Morrible is absolutely seething, _livid_. All her fury is now directed solely at Pfannee. I see the sorcerer holding Glinda waver under the intensity of Morrible's anger. The magic hold Morrible weaved over Glinda loosens, her eyes fluttering open as consciousness returns.

And with it my reason for _everything_.

But then Pfannee takes a step forward and Glinda is obscured from my sight.

It hits me then. Pfannee is distracting Morrible for us.

I inch forward, motioning for Fiyero to get closer to Glinda. He stands so far behind Morrible she'll never notice him approaching. But he's too busy willing Pfannee to stop to even glance my way.

Pfannee takes another step toward Morrible. "If you're as powerful as you say you are then they shouldn't matter to you anymore."

Morrible matches her step. "You need to go back to your lesson planning, _Professor_. This doesn't concern you."

"They're my friends, it _definitely_ concerns me. And as for lesson planning, well, I would but there seems to be a megalomaniac on the loose interrupting my students' studies."

Morribe's magic flares, the remaining bulbs overhead exploding. The sorcerer holding Glinda drops her entirely, fleeing from the room. She wakes up as she impacts against the floor, sitting up instantly, rubbing her head.

I scoot closer, still stuck behind Pfannee, still so worried Morrible will notice.

Fiyero shouts at Pfannee to stop, rushing forward to come between the professor and Morrible. Glinda catches him before he can, holding him back. He struggles for a moment but relents after she whispers something into his ear.

Glinda's eyes search for mine then. I lock them instantly, hers widening at the look she must find in mine. I watch as her breath catches and she grips the fabric of Fiyero's shirt harder. It's only now that I realize she'd dressed differently. Where have her clothes gone? But that doesn't matter right now. I see her mouthing, "I'm ok."

But we are not ok… not yet.

"I have nothing to prove to you, Miss Pfannee!" Morrible shouts, indignant.

I hadn't even realized they were still arguing. I was so focused on making sure Glinda was all right! Rora is still behind me, hand still placed firmly over my shoulder. But her attention is solely on Pfannee. And judging by the way her fingers are digging into my muscle whatever has transpired is not in our favor.

"If you're as powerful as you say you are then you won't mind proving it. And I know how much you love a bargain. So I have one for you." Pfannee says.

Morrible's eyes squint, skeptical. "What could I ever want from you?"

"You want Oz." Pfannee says simply. "And seeing as I am standing in your way of having it then here's the deal. Kill me and you can have Oz."

A chorus of 'No's!' rings throughout the room. But none louder than Fiyero's. His is shouted in a voice I've never heard him use before. Desperate, pleading and so full of fear. He tries wriggling free from Glinda but she wraps her arms around him, holding him tight.

Pfannee is oblivious to his struggles for her.

I wish I could say something to her! This is madness!

"Professor Symes," Rora says from behind me, voice equally fearful. "Please reconsider what you've just said. This isn't a game! It's your life!"

Morrible's laughter fills the hall. "See! Even your so called _friends_ don't have faith in you!"

"They care though," Pfannee counters. "Which is more than you can say for your crew of scared little boys."

Morrible glares at Pfannee before realizing what she's said to be evidently true. The hall is empty of Morrible's men. She lets out a roar; a spell unleashes from her hands and flies straight toward Pfannee.

She ducks just in time and launches one back. It hits Morrible in the shoulder, splitting open her skin and sending a splash of blood to the floor. Morrible clutches the gash, doubling over but I know it's not the pain she is focusing on. She's preparing to throw another spell at Pfannee. Glinda yells a warning to Pfannee who hears it just in time to dive out of the way from Morrible's sudden attack.

I see Morrible glance Glinda's way. Again my heart twists. "Stay back, Glin!" I shout at her.

Fiyero pushes Glinda aside just as the spell is unleashed. They both crash to the floor as Morrible lets out a frustrated groan. And before Morrible can even think to let out a curse Pfannee advances and they are locked in duel once more.

Fiyero picks himself from the ground first, eyes never leaving Pfannee. Glinda scrambles to her bare feet and rushes toward me. As she does Morrible chants a spell, her focus on my Intended. Pfannee shakes Morrible's concentration with a well-placed piece of ceiling to the head.

Glinda finally reaches me and I pull her to me once she's within reach, burying my head into her neck, holding her close.

I cannot describe the relief that overwhelms me in this moment.

All I can seem to think is that she's ok.

She's all right.

Glinda is _safe._

A scream rips through the room and into my suddenly dizzy mind.

Pfannee needs our help.

Glinda's hand twines with my own while Rora stands to our side, arm raised, ready to fire off a spell at a moments notice. But Morrible and Pfannee are weaving around each other too fast, their movements and spell casting too quick. The risk of hitting Pfannee is too high.

And then Morrible lands a spell on Pfannee that I don't wish upon anyone.

The same one she enveloped Glinda and I in at Kiamo Ko…

Fiyero yells and charges forward with his sword only to be deflected away by Morrible with a simple flick of her wrist.

Pfannee gasps for air as her feet are slowly lifted from the ground.

"No!" Rora screams.

Glinda runs forward next, hand raised, spell already at the tip of her tongue. But then Pfannee looks over toward us; fighting against the spell Morrible is pushing on her. And for a fraction of a second she gets the upper hand.

"Rora! _NOW_!" Pfannee manages to shout before Morrible has her back in that vice like grip again, choking on much needed air.

Rora stumbles as she turns on her feet and runs back behind me… back toward the throne!

Morrible notices her from the corner of her eye and she lets out a deafening roar. I feel the pulse of her magic even at a distance.

But no one feels it more than Pfannee. I watch, helpless, as her entire body seizes against the force of Morrible's outburst. Her eyes slam shut, teeth clench tightly and in the fraction of a second it takes to blink Pfannee's neck snaps loudly in the remains of the Grand Hall. I hear Fiyero screaming, a cry tearing from his throat as Pfannee's body goes limp and falls soundlessly to the floor.

A spell flies over my shoulder and my attention draws back to Morrible. She tries throwing another spell at Rora but Glinda intervenes, turning the spell back on its dreadful caster. The magic hits Morrible dead on, her own binding spell loops over her legs, the black smoke twisting around her horrid body.

I stand in shock, feet suddenly too heavy to move. So much is happening all at once…

Fiyero is tripping over himself, eyes clouded over with tears as he runs to Pfannee's side.

Glinda is looking back to me with anxious eyes, hand extended out, and smoking yellow from the intensity of Morrible's reverberated spell.

Rora finally touches the throne….

Time stills in this moment. The sparks of electrics along the wall freeze in mid air, clouds overhead stop their course South.

All goes silent.

Then a blinding white light erupts from the center of the Grand Hall. A few dozen men walk forward and begin inspecting the room, some kicking Morrible as they pass.

Glinda's mouth hangs open as one of her eyebrows quirks up.

I couldn't agree with her response more. What is happening now?

"_Finally_!" We hear a voice bellow from just beyond the light. And as the body attached to the voice appears I can't help but groan. There is only one person who'd make this type of hackneyed entrance. "It took you three forever and _a day_ to get her here! I thought I had told you no sex breaks!" Lurline shouts as she steps through the light and into what's left of the Grand Hall. As she emerges the light behind her winks out. She dusts off the rather large white dress she has on while her eyes scrutinize the room around us.

Her dress isn't just rather large I notice. More like atrociously oversized. It looks as though a small family could live inside it. And in her hand she twirls, nonchalantly, what appears to be a crown.

Her blasé attitude is grinding on my last nerve.

Glinda, of course, is far more unreserved than I when it comes to the Fairy Queen. She steps up to Lurline, fuming. "I can't_ believe_ you!"

"Oh myself, Glinda, _relax_, you're still in one piece and so is your girlfriend, Intended, to be, fiancé, whatever!" Lurline waves her hand dismissively as she breezes past Glinda. "Now move aside I have an Ozma to crown."

Glinda is left in Lurline's wake, mouth agape, completely indignant. I steal a glance to Morrible, she's frozen in time along with the rest of Oz.

At least we don't have another egomaniac to worry about right now.

"Hello…." Lurline trails off as she looks down to her arm as if reading something. "Roar-rah? Oh! Rora! Hello Rora!" She beams up at the frightened girl, holding out the sparkling crown. "I'm Lurline and this is your wonderful, and not to mention totally swankified, crown! Put it on, put it on!"

Rora doesn't move. She stares in absolute stunned silence down at Lurline.

Lurline rolls her eyes. "Yes I am Lurline, Fairy Queen and all that fun stuff. Now let's get to this eh? This is your crown… can you say that with me? Crownnnnn?" Lurline drones out slowly but Rora just continues staring at her as if she's never seen something quite so absurd in all her life. Which is probably true. Lurline groans as she turns toward me. "Is she… slow or something? Please don't tell me the Ozma is some sort of backwards bred useless pile of-ackk!"

Lurline doesn't get to finish insulting Rora as Glinda finally comes to and tackles the Fairy Queen to the floor. I am struck with déjà vu as the two women battle against each other on the broken tiles below.

"You fucking bitch!" I hear Glinda screaming, tugging at Lurline's once flawless golden mane of hair. "You lied to us!"

"Ahh! Not the hair! _Not the hair_! And I did not lie!" Lurline screams back, getting the upper hand due to the massive size of her dress.

"I almost died!"

Slap.

"Impossible, you dip-shit! You're already dead!"

Punch.

"Semantics!"

Tug.

"Get _off _me!"

Roll.

"You promised us we'd be safe! _Elphaba was hurt because of you_!"

Squeal.

"_Ow_! I know you're half naked and jealous of my amazing dress but it's not yours! Stop trying to tear it off!"

Smack.

"I'm trying to hit you! Your_ stupid_ dress is in the way!"

"_Stop this_!" Reason interrupts in the form of Fiyero. Glinda holds her punch mid swing, Lurline squinting open an eye to look over at him.

I turn my head to look at him as well. Fiyero sits next to Pfannee's body, eyes full of unshed tears… holding Pfannee's bare hand within his own. I feel a pang of something stir in my chest at the sorrow in his voice.

"Fix her." He demands.

Lurline pushes Glinda off of her as she stands to her feet, giving Fiyero a sympathetic gaze. "I'm sorry, Yero," she says. "But I can't. She's in process right now actually. You can probably see her in a few hours if you'd like."

He shakes his head. "She's not supposed to be like us…"

Glinda comes to my side and takes my hand with her own. I take comfort in the way her fingers leave gentle traces against my palm. I can't fathom what Fiyero must be feeling… I've never been where he is now. And as I feel Glinda's fingers lacing tightly with my own I know there is someone here who was once in his position.

She never wanted me to join her in death.

She was willing to risk her soul so I could continue breathing.

So I could live… without her.

Glinda is not standing by my side to comfort me… she is seeking it. The streaks of wet tears along her cheeks are only further proof of my assumption. I pull her gently against my side and wrap a secure arm behind her shoulders. She melts alongside me, sniffling into my blouse.

"I never had to see you die…" She murmurs into my shirt.

I swallow thickly, nodding as I hold her tighter. There's nothing I can say in response to that.

Lurline squats down next to Fiyero… or lowers down to his level the best she can. Which is not much given the house she is wearing. She reaches out to touch his shoulder but he shrugs her hand off, glaring up at her.

"_Don't touch me_." Fiyero growls. "Look what your lies and promises have led to. Look at her!" He cries, grabbing Lurline roughly and forcing her to look down at Pfannee.

Lurline begins smiling. "I knew this girl looked familiar!" She squeals waving her men over. "Boys! Boys! It's her! That professor I was telling you about! The one that invented that circle spell you all completely fuck up every time I try to use it!" Lurline claps her hands in excitement while Fiyero blanches. "With her on our side now I don't have to do the spell the ridiculously incompetent way anymore! Boys go home, except for you Crope, you are staying. And stop getting all huffy this isn't-Hey! I saw that eye roll, hot pants! For that you need to deal with explaining everything to the new Ozma. I was going to let you escort Fiyero back home but you've lost all man handling privileges after that little bout of insubordination."

The light appears again then, the rest of Lurline's men walking back inside it. The one called Crope stays; sulking dramatically as he walks up to a shell shocked Rora.

Fiyero is still on the floor next to Pfannee, a range of emotions passing over his face. Confusion seems to be prevalent.

I'm sure Glinda and I are wearing matching expressions as well. How is it that one person can show such little compassion?

Such lack of any human decency!

"You are worse than Morrible," tumbles from my mouth before I can even think to censor myself.

Glinda whips her head to look up at me, a gasp escaping from her lips. A slight smirk follows.

Lurline levels a bored stare my way. "Look, green pole, when you've dealt with death as much as I have you tend to skip the pleasantries and get right to what really matters. And the truth is if it weren't for her sacrifice then the Ozma wouldn't be getting a crown today. In fact she'd be the one in process instead."

"Explained!" Crope announces, bored as he wanders back to Lurline's side. "Now whether or not she actually retained anything I said is up for debate. Can I go home now?"

Lurline dismisses him with a lazy flick of her wrist. He disappears into the light shortly after. Then Lurline looks over to me. "So where's my compass?"

I open my mouth to speak but before even one syllable leaves my mouth Rora finally snaps to.

"C-compass?" She sputters, crown shifting to the side on her head as she takes a few steps forward. "After everything that's just happened, after all you've had me _endure_ the only thing you care about is some _fucking compass_?"

Glinda looks ever so proud up to Rora as she stands in front of Lurline, level with the Fairy Queen, eyes narrowed and stance strong.

If I never believed it before I do now… she _is_ the Ozma.

Lurline's eyes soften. "I know nothing I can say will ever replace the pain I've indirectly caused you." She says and for a moment I see a glimpse at the heart lying beneath the callous exterior. Rora shifts on her feet as she hugs her arms across her chest, Lurline's words definitely having an affect on her. Lurline places a hand on Rora's shoulder and speaks gently, "I'm sorry your Mother had to die Rora, but that is the path your life has taken. Everything you've had to suffer is so that you can ease the pain of others. You are my Ozma, you are going to bring light to Oz. I know you will."

"I need help," Rora admits, eyes searching for Glinda. "I can't do this alone."

We can't stay…

"Rora," Glinda starts to say and I already know she's thinking the same as me. Her eyes find mine, the ache clear as day in the light blue of her irises.

"They have to come with me," Lurline says. "They don't belong to Oz anymore."

"What of Morrible?" I ask. Glinda's shoulders tense against my breast. I rub her arms. Morrible can't harm her now.

Lurline looks down to the vile woman, one eyebrow raised. She shrugs and then answers, "Not my problem yet."

"Not your problem?" Glinda exclaims. I tighten my hold on her before she can do something rash. "She'll try and kill Rora if you don't do something!"

Lurline sighs with a dramatic roll of her eyes as she stares, exasperated over toward Glinda. "What do I look like? Some deus ex machina? I am not here to deal with murdering bitches. Like I said, she is not my problem because, unfortunately for you all, she still has a heartbeat."

"Then I'll see to it she doesn't." Glinda growls, trying to escape my hold. "Elphie, let me go!"

I see Lurline staring at Glinda, curious. I don't like the look. I know what becomes of those in the afterlife who willingly take lives. Yet does it apply to us? Can a ghost truly murder?

I don't want to find out. I don't want Lurline's curiosity appeased. Just as I don't want Glinda connected to Morrible any longer. I can feel her magic seeping into my skin, her anger rising with every second I keep her against me.

"My sweet," I whisper in as soothing a tone as I can muster. I feel the magic receding, Glinda calming. "There are other ways."

"What other ways?" Glinda asks, defeated. "She'll just find a way to stop whatever we throw at her. Killing her is the only way to ensure she doesn't hurt Rora."

"Not necessarily." Rora says, smile forming over her lips. "You stripped her of her magic before and she regained that… but if we strip her of her memories, well then it's almost _as if_ we've killed her. Right?" She asks, looking from Glinda to me for approval.

Lurline claps her hands, excited. "Brilliant! See, I knew you were the Ozma all along."

Glinda rolls her eyes. Rora takes a step away from the suddenly exuberant Fairy Queen.

"You have the Grimmerie still, Rora?" I ask. She nods. "You'll find the spell near the end."

Rora begins to run toward her bag but Lurline stops her. "Hold on a second! You can't go around performing spells while I've put Oz on pause. You'll have to wait till we've left. And speaking of such our time is expiring so let's get mushy goodbyes over with so we can all head home. And then-oh! Oh myself! I almost forgot!" Lurline hurries over to Morrible. She pushes up the sleeves of her enormous gown, expression turning toward squeamish as she bends over to grab something from Morrible's dress front. Lurline gags as she pulls the glass orb from around Morrible's neck. A simple tug later and the chain it was attached to snaps, the orb now in Lurline's hands. "There's a penalty for taking souls like this."

It glows white for a moment before settling once more to glass.

Lurline smiles at me. "Can't be leaving without my new additions. And I _especially _can't wait to meet your sister." She winks.

I can't help but be relieved. Nessa is safe.

Though is she ever in for a surprise.

I am distracted from Lurline though when Glinda makes an odd throaty noise. My stomach twists at the sound. I look down to my Intended, worried as I watch her stare down to her hands, astonished.

"It's gone…" She breathes. Then Glinda looks up to me, excited. "Morrible's magic is gone!"

"Of course it is," Lurline says, bored. "The only reason she had any to begin with is because she stole souls to channel it through. And now that they are back in my wonderful care —I saw that eye roll, Blondie— Morrible no longer has power." Once she finishes speaking Lurline snaps her fingers a few times, pleased when the white light forms before her once again. "Oz, do I ever love having an Ozma in power again. Did you see how fast that doorway formed? Amazing!"

Glinda doesn't move from my arms though, her eyes still lingering on Rora. "She needs us, Elphie," She says softly.

I sigh. There's nothing I can say really. I know Rora needs us, needs Glinda especially, but we can't interfere any longer. I take Glinda's hand within my own, stepping away from her to move toward Lurline.

"No," Glinda shakes her head, tugging us back toward Rora. "We can't leave yet. She needs help. Who can she trust now that Pfannee and her mother are gone? Who will be there for her?"

"She'll be fine." Lurline says. "There's a lot of mess to deal with here, literally and figuratively speaking, so she'll keep busy."

"Would you for five seconds at least _pretend_ to care about what's happening?" Fiyero demands as he joins our side.

Lurline looks over to Fiyero, disappointed that her favorite is upset with her. "I do care, Yero, more than you believe. Coddling Rora will not help her. And when I say she'll be all right, trust in me. She's under my protection now."

"What's the point if everyone I care about is dead?" Rora shouts. "I'd rather be dead too than left here!"

Lurline lets the doorway of light fade, disappearing entirely as she walks calmly up to Rora. With every step Rora grows more agitated until tears are running in paths down her cheeks. Glinda rushes forward, enveloping the girl in her arms. Lurline pauses in her steps, watching the two with interest.

And, surprisingly, with melancholy.

Fiyero stands by my side, one tattered glove still on his hand, eyes troubled. From the corner of my eye I catch of glimpse of Pfannee's body, eyes closed and hand placed over her heart. I place a hand on Fiyero's arm, he sighs, closing his eyes before turning to me. "I'm sorry," I tell him.

He nods, giving me a brief smile before the troubled look once again settles over his face. "She wanted to die." He says quietly. I look up at him, surprised. "I kept telling her otherwise but she _knew_. It doesn't make it any easier…"

"Death never is." I say.

We watch Rora and Glinda hug for a moment. Then he asks, "Was it for you?"

"Yes," I answer him honestly. "I knew I had to be with her."

"... I think I love Pfannee," He says.

And I smile and tell him, "Then let her know in a few hours."

"Wait!" Glinda shouts suddenly and I snap my attention back to her. Lurline has reformed her doorway once more. "There's just one thing I have to do before we leave."

Lurline sighs and dismisses her magic once more. "Fine, but make it quick. If you haven't noticed I need to make an appearance somewhere."

"I had no idea the zoo was so high on your social list." Glinda comments as she takes Rora's hand and leads her past Lurline.

The Fairy Queen sputters, remark lost on the tip of her tongue as she gapes at Glinda. She turns her eyes to me. "Did you hear what your fiancé just said to me? Are you going to just stand there smirking? Actually don't answer that, of course you are."

"Glinda?" Fiyero asks, voice layered with confusion as she walks towards the broken entrance of the grand hall. "Where are you going?"

But she doesn't stop to answer, instead waving for us to follow as she exits the ruins of the room.

The rest of us, save for Lurline, rush out to join her. Glinda's stride is determined, Rora calm as she follows. It's only once we arrive upstairs to a corridor I've never seen before that Glinda finally pauses. And after brief directions from Fiyero we walk off again and straight to what I now recognize as the Palace balcony.

But why would Glinda want us to go here?

"Glin?" I ask, just as confused as everyone else it seems. Fiyero stands at a window, eyes wide with disbelief. I take a peek over his shoulder and sure enough it seems as though all of the Emerald City is standing outside, frozen. "My Oz," I breathe.

"Perfect," Glinda says from beside me. And before I know it she's got her hands on the knobs to the doors that will lead her out into plain view of the crowd.

"Wait!" Lurline exclaims as she struggles to fit her dress in through the doorway. "You can't just run out there and say whatever you want!" She huffs, brushing Glinda aside as she takes her position in front of the doors. After catching a glimpse of her reflection she fusses with her hair before plastering a huge smile on her face. "Not before me anyway."

From just outside the doors I can hear the crowd below coming to life again. Their voices are voices low… curious… expectant.

Lurline throws open the doors and _glides_ out onto the balcony to cheers.

Cheers for Glinda.

I snort to smoother the laughter I know is trying to escape. Glinda has never looked smugger as she stands to my side, eyeing Lurline.

The Fairy Queen bristles, demanding the crowd to be silent. As they quiet she opens her mouth, voice magically amplified as she says, "Not Glinda my fellow Ozians, it is I, Lurline!"

The crowd remains silent save for the cries of a few infants.

"The Fairy Queen!" Lurline emphasizes. "I haven't stepped foot on Oz is centuries and this is the welcome I receive?"

"Where's Galinda?" Someone shouts from below. Which spurs others to shout as well until the whole of the City is cheering once more for my Intended.

Lurline grumbles as she turns on her heels and stomps back over into the room. Her eyes remain staunchly on Glinda, narrowed and irritated beyond belief as she grabs Rora by the arm and drags the girl out onto the balcony. Rora shuffles away from Lurline, nervous as her eyes take in the crowd below.

"This is Rora, she's the new Ozma." Lurline explains dryly.

"Yeah, but where is Galinda!" Another Ozian screams.

Lurline throws her hands into the air as she lets out an aggravated howl.

Glinda gives my cheek a peck and whispers into my ear, "Come with me," before she takes my hand within her own and guides me with her out into the mass hysteria. Once they see her, a deafening roar of approval rolls through the crowd. There must be thousands below filling every spare inch they can find. And once they see Glinda they all surge forward more, some crawling up fences, others hanging from light poles, all for a glimpse of my Intended.

It's an incredible sight, and for a brief moment I forget I am dead to this world.

I forget they cannot see me.

Glinda's hand tightens with my own as she signals for the crowd to calm. They obey her almost instantaneously. It's so surreal…

Glinda rubs her throat and speaks aloud in a strong voice, "My fellow Ozians, I just wanted to tell you all that Morrible will no longer be plaguing this land. Rora, your Ozma, has seen to it she will never harm a soul ever again." They cheer for their Ozma and Glinda signals them to quiet after a few seconds. Then she smiles sadly and addresses them once more. "I would love to stay and help make Oz a better place but I must leave again. I don't belong to this world and in a way I never truly have."

"You are too good, Miss Galinda!" An Ozian woman shouts from a rooftop.

Glinda smiles and waves with the practiced ease of a true leader.

She is, in a way. I'm getting a glimpse at the Glinda that could have been, the Good Witch that never lived.

"They love you," I tell her.

She looks up at me then, eyes suddenly misting before she steps up to the balcony railing and looks down to all the faces below her. "And there's something else I need you to know before I go."

I suddenly feel a chill wash over me.

No.

She cannot tell them what I know she has just let pass through her mind.

I place my hand over her shoulder and urge her to reconsider. "Don't tell them the truth." I say. "They love you Glin, they _trust_ you."

Glinda doesn't show me any signs that she's understood. With her head held high and one of her hands moving to her shoulder to cover my own she speaks to the crowd, "The Wicked Witch never was."

Murmurs of shock run through the throng of Ozians but Glinda is undeterred.

I feel anxiety creeping into me again. They are going to turn on her. This cannot end well.

"Glinda, _please_." I beg of her.

"I never killed her." Glinda says louder, voice more impassioned. "I would _never_ hurt her. Her name was Elphaba and she was the one you should be calling for. She was the one who stripped Morrible of her powers and she was the one who sent her to Southstairs. The words you say fell from the sky were spoken from her heart, her mind and simply written by my hand. She's the one who deserves your love." I hear her voice hitch and watch as she turns her head to the side, tears just barely being contained. I stay behind her, hand still firmly clasped with her own how held by her side. I lace our fingers together hoping my small gesture is the strength she's searching for. She smiles as she turns back to the crowd. "I was merely there to hold her hand along the way. So please, I beg of you, call her Wicked no more. She's the one you should be thanking, not me. She died to save me, to save Oz, to save _each_ and _every_ one of _you_."

Again the crowd is silent.

And again I am filled with unease. But Glinda stands ahead of me, a pillar of everything good in this world and I know she will not falter under their pressure.

I believe so much in her. "I love you," I whisper alongside her ear.

And she whispers back that she loves me too.

"And you all call me dramatic?" Lurline says with a roll of her eyes.

Rora pushes Lurline aside as she steps up next to Glinda. "It's true!" She shouts, voice not amplified but carrying clearly through the stunned crowd. "Everything she's said is the truth! And right now I need everyone to spread the news! I am your Ozma and while it will take time I look forward to seeing the world Elphaba and Glinda hoped for one day!"

And as the crowd cheers for their new Ozma, Rora turns to us and speaks in a much softer tone. "And I hope to see your world one day later on as well."

* * *

We reenter the throne room after a few minutes of exuberant waving (and exuberant sulking on Lurline's part). Rora's cheek are flushed from the excitement, Glinda's their usual rosy shade, smile serene. They chat with each other; Rora giddy and so thrilled the Ozians have accepted her.

But all that giddiness disappears as we spot Morrible. She's still bound and not at all happy with her current situation as we walk by her. She struggles within her own magic and Glinda sees fit to throw a few insults her way before Lurline ushers us over toward where she has prepared yet another of her doorways.

"Will you let my parents know I'm all right?" Rora asks of Glinda as Lurline yanks Fiyero over and tries to force him through the doorway. He stands still as she grows ever more impatient.

Glinda gives Rora another hug, nodding her assurance. I see her whispering something to the girl, but I don't catch it.

"Take care of yourself," I tell her once Glinda releases the now blushing girl.

Rora nods, smiling up at me. "I don't know how I'm going to do this without you guys but I'll try not to let you down."

"I have faith in you," I tell her honestly.

She's come such a long way.

"And if you ever think otherwise just remember you are a _way_ better ruler than the crazy bitch we have to deal with back home." Glinda says.

"I heard that!" Lurline says, indignant once more.

Rora chuckles as she steps forward and surprises me with a hug of my very own. I stiffen in her embrace before allowing myself to hug the girl back.

She may have been a giant bundle of nerves for most of the time I knew her but she's different now. More assured.

More an Ozma.

And Glinda is right as well. She's far more capable than Lurline.

"Ok mushy goodbyes over, _now_! We're _leaving_!" Lurline growls, pushing against Fiyero who can't stop laughing as he allows Lurline to shove him through the doorway.

"Take care, Rora!" He manages to shout before disappearing.

"Now you two," Lurline rounds on Glinda first who slaps Lurline's hands away.

"Come on, my sweet." I say taking Glinda's hand within my own once more. "I'm sure your parents have worried for us long enough."

And with a single step forward we leave Oz for the second and final time.


	21. There is No Place Like Home

**The Eternity Effect**

**Chapter 21 – **_**There is No Place Like Home**_

_Glinda_

I hold my free arm against my brow line, squinting against the light. Lurline's spell is nearly blinding. If it wasn't for Elphaba's hand laced firmly with my own I'm sure I would be lost in this spell for all of time.

I can hear Lurline, frustrated and impatient, huffing along behind us, urging us forward.

It's freezing in her magic. So unlike anything I've ever felt. It snaps against my bare legs and I can't help but shiver. Oz, even Lurline's magic is bitter toward me. But Elphaba's hand is warm, her palm pressed securely against my own. The shivers that radiate up my arm at her touch are anything but cold. I am instantly reminded that we're going home.

_Finally._

It has been far too long since we left… or at least it feels that way to me anyway. When did we leave? I can't even remember the day! So much has happened… Oz, so much has changed.

I've changed. I can feel it somewhere inside me, settling down beneath my skin. Sometimes the feeling is so strong I want to scratch at my arms, maybe thinking I can simply brush it off. But it's not that simple. I cannot erase this new part of me. Just like I cannot explain what it is that has changed within me.

I could write an entire novel on Elphaba yet can't even think of a single sentence to describe what has happened to me.

But the change is welcome. More than welcome really. Elphaba trusts this new part of me despite the lack of faith I put in myself. It's that same part that is holding her hand now, leading her through this blank void.

_I_ am leading Elphaba.

She trusts me to guide us home.

And if Lurline prods my back one more time I will use this new part of me to smack her across the face.

She's absolutely infuriating!

I quicken my pace to escape her annoying fingers and that is all it takes for Lurline's spell to vanish. My eyes don't adjust quickly enough though. I can barely see past the white splotches dotting my vision.

But I hear Popsicle's voice, clear as day. "Thank Oz you girls all right!" He cries.

We're home!

And then I feel his arms wrapping around my back, my feet instantly lifted from the ground as he pulls me into a hug, spinning me around. I hug him back just as fiercely, nuzzling my head alongside his cheek.

His rather stubbly cheek I notice.

Popsicle never goes a morning without shaving.

My eyes finally clear and when I pull away to look down at my father I realize he hasn't been sleeping much either. My brow crinkles at this. He's been so worried for us. A day has hardly passed here since we left yet he looks as though we've been gone months.

"We're ok, Popsie," I tell him. He nods and lowers me back to the floor, giving my forehead a soft kiss. Then he takes a step back, face suddenly going a bit red. Is he blushing? "Popsie?"

"Erm," Popsicle clears his throat, eyes diverting to the side as he motions down to my body. "You seem to be missing…"

I blush furiously and tug down on my jacket. "It's not what you think!" I manage to squeak.

"As if he'll believe that." Lurline scoffs as she brushes past me, whipping off the thick tinted sunshades she'd been wearing. She addresses my father, amused. "Why else do you think they're running late?"

"Lurline," Momsie says from her spot next to Elphaba. She has one hand on Elphie's shoulder, the other clenched in a fist by her side. And her eyes are set in a heavy glare directed straight at the Fairy Queen. "I am going to have to ask you to leave now."

Lurline quirks an eyebrow, staring just as resolutely back. "Very well," she says after a pause. "I realize I am not going to be invited to dinner, that's fine, it's ok. I have plans anyway. I believe a _zoo_ opening somewhere is in need of my humble presence." She winks over at me and I am instantly confused. Is this an insult, or some form to truce? I can't tell with her.

Do I even really care?

Elphaba steps up to Lurline, expression entirely unreadable as she says in a terse voice, "And our bargain?"

Lurline smiles, "Yes, the matter of rewarding your good deed." She snaps her finger once —again remarking at the ease of her magical connection— and a small gold key with a simple tag attached appears, hovering over her palm. Lurline plucks the key from the air and holds it out to Elphaba. "My promise kept. Here's your new abode. Unfortunately, no returns or exchanges. And _howling_ must be kept to a minimum, you wouldn't want to disturb the students studying at the university next door."

How does she know about the howling? Even Popsicle looks surprised.

Lurline rolls her eyes at us. "I may not be _all_ knowing but I know quite _enough_ I'll have you know. Too much sometimes."

"I believe Mrs. Upland asked you to leave." Elphaba says, her cheeks are tinged a darker green. She's obviously taken offense to Lurline's remarks as well.

As she should! I can't believe Lurline even mentioned it! I would tackle her right now if I weren't so indecent. I think Popsicle _and_ Momsie wouldn't mind. Momsie looks like she might beat me to it actually.

"Ok!" Lurline throws her hands into the air. "I know when I am not wanted. But before I go," she places her sunshades back on and walks up to Elphaba once more. "I believe you've been searching for this for a while." Lurline removes a green envelope from somewhere within her massive dress. She hands it to Elphaba who holds the letter as if it was my very heart.

A gasp escapes past my lips as I realize what it must be.

A way to find her mother!

Suddenly I find myself moving toward Lurline and before even I can comprehend what's happening —and Lurline for that matter either— I throw my arms around the ancient woman and hug her.

I _hug_ Lurline.

I hug her because she's given Elphaba the one thing I never could.

And her dress may be prickly and she smells of dusty pine and I am quite possibly ruining it with the way my tears have suddenly started to wet her shoulder but I don't care. She's lived up to her promise. And with it given Elphaba the hope I know she desperately needed returned.

"Awkward moment is getting more awkward now that you are wheezing all over me, Blondie," Lurline mutters and I laugh, pulling away from the Fairy Queen. "You can't say I don't keep my promises." She smirks.

I smack her arm and she feigns hurt. As if she could feel that through the mile of fabric she has on.

"Where's Fiyero?" Elphaba asks and it's only then that I realize he's missing.

"Oh, I directed him to my offices before you two stepped into the doorway." Lurline explains. "I figure there was someone there he'd like to escort home."

I smile, imagining him fidgeting with his shirtsleeves as he waits for Pfannee. As much as I would rather her have lived I am glad Fiyero has found someone. He does deserve some happiness.

Pfannee of course, deserves far more.

"So I'll be going now unless some other Upland wishes to lavish affection upon me." Lurline says, extending her arms as if for invitation to do just that. "I don't just offer myself up to everyone you know."

"I would say something to the contrary but you'll just find a rebuttal. And therefore still be standing in our home." Elphaba says.

"Thank you for keeping your word." I tell her as she shakes her head at Elphaba. "But you can seriously get out now."

And Lurline nods, but not before throwing yet another infuriating smirk my way as she turns on her glittering heels and strides out of our home.

And, hopefully, out of our afterlives.

* * *

I feel like I haven't stepped foot in my room in eons. All I want to do is flop onto my bed and be surrounded by my mountain of pillows. Elphaba would, of course, also be joining me in my little euphoria.

I barely make it three feet into my bedroom before succumbing to the worst case of fatigue ever and plopping straight down onto my plush carpet instead.

Momsie and Popsicle were relentlessly fussy after Lurline left. So much so Elphie and I barely managed to escape their barrage of questions to retreat upstairs with the excuse of needing a moment to bathe.

And breathe.

Or, in my case, at least put on a skirt.

Popsicle looked hurt though as we made our way upstairs. And for a second I wanted to stay. I wanted to assure him that I truly was all right, that we both were all right. Couldn't he see it in our eyes? I still feel so proud of Rora, of Elphaba and all we accomplished. Oz will be a great place again. I've truly done something _good_ for once.

We told them we'd answer anything they'd like at dinner.

For now I just want to sit on my comfortable rug and bask in the calm that is my home.

Where is Elphie? It's not home without her.

I sigh and pick my head up from the carpet. I'm surprised to find Elphaba sitting on my suspended swing bench, staring at me with an expression of amusement. I tilt my head to the side, squinting at her. "What is so funny?"

Elphaba chuckles. "Nothing aside from the fact that I believe Lurline's spell has left your brain in Oz and replaced my fiancé with a cat."

I smile at her as I sit up, crossing my legs beneath me. "You have to admit though," I say, tucking some errant curls behind an ear. "I'm way more adorable than some silly kitty."

Elphaba grins as she sits back along the bench. "I don't know. You're both quite loud at times, both _definitely_ prone to fits of excitement, let's not forget easily distracted and, at the moment, you seem to share a certain penchant for rubbing oneself along things in the nude."

"You call this nude?" I quirk an eyebrow as I pick at the oversized coat still resting over my body. I smirk and undo the couple of buttons holding it onto my frame. It slips off my shoulders easily and lies in a rumpled mess behind me.

I see Elphaba shift along the bench, boots digging into my rug. Her cheeks may not be flushing but I know blood is pumping somewhere _fast_ at the moment.

I begin giggling for some uncontrollable reason. Here I am disrobing on my floor in front of Elphaba while she tries to restrain herself from the opposite side of my room. Why are we even sitting so far apart? We are always within touching range.

But I don't have the _need_ to be by her side as I used to. I feel just as content being able to watch her from a far.

I am just so _happy_ to be home and for all our ordeals on Oz to finally be over with! I understand why Lurline lied to us. I never would have stepped foot on Oz had I known what was to happen to us…

But somehow I am glad for the way things have turned out. I know Elphaba will disagree, I know she would have rather things gone as Lurline promised. But that is her nature. She needs structure, she craves order. And she had far more demons to face on Oz than I can ever try to imagine.

I still want to ask her so much about her time at Colwen Grounds. I can still see the scars left on her mind as she looks at me now. Her devotion is there, her love and all her heart but beyond I can see the traces of hurt. In the way she sighs when she looks away, in the way her eyes linger on her feet far longer than they used to.

I know Colwen Grounds is a part of her, just as I am, just as Popsicle, Momsie and I will even now admit that Fiyero holds a place within her too. And I hope she understands I care for all the good she's been through just as much as I care for all the bad. She's changed so much since we've been away. She was once so reluctant to show emotion. It was always a weakness to her. Oz, it was like pulling teeth to get her to utter even one word to me about how she felt!

And now I don't even have to ask, she tells me sometimes without even words. With just one look.

Like now. She's so intrigued with me, head cocked to the side, eyes trying to read the thoughts flowing through my head. I wonder if we'll ever be like other couples I read about. Ones that can tell what their partner is thinking. Of course those are couples of fantasy but sometimes I think Momsie and Popsicle are having entire conversations with a few shared glances.

Maybe we'll get there someday. For now I am content that she simply let's me _in_.

"Having a good time in there, my sweet?" Elphaba asks, a wry like smile playing across her lips. "Can I ask as to what has crossed your mind to make you so suddenly delighted?"

"A lot of things actually." I tell her as I pick myself up from the floor to plop into my vanity chair. I rest my chin along the back, returning Elphaba's smile. "You for one."

"Me?" Elphaba feigns surprise. "Are you sure it wasn't the thought of cat nap and a bowl of warm milk?"

I scoff dramatically and toss a makeup brush her way. She cackles, easily ducking my futile attempt to chastise her.

"You're going to pick that up for me later right?" I ask her.

"You threw it." She counters.

"You weren't supposed to duck." I smile.

Elphaba laughs before saying, "I am so glad we're home."

I sigh, content. "Same here. I was just thinking about how good it feels to be back. And I hope everything works out for Rora as well. We left so quickly and everything happened so fast I don't even know if-"

"Glin," Elphaba interrupts me softly as she leans forward along the bench, locking our eyes. Once I am looking at her I instantly feel my fears ebbing, my calm returning. She smiles, "Rora will be all right. She's strong and with Morrible now a blank she won't have anything to worry about. And just think when that horrid cow finally does die and we see her in the street she won't even _know_ who we are. So really everything worked out for the best. Oz won't crumble into despair, Rora has everything under control and-"

"And Fiyero has Pfannee." I add with a happy grin.

Elphaba nods, smile not quite reaching her eyes but I see her trying. I see her letting go. "I'm happy he's found her too but upset given the circumstances." She says and then leans back against the bench once more. I have also noticed she's moved further from me than she once was before. I don't like when she distances herself. But she looks back up at me and in her eyes I see the reason for her reserve.

Elphaba blames herself for what's happened to Pfannee.

I hear her let out another long sigh, "That's another soul that's died because of me."

I shake my head and rise from my chair, quick to join Elphaba on the bench. I scoot beside her and touch her shoulder gently. She looks grateful for my comfort but that guilt is still riddling her. So I whisper to her, "It's not your fault. Pfannee knew what she was doing. It was her _choice_, Elphie."

"No one chooses to be murdered." She replies thickly.

"She challenged Morrible. She knew what could have happened."

Elphaba opens her mouth to say something I know will only spur us into an argument. But she hesitates, eyes steadily locked with my own. And then I see them soften, her arms opening. I know amends when I see them. I allow myself to fall against her chest, her arms instantly wrapping around my torso. I bring my legs up, tucking them beneath me. This is far more comfortable than my rug. And then I hear— no, I _feel _her heart beating a strong rthymn against my ear. I've missed this part of her so much.

"I'm sorry, my sweet," Elphaba says quietly.

"No, I should be the one apologizing, you were right. You don't choose to be murdered. Oz knows I never did." I grumble. Elphaba holds me tighter and I press a light kiss over her heart.

We sit like this for a while, the sounds of the house surrounding us. I can hear pots being shuffled around in the kitchen, the sound of leaves rustling in the evening wind outside. I look over to my desk, everything exactly as I left it before heading to Oz. My jewelry box lies open and all at once I am reminded that I still need to get Elphaba a ring.

But then Elphaba's voice cuts through my thoughts, strained and low. "Why did so many have to die? And Nessa-" She chokes back her words and I hear the heartbreaking sound of tears being held at bay. I turn in Elphaba's embrace, keeping her gaze focused on me as I brush some hair from her face. Her eyes close at my touch and she inhales deeply.

Again I repeat, "It's not your fault." She shakes her head and I lean up to kiss a spot beneath her right eye. "Morrible is the one who took those lives."

Elphaba is still upset though as she tells me, "If it wasn't for me Morrible wouldn't have killed so many, she wouldn't have killed Nessa."

This time I am the one bringing Elphaba into my arms and holding her tightly in my embrace. And I tell her earnestly, _hoping_ she believes me, "If it wasn't for you many _more_ would have died as well. You saved so many lives Elphaba. I wish you could see it as I do."

"I don't think I ever will." She confesses.

"Then don't think about it like that anymore." I say. "Lurline gave us a chance to make things right and you know what? We did. Together, Elphie. Imagine what Oz would be like had we never gone back. Imagine the hundreds of lives that would have ceased. Think about Nessa, still mourning you and being manipulated by Morrible. Oz, just imagine Morrible ruling Oz! All of that would have happened had you not made the choice to set things right. It's because of _you_ that Oz will thrive. Because of your good heart." I whisper letting a hand brush through her hair. I feel her relax against me, her breaths deep and even. Then another thought pops into my head and I smile as I tell her, "Besides, think of all you've helped to create along the way. Pfannee is probably ecstatic that she gets to _see _Fiyero finally, and you always did want to see the look on Nessa's face when she realizes there's no Unnamed God. Can you imagine what she would say to Lurline?"

I feel more than hear Elphaba chuckling against me. And then I feel her pressing a kiss over my heart, her lips leaving a warm mark over my bare skin. I'm actually pleased my blouse is in tatters right now. I would not be feeling this tingly had it remained intact.

Elphaba sits up along the bench, smiling so beautifully down at me, eyes shining with those unshed tears. "How is it you always know what to say to me?"

I shrug nonchalantly. "I invested in this book you see, One Hundred and Three Things to Say to Elphaba Thropp When She's Feeling a Bit Down. Quite the investment."

"Why one hundred and three?" She asks, still smiling so irresistibly at me.

Again I shrug. "My word vomit manifested into literary vomit."

"Either way," She chuckles leaning down to kiss me softly. I smile against her lips and as she pulls away (and I sigh) she says, "Thank you for always knowing how to ease my troubled mind."

I snake a hand behind her back, pulling her closer, smiling up at her alluringly. "I also read this other book, One Hundred and Ten Ways to Help Elphaba Thropp _Stop_ Feeling a Bit Down. Care to guess what number 84 may be?"

Elphaba lowers until her lips are hovering just out of reach of mine. But I will not give into her first!

This is my set up!

"Was this book by chance written by Glinda Upland?" Elphaba breathes.

"Perhaps." I whisper, moving closer.

"Would this book also be availa-umph!"

Ok, so I gave in first. I can't help myself. Elphaba doesn't get to keep teasing me with words as her lips are currently busy teasing my own. And I am ever so thrilled that they finally are!

Because number 84 entails one very naked green girl getting into one very steamy shower with her very insatiable fiancé. No one can ever say we were wasting time having sex if said activity was also involving our sole reason for coming upstairs in the first place.

Elphaba groans as she pulls me into her lap, our kissing growing more feverish. My hands instantly move to her blouse front, eager to get the buttons undone so number 84 can finally commence! Just as I finally get to the last one a loud knock sounds at the door.

I reluctantly pull away from Elphaba, her face flushed, lips swollen, and eyes absolutely hazy.

Dear Oz why did we ever stop?

"Girls?" Popsicle calls and all at once my arousal disappears.

"Yes?" I shout back, voice heavy. I blush and clear it quickly. "What is it, Popsicle?"

"Dinner will be ready soon, you should wash up before," he says and I'd have to be deaf not to hear the laughter he is masking in his tone. "Your mother and I would preferably like to eat sometime _before _midnight."

And I blush from head to toe as his footsteps retreat from my door.

I don't have to look down at Elphaba to know she's already smirking.

She leans up to my ear, kissing it softly before saying in an addictively husky voice, "You know, Glin, we never did get around to the shower portion of your list. And I think I recall one of the stipulations being that it be _timely_."

I really do love her.

* * *

We were, unregrettably, late to dinner that night.

It was also one of the best dinner's I've ever had with my parents. We told them of our engagement. Not of course _exactly_ how it occurred. I've never seen Momsie look so happy. She actually started to cry!

And Popsicle. Oz… he'd never looked prouder as he pulled Elphaba into a hug, welcoming her to the family and declaring loudly that he had two of the greatest daughters in all of history.

Then of course, as if to not be outdone by himself, he added, "This still doesn't mean I approve of certain _nightly activities_ happening under my roof."

"Oh for Oz sake, love," Momsie says with a roll of her eyes. "We are all adults here, just tell them you don't want them having loud sex all the time."

I blush enough to last eternity as I gape at my mother. "Momsie!"

She gapes sarcastically right back. "Glinda!"

"I feel left out now." Pospie says, frowning before turning to Elphie. "Elphaba!"

Elphaba stares at the three of us, expression unreadable. She looks from me, to my father, then Momsie again before saying, "I think I'll just… go to my room now."

And she does just that, very quickly.

"Well, I am sorry to say this, Glindadoddle," Popsicle says as he places a hand on my shoulder. "But I am afraid your fiancé finds us strange."

"She better get used to it," Momsie chuckles.

"You both owe so much for this." I grumble, giving them goodnight hugs before retreating upstairs to make sure I still _have_ a fiancé.

* * *

I find Elphaba in my room, surprisingly, sitting on my bed waiting for me. Her arms are positioned behind her, propping her body up and as my eyes move across her frame a sly smile plays over her lips.

"Did you really think I ran away to go mope somewhere?" She asks after taking in my expression.

"I actually expected to find you in your room, reading and attempting to forget that conversation ever happened." I say as I walk up to her. I stop once I am between her legs. "Oz knows I am failing miserably at doing just that."

"I don't want to forget it though." Elphaba tells me as she tugs on my arms and I allow myself to fall into her. We plop onto my bed, my head resting along her chest, the one place I am always content to be. "I love your parents, Glinda."

My heart warms. "Even when they are butting into our personal lives?"

"I love that they tease you," She whispers. "They accept us."

"They're crazy." I mumble, smiling.

"I wouldn't have them any other way."

"Can we get to our _nightly activities_ now?"

She laughs. "You're so insatiable. Do you think I am lying here just to admire your ceiling?"

"It is a rather nice ceiling."

"Not as nice as the sights _certain nightly activities_ promise though."

"Oz Elphie, were you not paying attention at dinner, the term is now loud sex."

"Ah yes, so shall we get to that then?"

"Are you done making eyes at my ceiling?"

"Now that you mention it, it is a rather nice one."

"Elphie!"

"Glinda!"

A pause as we stare at one another, eyes bright.

Then I roll mine, laughing as I snuggle down against her once more. "I don't know why you ran off, it's obvious you belong in this family."

"The best one I've ever had."

I smile and lean up to kiss her. "Nightly act- I mean, loud sex now?"

"So." She breathes out between our lips. "_Insatiable_."

I take that as a yes.


	22. Family

**The Eternity Effect**

**Chapter 22 – _Family_**

_Elphaba_

I wake up the next morning alone, but not lamenting the fact as I used to. I snuck back to my room after she had fallen asleep. I want to stay in the Upland's good graces and Glinda, thankfully, agrees. Not to mention waking up alone proves the benefits of her not being mercilessly teased the next morning. I used to remember hating waking up without her by my side. My need for her comfort outweighed the risk of being caught.

To think our time apart on Oz, though filled with unrelenting destitution, was, ironically, somewhat good for our relationship.

Wait… what am I saying?

I can't believe I even uttered that sentence.

Our time apart was by far the _worst_ experience of my existence. I can't count the number of times I woke up last night, sheets sticking to my body, a scream wanting to rip from my throat. Visions of Frex lavishing me with praise, of Morrible taunting me in the study… Oz, even the roses in the gardens seemed to be terrorizing me.

I wanted Glinda by my side. I always sleep better with her tucked against me…

But I know we are too dependent of each other. Our need for one another fogs our judgment. My judgment especially. So many times things could have fallen apart simply because I could not bear to be apart from her.

What if something happened whilst I was away?

What is she was hurt?

What if she was taken from me?

Glinda can handle so much on her own. And there is so much I have not given her credit for. She saved me.

Last night was incredible. We were, surprisingly, very quiet. What had started off on such a fun note quickly turned serious, Glinda clinging to me as she promised to always be there for me. That she would love me, always. I don't know what spurred her to say those things, to need my touch so thoroughly but I gave her all I was, and I promised her the same.

My skin may prickle, wanting to feel her touch now as I did then but I know she is all right on her own. She is probably sleeping peacefully, curled around her pillows with a line of drool happily trailing down her chin.

I smile at the thought.

I think it's time to wake up my pink knight.

I pull the sheets from my body, making a note to myself that they need washing. A shower would do me well at the moment but the time it would take to complete would leave me without my current goal; wake up Glinda in the only way she ever wishes to be woken.

And hopefully that is sans a ton of saliva this morning.

I slip my bed shoes on my feet, for once realizing Glinda was right and that the white does compliment my skin. I decide to forgo my robe, leaving only my nightdress on as I open the door to step into the hallway.

Two bright blue eyes stop me, widening as the door nearly collides with the nose attached below them. Glinda lets out a squeak as she moves aside, clumsily clutching the mug of steaming liquid in her hand. The smell of fresh coffee hits me, a hint of mint mixing into my senses.

She's made me my favorite blend.

"Oz, Elphie," Glinda breathes and gives my arm a swat. "You nearly scared me half to death! And let's not mention the coffee that has spilled on my favorite fuzzy slippers."

I give a soft chuckle as I take the steaming mug from her hands and pull her against me for a hug with my other. She snuggles instantly into my embrace as I take a sip from my cup. The combination of the perfect blend and girl has my morning starting off quite nicely indeed. I press a kiss to her forehead and she sighs, letting herself fall more into me.

"Elphie?" She asks quietly against my chest.

"Hmm?" I reply with the mug still on my lips.

"Why are you so… damp?" She says and I don't have to see her face to know she's frowning.

Perhaps the shower first was a good idea.

I let Glinda pull away from me and then lead her back into my room. When she sees the mess my bed sheets have become her concern grows more. Her eyes turn up to meet mine, ever vigilant for an answer lurking in my mind and so full of concern.

I never toss in my sleep.

"I had a few bad dreams," I tell her carefully. I don't want her to worry. This is just something I have to deal with on my own.

"Why didn't you wake me?" She asks, sitting us both down on the bed together. She touches one of my pillows before pulling away sharply. "Elphie, these are soaked!"

"I know Glin, please don't worry." I say softly, resting my coffee on my nightstand so I can take her hands with my own. Her brow doesn't unknot as I rub my thumbs over the top of her hands. "They'll go away eventually."

"They shouldn't be happening at all." Glinda sighs. "I should have been with you."

I feel my heart clenching. "I don't want to burden you with what happened Glin, it's too much sometimes for even me to handle."

This time her brow does more than furrow, it dips dangerously low. I realize I've said the wrong thing entirely.

"Excuse me but I thought we already had this discussion? Do you not recall the field outside the Emerald City? You pulled this same stunt then too!" Glinda hisses loudly and before I can even say a word in response tears spring to her eyes. "Oz, Elphie! Just when I think I'm getting you to open up you slam your doors right back in my face!"

"I don't mean to," I say quickly, reaching for her hands once more but she pulls them out of my reach and stands to her feet. "Glin, don't go. Please. I want to tell you, I really do I just…I…"

I trail off, entirely unable to complete a simple damn sentence.

Glinda groans as she looks back down to me, arms crossing over her chest. "You what? You don't want to burden me with your troubles?" She scoffs before fixing me with a serious gaze. "Elphaba, you are going to be my wife soon, have you any idea what that truly means?"

"Yes." I breathe. I feel like I am loosing her! She's standing three paces from me and she could not seem further away. "Glin, you are my everything, you _know_ this. I'd never keep things from you."

"But you do." She whimpers, stepping up beside me before she gets down to her knees and takes my suddenly clammy hands back with her own. And when she looks up at me, I swear my mind stills. Because Glinda's eyes are so striking and so intense, so _devoted_ that I can't look away even if I try. "And I don't care if you're doing it to protect me Elphaba. If it's causing you pain then it's causing me pain. And you know what? I _want_ to feel that pain too. I want you to share your nightmares, your troubles and your fears. I want them because I want you, because I _love_ you, every single part of you. I want you to always be able to talk to me and tell me what's bothering you. I always want you to _let me in_."

"I want to let you in," I whisper.

Glinda gives me a small smile as she reaches up and brushes some hair off my forehead. I hadn't even realized it was stuck there. "Then tell me why your sheets are drenched and your skin is so pale."

"It's not exactly breakfast conversation." I say with a self-deprecating grin.

Glinda smirks and pulls me down to join her on the floor. "All of our best conversations happen at breakfast. Or have you so easily forgotten the disastrous ones from before our little trip?"

I chuckle, letting her guide my head to rest in her lap. "Just because one of us spent the entirely of the breakfast hour blushing from head to toe in indignant rage doesn't mean everyone else felt the same."

Glinda pinches my shoulder and I let out a cackle. Then I feel one of her hands cupping my cheek and turning my face up to meet hers. Her lips slide gently over mine, the softest of kisses pressed against my cheek after. "Good morning, Elphie." She whispers, nuzzling my nose alongside her own. "Did you sleep well?"

And I play into her setup and tell her everything.

* * *

After a rather heavy morning conversation Glinda set about making me try and forget everything that had happened to me whilst under Morrible's watch. To Glinda that meant running me a bath. A bath that also included herself and some rather intense moments therein.

So when I say we were surprised when we descended the staircase, Glinda not at all concerned with anyone knowing what we were up to for once (her hair a total wet disarray), to find the Wizard sitting at our breakfast table I truly mean it. In fact surprise doesn't even begin to cover what I felt. What I am feeling now even as I sit across from him, eyes questioning the look of nervousness on his face.

Why is he here?

Why can't he sit still?

And why have Mr. and Mrs. Upland even let him inside!

"Girls," Mr. Upland says as he pours the Wizard another cup ofcoffee... _another_. How long has he been here? "I know this is a bit shocking, to say the least, but while you were gone Osca-I mean Mr. Zoraster here-"

"You're on a first name basis with the Wizard!" Glinda shouts suddenly, interrupting her father.

"Glinda, dear, calm down and let your father explain." Mrs. Upland says.

Glinda sends a glare her mother's way. "I will do no such thing! Do you have any idea what this man has done! How could you even let him in the door!"

"Glinda, I-" The Wizard begins to say but she levels him with such a withering stare he shuts his mouth and sinks back into his seat.

"He's nothing but a coward." I say, eyes boring straight into his. The Wizard breaks eye contact first, focusing his gaze to the table below. I see him trying to contain his tears.

Tears? Is he serious? Is this bastard really about to _cry_?

"Girls, I want you to sit down, shut up, and listen to what this man has to say." Mrs. Upland demands as she gives us both stilling looks. Glinda sits back down instantly with a huff. "It's taken him a lot of courage to come here today and at least respect that. Yes, he's done some _questionable_ things but he's making amends for those past deeds. The least you could do is hear him out."

"Go on, Oscar," Mr. Upland says, and I cringe at his encouraging tone.

Why are they so accepting of this man!

He tried to murder me once!

The Wizard nods, sparing a glance up to both of us. His eyes linger on my face for a long pause before I narrow my own back at him. He shakes his head and clears his throat before saying, "Like your Mother said, Glinda, I am merely here to make right what I have so horribly wronged."

"You're a-" Glinda begins to say but is stopped by a well-placed butter loaf from her mother.

"I know, I'm a bastard, a coward, a total worthless excuse for a human being. " The Wizard says and I'm surprised he even acknowledges what we're thinking. Then his eyes are back on mine and that same pathetic look crosses them again. "I was murdered recently and let's face it, I deserved my death. I was a coward for running away, a bastard trusting someone like Morrible, and a total worthless excuse for a human being for hurting you. I am hoping now that I have been given this second chance in my afterlife that I can do good by you, Elphaba..." His eyes fall to his lap once more and he takes a breath, almost seeming to build courage.

What more could he possibly have to say to me? But then he looks up at me and I feel my entire body chill at the expression in his eyes. Why is he looking at me the same way Mr. Upland does? And as I clutch the seat of my chair I hear the Wizard say softly, "Because you're my daughter."

Glinda inhales sharply. Mr. and Mrs. Upland stare at me, expectant. The Wizard doesn't blinks…

All of them are waiting for me to say something… to do something.

But I am frozen to this chair. My memory skips back to a breakfast that feels as if it was years ago. To when I told the Uplands I wanted to find my mother. To how the Find office told me my father had recently passed… to seeing Frex alive…

There was never a mistake…

The Wizard _is_ my father.

I spring up from the table suddenly and before anyone can utter a word my legs move me away from the room and I run from the truth.

I can hear Glinda shouting for me but I don't turn back. I can't turn back.

The Wizard cannot be my father!

The doors to the library burst open under a wave of my magic. It's so second nature to me here I'm surprised when they do so. I've gone so long without using my power.

And to think this morning started out so wonderfully with Glinda. I let myself fall onto the sofa, my face instantly pressing down into the cushions.

This spot always gives me comfort.

I feel so little of it right now…

I hear the door opening behind me and the soft patter of feet along the wood floor. Glinda has found me.

She sits down along side the sofa, her hand comes to rest on my back. The feel of her fingers along my spine soothes me but does little to quell the storm raging inside my head. I turn my face to look at her.

"Hi," She whispers reaching forward with her other hand to brush the tears from my cheeks. I hadn't even realized I had allowed them to fall…

"Hi," I manage to say back, voice cracking. I let my eyes fall close at the sound of my emotions breaking through. I need her. "Glin…" I whimper raising an arm and she understands instantly, rising to her feet to lie beside me on the sofa.

"I know," She says softly, pulling me to rest along her body, my head tucked just under her chin. "It's not true Elphie. It can't be. He must be lying and I _won't_ let him hurt you again."

I shake my head and lift it to meet her eyes. "It is true though," I say finally. "When the clerk said my father had died it was the Wizard he was talking about."

"Then he is, so what. Just because a piece of paper says he's your father doesn't mean you have to accept him as such." Glinda tells me solemnly. "Plus," she adds her voice growing softer, more open. "Popsicle is more than happy to have you as his daughter. And he _loves_ you, Elphie."

I know he does. I know how much Mr. Upland cares for me. I know how much both Glinda's parents care for me. They both show me more love in a single minute than either of my supposed fathers have in all my life. Perhaps Glinda is right, what does it matter if the Wizard is my father? It's not like I have to accept him into my afterlife.

I still don't know what to do about it right now though.

This entire situation is so absurd I can't help but laugh.

"Elphie, you're scaring me a little," Glinda confesses.

I press a kiss to the skin peaking out along her blouse front. "It's just we've barely been back a day and already things are out of control again."

Glinda hugs me tighter to her. "I love you, Elphie, and whatever decision you make know I will support you."

I nod, closing my eyes as she rubs a soothing pattern along my spine. "I know."

A few minutes later there is a light knock on the library door. Mrs. Upland voice travels through the door, asking if everything is all right. Apparently the Wizard has left but he has also left behind a letter for me. I lift myself off of Glinda to go open the door.

Once I do I surprise even myself when I lean forward and give Mrs. Upland a hug. She barely has the time to reciprocate when I pull away, embarrassed.

She gives me a smile as she hands the letter to me. "We love you too, Elphaba."

I feel my cheeks heat as Mrs. Upland walks off down the hall. As I re-enter the library I can hear Mr. Upland groaning. Apparently he can't believe I had hugged his wife before him. Mrs. Upland's laughter travels down the hall after his comment and I duck back inside the library, oddly happy.

But then I look down to my hands and my mood sours once more. I take a seat beside Glinda, my eyes never leaving the letter. The fireplace lies ahead, and at one thought from my mind it sparks to life.

Glinda places a steadying hand on my knee. "Elphie, whatever you decide…"

"What would you do?" I ask her.

"I don't know. I can't think clearly when it comes to him. I hate him for what he's done but Popsicle says he's done so much to change… either way The Wizard isn't exactly father of the year material. If I were you I would probably burn it on impulse… but regret it later."

I nod, still undecided. But I do know one thing… I cannot open this myself. I hand the letter to Glinda, not trusting myself with it. She gives me a look, asking if I am sure. But I am, I am so sure.

"Please," I beg of her.

She nods, opening the letter and begins to read…

_To my only daughter, Elphaba, _

_I really can't think of what to say in this letter. There aren't enough words I can use to apologize that will keep you from surely tossing this into the trash, where it rightfully belongs. I've done wrong by you. The worst wrong a man could ever do to another person let alone to his own daughter. _

_It's because of me you're reading this. It's because of my faults as a decent human that you are here at all. And I am truly, truly sorry for all of it. I want to do right by you. I want to make right all the wrongs I've ever caused you. You may never come to think of me as your father, and I do not blame you in the least if this should be true, but I am desperately hoping you'll let me try. _

_You are by far the greatest thing I never knew I had and I am shamed to know how much I've damaged everything I could ever hope to have with you. If you could ever forgive me, if you could ever want to see me again all you have to do is merely ask and I will be there, wherever you are, as fast as humanly possible. Please let me make amends, let me show you just how proud of you I am. I want nothing more than to be a part of your life, no matter how insignificant a part you may see fit to give me. I will cherish it above and beyond measure the way I should have back on Oz._

_Your devoted and completely undeserving Father, Oscar Zoroaster_

When Glinda finishes I take the letter from her hand quickly, crumbling it into a ball and, without so much as a second thought, toss it into the flames. Glinda looks surprised by my actions.

How dare this man who caused me so much pain even have the _audacity_ to ask my forgiveness! To call himself my father! To wish to be a part of _my_ _afterlife_!

Glinda's arms wrap around me as I stare into the fire, watching the letter burn. Why is it that I am cursed with such horrendous men in my life? The next time I see Mr. Upland I am going to give him the biggest hug imaginable.

I don't want to think about empty promises anymore. There's only one parent I care to find and that's the only parent's letter I will let matter.

And even if that parent fails me too I have the Uplands, and I know they won't forsake me.

* * *

Late that night I find myself sitting at my desk trying to pen a letter to my mother. My mind keeps wandering back to the Wizards from earlier, to his opening…

'I really can't think of what to say in this letter' pretty much sums up what my thoughts are at the moment. But unlike his letter I have nothing to apologize for. I didn't kill her, I never hurt her… I'm not like the Wizard.

I jump at the feel of two hands sliding across my shoulders. Glinda lets out a soft giggle before pressing an equally soft kiss to my cheek.

"Why are you still up?" She asks. "Actually don't answer that. I'm kind of glad you are. Now I won't have to feel bad about waking you up for _this_." Glinda lets her lips trail in a very addictive path down my neck. I allow myself to lean back into her touch, but all too soon my thoughts turn back to the unfinished letter on my desk. I groan, leaning forward as I take Glinda's hands off my shoulders. I loop them over my head and pull her around so she's facing me alongside my desk. Her expression is already concerned.

And Oz she's wearing the shortest nightdress ever.

Eyes up, Elphaba. You need to tell her what's going on.

"I'm trying to write a letter to my mother," I say. Glinda lets a small smile pull at the corner of her lips. "But I can't think of what to say."

"Speak from your heart." Glinda smiles, tapping my chest with a few of her fingers. "You're getting rather good at it I hear."

I sigh but give her a small smile anyway. "It's not the same though. I mean I've never spoken to her Glin. I was too young to speak. All I can recall of her are wisps of memories so faded I'm starting to wonder if they were ever real or not. What if I imagined them just to make the burden of my childhood seem less… well burdensome really? What if all I remember of her is just a fabrication of my imagination? What if I find her only to realize she's not the mother my memory so cleverly formed for me? Do I risk shattering that just to appease my curiosity?"

Glinda looks thoughtful for a moment as she leans against my desk. "Yes, you take that risk." She says finally then looks down to me, serious once more. "I know you don't want to talk about him but The Wizard took a big risk coming to see you, Elphie. He put all of himself out there in hopes that you'd even _think_ about giving him a chance. You let me read his letter to you despite the fact that we both despise him. Your mother doesn't despise you, Elphaba. You could never fabricate how she felt toward you. Embellish it, maybe, but even the best of us are guilty of doing that."

"I don't know what to say to her."

"You don't have to write her this very instant." She giggles taking the pen from my hand. "The right words will come to you eventually. They always do." Glinda says and then her voice dips lower as her eyes turn a shade darker. "In the meantime you have a _very_ willing girl who's just risked everything to come and see you."

I smirk up at her. "Willing? Is that what you're calling it now?"

Glinda waves one hand dismissively as she leans forward. "Insatiable, willing. Really, who's keeping track?"

I let my hands find her thighs, a purr escaping her throat at my touch. "If your mother comes to check on us I am not rolling under the bed again."

Her eyes snap open and she levels me with an incredulous stare. "Elphie, really, there has been an invention recently, quite remarkable too. The closet? I'm sure you've heard of it. Oz knows there's one big enough to fit an army in my bedroom."

"Yes, _your _bedroom. Mine isn't quite so large."

"You talk about it as if it's the size of a shoe box."

"Whatever the size…I'm not rolling under the bed."

"You think I am going to roll under there?"

"No. I expect you to leap from the window again of course."

"Oh my Oz…you're being serious, aren't you?"

"Well you've done it once before."

Glinda's expression is positively priceless. Her mouth has dropped open, aghast at my teasing suggestion. Two shockingly blue eyes are wide with offense. And before she can utter any sort of affronted retort I cackle and wrap her tightly in my arms, pulling us both away from the desk and over toward the bed.

I dream of blonde curls, bright eyes, and time spreading out before us, endless.


	23. A Promise of Eternity

**The Eternity Effect**

**Chapter 23 –**_** A Promise of Eternity**_

_Glinda_

Despite my feelings of ill will and disenchantment toward a certain Fairy Queen, Lurline sure delivered on her promises. Our new home was just as she described. Small and charming, one apple tree, no pets and furnished to my utter approval. Even Elphaba seemed surprised by the modesty of it all.

The home was, without shred of doubt, perfect.

Not one inch of it reflected Lurline's insanity. Not the antique writing desk sitting beside the hearth waiting for Elphaba to put pen to her studies. Nor the small den, center void of furniture, the perfect room for spell casting. Even the smallest of details catered to our distinctly different personalities. Higher shelves were stacked with Elphaba's books while mine rested within reach. Her shoes were in a neat pile by the door, mine I found in even rows along the bedroom closet wall. I was pretty sure by the time I plopped onto the plush bed that Lurline had hired professionals. But then Elphaba handed me a note she had found on the kitchen counter and we were both astounded by what it read.

Momsie had done everything herself.

I started crying immediately. I could not believe the effort my mother had put into our home, a place I would be sharing with Elpbaba… far away from her and my father. The mere thought of my Mother hanging Elphaba's clothes beside my own was enough to send me into hysterics. Elphaba tried consoling me, probably wondering why I was acting so upset. I was anything but upset. I was just so overwhelmed by what my Mother had done for _us_.

Because that is what we would forever be. _Us_.

And I realized there was nothing that could ever change that. No endearing Princes with man purses, no tyrannical ex-headmistresses, and certainly not our own insecurities. I suppose I should have thanked Lurline really. If it wasn't for her insistence on blaming someone for _her _mess then… well… who knows where we'd be now?

And I hoped that Rora was all right back on Oz. The poor girl had lost both her parents while Elphaba had just gained two. Though the later is up for debate. I see her on occasion staring into the fireplace longer than it takes for a simple thought to pass. I understand why she burnt his letter. I get it. But eventually, someday, I think she will seek him out. Her curiosity always gets the better of her. For now I don't mention anything when I catch her eyes lingering on the flames. I won't bring up his name, the pain I know it'll cause her just isn't worth the risk right now.

And when she wakes up in the dead of night, sweat on her brow, a hand clutching her heart I make sure to take her in my arms, whispering her my promise of forever, hoping to soothe her mind of the demons still haunting her soul.

* * *

The fall quarter was about to start. Elphaba and I had spent the afternoon in town collecting everything we would need. My book and supply list rivaled that of a paper stack in Lurline's office.

"You didn't have to get everything right now Glin," Elphaba tells me as she rearranges the bags in her arms to open the front door for me. I give her cheek a soft peck in thanks as I step inside and hang my coat. Then I hear the distinct sound of heavy thuds along the porch steps. Turning around I find Elphaba still holding a majority of our things…. the rest lay scattered on the floor around her feet. Her eyes lock on mine, expression not at all amused. "See even they want to escape back to the store." She deadpans.

I sigh and go to pick up the books. "But I _need_ them!"

"Right this minute?" Elphaba asks placing the bags down in the corner of our small (yet cozy!) foyer. When she stands back up to look at me her mouth quirks slightly. It's undeniably the beginnings of a smirk. A smirk I don't appreciate being pointed at me. I place the rescued books on the small end table, busying myself with aligning them so I don't have look at her while she teases me. "Glin, one of those is for a course you aren't even enrolled in yet. It's not till _Spring_."

"So?" I reply, stealing a glance her way only to find the smirk has grown larger. She's so insufferable sometimes! "You know Elphie, of all people I thought you'd at least appreciate my enthusiasm here."

"Oh, I appreciate it all right," Elphaba chuckles. "My arms though? Not so much."

I pout at her. "Were they really that heavy?" I didn't exactly help much I realize…

Elphaba walks up to me and presses a light kiss to my hairline. "I'd have carried you home as well if you had asked."

I let myself lean into her as her fingers lazily graze my sides. "Because you love me so much?"

Elphaba gives me a tight squeeze and I melt into her. "Well that and you did have the _burdensome_ task of carrying around all that money. How you managed to bear it I'll never know."

At the mention of money I tense for the briefest of moments. Elphaba notices though and her once joking demeanor shifts as she pulls away from me.

"Glinda…." She says slowly. "There is still money left… right?"

"Um," I offer weakly knowing full well just how much money is left. I can't believe I got so carried away! I was sure Elphaba would stop me but I really can't help it. It's a disease. I see something I want, turn it into something I need and before I know it it's mine. Money has never been an issue in my life, not when I was alive and certainly not now that I am dead!

And of course it's all Lurline's fault for introducing a system of money into the afterlife. For introducing an economy at all! According to Elphie it was, at first, a way to help rehabilitate people who lived their lives on the side of wrong. All the terrible people who wanted redemption once they were through processing. The ones who didn't want to start over… well, no one quite knows what happens to those souls.

But for people like the Wizard Lurline had a plan. She made them work for her, which is a special _torment _all on it's own…. until the number of people with past deeds to amend outgrew her need.

Add to that an entire history of Ozians bored without a purpose anymore.

It was only natural afterlife came to mirror life so much.

Live a life worthy of reward and Lurline sees to it you have just that.

She seems to have forgotten ours though if our empty pockets are any inclination.

When we moved out of my parents home Elphaba had only one request. That we not rely on them to pay our way. And while I knew she was only saying that because her pride was poking its head where it wasn't wanted, I agreed. I didn't actually believe she would turn away help from my parents. That is what parents are for!

But Elphaba never had what she's found now. The part of her from Colwen Grounds, the part of her I try each and everyday to show is loved… that part of her is still there. It will always be there because it's a part of who she is. And I love all that she is so I sided with her. Momsie looked shocked when I told her we didn't need the help.

Popsicle laughed. Apparently he thought we were joking.

But it was not a joke. So here we are now, money a concern I never thought would ever be apart of my life let alone my afterlife.

And I've let Elphaba down…

She sighs as she tucks some hair behind her ear. "Glinda, we're not under your father's roof anymore."

My eyes move away from hers. The disappointment was getting a little too upsetting. "I know, Elphie and I'm sorry." I say quietly. "Maybe we can return some of the books? You said it yourself, I'm not even enrolled in some of those courses yet."

"I'll figure something out Glin, it's all right." Elphaba tells me. "Keep the books."

She wishes I had more self-control. She won't say it but I know that's what she's thinking. I walk up to her and nuzzle my head alongside her shoulder, glad when she wraps her arms back around me once more.

I was still disappointed with myself that night. Our lovemaking was rather lackluster because of it.

* * *

The next day I wake up to find Elphaba missing from our bed. A pang of guilt hits me. Obviously my uninspiring performance from the night before is the cause. And even if it was I still hoped I'd wake up in her arms. Perhaps attempt an encore?

But that was obviously not happening.

Was I really that awful?

I let out a loud groan and roll from the covers, not caring to cover myself as I slump my way into the bathroom. One look in the mirror and I want to scream. No wonder Elphaba didn't stay with me. I look like I could pass for Morrible's twin. My hair is an absolute disaster and my eyes could not be puffier.

This is not at all how I pictured life in our new home would be!

Elphaba is upset with me, I look like death, and the sex was boring!

Geez! At least back on Oz things were exciting. Life now is just pathetic. I really have no one to blame but myself.

So I take a stupid shower, put on some silly clothes and sit in the living room reading a tediously expensive textbook. When Elphaba gets home she is in for a surprise. I am not going to sit idly by while our afterlife drones on in a monotonous cycle. She will step through the door and I will take her right then and there. In the foyer just as I wished we could have before Lurline sent us to Oz.

And if that doesn't bring a spark back I really don't know what I will do.

* * *

I can't believe she didn't even leave a note.

An hour, some pacing and one dented textbook later and I'm officially worried. At first I was angry. Elphaba is never one to just up and go without saying _something_. She always tells me where she is! But then, I figured, that was when we were living with my parents, and every time she was telling me where she was it was so that Momsie and Popsicle would know as well.

I worry just as much if not more than them!

This is ridiculous!

After I have my way with her in the foyer I am so telling her this sort of behavior needs to stop.

Oz, now I sound like my Mother!

….

It's official, I am my Mother.

I might as well start tidying up just to make the transformation official.

My eyes instantly land on Elphaba's desk. It is alarmingly sparse for someone who's been spending countless evenings perched in its chair. There's not a single scrap of paper lying atop the worn surface. Yet her inkwell is half full.

My curiosity gets the better of me and I wander over to appease it.

Nothing is out of place but everything is too neat. Elphaba has a sort of organized chaos to her. Books are arranged not by subject or author but by ease of access and use. Her shoes are in much the same pattern, Oz most of her things are. Her mind is still a fascinating mystery to me. I can find a pile of her notes sprawled on the ottoman and try and shuffle them neatly for her only to have her shooing me away a second later, explaining everything is exactly where she can find it. I've long given up trying to explain her minds quirks. For the most part it's because I find them so absolutely endearing. She says I'm mad for calling her organized chaos cute. But it is, I can't help it! Yet I am not finding the sight of her desk cute. There is no chaos reflected from it's clean surface. It looks barely used... Now I'm just confused. Between the money argument and last night everything just seems… off. I plop into her desk chair and turn to look out the window. It's another gorgeous day outside. It's always gorgeous outside.

Sometimes unsettling so.

I lean back in the chair and my foot knocks against Elphaba's trash bin. A couple crumbled pieces of paper fall from the surprisingly large pile. I reach down to pick a couple up, intent on placing them right back where I found them… but then I catch a glimpse of one of the crumbled papers.

Specifically whom it's addressed to.

Melena Thropp.

I leave the other papers on the floor and I sit back up and unfold the letter. But there's nothing to read aside from her mothers name and a date from over a week ago. My hand reaches for another crumbled ball. The same letter reads back to me, except the date is changed. This one was from a few nights previous. Another letter, the same results. With each letter I pull out I grow more and more concerned. All this time Elphaba has spent staring into the fire, distracted during our lovemaking… it was never about me….

I feel my breath catching as I realize how inattentive I've been. I should have _known_. Why didn't I ever ask her if she was all right? Why did I never stop to think that something could be making her hold back?

The front door opens and Elphaba walks in. She takes one look at me sitting on the floor, unfinished letters to her mother scattered in piles all around me. My breath catches for the second time today as her eyes betray to me the hurt she's feeling. I realize this isn't what it looks like.

I haven't betrayed her trust!

"Elphie," I say, voice strained with the threat of unshed tears. She shakes her head at me, hair falling to cover her face as she walks off toward our bedroom. I scramble to my feet and hurry after her, she tries to close the door but I beat her to it, sticking my foot out just in time.

My bare, and now very much _in pain_, foot.

I yelp and bounce to my other leg. Elphaba lets out a small gasp as she opens the door wide and helps me to stand.

"I'm so sorry, Glinda," She whispers while steadying me against her. I feel her lips trailing apologetic kisses along the side of my face. She has nothing to apologize for. The pain has already gone.

"No Elphie, I'm sorry. I've been such a horrible fiancé!" I cry.

Elphaba guides me to the bed where she settles me down into the pillows as only she ever could. Ever so gentle. She lifts my legs up a little so she can sit and then places them down in her lap with utmost care. I let my eyes fall close as she rubs my once throbbing foot.

"Better?" She asks and I can even hear the smile in her voice. She must know the pain has long since passed.

"Mmhmm," I mumble back with a slow nod.

She continues to massage my foot anyway and I realize this is more than just a simple apology. I feel myself sinking further into the covers waiting for her to speak first.

"About the letters…" Elphaba begins to say and I open my eyes , encouraging her to continue. "I'm sorry I never mentioned them. I just… I still don't know what to say."

I sit up on my elbows and reach forward to cover her free hand with one of my own. I rub the top of her hand, pleased to see her eyes softening at my touch. "It's ok, Elphie," I tell her. "I can only imagine all the things you want to say to her, let alone how to fit that all in one letter."

Elphaba looks so grateful to hear this. "Yes, exactly."

"Then don't say everything."

She looks confused. I sit up and lean toward her, taking her hands and placing them both in my lap. "There's too much to say Elphie. At least in a letter anyway. I think you should ask her to meet you instead."

Elphaba noticeably tenses. I reach up and brush the back of my hand along her cheek. She lets her eyes close as she takes a deep breath and turns her head into my touch. "What if she declines? What if she wants nothing to do with me?" She whispers, voice timid.

I lean forward once more, the gap between us nonexistent as I bring my other hand up to her face and will her to look at me. When her eyes open I feel saddened at the lack of hope I was expecting to see. But I know there is a chance she is right. And if that chance turns out to be true it would crush her. I can't have someone hurting Elphaba. But if there's a chance otherwise, if Elphaba can find happiness with her Mother… is the risk worth it?

"Glin?" Elphie whispers, eyes so unsure. I lean forward and calm her with a kiss. She inhales sharply at my touch before relaxing once more against me.

I pull away slowly, nuzzling our noses, wanting her to feel just how much I am here with her. Because what I have to say will hurt and I need her to know I am not going anywhere.

"I don't know," I tell her and it kills me to see her looking so afraid. I hold her steady, willing her eyes to stay with mine. "I can't lie to you, Elphie, you know that. But what I do know is that if she declines then she's not worth your love. You have such a big heart. My parents love you so much. _I _love you so much. And if she can't see what an amazing, incredible, _gifted_ daughter she has… then she's the one losing in the end."

Elphaba rests her forehead against mine, letting my words wash over her. "I love you," she whispers after a long moment.

My heart melts.

"Whatever you decide, I'll still be right here." I say.

I feel her nod. "I know."

I smile. "Even when you don't leave me notes to tell me you're going out."

She chuckles. "I did leave you a note."

I pull away and quirk an eyebrow at her. "Invisible notes do not count."

Elphaba laughs as she reaches across me to my nightstand where she picks up a note and reads aloud. "Glin, please don't worry, I'll be back before lunch. Just had to go return a few things. Love you, Elphaba."

I'm sure I'm furiously blushing. I can't believe I didn't think to check my nightstand. I was just so depressed!

"Aw, it's ok, my sweet." Elphaba coos at me as she pulls my head to rest against her chest. "I know sometimes your brain doesn't fully turn on until noon."

"I am not Lurline!" I huff and she only holds me tighter as she laughs.

"Thank Oz for that!"

"You're so insufferable." I grumble.

"Thankfully you already agreed to marry me." She says while wiggling her empty ring finger in the air. "Actually that reminds me…" Elphaba trails off as she maneuvers me from her lap. I wonder what she is reminded of as she jumps up from the bed to go digging through her shoulder bag. Because I was about to forgive her teasing if she would just let me have my way with her.

Just as I imagine what that scenario would entail Elphaba jogs back over to the bed where she crouches down to her knees on the floor and beckons me closer.

This is more like it!

I flop down onto my stomach and rest my chin on my folded arms. I wiggle my eyebrows at her, which just has Elphaba chuckling as she presses a wet kiss to my nose. Obviously I am not very sexy at the moment. Ok, that is fine, let's see how this works then. I slide around some and undo the belt of my dress in the most seductive manner I can manage while lying down.

Elphaba looks enticed.

_Perfect._

Then she reaches over and stills my hands, her eyes serious as she locks them with mine. I pull myself forward, worried.

"Glinda," She says tucking a stray section of curls behind my ear. "I know you already demanded this of me but after speaking with your parents I realize this is something you've always dreamed about."

What in Oz name is she talking about? Surely Elphaba does not go around having conversations about our sex life with my parents. Oh my Oz, what if she does?

I blush even more and throw a distressed look back at Elphaba. Who just appears confused by my reaction.

"I am just going to take this," Elphaba motions to my face, "As a good sign for now." She chuckles nervously. Then she clears her throat and the serious eyes are back. "Glin, I love you. You know this. I tell you everyday. I tell you as you succumb to narcolepsy every night and even when you're fast asleep the next morning. And I'll tell you forever if you'll still have me for your wife."

I gasp as her last question registers in my mind. She's just asked me to be her wife! She's just asked me to marry her! I already asked her but I don't even care! And she talked about this with Momsie and Popsicle? I'm just sitting here like an idiot while she's waiting for an answer she already knows is coming.

But I'm a little stunned at the moment.

Elphaba is still smiling beautifully at me as she slides a little ring box along the covers to me. Then she lets her chin rest on the edge of the bed as she takes the most gorgeous silver ring out. A ring I promised I would buy _for her_ when we returned. It's simple and elegant and _mine_. I love that she's surprised me with this. I love that she asked my parents what kind of engagement ring I wanted.

I love that she wants _me. Always._

"Yes," I tell her as she slides the ring onto my finger and laces our hands together. I feel my eyes getting teary.

"I just wanted you to be sure," Elphaba chuckles.

"Very, without a doubt, one hundred percent sure." I confirm unable to stop the smile that forms over my face. And I can't help but tease, "I hope it didn't bankrupt us. I know how you are with money now, Miss Thropp."

Her eyes laugh for her. "You are always worth it." She says as she leans forward and captures my lips with her own. As our lips move together and my skin prickles with the spark she's just ignited within me, I take her hands and pull her up onto the bed. She hovers above me, our kiss growing more heated. Then her hands unwrap from mine to give her leverage as she begins to undo the rest of my belt.

Finally!

We separate for air, Elphaba trailing her lips down my jaw as I try filling my lungs so this amazing start to my afternoon can continue on uninterrupted. I tug at her blouse, pleased when she stops showing my neck attention so I can take a second to slip it over her head. Elphaba straddles me once more, shirt now thrown somewhere to the floor, lips still searing a path down my throat.

I feel her laughing some as she sits on my thighs to unbutton the front of my dress.

"What's so amusing, Miss Thropp?" I demand, letting my own hands work at her belt.

Elphaba looks down at me, grinning. "Your face when I mentioned your parents. What did you think I was going to ask you?"

My whole body blushes as she slips the top of my dress down over my shoulders to settle around my belly.

"Cute, Glin," She says poking my pink stomach. "It must have been really absurd for you to be this color."

"Ugh!" I groan throwing an arm over my eyes. "You'll just laugh at me!"

I groan again, this time more aroused as she kisses that same spot on my stomach.

"No, I won't." She purrs, placing feather light touches up my torso. I squirm below her, needing more contact as she finally reaches my breasts and works to undo my bra. I know I never should have worn one today!

"You will to," I squeak, the bra now being tossed aside. One second later her tongue is showing me some very much needed attention. And sweet _fucking _Oz she's gotten so unbelievably good at this! "Elphie!"

"Mmhmm?" She mummers sliding her mouth to show equal attention to my other very deserving nipple. I let my hands tangle in her hair, my back arching from the bed to meet her mouth.

Then her mouth leaves my skin and I miss the heat and I miss _her._ I open my eyes to beg of her to continue. But she's waiting for my reply.

One of her long eyebrows arches up to question me.

"Fine!" I groan. Anything to get her to keep going. "I thought you had told them about _us_."

"Us? They already know about us. Please _elaborate_." She smirks.

"Sex!" I shout as she slowly pulls my dress down further. "I thought you'd asked them what I wanted in the bedroom!"

Elphaba laughs just as I knew she would. I am breathing too heavily to care though, especially when my dress is pulled down and off along with my obstructing underwear.

"That's just silly, Glin," Elphaba says, smile still firmly in place as she allows me to rip off her bra before she lowers to spread my legs. "Why would I ever ask them something I already _know_?"

Sweet Oz does she ever!

"My… mind… was… elsewhere…." I manage to say between giant gulps of air. Elphaba's mouth presses further against my center and I about _die_ of pleasure.

"That's obvious," she chuckles, the vibrations sending a wave of shivers to ripple up my spine. Again my back arches from the bed, hips push forward to meet her rhythm. I feel her slip a finger inside me, and then another, mouth still working wonders. _I love it_.

"_More_," I breathe and Elphaba looks at me, surprised before her eyes grow instantly dark and she gives in to my demand. Her pace grows quicker as she does. I need her!

_I'll always need her._

"_I love you_," I moan, matching her motions., heart beating uncontrollably. Elphaba brings her head up for air, keeping pace as she moves up my body, mouth trailing brilliantly over my skin as she does so.

I hook a leg behind hers, her fingers moving deeper inside. I can't control my body anymore! My head digs into the pillow below me as Elphaba's mouth finally connects with my own. I want her with me.

My hand finds it's way from her hair, down her body and quickly beneath her underwear. She gasps against my mouth as I quickly fill her, amazed by how ready she is for me. She bites down on my bottom lip as I work slowly against her. It's that small brush of her teeth along my lip that causes my body to finally explode, mind following shortly after.

"_Oz, Glin_!" She's soon to follow.

Elphaba holds me while I fall, kissing my chest gently, letting my body melt into the bed. How she can remain so in control of herself after shouting my name so… so _thickly_, I don't know.

"I love you, too," She whispers to me once I go completely still. I feel her chin come to rest over my heart as I continue climbing down from somewhere above. Oz, I missed this feeling. Missed being with her. "I apologize for last night." Elphaba tells me once I turn my head to look at her. She kisses the top of my breasts before resting her chin once more over my heart.

I reach up and brush some hair from her face. "Me, too. We definitely needed this." I giggle.

Elphaba grows quiet for a minute, expression thoughtful "Do you think other couples are like us?"

I match her expression. "Like us how?"

"I can't explain it," She says letting her head turn so her cheek rests over my chest. "I don't know what 'normal' would entail in a relationship… I've never had anyone before you. Half the time I'm so sure things are as they should be but then last night I just… I felt as though I was letting you down somehow. You've had this grand idea in your head of marriage since you were little, Glin… and here I am ruining it for you. I thought for sure you would change your mind."

I hold her close to me, upset to hear her thoughts. There's so much we're still learning about each other. So much I still can't believe goes through her mind. Of course I had a grand idea of marriage in my head as a child. What child doesn't? My reality now far surpasses anything I could have ever imagined. She needs to hear this. "You're better than anything I could have ever imagined for myself." I tell her earnestly.

Elphaba picks her head up and gives me look of doubt.

"You are," I assure her, giving her a slow kiss. And when we part, a lazy smile pulling at her lips, I tell her, "all I ever imagined were Princes and Oz knows what I think of those idiots now."

When I see her lips curling more I know she believes me.

I smile right back at her. "Besides, only extremely attractive green ladies will do for me now and thankfully there's only one of those running around."

Elphaba's smile quirks into playful mode. "So in the event that some other green lady pops up you'll go running off to her?"

"Hardly, I do believe one of the qualifying factors was her need to be gorgeous."

"So then let's pretend some other _marginally_ attractive green lady shows up. What then?"

I lift up my hand to show her my ring. "Sorry, taken by the gorgeous one."

"Even if the sex is bad?"

I giggle. "Elphie one night of bad sex is hardly cause for worry. I can pretty much assure you there will be more." I have to laugh when I see her looking so sure of herself. I poke her in the ribs. "I was not aware I was engaged to such an egotist."

She groans. "I could hardly survive one night of it and here you are telling me there will be more. Not exactly the best of news."

"And here I thought _I _was the insatiable one." I smirk.

Elphaba rolls off of me and pulls me into her arms. I squeal as she nuzzles her nose against my neck.

"You'll always be the insatiable one, my sweet." She assures me placing a lingering kiss to a spot below my ear. I feel her tongue sneak out to glide along my neck. A moan escapes me as I push further against her. "I love you for it." She breathes.

We spend lunch making up for future nights of bad sex.

* * *

I wake up before her the next day, sheets in a tangle around my body, Elphaba's hand lying comfortably over my stomach. I snuggle further into the bed, closer to her. While 'lunch' may have been great, 'dinner' was even more spectacular.

Almost as spectacular as the sight before me now. Elphaba is sleeping beside me, expression calm, content even; no nightmares plaguing her conscious. And endless green skin is in plain view. I congratulate myself on stealing all the bedding during the night. I don't even recall it happening but it makes for the most delicious start to my morning.

I lean over, wanting to press a soft kiss that exposed skin but I stop mid-way at the sound of muted knocks against our front door.

Elphaba shifts in her sleep, brow furrowing slightly before she relaxes once more.

The knock is heard again.

I sigh, upset that the morning I had envisioned for us is now interrupted. But I untangle myself carefully from the bed so as to not wake her. I catch a glimpse of my ring as I tuck some of the sheets over her body. A goofy grin works across my face at the sight. It really is perfect.

We're really going to be married.

I start walking toward the front door, blissfully unaware until I pass myself in a mirror and realize I was just about to greet someone nude. Blushing furiously and apologizing once I hear more impatient knocks, I rush back into the bedroom and hurry into my robe.

By now the knocking is incessant and I close the bedroom door behind me as I run over to the door as quietly as I can.

When I open it I am surprised to find Lurline standing on the other side.

Actually given the way she was knocking I am not surprised in retrospect.

I roll my eyes as she smiles widely down at me. "What do you want?" I ask.

She frowns though it never quite translates to her eyes so I know she is merely being her usual dramatic self again. "Is that any way to greet a guest?"

"You are far from a guest, a pest perhaps, and definitely not welcome." I reply crossing my arms over my chest. She looks down my body slowly, a wry grin replacing her frown.

"I see I am _interrupting, _perhaps I should come back later? Or are you two having some sort of endurance marathon in there?" Lurline says that insufferable smirk still on her face as she tries to look over my shoulder into the house.

I try quelling the burning in my cheeks but it's useless. She smirks more seeing my blush. "What do you want?" I demand, bringing her her focus back to me.

Lurline softens, smirk disappearing as she steps aside and reveals the reason for her visit. I can't help but let in a sharp breath at the woman standing before me. _Standing_.

"Hello," Nessa says, eyes averted, hands clasped to the bag slung over her shoulder. She shuffles forward awkwardly on her feet. Lurline gives her a few words of encouragement that are met with a sneer.

Lurline rolls her eyes, "Hate me all you want, Glitter Toes," she says as she casually leans against the doorway. "But I am still your God now."

Nessa looks up at me, ignoring Lurline who seems a little too pleased with herself at the moment. "I've come to see my sister." She says as she finally comes to stand in front of me. I'm surprised by her height, a little shorter than Elphaba but not by much. It seems the only part of them that's the same though. While Elphaba is all sharp curves and dark eyes, Nessa is softer, more traditionally pretty. But her eyes, while lighter than her sisters, are full of far more darkness than I've ever seen cross Elphaba's. It's jarring, especially given that they are now directed solely at me.

"Um," I clear my throat realizing she's waiting for a response. "Of course," I say quickly, moving aside to allow her in. "Make yourself at home. I'll go get her." Nessa takes a few hesitant steps into our foyer, eyes moving over her sister's shoes lined against the wall, to our coats hanging together above. I see her squint, expression unreadable before she moves further into our home.

"Glinda," Lurline whispers, tugging at my sleeve. I turn around with a small groan. But once I face the Fairy Queen I realize she's no longer in a joking mood. "Look, I had to pull a lot of strings to get her here."

My brow furrows. "What do you mean?"

Lurline looks back into my home, watching as Nessa sits down on our sofa. Then she tugs on my arm and pulls me outside, out of earshot I realize.

"She's supposed to be with me," Lurline explains and at my suddenly confused expression she elaborates. "Work for me. Work off her past deeds."

I nod, understanding, but what could Nessa have ever done in her life to warrant that penalty?

"I can't tell you exactly but let's just say she's not like Elphaba." Lurline says her tone somewhat somber. "I was supposed to keep her, get her to realize her mistakes yadda yadda but she's absolutely head strong. She doesn't understand what she's done to deserve her fate. In fact she thinks this is all some kind of test to get her to where she truly belongs."

I stare at Lurline, still unsure exactly where Elphaba and I play into her little setup here. "And this concerns us how?"

"She loves her sister and I figure if Elphaba spoke with her then maybe… maybe she will be all right." Lurline says.

And I can't help but ask, "Why do you care if she's all right? Since when do you care about anyone beside yourself?"

Lurline sighs, but not dramatically so. In fact she looks a bit upset with herself and when her eyes find mine I realize she's absolutely serious. "I may not act like I do but trust me Glinda, I do care about what happens to everyone who passes. I want you all to he happy here." She pauses, eyes still locked on my own and then she lets a small smile start at the corner of her lips. "You are happy here, aren't you?"

I nod, "Yes, we both are."

And her smile grows. "With Elphaba, of course. And I know I am not considered in any of your regards, or prayers— by the way I noticed a significant drop off in those since we've met. Actually more like a significant spike in wishes for my utter demise. Some of them are rather creative I must admit and-"

"Will you just spit it out already?" I say, interrupting her. "What do you want from us?"

She smirks, "I already told you Glinda. I would like Elphaba to speak with her sister and hopefully get some reason back into her thick Unnamed God filled head."

I snort. "That's about as likely as me declaring unbridled love for you."

Lurline laughs. "Hey, it may seem crazy but anythings possible. And you must admit, I am quite the vision. Flawless even."

I look up at Lurline, exasperated. "You're so full of yourself, you know that right?"

Lurline once again allows that infuriating smirk to cross her lips. "I am quite the narcissist, I'm aware. You'd be too if you were me. And don't bother rolling your eyes, it will only mean they will be forsaking this glorious sight before you."

I scoff. "I'd rather my eyes were pecked out by vultures than to have to bear the sight of you for even a moment longer."

"I can have that arranged you know," Lurline says, snapping her fingers once and, with no surprise to me, a book appears. She plucks the pen from within its pages, licks the tip and then begins to write. "Let it be known that one Glinda Upland hereby requests that her vision be stripped by vult-"

"_Stop_!" I hiss quickly, wrenching the pen from her grasp. I hear the flutter of wings in the distance and cringe, moving away.

Right into Lurline.

She wraps her arms around me, squeezing me tightly to her bosom in a hug. "You're so much fun Blondie, please don't change."

"Get off me!" I grumble, trying to pry her arms off.

"Say please," Lurline whispers and I try wriggling away from her chilling breath.

Finally after a second I stop struggling and relent, grumbling a quick "Please."

"Never forget who holds your happiness." She tells me.

"Elphaba does." I say.

And Lurline smiles kindly, showing the side of her she rarely ever let's out. She's so infuriatingly bipolar it's ridiculous.

"You need help," I tell her earnestly. "The medical kind."

"So says all of humanity."

"Well, we're right you know, you do."

"Noted."

"Why are you still here?"

"I like making you incensed. It's the most fun I've had in a while."

I stare at her, disenchanted. "You really need to get a life."

She waves her hand dismissively. "Had plenty, thanks. But actually there _is_ a good reason for my prolonged stay. I wanted to give you something. My way of saying thank you for all you've done for me."

I'm skeptical of any gifts given by a woman who just admitted she enjoys seeing me upset. I can only imagine what she would consider a thank you.

She pulls out a small, simple box and hands it to me. I quirk an eyebrow and look back up at her.

"Just open it Glinda," Lurline sighs. "I promise it won't piss you off."

So I do as my so-called God instructs and open the small box. Inside, nestled between some scraps of paper, is a dull silver ring. I pluck it from the box and hold it up in the sunlight. There's an inscription along the band but I cannot read it… the text seems to be forever shifting. Almost like the spells in the Grimmerie…

"What…" I breathe as it glints in the light. "Is this?"

"Well, I heard you were in the market for an engagement ring, so I figured I'd show my gratitude by giving you the best one available." Lurline explains.

I squint up at her. "This wasn't yours by chance was it?"

Lurline laughs. "As if I could ever be tied down. No, it's not mine and if it were it'd be about ten times the size and with a diamond sparkly enough to blind. This is something else, something far more meaningful."

"What makes you think I am going to give Elphaba a ring you gifted to me?" I ask.

"It may not be what you were looking for Glinda, and it certainly isn't pretty but it's the oldest ring still surviving today. You see the inscriptions? I can't read them, honestly no one I've ever shown it to can and you know why?"

"Because you are surrounded by morons?" I quip.

Lurline rolls her eyes and shakes her head. "I'm not even going to comment on that, because technically, you just called yourself one. Anyway, no, it is not because you are lacking in intelligence. It's because it's not meant for their eyes. It's only meant for a soul entirely devoted to another. It's the engagement ring of engagement rings because it's the first."

I hold the ring a little more gently upon hearing Lurline's reasoning. This isn't just a piece of metal to decorate Elphaba's finger… this is something more….

"Why are you giving this to me if it's so important?" I ask her quietly.

And she smiles and tells me, "Because I have enough things to worry about keeping track of and I figure letting you watch it for all eternity saves me the trouble."

But her response is not enough. This isn't something to be taken lightly. And she believes Elphaba and I will be together forever. Oz… now I am crying in front of her again.

"Why us?" I manage to sniffle out as she looks down at me, slightly uncomfortable with my reaction.

"Because I've never met two people more destined to be together than you and Elphaba." She answers, closing my fingers around the ring. "And trust me," Lurline smiles, and for once I am not irritated by the humor I see in her eyes. "I've met _everyone_."

I can't help it as I launch myself over toward her, wrapping her in my arms and hugging her tight. It's only the second time I've ever let myself hug this woman and yet it doesn't even begin to describe the thanks I wish I could give her. Her gift is far better than anything I could have ever bought for Elphaba. She may tell me she doesn't need a ring but this one I more than want her to have. I want her to always be reminded that I will love her.

It's perfect.

"Awkward moment growing more awkward with you getting all wheezy on me again, Blondie." Lurline chuckles.

I pull away from her, holding the ring to my heart. We stare at one another for a moment and in that time I wonder what could have ever possessed her to give me something so absolutely precious.

"You deserve to always be happy," Lurline tells me softly, almost as though she's read my very mind. "And I know you will be with her."

"Thank you," I say with a wobbly grin. "Really, thank you. If there's anything I can-"

"Ah, ah, ah!" Lurline interrupts with one of her hands raised to shush me. She smiles down at me once I look up at her. "Wouldn't want to get yourself in any more of my entanglements would you? Just make sure Glitter Toes comes to her senses and I swear you won't be seeing anymore of me. Unless you miss me of course and then you're more than welcome to stop by my office for an exchange of insults. Like I said Glinda, you're the most fun I've had in centuries." She says with a wink.

"And like I said," I smirk. "You really need to get a life."

"And _that _would be my exit cue." Lurline says with a laugh as she backs away from me and walks down our front path. "Tootles Blondie, and say hi to the future misses for me!"

"I won't!" I shout back hardly repressing my urge to smile as I watch her go.

Maybe Elphie was right, maybe Lurline isn't half bad.

"Oh really?" Lurline says loudly from the sidewalk just outside our yard. I see her smirk and then that same book appears before her. I gulp. "Let it be known that one Glinda Upland hereby suffers bad sex for all eternity with one Elphaba Th-"

"_Stop_!" I shriek.

A few people passing on the street halt in their tracks, staring over at me. I blush hard. Here I am in nothing but my robe shouting at a woman who was about to ruin my afterlife.

_Again._

She's so awful! I absolutely despise her! I am going to wring her neck and set her on fire!

"Love you too, Blondie! See you soon hopefully!" Lurline chuckles and before I can even blink she disappears into the ground where I now realize a circle of chalk is drawn.

As I stand there, gaping at the spot I wonder if there is some way I can magically ward the neighborhood from egotistic Fairy Queen's. Or at least set up some kind of warning signal.

I hear a door closing from somewhere inside the house.

Oh my Oz! I'd completely forgotten I'd left Nessa inside!

I quickly stuff the ring into my pocket and hurry back inside the house. Nessa is, thankfully, still sitting on the sofa, eyeing me with disbelief. I don't have time to question her look though, as Elphaba chooses that moment to walk into the living room, stretching her arms up as she smiles over at me.

"I heard you shouting at Lurline," She says. Her eyes are still clouded with sleep as she walks up to me, robe lazily tied around her waist. I stiffen, eyes still locked with Nessa's as Elphaba pulls me into her arms for a hug. "She must have really upset you if you can't even hug me back." She chuckles.

"Elphie," I squeak, poking at her arm. Nessa is absolutely stunned.

This will not end well.

"_Elphaba Thropp_!" Nessa shouts, standing to her feet suddenly. This time it's Elphaba who stiffens against me. I feel goosebumps rising along her arms as she registers the voice.

Registers the horrified tone.

Elphaba slowly lowers her arms from around me, turning to face her sister. I watch, not quite knowing how to react, as Elphaba looks across the living room and meets her sisters unrelenting gaze. I see Elphaba's body shift, her entire demeanor flinching under the intensity.

"Nessa," she begins to say but her sister cuts her off.

"_No_." Nessa growls. "There is no apologizing for what is _obviously_ happening under this roof. Have you no _sense,_ Elphaba! What would Father say if he knew?"

I see Elphaba turn her head away, jaw clenching. I step up beside her and take her hand with my own, lacing our fingers together tightly, letting her know I am here. I am not going anywhere. No misguided sisters will ever keep her from me.

"Lurline sent you here for a reason," I say to the fuming woman. "Either you act accordingly in our home or I will have you sent from here."

"I am not going to stand by and allow some… some dead _harlot_ to seduce my sister!" Nessa exclaims.

"_Enough_!" Elphaba shouts, silencing any retort that may have been about to spew forth from my mouth. Her strength also startles Nessa, who immediately sits back down. Elphaba glares down at her sister. "I will not have you speaking to Glinda with such disdain. Your fault is with me, not with her. And if you came here just to condemn our relationship then I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Elphaba is absolutely serious and for a moment I think Nessa will do just that. I see her twitching, wanting to leave… but the part of her that cares for Elphaba… the part of her that loves her sister, that part is keeping her in place. Her eyes soften as she looks down to her lap.

"I'm sorry, Elphaba," Nessa whispers. "I've just… I don't know what's happened to me and then there was that horrid Lurline woman telling me there is no Unnamed God, can you believe such utter lies? She said you were here and I demanded she take me to you so you could tell me that what she says isn't true. Tell me this isn't it. Tell me there's more… tell me I haven't lived in vain all these years."

I feel Elphaba's hand loosen with my own. I let her go but not before giving her shoulder a quick kiss. And she nods as she moves to be with her sister. Nessa is crying silently by now, trying desperately to hide her tears as Elphaba squats to the ground in front of her and places her hands atop her sister's knees.

"Nessa, look at me," Elphaba tells her softly, reaching up to touch one of her sister's hand. Nessa stills and looks back down to Elphaba. "The Unnamed God may not exist here but that doesn't mean your life was lived in vain. You always told me to carry him within my heart and while I may have scoffed and told you such things were foolish I did it only because I never believed I'd find happiness beyond."

"And have you?" Nessa asks quietly. "Have you found happiness now?"

Elphaba smiles up at her sister who looks surprised at seeing her so easily show how she feels. Here. With me. "I have Nessa, and you will as well. Trust me."

"Do I have to live in sin as you are to find it?" Nessa asks, a sly smile playing across her lips.

And Elphaba laughs as she stands up from the floor, pulling Nessa along with her. Her sister stumbles some before regaining her balance and for probably the first time ever, reaches forward and hugs Elphaba. I watch as Elphaba looks surprised by the sudden affection her sister is showing her. But then I see her smile and close her eyes as she hugs Nessa back.

They part a moment later, Nessa suddenly uncomfortable.

"Do you think," She begins to say before clearing her throat and trying a different approach. "Um perhaps you should get dressed and then we can talk some more?"

I see Elphaba's cheeks tinge darker green. "Of course," she says and then looks to me before smiling and turning back to her sister. "But first, I don't know if you've quite been introduced to my Intended. Nessa this is Glinda, I think you'll remember a certain _demon_ you seemed to think was possessing my very soul."

Nessa's eyes widen as she stares back toward me. "That was you?" She asks, astonished before her expression turns confused. "But how did you… I mean if you were dead how come Elphaba could… and that time in my room… and you're getting married?… Huh?"

I giggle as I take a step toward Nessa and nod, "It's finally nice to meet you."

Nessa turns to Elphaba, "Am I going crazy? Is this just another test?"

"No," Elphaba chuckles. "And I promise to explain everything as soon as we get changed."

"You're sure I'm not crazy?"

"Have you meet Lurline?" Elphaba asks.

"Yes," Nessa says then adds, "unfortunately."

"Definitely not crazy then." I giggle.

* * *

We dressed quickly so as to not keep Nessa waiting. Or as Elphaba pointed out, to stop her from imagining the pleasures of the flesh we could be partaking in. Once back in the living room Nessa asked if it was all right if she could speak with Elphaba, alone.

At first Elphaba was adamant I stay but I knew Nessa needed her sister so with a quick kiss I grabbed my purse and left the house.

Now I find myself sitting on the grass just outside the gates to the University, twirling Elphaba's engagement ring between my fingers. The more I look at it, the more beautiful it seems. Almost as if it were made for Elphaba.

I cannot wait to give it to her.

I hope her talk with Nessa is going well.

"Is this seat taken?" I hear a voice kindly ask from beside me. When I look up I'm surprised to find an old man looking down at me, a smile beneath his trimmed white beard.

He looks familiar but I can't quite place him. I scoot over a little, allowing him space. He sits down next to me, eyes taking in the sight of the gate before us.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" He says.

"Yes," I say, not able to keep the excitement from my tone.

"I meant the ring," He chuckles.

"Oh!" I say looking down to my palm. I smile. "Yes, yes it is."

"You don't remember me, do you?" He asks, an amused glint to his eyes.

I shake my head.

"That's all right," He says. "All I ever told you was to go home. It wasn't very nice of me."

This time I look over to him with recognition. I remember him! He used to follow me around Shiz telling me I didn't belong. And now he's here… is he some sort of stalker?

I hear him laughing as he stands back up to his feet. "I mean you no harm, Miss Glinda. I am merely pleased that you've finally found where you belong."

"Who are you?" I ask as he begins to dust off his pants.

"I've found my name hardly matters." He answers with a smile. Then he looks thoughtful for a moment. "Though sometimes I wish it were used for better purposes, but alas, can't win them all can you?"

I squint up at him, confused. "I'm sorry, I don't quite understand."

"That's plenty fine with me. I prefer a bit of mystification actually." He chuckles before bowing his head slightly and turning to go. "Have a good day, Miss Glinda."

"Wait!" I say, scrambling to my feet. "Who are—"

But he's already gone.

* * *

When I come back home Elphaba is sitting on the floor in front of the sofa, her back leaning against the seat cushions, legs spread out in front of her. She's staring at the fire ahead and I can see the remains of her unfinished letters burning.

I'm about to question her when she speaks up before me.

"Nessa went back to Lurline's," She says quietly as I close the door behind me. When she looks up at me she gives me a small smile, beckoning me to join her. I walk over, slipping my heels from my feet as I move toward her. Her hand pats the floor between her legs and I settle down in front of her. I feel her forehead instantly resting along the side of my neck as she wraps her arms around me and pulls me into her.

She lets out a long breath and I can't help but worry.

"What happened?" I ask her softly.

"Too much," I hear her sigh. "At first it was all right, when I was telling her about our time at Shiz. But then she became so upset with me when I told her about what happened at Kiamo Ko. She called me selfish for choosing to be with you, for leaving her behind. Everything I was always worried she would feel. And she had no qualms yelling them into my face."

"I'm sorry, Elphie," I whisper, lifting one of her hands to press a kiss against her palm. She lets her lips leave one against my shoulder and I snuggle further into her.

"No, it's better she let everything all out at once."

"It doesn't make it true."

"Hurts all the same," She confesses in a soft voice. "She left after I told her about what we'd done on Oz. I don't know what she thinks of me anymore."

"She's just upset, she'll come around." I tell her.

"This isn't at all how I imagined our reunion would be."

I giggle as she presses another kiss to my ear. "I know. I seem to recall you hoping it to be more… amusing."

"She hates Lurline perhaps more than you, if that's imaginable." Elphaba chuckles.

"About that," I say, instantly reminded of the gift in my skirt pocket.

"What?" Elphaba says as she pulls away slightly to give me a smirk. "Has she somehow infuriated you more?"

"Quite the opposite," I say pulling her back around so I can rest against her once more. When her arms find their way back around my stomach I take her left hand and slip the ring on. "I promised I'd get you one, didn't I?"

"Glin…" Elphaba begins to speak but I lace our hands together, admiring the rings sitting beside one another. "She gave this to you, didn't she?"

I nod. The inscription on hers continues swirling, words never truly forming. But I feel Elphaba breathe deeper, the inscription clear to her.

"What did you have to promise her in exchange?" She asks. I watch as the fire flickers for the briefest of moments. The letters long forgotten now.

I wrap Elphaba's arms around me securely and I feel her relax behind me. And I smile as I say, "I promised to love you forever."

"That's what it says." Elphaba tells me. "And I promise you the same."

* * *

The afternoon before classes were to start Elphaba finally sat down at her desk and wrote more than just her Mother's name. She penned an entire, heartfelt letter consisting of just a few sentences. When she asked if I wanted to read it I told her it was all right. This was meant for her Mother's eyes and I'm sure she'd respond in kind.

Elphaba had invited her to lunch after much consideration and thought. The consideration and thought she processed out loud to me went much like this…

"Dinner is too formal, don't you think? I don't want her to think I'm some clone of my father… my other still alive one."

"Tea seems too… I don't know. What is it you called those ladies who do tea with your mother? Oh right yes, 'old biddy' of me."

"And breakfast is too early! But is lunch all right? Or does that sound too pompous?"

"Maybe I'll just ask her to meet me here?... No… even if we clean she'll see something. Oz, do you remember when your mother found your bra on the dish rack? I was mortified!"

"How about a stroll through campus? Show her around? Is that too weird for a Mother/Daughter first date? What if she's crippled like Nessa though? She'd be so insulted! I can't insult my own mother! I've not even met her yet!"

"What am I thinking? There's no crippled in the afterlife! There's no disease here! Oz, if she doesn't think me pompous she'll think me incompetent!"

"Glinda, stop telling me to calm down, I am perfectly calm!"

In the end an offer of lunch on campus was put forth. I asked her if she wanted me to join her and Elphaba declined. She said this was something she had to do alone and I agreed. I had only offered because she seemed so nervous. I would have held her hand the entire time if she needed me to.

I think I will reserve a table in the far corner and drag Fiyero with me to spy. On second thought Fiyero is the last person I would drag with me. I could spot him a mile away with his silly disguises whenever he used to spy on Elphaba and I.

No, I won't spy. I won't stoop to silly Prince tactics. I will wish Elphaba a good lunch and let her meet with her mother while I go chew my nails in the library. Oz, I'm so nervous for her! I can only imagine how nervous she is for herself!

Momsie came up with a perfect distraction for me while we waited for Elphaba's mother to reply.

Wedding planning.

Elphaba and I had decided we wanted to wait until our studies were finished. There was no rush after all. Of course that still doesn't stop me from looking at the magazines though. So many gorgeous gowns!

Sometimes while I sit in class flipping through new copies instead of my textbook light catches on my ring and I can't help but smile as I look down at it. I wondered if the same happens to Elphaba and if she thinks as fondly of hers as I do of mine. I caught her once looking at it while trying to study. I just felt so absolutely adored in that moment and had to sneak up behind her to steal a kiss. She didn't seem to mind.

A letter did arrive during our third week of classes. Elphaba's hands were shaking so much she handed the envelope to me to open. But it was merely word from Fiyero. His first date with Pfannee had gone well ('Looking forward to our next!') and he was hoping we all could meet up soon ('You two still owe me a bonfire night!'). Elphaba was glad to hear from him but I could tell it wasn't the letter she was hoping to receive.

Again I think to the Wizard. I can't help but imagine him waiting as Elphaba does for her letter. His only daughter doesn't even think of him. I wish she could read his letter once more, especially now as she waits so anxiously for her mothers. Doesn't she know she's causing him to suffer as well? But I keep silent because I don't want to upset her. Not yet. When enough time has passed I'll bring him up. At the very least he deserves a letter.

Even if it's a refusal at least it's something. Even he deserves at least that much.

I put thoughts of him aside when the letter she'd been waiting for finally did arrive. Elphaba's heart was about to leap from her chest I could hear the beats so loudly. I took out the letter, uneasy at first when I saw how short it was. But the words were warm and grateful.

Melena was planning to visit within the month, excited to see her daughter.

For once things were going our way.

And I will be pissed beyond measure if anything pops up to derail it once again.

I'm looking at you Lurline. Just _try_ me. I dare you.


End file.
